


It Takes a Village

by Stoneinthewater



Series: ITV [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Fluff and Angst, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Torture
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 40
Words: 136,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23684392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoneinthewater/pseuds/Stoneinthewater
Summary: “他们说我女儿要来探视，还对我用了验亲咒。”布莱克说，“是我想的那样吗？”
Relationships: Minerva McGonagall & Severus Snape, Sirius Black & Harry Potter, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin, Sirius Black/Severus Snape
Series: ITV [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896715
Comments: 18
Kudos: 107





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 食用说明：  
> 1.狼A斯O，大概就是万圣夜前不久两人发生了一夜情，导致斯内普怀孕；  
> 2.我，终于对带球跑下手了，嘿嘿。  
> 该归罗琳的统统归罗琳。

布莱克的信息素就是一团糟，托阿兹卡班的福。如果说斯内普此前不知道什么叫牢狱的滋味，现在从布莱克身上，他可完全领会到了。若非有邓不利多的保证，再加上他当时的身体状态，作为Omega的斯内普现在只会比布莱克更可悲。他对自己此刻的庆幸有些羞愧。

即便如此，斯内普还是意识到，坐在他对面的囚犯心烦意乱。

“他们说我女儿要来探视，还对我用了验亲咒。”布莱克说，“是我想的那样吗？”

他的声音跟从前不一样了。当然不会一样了。

“她叫贝茜，今年八岁。”伊丽莎白·莉莉，“她对自己的Alpha父亲很好奇，我也同意有必要让她看到真相。”

“八岁。”布莱克低声道，“就是……”

斯内普点头。那时他已经为邓不利多工作了几个月，尽管在所有人眼里他都还是个食死徒，他也还在为弥补自己的过错、保住莉莉的姓名拼尽全力，片刻间Alpha的信息素俘获了他，斯内普想着，反正我明天就可能会死掉，反正我们也不再是敌人……事情便发生了。他俩都被一种及时行乐的疯狂包裹着，斯内普从没探究过布莱克是为了什么，他肯定不是第一个布莱克睡过又忘了的人。

不久后便是万圣节，那晚莉莉死了，布莱克则被证明是食死徒。他的本能在肢体纠缠和信息素融汇间缔造的妄念，关于他们不必再相互厮杀后的未来……想想也是可笑。

“为什么生下孩子？”

布莱克的提问几近指责，尽管有所准备，斯内普还是不得不深呼吸，提醒自己他与布莱克的恩怨绝非今日重点。布莱克当然不会欢迎一个突然冒出来的孩子，没有一个Alpha会喜欢Omega在这件事上擅作主张，但这个男人背叛了朋友，害死了莉莉，炸死十三个人，居然还胆敢责怪……

“我事后做了避孕。”他防备地说，“但所有避孕措施都有一定的失败率——总之，三个月后我意识到自己怀孕了。”

“然后你觉得生下它是个好主意？”布莱克逼问，“你觉得自己会是个好妈妈么，斯内普？”

“不准用‘它’来称呼贝茜！”斯内普吼道，“我已经作出了选择，她是我的女儿，生下她是我这辈子最不后悔的决定。还有不管你有没有胆子面对，她也是你的女儿，逃避现实只更证明了你是个懦夫！”

布莱克闭上嘴，震惊从他那张憔悴、麻木的面具上滑过。他还在消化自己已为人父的现实，仅就这点来说，斯内普确实没有立场指责他。

“请你，对她友好一些。”斯内普强行缓和了自己的语气，手指在桌面下掐住大腿，对布莱克使用敬语令他恶心，“贝茜的心脏和肺功能都有些问题。我确实做了避孕，强力的措施，它们没能阻止贝茜出生但是……”

他看向一侧，慢慢地，囚犯点了点头。斯内普其实并没有回答布莱克的上一个问题，但看起来对方也不再有兴趣了。

“我还是不明白你指望我做什么，”布莱克说，“我不可能假装我是个好人或者我很想要她——”

“她并不蠢。”斯内普打断道，“贝茜的智力没有任何问题。我对她说过你的情况，她知道自己要面对什么。”

布莱克打量了他几秒，斯内普尽可能镇定地回视。他就是不愿——不愿意听到布莱克说自己不想要贝茜，他们的孩子，尽管他很清楚对方不可能想要，甚至他在那个时候，都不能说自己想要。

“她知道我的所有情况，然后想见到我？”

“没错。”斯内普说，“我们谈过，我只是在试着尊重她的决定。”

他没什么必要地强调了自己根本不想见到布莱克，那本就是显而易见的，布莱克对此也没有什么特别地反应。囚徒指节轻轻敲着桌子，眼神飘忽不定。从进门的那刻起，斯内普的怀疑每秒都在加深，让贝茜与这个男人见面，让他自己与这个男人见面，都是糟糕的主意。现在还来得及带贝茜离开，贝茜会很生气，但那个他能应付。

“我会……保持冷静。”布莱克说，“不乱动，不冲着她大喊大叫，这对你来说够了吗？反正你也会在一旁看着吧？”

那是自然，同意贝茜来见自己的Alpha父亲已经是他的底线，斯内普绝不会容忍自己的女儿与布莱克独处。他咬紧牙根，点点头。

“好吧。”布莱克说，看着自己锁在桌面上的手，“要是你还没改变主意，就让她进来好了。”

斯内普走了出去，从西里斯的角度，可以看到他侧身对守卫说了些什么，然后略微俯身——想必说话的对象就是那位贝茜了。过了几分钟，那父女俩一前一后地走进探视室，西里斯的目光几乎没办法从走在前面的那个小身影身上挪开。

那真的是……把他和斯内普的血脉融合在一起的直观体验，太惊人了。贝茜相貌和神情都同Omega父亲非常相似，鼻子和眼睛则继承自西里斯（值得感恩），她很瘦小，躯体里像是藏着有自己个头三倍大的聪慧和五倍大的傲慢。哇哦，她真的是斯内普的女儿。

“你好，斯内普小姐。”西里斯说。

“我是贝茜·麦格。”小姑娘用一种很轻但很清晰的声音说，抬起下巴，瞥了Omega父亲一眼。

令他惊奇的是，斯内普好像真的因为自己忘了介绍这个有点羞愧。

“麦格是贝茜的协同监护人，同时也是她的教母。”斯内普垂在身侧的手不自在地动了动，好像要去搂抱女儿一样，“我是个单亲Omega，而且和贝茜第一性别不同，按照法律规定，贝茜出生后三个月内必须选定协同监护人。”

他没说自己为什么选择让贝茜继承麦格的姓氏，不过就算换成西里斯，有让孩子跟麦格姓的机会，大概也不会让她姓布莱克。麦格自然是个合格的监护人，比他俩都强得多，只是西里斯怀疑贝茜的童年会少掉许多幽默感——从她这张紧绷绷的小脸上也看得出来。她大概每三个月才能想出一个笑话，而且没有任何一个家长会被它逗乐。

西里斯悄悄忍下笑意，可怜的孩子。

“好的，麦格小姐。”他说。

贝茜很老成地一点头，灰眼睛一眨不眨地盯着他，西里斯有种感觉，自己正在接受评估。若非斯内普在场，他肯定要问问麦格小姐自己能否达到及格线。

“我有几个问题想问你。”贝茜说，看不出她评价如何。

“洗耳恭听。”

“你为什么杀死那些麻瓜？”

西里斯一愣，下意识地看向斯内普，这货恐怕没教自己女儿什么叫委婉。斯内普专心致志地凝视着女儿的发顶，好像在等着她脑门开出朵花似的。

“我……真的需要个理由吗？”他就着被锁住的姿势一摊手，“我气疯了，这算不算？”

贝茜又是一点头，不动声色到刻意，像在表演一样。

“你为什么替伏地魔卖命？”

这次斯内普稍微动了一下，西里斯肯定是一脸的“哇哦”，因为贝茜把声音提高了点，带上喉音，“怎么，你也不敢说他的名字吗？”

这下西里斯算是明白了，在那严肃刻板的外壳下，小姑娘正暗喜自己酷毙了呢。他咳掉笑意，要是他素未谋面也没尽过抚养义务的女儿要向他索取满足感，他好像也没有什么正当理由来拒绝。

“你真勇敢，说得出神秘人的名字。”他十分真诚地说，“你爸爸把你教得很好。”

贝茜正努力不要显出得意，在她身后，斯内普突然僵住了。

“你没有回答我的问题。”小女孩说。

“这……有点复杂。”西里斯支吾道。

给没有的事情找理由，可真难为了他。然而贝茜仍然牢牢地盯着西里斯，显然不打算放过这个话题。

“因为我很害怕。”他决定，“你看，违抗伏地魔……”他卡了一下，贝茜身体往前一倾，像是嗅到了猎物的猎犬，“……肯定会死，但是服从于他，最多也就是坐几年牢而已。”

“你怕他吗？”他话音没落贝茜便追问道，“伏地魔？”

西里斯觉得现在才打哆嗦可能迟了点，他又瞟了一眼斯内普，这回斯内普却也紧盯着他不放，他马上决定还是跟贝茜对视比较安全。

“当然。”西里斯回答，“如果我现在看起来不怕，那只是因为这个地方。我早就感觉不到了，你要么让阿兹卡班杀死你的感受，要么杀死你。我比较喜欢活着。”

贝茜对他的回答并不满意，她在脑子里将她记录在案，留待日后细想。老天保佑她不必明白那是什么意思。

“你为什么和我爸爸在一起？”

西里斯抓耳挠腮（只是个形容，毕竟他的手动不了）地看着她，这他妈算什么问题？他该怎么给一个第二性别都没分化的小姑娘解释Alpha和Omega之间的破事啊？

“我知道你们是一夜情。”贝茜说，西里斯的眼神再次溜向斯内普，他简直没法想象对方给女儿讲述这个的画面，“我的出现是个意外，可是为什么？当时你在表面上和我爸爸是敌人，为什么要跟他发生性关系？”

西里斯实在没法憋住笑了，因为靠，“发生性关系”，绝对是麦格的口径。她给贝茜讲生理课的时候没准还是带教材和图谱的。

“贝茜。”斯内普低声警告，他女儿置若罔闻。

“因为欲望，呃，不总是受理智指挥。”西里斯回答，“那个时候所有人都很绝望，战争，穷途末路，没法跟你描述那种感觉。这可能需要等你再长大一些才能明白。”

“你怎么会是穷途末路呢？”贝茜说，“当时伏地魔占优势。穷途末路的应该是魔法部，或者凤凰社。”

见鬼。

摄魂怪飘进来的时候，西里斯从没这么感激过它们的出现。见斯内普唰地护在女儿身前，他才后知后觉地记起摄魂怪对正常人可不是什么常规玩伴，尤其是对一个心脏不好的八岁女孩来说。本该先让探视者出去再放进摄魂怪的，操，这叫什么事儿。

“贝茜，退后！”斯内普紧张地说，他进来前魔杖肯定被收走了。

“快带她出去！”西里斯叫道，挣扎着想尽快摆脱锁链。

人类守卫迟了一步进入房间，一头巨大的棕熊守护神冲过来，将那对父女与摄魂怪隔开。摄魂怪当即后退，它们已经把桌上的镣铐解开了，西里斯本能地朝守护神迈步，守卫们的魔杖齐刷刷对准了他，斯内普退得更快了。他回过神，转而朝摄魂怪伸出手，让它们把自己拖回牢房。

出门前，西里斯最后朝房间那端瞟了一眼，贝茜紧紧地抓着父亲的袍子，探出半张惊恐的小脸。走出好远，他还能听到斯内普对守卫们大发脾气的声音。


	2. Chapter 2

斯内普的二次到访在西里斯意料之中。那男人绝不会愿意接受他的任何东西，斯内普会顺着女儿的意思让她来看望血缘上的Alpha父亲，就够让他惊讶的了。上次见面他就看出，贝茜尽管从小受到严格的管教，但只要她开口，大概连天上的星星，斯内普也会想办法给她摘下来。

这次斯内普没带女儿来，算他学聪明了。

“这是什么意思？”斯内普从随身的袋子里拿出两卷羊皮纸，丢在桌上。西里斯用不着看，也知道是什么东西。

“现在我是布莱克家族父系血脉下唯一的后裔。”他回答，“也就是说布莱克家族金库里的东西，还有那些土地和房产，现在都是我的财产。在我死后，他们一定会先寻找我的第一顺位继承人，而你们上次已经让他们知道了我有个女儿。比起法定继承，遗嘱继承程序简单得多，知情者也会更少。你不希望报上登出著名杀人犯兼食死徒有个女儿的新闻吧？”

斯内普的神情明显动摇了。要是让人知道他与西里斯·布莱克有什么关系，流言一起，他的教职能否保住都不好说。但要说服斯内普，最有力的武器还是贝茜的名誉和安危。

“我都不知道你还是个法律专家。”斯内普说。

“虽然对你大概很难理解，我知道什么是学习。”西里斯小小地讽刺了一句，他很久没从嘲讽别人中得到乐趣了，“早做准备没坏处。”

这话一出，斯内普不再掩饰，目光扫过西里斯身体上下。西里斯由着他去，无端想到自己现在比之上一次斯内普看到他裸体的时候，可是天差地远了。他但愿斯内普能快点下定决心，再不济把话一次性说完，现在坐着对他来说也太费力气。

“我活不了多久了，你肯定看得出来。”他说，“别想太多，斯内普。我马上就可以从你们生活中彻底消失了，一堆金子不会伤害到你的。”

斯内普沉着脸，那样子像极了贝茜。

“只过了一个月，你的情况不该恶化得这么快。”

“这里是阿兹卡班，人们什么时候死掉都不奇怪。”

“但你已经活了九年，身体功能基本完好。”斯内普说，“然后在我们见过你之后，你就变成了这样，为什么？”

“和你们无关。”西里斯的腿在打颤，他的好态度用完了。

“要是我们以某种方式加速了贝茜的Alpha父亲死亡，那当然跟我们有关。”斯内普厉声道，“我得对她交代。”

“你不需要对她交代任何事！”西里斯说，他的背不由自主地佝偻，颤抖蔓延至全身，“妈的……你又不是不知道摄魂怪是什么东西，像我这种重刑犯最后基本上都是一样的下场。她肯定能理解人们在阿兹卡班死掉这件事。”

“的确。”斯内普换了一种腔调，“上次摄魂怪对贝茜的心脏造成了不好的影响。”

西里斯猛地抬起头，然后意识到想装得不在乎已经来不及了。但那又怎么样？他喜欢那丫头，人小鬼大，任性妄为，看她第一眼就喜欢到骨子里去了。但她跟他没有关系，永远不需要也不该有任何关系，这点斯内普完全清楚。她的生活中从来就没有过一个Alpha父亲，在他死后也一样。

“她病了么？”西里斯问。

“心悸，持续了一周。”斯内普说，显然他那周也不好过，“恢复以后，她就惦记着要再来看你。这次我没让她来，她很生气。”

“你是对的。”

斯内普看起来有点受到震撼，原本西里斯是死也不会对他说这话的，不过反正他也要死了。

“她没被摄魂怪吓跑，真是个勇敢的孩子。”他索性畅所欲言。

“贝茜是个战士。”斯内普赞同道，“她一直在和自己的身体状况斗争，好几次我都以为她撑不过去，但是……”

他的手指绞紧了，西里斯可以体会到那种揪心，斯内普无能为力地站在病床边，握着一只脆弱的小手，等待自己的小姑娘醒来或者停止呼吸。天啊，他这些年都是怎么过来的？

“他们说在她十五岁以后，情况会渐渐好转。”斯内普继续道，“只要她在那之前没有……”

“她做得到。”斯内普的声音一断，西里斯立刻接道，“贝茜一定能挺过去，她才不会被自己的心脏打倒呢。”

Omega神色古怪地看了他一眼，主要是蔑视，他连见都没见过贝茜病倒的样子，自是没资格说这种轻描淡写的好听话，不过西里斯怀疑其中还有感激。事前他们谁都没有想要迎接贝茜的到来，甚至斯内普还为了避免这个，使用了现在造成贝茜心肺受损的药物。但贝茜此刻就在他俩的家中，也许麦格正陪着她，他知道给斯内普全世界，斯内普也不会放她走。

“我很抱歉。”西里斯说，斯内普吃惊得整个人都往后弹了一下，“嗨，别这么惊讶。我没想让你经受这个，我想过很多让你痛不欲生的办法，其中可绝对不包括这个。”

“我不需要你为贝茜的出生道歉。”斯内普生硬地说，“她是发生在我身上最好的事情，我只希望……”

他说到这里又住了口，后面的话他大概对自己说过无数遍，他希望自己当时就想要一个和西里斯的孩子，希望自己没吃那些药，希望贝茜健康降生。但这话是不能对西里斯说的，在那有今朝无明日的疯狂里，他们谁都没想过未来，他们之间也从未存在过某种促使他们去一同构建未来的东西。

“当然不是为了这个，我很高兴你有了贝茜。”西里斯恳切地说，“只是我也知道这对你来说很难。很抱歉你必须一个人承受这些。”

“都是值得的。”斯内普说，声线柔软下来，西里斯从没听见过他用这样的声音说话，“就算……她值得。”

“她当然值得。”西里斯的声音不再连贯。

就这样，在这孤岛之上的监狱里，两个旧日死敌达成了共识。在西里斯的死前成就里，这可以说是最稀罕的一项了，他自顾自地笑了笑。西里斯不知道自己看起来是什么样子，也没力气去在乎，要不是强行用手肘支撑，他的头可能已经在桌面上了。他浑身上下的每一根骨头都在疼，就好像它们都是冰，又濒临融化破碎的边缘。天知道这些症状都是什么原理，见鬼的摄魂怪。

“照顾好她。”西里斯还是忍不住说，斯内普没回答，确实也没那个必要——他就是想说这么一句。

斯内普有没有回答，西里斯实在不知道了。过了一阵，黏滑腐烂的手抓住他的胳膊，腥臭的斗篷拂在他脸上，这就是他最终拥有的东西。刚被摄魂怪架起来，西里斯便彻底失去了意识。

眼见布莱克无法再作出任何回应，斯内普起身离开了探视室，不过几秒，他就感觉到了那股寒意。摄魂怪从另一侧的门将布莱克拖回牢房，这很可能就是他最后一次看见活着的布莱克。

刚见到布莱克，斯内普便暗暗吃了一惊。上次见面时，布莱克称不上好，但也处于一个人长居阿兹卡班所能拥有的最健康的状态。仅仅一个月，布莱克便真正地形销骨立，闻起来完全是濒死的味道。他无比庆幸自己没有带贝茜来，她实在不必目睹这种残酷的景象。

如他所料，虽未建起真正的族群联结，但布莱克已经认可了贝茜的血亲身份。为了确保Omega的忠诚和族群的凝聚力，上天赋予Alpha们对后代血缘极敏锐的感知力，他们会迅速对自己的孩子产生极强的关怀和保护欲，而对那些非他们亲生的子女，即使无迹可循，Alpha的本能也总会觉察真相。布莱克要将遗产留给贝茜，提及贝茜时的那种温柔和关切，都在斯内普意料之中。

然而布莱克对他道歉，斯内普对此始料未及，心乱如麻。他想过布莱克作为Alpha可能会感谢他替自己诞育后代，但布莱克却为他感到内疚，就像是他真的希望自己能替斯内普分担、陪伴贝茜成长一样。在长达数年的争斗、差点害死斯内普之后，在所有那些事之后，布莱克却为了一份他自找的辛苦向他道歉。这一点都说不通。

或者只是人之将死，他想。布莱克衰弱得如此之快，斯内普不信这跟上次的探视无关。他永远不会忘记听到贝茜的第一声啼哭时的感觉，整个世界都不一样了，他突然意识到自己从前对母亲做了什么，他想念艾琳·斯内普，希望她能在自己身边，听一句道歉。或许布莱克身上也发生了类似的事，他意识到自己失去了认识女儿的机会，如果他是因此才开始忏悔……斯内普能够理解。他永远无法理解布莱克背叛波特夫妇、将他们出卖给伏地魔，但他理解这个，这就是一个孩子能对你做的事。

真正的问题在于他是否要对此做些什么。法律允许囚徒就医，但因摄魂怪带来的绝望而死，被认为是自然死亡，没有人会干涉。放着不管，布莱克活不过下个月的今天。然而无论他的Omega本能怎么说，或者Alpha的表现给了他什么感受，斯内普清楚地知道，布莱克不值得同情。那人手上沾满无辜者的鲜血，其中还有他的挚友，就算不考虑莉莉的事，这种卖友求荣的卑劣行径也为斯内普所不齿。

可他自己也远非无辜，他出卖了一个婴儿——而没有想过那也是某人的孩子，某人怀中的珍宝。看着贝茜长大的每一天，斯内普都意识到自己那时做了什么，他几乎扼杀了另一个孩子拥有这一切的可能性。波特家的孩子原本会像贝茜对他一样深爱自己的父母，现在却不可能了。他同样罪无可赦，只是没有人把他关进阿兹卡班，他也不能进阿兹卡班，他没法忍受将贝茜交给别人。邓不利多用为莉莉赎罪的机会换他留在这世上，但有了贝茜，他再也不可能像自己曾希望的那样，竭尽全力去做这件事了。

斯内普作出了决定。他不会宽恕布莱克，他没有资格，有资格那么做的人全都早已深埋地下。他能做的是忍下他对布莱克的反感和所有复杂情绪，提供一个机会，像校长对他做的那样。牢狱从布莱克的罪恶下保护外面的世界，布莱克犯了罪，丧失终身自由是他必须付出的代价，斯内普对此没有任何异议；但他可以帮助布莱克活下去，摆脱内心的恶念。

这是那曾想杀害一个婴孩的男人亏欠这世界的东西。


	3. Chapter 3

这些天西里斯的脑子里总像覆着一层粘稠的灰色雾气，所有感觉、想法都是雾蒙蒙的，身体和意图被分隔开来。他记不得自己上次吃东西或者起来活动是什么时候了，到这份上，西里斯自然明白大限将至，纵然心有不甘，倒也能体会到几分久别的宁静。

摄魂怪打开牢门，抓着他的胳膊向外拖去，西里斯知道接下来的是什么：对于他这样被判处终身监禁的暴力犯罪者，摄魂怪被允许在犯人将死时享用他们的灵魂。他徒劳地挣扎起来，什么都改变不了结果，但这并非他所应得，要是他非得遭受灵魂万劫不复的厄运，那也得是在他使劲浑身解数阻挠它们之后。

它们没把他拖出太远，就扔在地面上，西里斯的脑袋与砖石撞出咚的一声响。有一瞬间他迷惑不解：它们难道不是把犯人带到预定掩埋的地点再下嘴么？也没听说过摄魂怪会趴在地上亲吻牺牲品啊？

这时一双手（温暖极了）托住他的头，往他嘴里灌进液体，西里斯下意识地收紧喉咙转头躲避，让它们流进了领子。但那人分出一只手抬高他的下巴，硬逼着他咽了下去。它们顺着他的喉咙火辣辣地一路向下，西里斯大声呛咳，雾气的帘幕被撕开，他认出手的主人是斯内普。他又眨了眨眼，确实是斯内普，他们在探视室里。

“出什么事了？”

迟来的恐惧袭击了他，斯内普会为了什么来阿兹卡班？

“贝茜？”他把自己撑起来，“她怎么了？”

斯内普的神情闪烁了一下，但并没有显露出悲伤或者愤怒，西里斯紧盯着他。

“她没事，米勒娃在家里陪着她。”他说，“我作为贝茜的代理人替你申请了保外就医。”

西里斯花了好一会儿才理解这句话，他倒回地上。

“你有病吧。”

“我也觉得。”斯内普居然赞同了，“但你得跟我出去，到外面待三个月。”

“滚。”西里斯表态，“我哪儿也不去。”

“很抱歉，”斯内普完全没有抱歉，西里斯会说他听起来甚至有点得意，“你因为长期待在阿兹卡班神志不清，不能自己做出决定，所以不能拒绝保外就医。”

那人变出一副担架，像屠夫丢弃一副剃尽了肉的无用骨架那样，把他扔了上去，让守卫给西里斯的手腕和脚踝都装上镣铐。人类进出阿兹卡班只有乘船一种途径，直到担架在斯内普身边悬浮着登上舷梯、落在一排座位上，西里斯还没反应过来这真发生了。

“到底怎么了？”他又问，斯内普只是掏出了另一瓶药。

“你可以选择自己喝或者我给你灌下去。”

西里斯很想选择后者，按他一贯的风格，当然也是毫不犹豫地选择后者。但他很想知道关于贝茜的消息，斯内普说她没事，但要是真一切如常，斯内普怎么会以贝茜的名义把他弄出来？而且斯莱特林神色疲惫，显然这些日子劳心费神，不是为了贝茜还能是为了什么？

他费力地撑起上半身，抬手接过那个瓶子，将里面的青绿色药剂一饮而尽。这一服不像刚才的那么刺激，温和地注入他的头颅和四肢百骸，斯内普敏捷地接住空瓶，西里斯倒下去陷入沉睡，暗暗地痛骂对方。

等西里斯再醒来，面前已是圣芒戈的病房。他抬起手看了看，两边手腕各有一个银环，脚踝上也是，很细和很轻，表面打磨光滑，甚至雕刻有花纹，设计这玩意儿的人艺术品位倒是不错。他也听狱友谈到过这种“让人看着像个基佬”的玩意儿，没想到有一天他自己也戴上了。如果企图将它们摘下，它们会立刻变成无法挣脱的绳索，并且向阿兹卡班报警，傲罗和摄魂怪将第一时间赶到。

不过这是给普通犯人准备的，而非阿尼玛格斯。西里斯漫不经心地转动银环，让它们叮叮当当地互相撞击。只是想想，要把他弄出来，斯内普或者麦格肯定还以霍格沃茨教授的身份替他做了保证，他不能对他们和贝茜做出这种事。再说那也没意义，一旦知道他是个阿尼玛格斯，魔法部很快就能把他抓回来了。

约翰逊治疗师带着助手来查了房，告诉他他昏睡了两天，主要脏器没有太大问题，但严重脱水和营养不良，需要好好休养。这位治疗师全程语气平稳，完全没显露出他对西里斯手上有十三条人命这件事的看法，除非是消息闭塞到连这也不知道，否则，西里斯还是挺佩服他的。

下午，斯内普带着贝茜来了。仍是贝茜走在前面，她快步来到西里斯床边，冷冷地瞪视着他，大有父风。接收到贝茜确实无恙的消息和那份冲天怒气，西里斯眨眨眼，不由自主地瞄向斯内普，后者给了他一个苍白无奈的表情。显然，他们刚为某件事大战三百回合，而且肯定不是斯内普赢了。

贝茜说：“你不准跟我爸爸做爱。”

西里斯差点咬掉自己的舌头。

“啥……？”他冲着贝茜瞠目，又冲着斯内普，“你跟她说你把我弄出来是因为你想再要一个？”

“没有。”斯内普满脸愠怒，生硬地说。

“Omega替Alpha申请保外就医，时常是出于繁殖需求。”贝茜说，“我看过书。”

斯内普叹了口气，一副悔不当初的表情。

“显然，你看了不少书。”西里斯挠了挠鬓角，“但我跟你爸根本不是伴侣关系呀。他没跟你说，他是以你的名义申请让你的Alpha父亲就医吗？”

“正因为他不是你的联结伴侣，才需要拿我当借口。”贝茜严厉地说，“你们想再生一个身体健康的孩子！”

西里斯的下巴快挂不住了，他又看斯内普，斯内普把手放在女儿肩上：“我说过很多遍了，贝茜，我不需要别的孩子。我有你就够了。”

“那我死掉了你怎么办？”

斯内普哑口无言，贝茜一脸我赢了的表情，显然这招屡试不爽，每次都能让她父亲丢盔弃甲。

“好了，贝茜。”西里斯觉得有必要介入了，“虽然我没资格叫你做什么，但你真不应该和你父亲那样说话，那不是能拿来开玩笑的事。如果你死了，他恐怕连活都不想活了。”

贝茜看了父亲一眼，斯内普神情中透出显而易见的痛苦，她的嘴十分传奇地噘了一下，又不服气地瞪向西里斯。

“你还是不能和我爸做爱。”她说，斯内普轻轻呻吟了一声，“你们可以再生一个，但要等到我死以后。”

西里斯十分确定如果贝茜有什么三长两短，斯内普会想的绝对不是找他再生一个。

“我保证我不会……呃，做任何有助于给你添个弟弟或者妹妹的事。”他意识到这是近十年来自己说过最荒唐的话，上一次还是他叫詹姆更换保密人。

贝茜十分不信任地盯着他，“书上说，Alpha都想要健康强壮的孩子。”

而西里斯，想把那个给她开书单的人暴打一顿。

“好吧，我也不能说我不想要。”西里斯说，贝茜像被他打了一样，“但这事儿不是想要就能办到的，你懂么？”

“你无法勃起了吗？”

“贝茜！”

“书上说的，”贝茜毫不退缩地怒视父亲，“摄魂怪带来的后遗症包括会使带把儿的无法勃起！”

斯内普明显地后退了一点。

“这种问题是……不礼貌的。”他虚弱地说，“你刚才的措辞也是。”

“我为什么要跟杀人犯讲礼貌？”

斯内普的肩膀都垮了下来，天知道他平时是怎么应付的，重新振作自己，还是落荒而逃把麦格叫来解释？西里斯好多年都没这么笑过了，他笑得前仰后合，旁边贝茜和斯内普一模一样的怒气朝他席卷而来。

“你确实没必要对我……讲礼貌。”他擦着眼泪，“但是，那个，请原谅我不想和一个八岁的姑娘谈论我的，呃，生殖器官。不是你的问题！不是看不起你，那个，是我太害羞了。抱歉。”

贝茜严肃地点点头，接受了他的回答，但显然仍对他的嘲笑十分不满。

西里斯忍不住好奇起来，“既然你都知道我是个恶贯满盈的杀人犯，你还觉得你爸爸想跟我生孩子？我是说，我们有了你，但你……产生的时候，我可还不是杀人犯呢。”

“你杀人和你生孩子有什么关系？”

你要这么说的话，那确实好像没什么关系。

“总之，呃，我保证我不会做你说你不允许我做的事。”

“因为你不能。”贝茜补充。

“对，我不能。”西里斯自暴自弃地说。

嗨，反正阳痿远远不是他承认过的最可怕的事情，又不是说他真打算干什么不阳痿的事了。斯内普现在一脸的幸灾乐祸，显然很享受看到西里斯被拖下水。走着瞧。

“你看的书真不少，很了不起呢。”西里斯夸赞道，“都是你爸爸给你看的吗？”

“有的是他和米勒娃阿姨给我看的，有的他们不让我看，我也能找到。”贝茜骄傲地说，“我已经掌握了关于生孩子和养育孩子的一切知识，只是我现在还没到生育年龄，自己生不了。”

斯内普又发出一声悲惨的呻吟，西里斯则……字面意义上地笑抽过去了。他大笑了两声，然后不知怎的岔了气，肺里像卡了一大块刀片，整个人都佝偻着抽搐起来。贝茜把小手放在他背上替他顺气（真是个勇敢的孩子），斯内普则叫来了治疗师，西里斯模模糊糊地想着要是这才是他的死法，可相当不坏。


	4. Chapter 4

他们从圣芒戈回来后，麦格应斯内普的请求和贝茜谈了谈，结果是麦格走出房间时看上去身心俱疲，而教女在她身后咣当关上了房门。斯内普第一万次叹气，他觉得照这个衰老速度，自己活不到贝茜成年。

“和贝茜谈感受是件很困难的事。”麦格说着，在沙发上坐下，舒展了一下身子，“很难说服一个像她那样聪明又掌握了太多知识的孩子去体察别人的感受，她觉得尴尬是件愚蠢的事。”

“我明白。”斯内普说，想起莉莉在他面前哭泣，而他只想说服莉莉赞同自己的观点。

“她也不肯承认自己不愿意你生下第二个孩子，是因为害怕你对她的关心会被分走。她坚持说那是因为你已经太累了。”麦格继续道，“当然我相信这也是原因之一，但她抓着它不放，导致关于前一部分的话题根本没法展开。她觉得会那样想太卑鄙和幼稚，认为我们在轻视她。”

斯内普抹了把脸，对贝茜在这点上的执着他已经无计可施。贝茜的童年有一半时间是在圣芒戈度过的，他疲于奔命，不得不请回斯拉格霍恩来分担教职工作。很难阻止治疗师和同病房的人对此产生自己的看法，“有这样一个病弱的孩子多不幸啊”“他真的需要一个Alpha的支持”“希望他能再生一个健康的孩子”，他设法使说这些话的人付出了代价，却不可能让贝茜把它们忘掉。甚至在理解第二性别分化的概念之后，贝茜有段时间对麦格都充满敌意，直到麦格给她讲了自己与已逝丈夫埃尔菲斯通·厄克特的故事，告诉她自己再也不会想和其他人结合，她们才恢复往日的亲密。

贝茜认为自己是个拖累的念头每每令斯内普心碎，更叫他五内俱焚的是，贝茜对自己的情况有多清楚——她接触最多的人群是病房里来来去去的病友，聪明到完全理解一觉醒来旁边的病床空了是什么意思。闹闹嚷嚷的消失是康复，安安静静的消失是死亡，她亲口这样总结过。孱弱的身体导致贝茜失去了大部分与同龄人相处的机会，与她相伴的是书本、死亡的阴影和两个严肃担忧的成年人，这也是她形成当下性格的原因。

斯内普曾想去做永久的绝育疗程以便打消贝茜的顾虑，同时免除发情期的麻烦，却遭到了贝茜的激烈反对。她非常清楚自己有可能在某次发病中死去，在她的概念里，解决这个问题的办法就是确保Omega父亲还能生一个孩子来替代他。布莱克只和他们见面了一次，就看出没了贝茜他连活下去的理由都没有了，然而他却无法对贝茜解释清楚为什么她无可替代。

贝茜就是他的全部，她的出生救了他的命。只要她不愿他找Alpha他便永远不找，她不想他有第二个孩子就永远不会有，她不在了他也不想活了。有时斯内普真想掰开那小小的固执的脑袋瓜把这些敲进去。

“她入学后，被那些和她不一样的同龄人包围……会有一段难过的日子。”麦格忧愁地说，“他们很难相互理解。”

斯内普握紧拳头，他很清楚十多岁的孩子能有多么残忍，想到贝茜经受他从前经受的事就像杀了他，可他也不能让贝茜一直与世隔绝。他的确考虑过贝茜十五岁前让她在家学习，但麦格认为那对孩子的成长很不利。

“所以我有个想法。”麦格说，斯内普不由自主地坐正了一些，他很难摆脱从前学生身份的影响，“在贝茜入学前，我们可以先让她与其他年龄相仿的孩子接触，而不是突然面对所有人。这样她或许能对自己即将面对的事有所准备。”

“你已经有人选了？”

麦格点头，“上个月我恢复了与莫莉·普威特——现在是莫莉·韦斯莱的联系，他们一家都是很好的人，或许感情对贝茜来说有些过于丰富。但亚瑟和莫莉保证如果我们带贝茜去做客，没有任何一个孩子会说不礼貌的话。”

“韦斯莱，”斯内普对这个姓氏有印象，实际上，深刻的印象，“如果我没记错，我已经教了……五个，都是格兰芬多。还有对双胞胎。”

“进度过半。”麦格大概是就等着说这句了，“他们还有两个，小儿子明年入学。”

斯内普深受震撼地沉默了一下。

“简直没法想象莫莉是怎么对付的，对吧？”麦格笑问。

“我会死掉。”斯内普笃定地说。

“别太小看自己，西弗勒斯。”麦格调侃道，“他们最小的女儿金妮只比贝茜大不到一岁，小儿子罗恩比她大两岁，都是懂事的好孩子。”

斯内普犹豫了一阵，问了许多关于韦斯莱家的细节，麦格一一回答，于是他同意了。他对把贝茜带到一个陌生拥挤的家庭里深感不安，但麦格跟他一样谨慎和关心贝茜，如果没确定这不会给贝茜造成什么不可控的伤害，她是不会提出建议的。贝茜需要同龄朋友，或者至少是一些与其他孩子打交道的经验，为此冒点风险也值得。

“此外，关于西里斯·布莱克，”麦格好像一下子无法决定该怎么称呼另一个旧日学生，“你确定要让他住在这里吗？”

“既然我是代表贝茜提出申请，依法他出院后必须和她住在一起。”斯内普回答，“只不过你这三个月不能住在这里了。”

他给布莱克住的那间房往常是麦格来照顾贝茜时住的，这件事他们早已商量妥当，麦格质疑的自然不是这个。

“那男人杀了十几个人，背叛了自己最好的朋友——我知道他们当时有多要好，如果那时谁告诉我西里斯会背叛詹姆，我会觉得他疯了。”麦格沉重地说，“我知道你已经决定了，但你确定吗，西弗勒斯？”

“我没想在他面前下跪。”斯内普紧绷地说。

“我知道你没有。”麦格忙说，“但让他待在贝茜身边——”

“他爱贝茜。”斯内普回答，“提到贝茜的时候，他的信息素会发生变化，这是骗不了人的。贝茜也应该得到一个了解Alpha父亲的机会，你知道她的性格，阻止她没有任何好处。”

麦格仍然皱着眉，想来她同样不愿与布莱克照面，在那件事之前，格兰芬多院长从来都是以波特和布莱克那群人为傲的。

“我完全清楚布莱克对信任他的人做过什么，不会给他机会对我们做同样的事。”斯内普说，“但这世上爱贝茜的人已经太少了，多一个也是好的。”

他或者流露了太多的疲惫，不是抱怨，但照顾贝茜有时真的让人精疲力竭。斯内普总是在一天结束后疯了一样想着我做不到了，我明天就把贝茜交给那些配得上当父母的人；然后第二天的阳光照进窗子，贝茜赶在他上班前爬起来，睡眼惺忪地要求吃带焦边的煎蛋，他意识到谁把她从自己身边夺走，他会把谁撕碎。

麦格把手放在远离他腺体的那边肩膀上，来回轻抚从肩颈处到上臂的地方，这是作为朋友的Alpha安慰Omega时最亲近的表示。

西里斯在圣芒戈住了三周，差不多把摄魂怪后遗症的典型症状全尝了一遍，最严重的时候一天发作三次癫痫，以致后来他的病房似乎成了某种景点，实习治疗师们进进出出，观摩经典病例。只要他们不打扰他睡觉，西里斯就没意见。毕竟，这还算他多年来第一次给巫师界做了贡献呢。

斯内普和麦格显然把工作做得不错，三周来没有一个记者出现在他面前，也几乎没有治疗师以外的人，他们对外宣称这间病房的患者得的是某种烈性传染病。除了带他出院那次，斯内普从没单独来过，西里斯有理由相信前几次都是贝茜缠着父亲来的。她坐在椅子上追着西里斯问关于杀人和生孩子的问题，把谎话编圆越来越难。西里斯觉得如果当初审讯他的傲罗有这份劲头，没准他就翻供了。不为了翻案，就是嫌编故事怪累人的。

贝茜是那种典型的小天才，脑子里装着过多的知识和过少的共情能力，西里斯考虑了一阵，还是分不清这部分更多源自自己还是斯内普。幸而她还懂得尊重别人（绝对归功于麦格），你基本没法指望她体察你的感受，但直截了当地说“我不想谈”总是管用，贝茜会毫无异议地由着对方换到下一话题。至于她将来会不会旧事重提，唔，这就没人能保证了。

此外，贝茜博学多识，与部分毕业生比可能都不逊色。除去她本身的兴趣，西里斯想更多也是因为她很难培养起阅读以外的爱好。她还会下麻瓜的象棋、军棋和跳棋，不过只有斯内普和麦格能陪她下。小巫师间流行的巫师棋和噼啪爆炸牌对贝茜来说都存在风险，而且她也没有玩伴。贝茜可能是西里斯见过最擅长独处的孩子。

他总觉得这样的成长过程未免太孤独了。

斯内普和贝茜的家在霍格莫得，这个选择倒是不错。教授们工作忙碌，如此方便了他与麦格照顾，有什么情况可叫庞弗雷夫人应急，要买东西也很方便。贝茜自豪地告诉西里斯家里的采购都是她负责写购物单，西里斯便大大地赞美了她一番，夸得贝茜咬着嘴唇也止不住笑。他表扬她做的每件事：她读的书，她刚掌握的咒语，她上午打扫了客厅地板。贝茜的两位监护人想必采取了吝于赞美的教育方式，导致向西里斯炫耀很快成了她最热衷的事，她那些问题也就暂时搁置了（一部分）。

除去偶尔在贝茜太无视社交礼仪时提醒一声，斯内普通常都是坐在墙边读他的报，并不干涉贝茜跟西里斯的对话。西里斯时常觉得他在听，这种情况下拍他女儿的马屁有点叫人尴尬，但要是斯内普能学学怎么赞美别人，对贝茜也没坏处。他笑起来的时候贝茜总是一副被冒犯或者被吓到的表情，要是监护人的不苟言笑导致贝茜负责笑容的那部分肌肉发育不良，可太不幸了。

这跟西里斯的初衷背道而驰：他想离贝茜的生活远远的，然而到他出院的时候，贝茜已经越来越喜欢他。甚至有两回，她无意识地身体前倾，把手腕贴向他的，这是孩童确认Alpha父亲的姿势。西里斯尽可能不着痕迹地躲开，但他确定斯内普注意到了，那人坐在墙边的姿势僵得像块石头。再这样下去贝茜可能真会去主张西里斯是无辜的，不是因为有任何依据，而是那种“我喜欢的人就是好人”的孩童式信念。这会为她带来麻烦。

他希望贝茜好好地长大，希望她不会被自己影响，同时他还想要很多东西。他想看到贝茜笑，想陪伴她、保护她，他甚至在脑中勾勒出一幅图景：长大了的贝茜告诉他自己找到了真命天子，于是他提醒那个男孩贝茜有个父亲是杀人犯，而且随时可以逃狱。

那个他很久不去触碰的念头浮出水面：假设能查清真相……西里斯不去管它，没有人会为他这么做，贝茜也许会一厢情愿地相信这个新认识的、有趣的Alpha父亲，但他绝不允许她碰这件事。

出院时，为免招人注意，斯内普直接带他随从显形到家。西里斯抓住对方的前臂，感觉到肌肉极为紧张，男人在抗拒他的触碰，所以显形后不等站稳他便立刻松开了。

整洁明亮的客厅里，等待已久的贝茜快步朝他们走来，嘴角带笑，这景象使得西里斯的心脏飞快地跳了几拍。


	5. Chapter 5

总体而言，布莱克很好相处——这是个他从没想过自己会用在对方身上的词。住进他与贝茜的家中之后，布莱克在衣柜里找到什么便穿什么，毫不抱怨地吃掉放在自己面前的所有食物，包括贝茜突发奇想加入大量太妃糖的煎蛋——结果事后斯内普发现他在卫生间里努力不出声地呕吐。男人好像并不觉得自己的肠胃也在阿兹卡班遭到重创是什么值得一提的事，平心而论，如果三个月后就要回到监狱，斯内普也会选择把能够到的东西尝个遍；但此后他还是把所有重糖重油的食物和大部分肉类都剔出了布莱克的食谱。布莱克对此的反应就好像他根本没发现一样，这副逆来顺受的态度使斯内普感觉十分不对劲。

此外，囚徒清楚其他人对自己的看法。他从不跟贝茜独处一室，陪贝茜聊天或者让她教自己下棋时，他总是确保地点在客厅，这样斯内普或麦格就能方便地找到利于监视的角度，而不被贝茜发觉。当斯内普和麦格均需履行教职，往日里他们的做法是轮流将贝茜带到自己的办公室，现在他们每周还会领她去陋居一两次。种种迹象表明，只要贝茜不在房子里，布莱克就不会离开房间。显然，他认为陪伴贝茜是自己此次短暂而有限的自由生活唯一的意义。

这样周到的做法的确免除了斯内普的部分担忧，但也出乎意料地令他不舒服。他知道，布莱克为贝茜拿出了自己最好的一面。当它将他耗尽，他便把自己关进房间，就像回到牢房中一样。接布莱克出狱前，斯内普就在门窗和附近的路口都布置下了监控的咒语，既然他没有试图逃跑，也不曾拒绝服药，斯内普好像没有立场过问对方的情况究竟如何。

可以肯定，不仅是肠胃，那人整体状态都很糟。有一些是能看见的，例如布莱克的骨头时常疼痛，大部分情况下这会让他的腿有些瘸；而如果不幸疼的是脊骨，那么发作期间布莱克基本上没法从床上下来。这种疼痛并非病理性的，更多是摄魂怪遗留的恐惧反应的副作用，布莱克一般不会让它干扰日间活动，实在受不了才会回房间自己捱着。至于其他，例如幻觉或噩梦，布莱克几乎没显露过什么迹象，目前斯内普没听到过他在睡梦中尖叫，只是有一两次好像半夜出现了人体砸在地上的声音。对这些症状布莱克倒也没特地隐瞒，对贝茜一直有问必答，如此贝茜便明白在Alpha父亲不愿出来时别去打扰。斯内普对他身体情况的了解，大都源自女儿之口。

在贝茜与Alpha父亲关系日渐融洽的同时，麦格让她去韦斯莱家交朋友的计划却难说是否顺利。她并没如他们所愿同莫莉最小的两个孩子交朋友，他们对贝茜来说太“不讲道理”，贝茜对他们来说则太刻板沉闷。反倒是在复活节假期，贝茜与放假回家的珀西·韦斯莱一拍即合，此后她几乎天天都去做客，再也不需要监护人们费劲说服——斯内普痛心地意识到女儿此前有多寂寞。贝茜在家庭外有了个能说上话的人自是好事，但要改善她的社交技巧，珀西恐怕帮不上什么忙。斯内普啼笑皆非地想，这发展不算太出人意料。

不知他俩凑在一起时珀西是否向贝茜抱怨魔药课教师的严厉，但贝茜的两名监护人，肯定成了她把新朋友带回家做客的障碍。不难理解，就算是野心勃勃的优等生珀西·韦斯莱，也不愿意假期还在两位老师的眼皮子底下转悠。斯内普更在贝茜提出请求前便明言拒绝，多一个人知道布莱克住在他们的家里，就多一分风险。何况如果将来某天，莫莉发现斯内普让她的孩子与一个杀人犯共处一室，他恐怕就得直接去住墓地了。

事后想来，斯内普本该更警惕女儿的倔脾气，和一个十三岁男孩的好奇心。

听见贝茜咳嗽的声音，西里斯开门开得有点太快，他走出两步，才发现贝茜身边并非监护人之一，而是一个戴着角质眼镜的红发男孩。一时间他进退两难，但红发男孩的反应很镇定，贝茜肯定告诉过他了。

“你好，布莱克先生。”男孩字正腔圆地说，推了推眼镜，“我是珀西·韦斯莱。”

西里斯差点笑出声，上次有人如此严肃地叫他“布莱克先生”，好像还是他接受审讯的时候。这个珀西，肯定很对贝茜的胃口。

“你好，珀西。”他存心伸出一只手，让男孩手忙脚乱地握了握，“叫我西里斯。”

贝茜还在咳嗽，但西里斯给她拍背时能看出，小丫头对眼前发生的事很满意。

“我出门前打破了一瓶凝稳剂，西弗得在办公室花三个小时配出另一瓶。”她炫耀似地说，像是很享受在珀西面前对他敬畏的教授直呼其名的感觉，“米勒娃说过她今天去波莫娜那儿做客，一整天都不在。所以我把珀西带过来了。”

尽管欣赏叛逆行为，西里斯知道贝茜打破的药剂是在危急关头用来稳定她心跳的，这就是为什么斯内普非得立刻补充不可。更何况他们肯定是偷空子飞路过来，贝茜极少通过这种方式旅行，炉子里的烟灰会给她的肺造成负担。不知是不是压抑太久的缘故，这整件事未免太不计后果了些。

“干得漂亮。”西里斯先夸赞道，“不过实话实说，我不赞同你为了一次约会拿小命开玩笑。”

“这不是约会！”珀西先涨红了脸道，“我比她大六岁呢！”

“凝稳剂家里还有两瓶。”贝茜又咳嗽了几声，很不屑的样子，“而且我才不会浪费时间约会！我想把珀西介绍给你，还有他说我们家里不可能有原版的……”

西里斯没怎么听到后面的话，他猝不及防地被那份理所当然的亲近击中了。这些天贝茜在家的时间越来越少，他知道她交了新朋友，但没料到她会想着把朋友带到自己面前，就像……他真是她的家人。她希望西里斯为自己的新朋友高兴。西里斯本打算将批评一笔带过的，因为他确信斯内普和麦格事后会狠狠地训斥贝茜一顿，现在贝茜直接把他放在了一个负有责任的位置，弄得他手足无措。

“布——西里斯？”珀西因他的沉默不安起来，想必还有几分怀疑西里斯会突然暴起杀人。

说到这个，西里斯看出珀西是带着魔杖来的，真是傻孩子。理论上他手足的镣铐在西里斯使用任何咒语时都会直接启动，但对于足够敏捷的施咒者来说，被捆紧前解放部分肢体不是没可能，只要身体有一部分能动，就有逃脱的希望。如果西里斯真有意这么干，珀西就是把武器送上了门。

老天爷啊，和平中长大的一代。

“没什么，就是觉得你长得有点像费比安·普威特。”西里斯说，“我猜你不认识他。”

“他是我舅舅。”珀西骄傲地回答，“妈妈告诉过我们他们都是战士，罗恩出生前不久，他和吉迪翁舅舅在对抗神秘人的战斗中牺牲了。我的中间名就是吉迪翁。”

然后是一个尴尬的停顿，珀西反应过来面前就是个食死徒，贝茜小心地挨个看过他俩。

“好孩子。”西里斯赶在他记起正义的怒火前说，“你们不是要看什么书吗？抓紧时间，我觉得贝茜的爸爸快回来了。”

珀西点点头，这时态度生硬了许多。普威特兄弟牺牲的时候，他已经能记事了，一定切身体会过母亲的悲痛。西里斯使个眼色，贝茜乖觉地拉了珀西就走，她对什么时候不该介入也有自己的判断。

两个孩子去了书房，西里斯不觉有些胸口发堵，考虑了一下是否直接回房间，然后还是决定先给他们带点儿零食——像个家长那样。

常备大量药物也还罢了，斯内普对于让女儿在家永远不愁没点心吃的执着，才叫西里斯叹为观止，他怀疑这是某种对自己童年零食匮乏的补偿。若非担心会给贝茜的心肺造成更大负担，斯内普大概会一门心思把她喂成个小胖妞。西里斯没花什么时间就找出了满满一盘提子饼干和巧克力碎片纸杯蛋糕，又倒上两杯牛奶，端去了书房。

两个孩子正凑在一堆他不可能感兴趣的书旁边，贝茜仍轻轻地咳嗽着，看来真得禁止她爬火炉子。西里斯将吃的放在桌上时，珀西礼貌地道了谢，贝茜则说：“你带斑斑来了吗？它没准喜欢吃这种饼干。”

男孩摸摸口袋，“带了，它可能还在睡觉。哦不，它醒着呢——嘿！不许乱跑！”

那只肥胖的耗子跳出口袋，迅速逃到了书架底下。珀西叫喊未完，刚给他们端来零食的男人消失了，一头巨大的黑狗像道闪电般扑向耗子消失的方向，四个银环叮叮当当地掉落在原地，变成互相打结的绳索。两个孩子尖叫起来，书架轰然倒塌，一连串的撞击后，黑狗甩着脑袋从木板和纸张间爬出来，将血淋淋的耗子丢在地上。它的后腿伤了，蠕动着试图逃离。

“斑斑！”珀西尖叫，他抽出魔杖，看了眼贝茜，护在她身前。

“你是个阿尼玛格斯，他们不知道。”贝茜的声音微微发颤，勇敢地试图从珀西身后走出来，“你要逃走吗？”

西里斯变回了人形。

“快离开这！”他对两个孩子喊道，又直视贝茜，“贝茜，你听好，摄魂怪马上就到，带着你的朋友飞路回韦斯莱家，马上通知你爸爸和麦格，明白吗？”

小女孩的声音令人心碎，“跟我们一起走！”

“我留在这里等它们，我不会逃走的，我发誓。”西里斯道，摄魂怪可能会直接给他一个吻，但没有必要对贝茜说这么多，“请你相信我，贝茜。快，你得保护你的朋友，你知道摄魂怪是什么东西。”

贝茜咬着嘴唇点头，他真想替她擦掉眼泪。这时他们都感觉到了寒意逼近，西里斯没理会珀西不知所措的魔杖，拖着他俩冲到壁炉旁边，撒入一把飞路粉。

“走啊！”

“可是斑斑——”

贝茜却坚决地拖着红发男孩踏进绿色的火焰。西里斯闭了闭眼，屋子周围传来幻影移形的爆响，摄魂怪们近在咫尺，这些都无所谓了。

孩子们走了，屋子里只剩下他和那只老鼠——彼得·佩迪鲁。

佩迪鲁终于变回了矮个子男人，他的一条腿几乎被咬断，汩汩地流着血，行动力不比受伤的耗子强多少。

“西里斯……”他用尖尖的嗓音哀求，“西里斯……我的朋友……”

西里斯冲他微笑，展示出全部的牙齿。

“你该感激我女儿，小虫。”他说，佩迪鲁啜泣了一声，“我不在她面前杀人。”

傲罗破门而入。

TBC.

回到陋居后。

珀西：妈！！！贝茜她爸是个狗！！！！我的耗子被他吃了！！！！！

莫莉：？？？？？？


	6. Chapter 6

接到莫莉语焉不详的“贝茜出事了”的消息，斯内普熄灭药锅下的火，抄起急救包（贝茜会停留超过几小时的每个地方都有）直接飞路去了陋居。

不安的红头发们聚在客厅里，斯内普踏出炉子时，莫莉正喂贝茜服下止气喘的药。贝茜的情况没他想象中严重，但肯定受了极大惊吓，斯内普快步走向女儿，脑中迅速把陋居周围的因素排查了一遍，推测贝茜究竟看到了什么。

觉察到Omega父亲的接近，贝茜头也没抬，起身扑进斯内普怀里，面颊向上蹭着。斯内普知道她需要什么：他坐在沙发上，一边轻轻摇晃身体，一边让贝茜蜷在自己胸前，脸靠在他颈边，呼吸自己信息素的味道。这是Omega安抚幼崽的方式，贝茜三岁后他们几乎就没这么做过了。

“妈咪。”贝茜小声说，一只小手紧紧抓住他的领子，斯内普回应着，轻柔地拍抚她的后背，完完全全地旁若无人。

几分钟后，贝茜的呼吸恢复了平静，她亲亲他的脸，从他腿上爬下来。斯内普抬起头，看到温柔地注视这一幕的韦斯莱夫妇和一堆目瞪口呆的红头发孩子，意识到自己的形象基本上毁于一旦了。

贝茜扯扯他的袖子要求得到注意。

“西里斯是阿尼玛格斯。”她说，斯内普心头一惊，“他变形去追珀西的耗子，我不知道为什么。然后摄魂怪就来了，他叫我们快走。”

“什么？”莫莉的声音插进来，“什么西里斯？”

“西里斯·布莱克，”珀西说，“妈妈，你知道——”

“那个杀人犯？！”

斯内普没理会那母子俩的纠缠，他抓住贝茜的手，把她拉得更近。

“从头告诉我。”

听贝茜讲她趁麦格去拜访好友把Omega父亲支开、带着珀西溜回家的经过时，斯内普只觉得鬓角青筋隐隐跳动，打定主意哪怕贝茜发脾气也得好好训她一顿（更不能放过韦斯莱家的小子）。接着贝茜说到书房里那场变故，装睡的斑斑在被珀西抓住时突然逃窜，布莱克变形去追；他挣脱了镣铐，傲罗和阿兹卡班收到警报，摄魂怪很快出现在附近。她抽泣了一下，讲到珀西试图从杀人犯手里保护她（可以考虑功过相抵），而布莱克丢掉那耗子后只做了一件事，就是催两个孩子逃走。

“他说他不会逃。”贝茜终于没忍住另一声啜泣，“爸爸，他会不会……？”

“没关系。”想到布莱克此时可能已被摄魂怪吻过，斯内普只觉得地面起伏，寒意从脚底直漫上来，“我们很快会搞清楚的。没事的，贝茜。”

哭泣很容易诱发另一次气喘，斯内普尽可能稳定贝茜的情绪，在他们共同的努力下，贝茜重新挺起了她的小肩膀，宣布：“我好了。”

与此同时，听完事情经过的韦斯莱夫人把三儿子骂了个狗血淋头。

“……自私，极端不负责任！”她双手掐腰，她丈夫和其他孩子一点声音都不敢出，“带着贝茜去和杀人犯见面，你知道那会造成什么后果吗？我还指望你作为一个十三岁的大男孩能更自觉些……”

斯内普感觉自己暂时插不上话。

这时麦格终于赶到，莫莉暂停了训斥。格兰芬多院长那顶与这身长袍配套的帽子肯定是落在波莫娜家了，她钻出火炉，，眼睛直接找到贝茜，后者叫了一声“米勒娃阿姨”，才放松了些，掸掸炉灰。斯内普和贝茜走向她。

“你留在这里陪着贝茜。”他说，“我得去察看布莱克的情况。”

“出什么事了？”

“布莱克是个阿尼玛格斯，他挣脱了镣铐，现在摄魂怪和傲罗应该已经抓到他了——如果他确实没有逃走的话。”

“什么？”

“具体的由贝茜来跟你解释。”斯内普说着，给了贝茜一个眼神，贝茜严肃地点点头。感觉自己身负使命有助于贝茜保持冷静。

麦格点点头，把贝茜牵到自己身边，目光仍饱含担忧。

“你要去做什么，西弗勒斯？”莫莉不安地说，“不如先和魔法部联系，可以让亚瑟去一趟，如果摄魂怪还在……”

“我得自己去。”斯内普打断了她，“麻烦你们照顾贝茜。”

他先幻影移形回家，做好了面对刺骨寒意的准备，但傲罗们动作很快，摄魂怪和布莱克都已不见踪影，只留下两个年轻的傲罗正设法与屋主取得联系。斯内普的出现吓了他们一跳。

“斯内普先生——”

“布莱克情况如何？”他问，“他是否……你们有没有给他摄魂怪的吻？”

“没有。”棕色头发的傲罗说，斯内普瞄了一眼他胸前的牌子，彼得森，“穆迪队长制止了摄魂怪。”

斯内普点点头，一时间说不出话来。

“也许您愿意解释一下，”另一个傲罗（雷彻）以一种用力过猛的严厉声线说，“为什么彼得·佩迪鲁会在您的房子里？”

“佩迪鲁？”斯内普愕然，“他应该已经死了快十年了。”

“他刚才就在您的书房里。”彼得森带着他进入一塌糊涂的房间，示意那滩血迹，“布莱克打伤了他。一旦确定那是佩迪鲁本人，那么整个布莱克案的情况可能完全不同……”

斯内普可以想象。布莱克最广为人知的事迹是当街用一道咒语炸死了十三个人，其中包括他从前的好友彼得·佩迪鲁，以及十二名麻瓜。他努力回想关于那起案件的信息，有一条街的证人目睹布莱克杀人，但他们只是听见佩迪鲁嚷嚷，然后发生爆炸……这是否意味着……

“斯内普先生！”雷彻的声音把他带回现实，“你是布莱克的联结伴侣？”

“不是。”

“但根据我们的资料，你是他女儿的Omega父亲。”

“我跟他从未结合过，只有过一次性关系。”斯内普尽可能平静客观地说，“那之后不久他就入狱了。在我上个月第一次应贝茜要求和她去探望布莱克前，我和他没有过任何联系。”

“你决定生下一个一夜情造就的孩子，而且她的Alpha父亲还是个臭名昭著地杀人犯？”雷彻不客气地质疑道，斯内普差点对他念咒，但他没蠢到攻击一个傲罗。

“这与你无关。”他冷冷地说。

“无论如何，斯内普先生，”彼得森打着圆场，“恐怕得请您跟我们走一趟，就算是以您女儿监护人的身份。关于本次事件，有些问题可能还需要由您解答。”

斯内普点点头，谢绝彼得森帮忙将书房恢复原状的提议，让他们直接把自己带回了魔法部。傲罗们把他留在指挥部所在楼层的探视室，给了他一杯水。斯内普静静等待，他擅长这个，调整呼吸，准备好面对祸福难料的时刻。两小时后，他听到木腿敲在地上的声音，来者是疯眼汉穆迪。斯内普站了起来。

“你最好做好心理准备，斯内普。”老傲罗省略一切寒暄，粗声大气地说，“布莱克很可能会翻案。”

穆迪对斯内普抛出重磅消息时，西里斯正应付没完没了的审讯，来到魔法部后，他们压根没跟他休息的机会。跟他当年被捕时差不多，傲罗们轮班坐在他面前，一个劲地问相同的问题。保密人，圣诞夜，他怎么找到佩迪鲁或者对方怎么找到他，发生了什么，为什么认罪，诸如此类。

他很走运，魔法部派来的队伍由穆迪领头，这位即将退休的傲罗一生都反对过度武力；更重要的是，他认识佩迪鲁。一看清墙角流着血的男人，穆迪即知情况不对，马上制止了摄魂怪。如果它们有情感的话，西里斯会说那只摄魂怪丢下自己的动作十分恼火。

那些人盘问了西里斯好几个小时，把能想到的细节都挖掘了一遍，接着让他在控制室的小床上睡了几个小时，又开始盘问。这持续了好几天，折腾得西里斯精疲力竭，他恨透了一遍又一遍地解释自己为什么劝詹姆把保密人换成彼得，实际上，回忆那件事的每个部分都叫他想死。西里斯有心来回翻供，给他们制造点儿混乱，但他的精力不比当年，没力气耗了。

大概第一百遍后，那些人暂时满意，有大概两三天的时间（根据送餐次数计算）没来烦他；此外尽管还住控制室，他的待遇也好了一些，一些毛毯和软垫随食物一块送了进来。西里斯没去想这意味着什么，反正想也没意义。自被押送至魔法部，他就不曾见到虫尾巴，估计那个叛徒的审讯是在圣芒戈完成的。想到佩迪鲁遭的罪绝不会比自己少，西里斯才觉得有了点安慰。

等到他又开始做噩梦时，穆迪出现在他面前。疯眼汉没有武装，没把他捆起来或者保持安全距离，除此之外，老傲罗看起来非常恼火。

“你要是想揍我的话可以直接动手的。”西里斯坐在床上说，“不用这么吓唬我，摄魂怪比你吓人多了。”

最后半句有待商榷，但他就是想招人烦。穆迪果然生气了，证据是他那只假眼翻得很厉害，这玩意儿是在西里斯入狱后才装上的，果然百闻不如一见。

“如果我要揍什么人，那也肯定不是你。”傲罗粗声大气地说，“他们觉得我跟你有点儿渊源，由我来说你会更容易听进去。”

说罢，穆迪啐了一口，“无耻。”

“你就直说好了，”西里斯没忍住笑了一声，其实他挺喜欢穆迪的直脾气，“除非摄魂怪在外边等着给我个吻，那我可能要做点心理准备。”

“不是现在。”穆迪真的那只眼睛盯着他，西里斯感觉他的态度有所缓和，“你是个非法的阿尼玛格斯。”

“所以？你们要为了这个把我再关回去？”

“不，你服刑的时间已经超过非法阿尼玛格斯应处刑罚。”穆迪的假腿在地上顿了顿，“部里的意见是对此不予追究，并替你省去手续，直接注册登记，再按照你坐牢的全部时长给予你经济赔偿。只要你对魔法部查明真相、还你清白表示感激。”

西里斯怔了好一阵子，然后他滚下了床，大笑起来。他毫不客气地躺在穆迪脚边，笑得眼泪直流。

“这他妈……就是你们花了这几天来讨论的事吗？”他气喘吁吁地说，“怎么让我表示感激？”

“我这几天都在审讯佩迪鲁，收集证据！”穆迪厉声道，“现在事发现场已经完全消失了，要不是你像个蠢货一样承认了一切罪名，情况本来不会这么糟糕！”

西里斯正色了些，他其实记得当初在凤凰社里，穆迪对他这个布莱克一直抱有怀疑。穆迪的态度不总是公正的，但他的行动向来都是，至少比大部分经历过他这么多伤痛和杀戮的人公正得多。不论如何，他尊重这个男人的劳动。

“所以，到底怎样？”他问，“我接受魔法部的条件，然后就可以拍拍屁股出去当个自由人了？”

“没错。”

穆迪的口气简直有点失望，像是他期待西里斯表现得更好。西里斯咧嘴一笑，他跳回床上，盘腿坐定。

“不管是谁向你提出这建议，麻烦转达我的回复。”他说，“‘滚你妈蛋’。”


	7. Chapter 7

若非担心魔法部纠缠贝茜，斯内普才不插手这破事。在穆迪（他怀疑还有邓不利多）的强力推动下，布莱克完全翻案的结局已定，魔法部最多也就能再以进一步核查为由留他（也就是关着继续哄劝）十天半个月而已。那人乐意为了意气之争多遭这些罪，斯内普懒得去拦。反正，阿兹卡班都住这么久了，还差几天傲罗指挥部吗？

然而他一进门，Alpha的信息素便席卷而来，比任何时候都像穷途末路的困兽，裹挟着那个男人全部的愤怒、受伤、恐惧和孤独，令斯内普膝盖发软，汗毛直立。傲罗们将门在他身后关闭，斯内普压下本能的逃跑冲动，接近一个如此散发着信息素的Alpha并不明智，但布莱克的信息素自他出狱一直是这样，只是没现在强烈，许是气味的主人在这里封闭了好几天的缘故。

听见关门声，布莱克轻轻动弹了一下，但仍面朝里卧着，没有起来的意思。要不是他这么长时间都没记住斯内普的信息素（就一个饥渴的Alpha来说不太可能），便是他的不识好歹对所有访客都一样。

“你觉得你这样能帮到任何人吗？”斯内普俯视那具躯体，冷冷地发话。

布莱克可以说是飞快地爬了起来，他比斯内普上次见到时又憔悴了，也难怪，连番审问、封闭空间和停药。

“嗷，他们居然能说服你当说客。”布莱克对他的尊重也就到坐起来为止了，“贝茜怎么样？”

他可能是在担心贝茜在上次意外后情况如何，也可能是问斯内普是否为贝茜而来，斯内普哼了一声。

“她受到你和你的破事的刺激，低烧了两天，一直咳嗽。万幸心脏没有出问题。”他回答，“房子还没修好，这阵子我们让她住在霍格沃茨，也是为了避免魔法部和记者找到她。她很喜欢校图书馆，但城堡对她来说吵闹了些。”

布莱克露出痛苦的表情。

“事发突然。”他说，“我什么也没想。”

“考虑到那是抓住佩迪鲁的唯一机会，我不会说你还应当做得更好。”斯内普说，布莱克给了他吃惊的一瞥。

没事，斯内普的武器在后头。

“她很想你。”

布莱克的表情和肢体对此的反应完全封闭，但同每次牵挂贝茜时一样，他的信息素——就像你在暴风雨夜发现的一个巢穴，电闪雷鸣之外的角落，一窝鸟儿温暖地蜷在一起。狂暴中的安定与温柔，总能使斯内普产生荒唐的冲动，仿佛他想睡进那个巢穴里去。

“让这件事对魔法部来说更难看，对你来说就这么重要吗？”斯内普继续道，“你知道你赢了。就算这样耗下去，魔法部也不可能把你关多久。”

布莱克冲着他残酷地笑了笑。

“赢了，真的？”他说，“你们这么概括这件事吗，斯内普？”

当然不是。对魔法部来说这是战后忙乱中的一次失误，情有可原。然而对西里斯来说，他把八年的时光丢在地狱里，阿兹卡班吞噬了他的青春，摧毁了他的健康。他很可能终身都无法再过正常的生活。

“留在这里也改善不了什么。”斯内普苍白无力地说。

“我可有在想的。”布莱克保持着那个笑容，手指敲敲脑袋，“一直在想。出去以后，我不再是杀人犯，不再是食死徒，那我是什么？你觉得会有人雇一个年近三十、唯一干过一年以上的工作是囚犯的人工作吗？哦对，托我祖先的福，我不太可能饿死。然后呢，我拿着金库里的钱，去全世界旅游？看一看这世界抛下我前进了多少？你觉得我的那些老朋友，在坚信我是个叛徒和杀人法那么久之后，会愿意见到我吗？”

“你仍然是贝茜的父亲。”斯内普瞪着他，直到那个该死的假笑消失，“不管你怎样陶醉在那份戏剧性的自怜中，觉得全世界都欠了你的，她都什么也不欠你。是你欠她一个Alpha父亲，还欠她的人情，因为她把抓住彼得的机会送到你手边。”

“哦，关于这个，斯内普。”布莱克换上他伤害别人时用的腔调，“那你想怎样呢？和我结婚吗？”

斯内普一拳击中他左脸，快得自己都没反应过来。布莱克晃了晃，灰眼睛在幽暗的光线中朝上看着他，如同鬼魅。

“你他妈恨不得把贝茜揣口袋里带着走，别以为我看不出来，你怕得要死。”布莱克轻轻地说，啐出一点血沫，“你需要贝茜，远远超过她需要你。你舍得分享你的小女孩吗，斯内普？一旦我从这里出去，你可就没有理由阻止我把她从你身边抢走啦。”

斯内普的指甲陷进掌心，布莱克还同过去一样，找到他的痛处，然后狠狠地踩。布莱克仍是囚徒的情况下，不管是定期带贝茜去阿兹卡班探望，还是让他外出就医、住在家里，都不会对他和贝茜的生活造成真正的影响，因为他们都知道布莱克最终哪里也去不了。然而当布莱克恢复自由之身，想要贝茜的抚养权……

“威森加摩不可能把贝茜判给我，你放心好了。”布莱克时机精准地说，“你是名受人尊敬的教授，有着稳定的收入和正常的生活，并且已经与固定的协同监护人抚养贝茜多年。法官们吃错药了才会觉得我是抚养贝茜的最佳人选。”

尽管如此，如果贝茜觉得布莱克是更好的选择，如果她想和Alpha父亲而非斯内普一起生活……

“好吧，在闻不到你有多恐慌的时候，这没什么意思。”布莱克说，“就算你疯了同意让贝茜跟我走，我他妈也不同意。”

斯内普吞咽了一下，拒绝承认自己如释重负。

“那是什么意思？”他问，“你感觉不到信息素了？”

“难道你没读过贝茜那些书吗？”布莱克耸耸肩，“阿兹卡班内部就是个信息素炸弹坑，连空气都在尖叫，Beta们要幸运些，至于像我这样的Alpha，过不了多久就不知道自己鼻子长着是干嘛用的了——前提是在那之前没疯掉。”

资料中并没有特意写出同耳聋者会不自觉地大声喊叫一样，失去对气味的觉知能力，也意味着信息素的失控。布莱克的情绪变化在任何一个嗅觉正常的Alpha或者Omega看来，都像本摊开的书般易懂。阿兹卡班显然不存在收敛信息素的社交礼节。

“呃，你能闻到我吧？”布莱克冷不丁地问。

“你的信息素在向四面八方尖叫。”斯内普回答，“个人建议，要是出去后打算勾搭谁，你最好多喷些除味剂。不过大概也有人喜欢这个。”

“喜欢床伴像个野蛮人？是啊。”布莱克揉了揉脖子，“靠，这两个月你居然一声不吭，也不嫌把我放在房子里熏得慌。”

斯内普没说他觉得野兽来形容更合适，也没说他多少觉得这样更好，他能闻出布莱克什么时候愉快、什么时候只是在强撑，或者什么时候做了噩梦。

“如果你能争取到贝茜的心，我不会反对。”他说，“一切以她的愿望、她的利益为先，这就是我会为她做的。”

戏谑从布莱克身上消失了，Alpha站起来，并且在自己和斯内普之间留出一段足够礼貌的距离，就好像斯内普脆弱到需要这个。

“那你就是疯了。”

“她爱你，别装得像你不知道。”斯内普没有退缩，“所以，你要自我放逐不关我事，但别装出一副为她好的样子。贝茜是最早怀疑你的案子有问题的人，现在你被证明是清白的，她迫切地想见到你。”

“那只是小孩子的一厢情愿。”布莱克说，“没人愿意相信自己的父亲真是个罪犯。”

斯内普决定不指出布莱克已经以贝茜的父亲自居，他暂时还没准备好处理这个。与布莱克分享他与贝茜的生活？理论上斯内普明白这近在咫尺，但仍然，要谈这个对他来说太早了。

“即使你打定了主意要轻视贝茜，你也是她所有成真了的猜想中最重要的一个，这导致贝茜更喜欢你了。”斯内普回答，“她喜欢被证明是正确的。”

布莱克带着喜爱叹了口气，信息素蓬勃地散发出温柔的情绪，那巢中的鸟儿叽叽喳喳地鸣唱。

“我会去的，在我状态好的时候，当个讨人喜欢的客人。”

“你不能当客人。”斯内普立刻反驳，“你是她的另一个父亲，如果你想以此为由逃避责任——”

“你真明白我现在是个什么东西吗？”布莱克粗鲁地打断他，挥舞双臂，“我他妈就是堆废墟，残骸，一大捧烂泥。我自己都不知道我出去了能他妈活多久，自从开始吃那些该死的药，我每天都看见死人，詹姆和莉莉，就在你身后，还有那些我不认识的麻瓜，没了手的女人，没了腿的孩子，每天，死人都在问我为什么。为什么我没做得更好，为什么我要让他们死掉。”

他的信息素变成了一场风暴，摧枯拉朽，斯内普竭力稳住自己。

“这些是幻觉，在摄魂怪后遗症的治疗中很常见。”他勉强说道，“不一定是坏现象，表明你的感官正在自我修复——”

“我不想有他妈的感觉！”布莱克咆哮，朝他逼近，“对贝茜负责，哈？那你从一开始就不应该让她在我面前出现！你打着她的意愿的旗号那样做了，然后我本可以好好地死掉拉倒，你非得把我拖出来，拖进一群死人中间。”他的一根手指戳中斯内普的胸膛，“当贝茜的父亲，好啊，如果有一天我打了贝茜，或者你发现我折断了她的脖子，到时候你要他妈知道这都是你的错——”

“离我远点！”斯内普从牙缝里说，他的身体几乎只剩下跪或逃走的反应，这每次都令他由衷诅咒自己的第二性别，尽管它给了他贝茜。

布莱克立即后退了几步，他喘息一阵，露出懊恼的神色，把手指插进黑发间，用拔掉它们的劲头使劲梳理。

“靠，抱歉。”当然他会为这个道歉，“不过这就是我要说的，我留在贝茜身边对她不安全。”

“如果这真是你的理由，而不是借口的话。”斯内普冷淡地说，他的身体还在从刚才的冲击中恢复。

“贝茜看到的、喜爱的，是那个讨人喜欢的西里斯·布莱克，努力在短暂的相处中给她留下好印象。”布莱克回应，“那家伙要把我累死了。”

“我说过你太小看贝茜了。”斯内普说，“要是让她知道你觉得她只看重你的一个伪装外壳，她会踢碎你的蛋蛋，不管你是不是她的Alpha父亲。”

布莱克哧地一笑，那种温柔的波动回来了。

“我根本就他妈不知道自己该干嘛。”他一屁股坐回床上，“管你信不信，自从看到贝茜，我脑子里没在尖叫那部分，一直卡在什么？我？女儿？啥？——现在我还突然不能拍拍屁股走人了。”

“欢迎来到我的世界。”斯内普回答。

TBC.

老斯：欢迎加入傻爸爸行列


	8. Chapter 8

斯内普到访后的第三天，西里斯离开了魔法部。不全是被说动的缘故，他并没真打算把这事搞得太难看。往回找几年西里斯可能会这么干，大大方方喂饱那些吸血虫记者然后出国旅个游之类，把烂摊子丢给饱食终日的高官们，让他们长点儿记性。但现在他得考虑受牵累的人，首先当然是贝茜和斯内普，耗子斑斑多年来的主人珀西估计也跑不了，看在普威特兄弟的份上，他完全不想为这个给莫莉添麻烦。

而且说真的，他也累了。找茬归找茬，事情能低调收场最好。

西里斯的旧魔杖在那场爆炸中损毁，所以他恢复自由身后的第一件事便是前往奥利凡德的店铺。这会儿是魔杖生意的淡季，奥利凡德对他也并不殷勤，倒颇有些嫌弃这位客人打断了自己给木材抛光的伟大工作——他的好态度大概都留给夏季了。西里斯暗自怀疑别说平反的事，没准连自己当年入狱，这人都从没听说过。对他而言，“西里斯·布莱克”的含义仅限于：黑檀木，龙的神经，十一英寸。就算他对奥利凡德大吐苦水，得到的同情心也不会超过他可怜的第一根魔杖。

奥利凡德问过他从前魔杖的材料和尺寸，原理不明地量了量他鼻孔间的距离，十分钟内便给他找到了新魔杖，还是黑檀木和龙的神经，只是长度和形状略有不同。西里斯拿起那根魔杖，一股暖流便自他指尖涌入手臂，这感觉不能用熟悉来形容，更像是在列车上与偶遇的同乘一见如故。

“哇哦，你好呀。”他对他的新魔杖说。

这是等待他的种种古怪发现之一：失去魔杖时西里斯并不觉得残缺，重新拥有魔杖，却仿佛近视突然被治愈，或久病的关节恢复行动力。

他迫不及待地想试几个咒语，便走到街角，变出一面镜子，简单调整自己的相貌。随后西里斯去古灵阁取了袋金子，出来便找个合适的起点，将巷子里的店铺一家一家逛过去，后来买得太多双手拿不下，不是特别喜欢的，西里斯就在歇脚吃冰淇淋和点心时留给店主，只说是自己生日，赠给巧遇的食客。

到走出魔法部为止，西里斯的待办清单上总共就两件事：一是给贝茜买东西，二是看看哈利的情况。第一件很好办，傍晚赶在猫头鹰邮局歇业前，西里斯将给贝茜的礼物寄了出去，尽管选了最大号的猫头鹰，它起飞时还是被压得一沉。那是个很大的有点抽象的黑狗木雕，狗妈妈正俯身叼起一只小狗崽，其他几只在它足边玩闹。西里斯直觉比起毛绒玩具，贝茜会更喜欢这样的东西。

接下来的一段日子，西里斯便白天购物，晚上宿在破釜酒吧楼上的房间（饱尝暴食的苦果）。酒吧的夜晚向来称不上宁静，隔着薄薄的楼板能隐约听到下层的欢笑，他睡得称不上好，但至少不会半夜误以为自己又回到了牢房。以他的标准，这就算过得不错了。

他开始考虑第二件事。老实说在见过贝茜之后，这件事好像应该没那么困难了，至少肯定没那么令人震惊。西里斯真奇怪自己当时怎么没从椅子上摔下来，摄魂怪带来的麻木还有些好处。

只是……从前趴在大脚板背上咯咯笑的小家伙差不多该十岁了。没准就像贝茜一样，他会成为詹姆和莉莉的完美结合；见到他，也许就意味着西里斯·布莱克失去的东西，真正地永不复焉。

说来很傻，你真正惧怕的东西，往往是想象出来的。

随着天气越来越暖和，西里斯身体状况有所好转，骨头渐渐不怎么疼了，只是仍饱受噩梦、幻觉和偏头痛的困扰。斯内普，不对，应该是所有有常识的人都会叫他服药，但西里斯讨厌那些东西，也讨厌圣芒戈。他好像正处在某种叛逆期，热衷于仅凭好恶行动。西里斯每晚给自己念静音咒以免打扰汤姆的其他客人，可免不了对角巷有人记住了他并开始议论，再过几天他得挪窝了。

莱姆斯·卢平正是在这个时候登门造访。曾经有几个人是他相信永远不会一言不发就弃自己而去的，但詹姆死了，彼得是叛徒，他连莱姆斯的一句为什么都没有等到。细想起来也是西里斯咎由自取，他背叛了月亮脸两次。不能说他完全没预料到对方出现，只是他还没做好去原谅或求得原谅的准备。

然而莱姆斯的皱纹和白发太多了，在那破旧长袍的掩盖下，西里斯相信狼人躯体上的伤痕也是如此。当一个不咬人的狼人，就意味着那些伤害只会加在你自己身上。

“下次满月是下周二。”莱姆斯温和地说，有些怀念，“你在脑子里算数的时候总是那样歪着头，希望我没猜错。”

“你抓到我啦。”西里斯摊开双手。

他带莱姆斯去了最近看中的一家餐馆，西里斯倒不是很饿，但他感觉莱姆斯有阵子没好好吃饭了。不知是谁起的头，他们东拉西扯地闲谈起来，就像中间的九年不存在。大部分时候是西里斯在问莱姆斯的情况，毕竟，西里斯这边实在没什么可问的。意料之中，狼人这些年过得并不好，四处流浪，举目无亲，靠打零工维持生计。

食物上桌后，莱姆斯的吃相果然是饿惨了，他冲着西里斯难过的表情笑笑，接着往嘴里塞土豆泥。西里斯便把自己的盘子朝桌子对面推去，见莱姆斯头也不抬地从里边捞了片芦笋，忍不住笑了，想着斯内普说他沉浸于戏剧性的自怜，还真没冤枉了他。

“怎么，”莱姆斯吞下嘴里的一大口，“瞧不起你的穷鬼老伙计了？”

“谁说我想的是你？某人自信心很过剩嘛。”西里斯反击，立刻想到一个绝妙的主意。

他特地等到莱姆斯拿起浓汤往嘴里倒，然后说：“我男朋友怀孕了。”

莱姆斯被呛到的动静大得食客纷纷侧目，西里斯用仅存的同情心递给对方一叠纸巾，接着专心致志地狂笑不止。最后受害者自力更生，抽出魔杖把桌子和自己收拾干净了。

“你他妈出狱才三周。”莱姆斯非常不莱姆斯地翻了翻眼睛，“看来你这阵子很忙啊，我是不是来得不巧？”

“那倒没有。”西里斯存心说，“都是1981年的事了。我女儿六月份满八岁，顺带一提。”

莱姆斯盯着他看了几秒，好像要识破西里斯的恶作剧，但在他想识破的那方面并没有什么恶作剧。

嘿，西里斯·布莱克的女儿要满八岁了，惊喜哟。

“孩子的Omega父亲是斯内普。”西里斯抛出最后一个炸弹。

这次的沉默蔚为壮观。

“我得喝两杯。”莱姆斯说。

也就说说而已，下午四点前这家餐馆不卖酒，这也是西里斯喜欢它的原因之一。这个消息一公布，他们之间的对话便发生对调，成了莱姆斯追着他问有关斯内普和贝茜的事。西里斯老老实实地说了自己那年九月作为大脚板跟踪几个食死徒，结果一路跟到斯内普家门口，晚上他便变回人形闯了进去，这整个的来龙去脉。

“我还是不明白他为什么生下贝茜，不是抱怨，”西里斯揉了揉脸，“但我要是那个Omega，说什么也不会把跟一个杀人犯一夜情得来的孩子留下。”

“你不是杀人犯。”

“谢谢你抓的重点，但我想说的不是这个。”

“也许是出于本能。”莱姆斯用小勺子慢慢戳着巧克力布丁，“我听说Omega生来就有强烈的母性，渴望生育……不过也有越来越多的人说那些只是用来诓骗Onega生孩子的谎言。作为一个Beta，我大概没什么发言权。”

“‘强烈的母性’，在咱们上学那会儿，打死我也不信这个词能用在斯内普身上。”西里斯说，“但要是你看过他和贝茜相处时的样子……嗯哼。”

“成为父母能重塑一个人，我是这样听说的。”莱姆斯舀起布丁送进嘴里，他看起来终于吃撑了。西里斯觉得，对自己遭遇的这项意外，好友或许有点儿……羡慕。

“你可以去看看她。”西里斯提议，“我怀疑斯内普不会反对贝茜多个叔叔，基本上他不反对任何人喜欢贝茜。那孩子简直可爱死了。”

“听听，你简直跟詹姆似的。”莱姆斯嘲笑他，“你跟贝茜相处得怎么样？”

“还不错？”

他顺势又说了斯内普是怎么应贝茜要去带她去看望Alpha父亲，给他办理保外就医，自己又是怎么意外发现了彼得，于是脱罪。这次他说完，莱姆斯的神情严肃了许多。

“我不知道是这么回事。”狼人道，“新闻只说他们抓住了彼得，恢复你的名誉。”

“我同意不把事情闹大，魔法部同意不给贝茜和她的朋友找来麻烦，大概就这么回事。”西里斯漫不经心地玩着叉子，“惊讶吧，我学会和人打商量了。”

“我还以为你恢复清白后才知道她的事。”莱姆斯却说，“可你们都已经一起生活过两个月，现在你随时都可以去了，却好几周都没看她一眼？你怎么回事，西里斯？”

“我又没说我不会去。”西里斯有些厌烦，这些人都表现得好像贝茜没了他会怎样似的，“她这么多年都没见过我，还不是好好的？”

“要是你死在阿兹卡班，她一辈子也没见过你，确实可能没什么。”说这样的话，莱姆斯是真动怒了，“但现在她知道你是个什么样的人，可能已经认可你是父亲，你这样做与抛弃她有什么区别？你真觉得拥有某人再失去和从未拥有过是一回事？”

“她能撑过来的。”西里斯咕哝。

莱姆斯好像想把饮料浇对面人头上，要是他付诸实施，西里斯大概也就低一一低头由他去了。不过莱姆斯还是决定为了这个浪费饮料不值得。

“你是生斯内普的气吗？”他问，“因为他不经你同意就生下了孩子，又过这么久才告诉你？”

“你在开玩笑吗？”西里斯不屑道，“正常人都不会让我和贝茜知道对方的存在，而且这会儿埋怨贝茜的出生也太蠢了，我才不会抱怨她没被打掉。”

“那不代表你就不生斯内普的气。”莱姆斯指出，“你是贝茜的父亲，你有权利知道。”

西里斯转头看向窗外，“从我认罪的时候起，我早就没有什么权利了。”

好一会儿，他们谁也没说话。

“西里斯……”

“要不是斯内普突发奇想把我弄出来，我这会儿早就被摄魂怪拖去埋了。”西里斯说，“你知道吗？我能在阿兹卡班保持理智，很大程度上是因为，我相信自己是无辜的。或者不是无辜的，但我没有做任何足以让我被关进去的事情，所以我跟周围那些败类不同，我是自愿的。因为我害死了詹姆，活该受罚。”

他眨眨眼，詹姆隔着玻璃，在街道上冲西里斯摇头叹气，外面的光穿透他的身影。白天他看起来远远不像夜晚那么真。

“然后斯内普把贝茜带到我面前，我马上就认出她是我女儿——而且我完全不认识她。我不知道她经历过什么，她喜欢什么，她是怎样长大的；我错过了一切。我心安理得地待在阿兹卡班，逃避所有的责任，于是它们也抛下了我。”

“但在当时，你几乎不可能翻案。”莱姆斯说，“指向你的证言太多，抓不到彼得，他们不会相信你的。”

“大概吧，可我们不会知道了，因为我根本就没努力过。”西里斯惨然微笑，“我可以讲一个我自己版本的故事，哪怕它会被当成笑话；我可以告诉他们我是个阿尼玛格斯，告诉他们彼得阿尼马吉形象的特征。就算他们当这些都是疯话，也会记录在案，某天或者会被注意到。问题在于，我连试都没试。我随随便便，就丢掉了看着自己女儿长大的机会——这使得保持从前的信念很困难。”

“对不起。”莱姆斯突然说，“我本该去看你的。”

西里斯把目光转回来，“看望一个害你失去所有朋友的人吗？换了我也不会去。我从头到尾就没想问彼得为什么背叛我们，只想把他杀掉。”

“你一向是个混蛋，西里斯。但我应该要更清醒的。”

“谢谢你的赞美。”

“我一直觉得这是我比你们强的地方。”莱姆斯摇摇头，“你们可能觉得我是个扫兴鬼，但我认为自己对你们负有责任。我该帮助你们在调皮捣蛋和必要界限之间取得平衡，在你们越线太远之前把你们拖回来，或者至少事后让你们意识到自己做得太过。我想如果我连这个都做不到，就没有必要作为团体成员存在了。”他苦涩地笑笑，“詹姆是领导者，你是他的好搭档，你们都喜欢照顾彼得、并受到他的崇拜。我除了保持理智，好像也派不上什么别的用场。”

“我知道你在那之后一直没原谅我。”

他们都知道西里斯说的是哪件事。要谈论这种事，好像本来也没什么时机可言。

“詹姆气极了，气你不把斯内普的命当回事，气你伤害了我。”莱姆斯说，“可斯内普毕竟没事，我知道只要我不介意，你们过不了多久就会和好。我想让我的团队恢复原状，这是最首要的。”

真是再“莱姆斯”不过的想法了，每天都告诉自己，大家都好比我的感受重要的多。然而要是他们能完全无视某个成员的感受，也就不配成为莱姆斯如此看重的团体了。

“结果，就变成这样。”西里斯说，“你没跟我翻脸，却一声不吭地恨着我，生我的气。而我为这个看你不爽，也找出种种理由来不信任你。”

他结了账，两人并肩在街上闲逛。今天没什么阳光，但空气温暖湿润，也令人舒心。

“我们早些这样谈一场就好了。”莱姆斯最后说，“早知道……”

他的话在此打住，西里斯也没答什么。早知道，用上这个词便意味着已经迟了，说话者对发生的一切无力回天，只能用自己能预知未来的幻想安慰自己。其实早知道了又怎样呢？麻烦就是会自己找上门来，不管是烂事，还是好的那种。

“别再犯一回这样的错了。”莱姆斯告诫西里斯，又像在对自己说。


	9. Chapter 9

西里斯走出校长办公室时，迎面遇上了斯内普。后者愣了一下，接着面色一沉，侧身让他通过，明显不想交流。他停下脚步。

“你们搬回去了吗？”他问。

“搬回去了，多谢你两周后施舍的关心。”斯内普冷冷地说，西里斯本能地想生气，但这的确是他自作自受。

“如果你允许的话，我今天或明天能否去看看贝茜？”

斯内普扯起一边嘴角，极尽讽刺地笑了一声。

“随时恭候，布莱克先生。”

魔药课教师拂袖而去，留西里斯站在校长办公室和八楼之间的台阶上，满肚子怒气无处宣泄。倒不全是因为斯内普的态度，早些时候，西里斯作为大脚板去小惠金女贞路看望了哈利，并且完全不喜欢自己发现的东西。哈利瘦小的身材使他想起贝茜，但显然那不是因为哈利的身体有问题，而是抚养他的人根本没有将他养胖的意愿。小男孩穿着不合身的旧衣服，闻起来孤独又不开心。

西里斯记得那个尖酸刻薄、拒绝参加莉莉的婚礼还在回信中羞辱她的佩妮·德思礼，他不信邓不利多在把哈利交给他们时，猜不到让佩妮抚养一个小巫师会是什么结果，这就是为什么他上门来找校长的麻烦。但邓不利多给出了相当有说服力的理由：莉莉留下的保护通过血缘存在于佩妮体内。哈利的安全是首要的，但西里斯仍然讨厌看到教子不得不留在那样一群麻瓜中间，这不该是唯一能保护哈利的办法。

他在八楼的石兽旁定了定神，朝楼下走去。在工作日的白天冲进城堡大概不太明智，尽管西里斯尽可能挑了记忆中没什么人走的路径，还是有部分学生看见并悄悄议论起了这个并非教授的中年男人，看来他最好赶在被认出曾是重刑犯前离开。

走在霍格沃茨的走廊里，西里斯内心颇为怀念。画像们比学生更快认出了他，近二十年的时间足够城堡里的学生轮换好几批，但对墙上画像来说只是片刻。掠夺者们当时花了很大力气贿赂这些寂寞无聊的老画像，诱使他们透露种种密道的踪迹，却没想到还会有这份报酬——没准过个几百年，他们的尸骨化为泥尘，这群死者还记得他们。

至少，他们记得詹姆的时间，已经比詹姆的生命要长了。

打人柳还种在原处，算是另一件没变的东西。西里斯确认四下无人，用魔杖操纵一根小树枝戳中那处结疤，待挥舞的枝条静止后钻进了树根间的大口子。他很快变成了大脚板，西里斯从前不喜欢用四条腿走楼梯，但现在钻过长长的地下隧道对他的腰和腿不是特别友好。

尖叫棚屋还是老样子，除了到处都积满灰尘。西里斯对那张豪华四柱床上的尘土略作清理，仰面倒了上去。这张床是给前来变形的莱姆斯准备的，西里斯觉得更多是用于提醒变形前后的莱姆斯有人在照顾他，毕竟一个独自发狂的狼人可不会老老实实蜷在床上睡大觉。

他在尖叫棚屋待到斯内普结束下午的课程，又晃悠至蜂蜜公爵买了袋糖果饼干，估计斯内普该回家了，才走向村边那幢小房子。路口防止他逃走的咒语已经撤了，不过整幢小楼仍被复杂的保护咒笼罩，为了女儿的安全，斯内普自是不遗余力。

开门的是贝茜，小姑娘大概是已经听Omega父亲说过西里斯要到访的事情，预备好了腾腾的怒气，以至于西里斯对上她的目光，硬是没敢把手里的纸袋子递出去。

“你来干什么？”

“我想你了。”他说，非常讨好地笑了一下。

贝茜重重地哼了一声。她显然是想直接摔门的，但斯内普来到她身后叫了声“贝茜！”，于是贝茜回头怒瞪父亲一眼，又对西里斯迸出一句“我恨你！”，用两倍的力道摔上了门。西里斯猛地后仰，才没失去鼻梁。

“呃，很高兴见到你。”西里斯咕哝。

屋子里传来另一声砰，贝茜一定是把自己关进了房间。西里斯料到了她会因为自己没马上去看她生气，但没料中她会气到如此地步。幸亏贝茜还不能合法地拥有魔杖，否则他这会儿怕是生死未卜。

门又开了，这次是斯内普。他的态度比在校长办公室门前见面时缓和了些，可能是因为觉得西里斯遭到了应得的惩罚，也可能脾气刚叫贝茜给磨没了。

“我猜你没看那篇文章。”斯内普说。

西里斯肯定是露出了惊怒交加的表情，因为啥？难道那些官老爷竟敢违背约定，让人来打扰贝茜？斯内普看着他的脸哼了一声，找出一张《预言家日报》，丢进西里斯怀里，西里斯为了接住它差点弄掉装糖果的纸袋。

跳进他视线的赫然是张大照片，肯定拍摄于餐馆的玻璃窗外。上面莱姆斯朝他微笑了一下，低头吃饭，西里斯理所当然地把自己的盘子推到对方面前，神情感慨。

配套的标题是“抛弃黑暗（Black）的新篇章”，文章内容西里斯就用不着看了。他瞪着那张照片，在不知情者看来，这确实就像……

“靠，这真是我的生活吗？”

斯内普可能笑了一下，西里斯不能确定，他抬头的时候，对方已是面无表情。

“显然，魔法部喜欢让人们看到你的人生没被他们的失误毁坏得多严重。”斯内普说，“旧情复燃也是广受喜爱的题材。”

“老天爷啊。”想到贝茜以为自己没来看她是因为忙于旧情复燃，西里斯简直啼笑皆非，“但愿莱姆斯这会儿没有女朋友，等等，那好像也很惨。”

斯内普脸上闪过怒气，他正要发话，贝茜的房门却又打开了，小女孩捧着一团黑乎乎的东西走来。西里斯刚认出那是他送的木雕，贝茜便将它往西里斯怀里一塞，差点怼断他若干肋骨。

“还给你！”她叫道，这时已带哭腔，“不要你的东西！不要你来我家！”

“贝茜——”西里斯和斯内普同时叫道，但贝茜谁的话也不听，冲回房间再次摔上门，西里斯好像还听见咳嗽的声音。

要命。

“她对你的事看得很认真。”斯内普静静地说，神色不明地看着那个木雕，“收到它的时候她很高兴，不停地换地方摆放，想让你来的时候一眼就看到。但你一直没有来，两周后她把它收回了房间。然后就是这篇报道，你忙着跟卢平约会，把她给忘了。”

西里斯想辩解自己从没把贝茜忘了，却拿不出什么理由解释自己为什么几周不曾出现，只得说：“我没在和莱姆斯约会。”

“与我无关。”斯内普回答，“但你得知道这会伤害贝茜的感情。像每个孩子一样，她希望自己的父母和对方在一起，而不是别人。我试着劝她但——她并不总能听进劝说的。”

“但这只是个误会。妈的。”西里斯把报纸和木雕搁在茶几上，“我们只是去吃了个饭——”

斯内普露出不耐烦的表情，“我说了这与我无关。”

“就他妈闭嘴听我说。”西里斯差点抓住他的肩膀摇晃，但那样他的双手可能会被割掉，“莱姆斯根本就不喜欢男人，OK？他喜欢姑娘们，Alpha姑娘和Beta姑娘。我可不想你在贝茜误以为我背着你俩搞男人的时候助长这种想法。”

斯内普那双黑漆漆的眼睛定定地看了他几秒。

“但你能接受Beta。”

“我不挑剔，对第一性别和第二性别都一样。”西里斯说，“生理上可能倾向于Omega一些，因为你知道，本能嘛。”

不知道是不是西里斯的错觉，有那么几秒钟，空气中出现了一种古怪的张力。斯内普没有移开视线，西里斯意识到他们之间的距离小于Alpha和Omega在正常社交中应当保持的程度，而他刚才急于向斯内普澄清自己，甚至随口透露了莱姆斯的取向，因为——

斯内普转身走向厨房，像是刚记起待客之道，开始准备饮料。西里斯下意识地跟了进去，但没什么需要他帮忙的。

“我会向贝茜解释。”他说，“真抱歉搞出这种事情。往常我在对角巷活动都会化装的，那天不小心忘了。”

“你不可能一辈子化装活动，让她提前经历一次也不算坏事。”斯内普将水倒进杯子，“贝茜迟早都要认清事实，同时拥有Alpha和Omega父亲，不代表就能同时与他们两人一起生活。这次的卢平或许是个误会，将来还会有别人，她不能任意干涉他人的感情生活。”

“那倒不用担心，又不是说还有人会想要我。”西里斯接过柠檬水呷了一口，酸甜适中。失去嗅觉后，他对茶就没兴趣了。

斯内普的动作顿了一下，西里斯希望自己的气味没有很可怜。他来之前喷了掩盖剂，但既然他什么也闻不到，自也没法判断用得对不对。现在的掩盖剂据说更“个性化”了，但西里斯只觉得用着麻烦。

“她能闻到你的信息素。”斯内普说。

孩童在第二性别分化前对信息素几乎没有感知能力，除非是受到认可的族群成员，出于本能上寻求庇护的需要。西里斯长长地叹了口气。

“如果是要激发我的内疚，你已经超级成功了。”他说，“我现在真心觉得自己就是个垃圾，对你承认这点简直让我想死但我活该，满意了？”

斯内普看起来不怎么满意。

“你的自怨自艾是你自己的事。”他生硬地说，“关于寻找新伴侣，你不需要对我们作出任何解释，这点我会跟贝茜说清楚。但让她白白等待这么久是你的错。就算你不想要她，也应该说清楚，而不是送给她一个告别礼然后消失——”

“我当然想要她！”西里斯怒道。

他们一时都怔住了，西里斯又忙解释：“不是说我想把她带走或是怎样，但在你允许的范围内我希望能尽到父亲的责任——”

“你不需要我的允许。”斯内普打断他，“这不是你我之间的事，只关乎贝茜的快乐和健康。”

“嗯，当然。”西里斯说。

他将杯子和纸袋放在流理台上，无谓地整整头发，朝贝茜的房间走去。老天保佑这不会是场更艰难的谈话。


	10. Chapter 10

不管布莱克是因为什么耽搁了数周才来见贝茜，至少有一个好处，就是避开了斯内普的发情期，使他免于应付这整件事给贝茜带来的困扰。一方面，贝茜热切地盼望两位父亲能在一起生活；另一方面，她不免又要陷入亲情会被另一个孩子分走的恐惧。只要布莱克持续地出现在贝茜生活中，这两个问题都迟早会降临，但斯内普实在不想马上应付它们。

他甚至寄希望于布莱克能劝贝茜想通，贝茜太熟悉他和麦格的思路，做好了反对他们的一切准备。他和贝茜都很难被说服，而由于种种原因，总是他在矛盾愈发尖锐时无奈屈服，但这除了暂时平息战火，未必有任何好处。如果可以的话，斯内普暂时不想与贝茜在关于家庭和伴侣的话题上争执。

布莱克进入贝茜的房间有半小时了。斯内普将蜂蜜公爵纸袋放进橱柜，检查了一下木雕的表面有无破损，试着不要觉得不安。那是没理由的，且不说他确定布莱克宁可拿刀子砍自己也不会伤害贝茜，就算那人会，他当下也没有这么做的动机；房门里在最初的五分钟后便没再传出过大喊大叫的声音，贝茜因为情绪过于激动而犯病的可能性很小。他女儿在与Alpha父亲谈话，现阶段，这本不该让斯内普担心。

犹豫片刻，斯内普开始做三人份的晚饭。贝茜出生后的很长一段时间，他几乎连教职工作都无法完成，更不要说好好坐在礼堂里吃顿饭了。后来随着贝茜开始吃固体食物，他也逐渐喜欢上了烹饪，这并不比酿制魔药更难，而且亲手喂饱自己的幼崽能造就无可替代的满足感。只要谈话不是以布莱克被赶出去告终，斯内普决定自己会尽量让布莱克留下吃晚餐，贝茜喜欢餐桌边有布莱克——或许更甚于自己沉默的Omega父亲。布莱克时常做出各种贝茜在严格的餐桌礼仪教育下闻所未闻的举动，比如用沙拉里的菜叶吹口哨，有时这甚至会逗乐斯内普。他好奇布莱克当初花费了多大努力摆脱布莱克家的严苛规定。

给发酵好的面团变形时，斯内普思考着这是否自己对贝茜那狭隘的占有欲作祟，答案是不。他已经度过了无意义恐慌的第一阶段，斯内普很擅长在脑子里给问题排序，除非贝茜被布莱克带走的可能性迫在眉睫，否则他不应该现在为这个担心。而且说担心也不太准确，他主要是觉得不安，就好像布莱克此次前来时将什么落在了身后。

是气味，斯内普想到。他闻不到布莱克了，布莱克矫枉过正地用了过多的掩盖剂，导致他的信息素完全从空气中消失。除特殊场合外，通常只有那些对自己的性别极度自卑敏感的人或者发情期的Omega会为掩盖信息素做到这种地步，而布莱克显然不属于其中任何一类，这压根不是布莱克的风格。他甚至不认为布莱克在能正常感知信息素的情况下会使用掩盖剂，Alpha这么做，是因为被斯内普告知信息素失控，而他自己对此没有任何概念。

斯内普不喜欢的是这个：闻不到布莱克的信息素之后，他所能感知到的布莱克的生命似乎都变少了。当他只能看着布莱克、听着对方说话的声音，布莱克脸上满是苦难的深深刻痕，嗓音里长时间尖叫造成的损伤导致的刺耳刮擦声，双手的僵硬和抖动，都变得异常突兀。那人的身体有所好转，但身上的衣服仍显得太空荡，骨头在各处的皮肤下支棱着，拥抱他一定是个噩梦。

布莱克的信息素郁愤而苍凉，是饱受摧残而从未停止抗争的一切事物；然而他的身体虚弱无力，无法承受更多的伤害和痛苦。曾经的斯内普做梦都想将布莱克和他的朋友们踩在脚下，现在他知道自己做得到，却感觉完全不对劲。错了，布莱克应该是他信息素的样子，伤痕累累又生机勃勃，与斯内普针锋相对；而非斯内普看到的那个疲惫、苍老的男人。面对后者时，斯内普很难想起迫使他憎恶和远离布莱克的那些理由。

还有这个：Alpha显而易见的愧疚把事情变得更难了。斯内普不喜欢布莱克努力克制自己，不去回应他的攻击。布莱克迁就他和贝茜，认为这些不愉快是自己应得的，斯内普却明白如果一个人认为自己没有权利生气，他接下来会做的就是远离那些导致自己生气的东西。要是布莱克不能振作起来，他最终会离开，离开贝茜和斯内普的生活。

斯内普——不能对自己假装他只是希望贝茜快乐。

他深深吸入厨房里烤面包的香气，又点起了汤锅。他觉得自己没准是太累了，他的Omega本能总是絮絮叨叨，要求得到Alpha的支持和安抚，而他不可能以那种方式依赖米勒娃。布莱克侵入他的家庭之后，斯内普或者有点太放任自己去了解对方了，因为无论看到了什么动摇他的东西，他都不会允许自己向一个叛徒和杀人犯屈服。然而现在布莱克的身份已发生逆转，且有了完全进入某人生活的条件，他的脑子一下子没转过弯来。

有关贝茜的一切永远被斯内普放在首位，但他怀着深深的罪恶感，开始觉得这并不足够。贝茜终究会离开他，即便不是以他不愿去想的那种残酷的方式，她会长大，拥有自己的家庭，那是斯内普在恐惧她心跳停止时梦寐以求的东西，也是此刻倏然攥住他心脏的恐惧。太愚蠢了，布莱克只是喷着掩盖剂出现一次，他就产生了这么多无用的念头。

贝茜的房门开了，斯内普没有马上回头，而是继续搅拌蔬菜汤。咯咯的笑声表明他平日严肃的女儿异乎寻常地开心，随后的一阵狗叫解答了他的疑问，贝茜从小就想养只宠物，但带毛的动物都可能对她的呼吸系统造成威胁，而且猫狗作为家庭成员几乎注定比饲主早逝，在贝茜的情况稳定前他不愿她经历这个。

然而听着贝茜的笑声，斯内普立刻动摇了。他做足了心理准备，但贝茜与一只巨大黑狗嬉戏的场景还是给了他一记重击，黑狗极有分寸地把小女孩扑倒在沙发上，由着她抓住自己的耳朵，把自己的毛揉成一团糟。麦格有时会变形哄养女开心，但你很难想象任何人像这样与她变成的虎斑猫玩闹。

“好啦，看看今晚有什么吃的，大脚板！”贝茜叫道，黑狗服从她的命令，几秒内就跑进了厨房。

它支棱着耳朵，四下嗅闻，对着汤锅发出一声快乐的吠叫，忽地抬起前爪。斯内普下意识就抓住了那两只爪子，他可不想布莱克扑上灶台，撞翻他们的晚餐。结果大脚板摇起了尾巴，就着他的手抬起头，呼哧呼哧地闻他身上的味道，惊得斯内普后退着丢开手里的狗爪。四腿着地的刹那，黑狗变成了布莱克，他像狗一样喘息着起身，将长发甩到后面去。斯内普非常不妙地听到了自己心跳加速的声音。

“哎呀，对不起。”布莱克笑嘻嘻地说，“大脚板一兴奋起来，就很难遵守社交礼仪了。”

“你给自己的阿尼马吉形态起了名字？”斯内普只能说。

“其实主要是我的朋友们起的，我们几个会变成动物的家伙每人都有一个，尖头叉子、大脚板、月亮脸和虫尾巴……”他停住了，斯内普能感觉到，刚刚那个因残余的兴奋造就的健谈时刻转瞬即逝，“总之，汤不错，闻起来很棒。”

“作为狗的时候你能闻到气味？”

“是啊，我猜是因为大脚板闻不到人类的信息素吧。”布莱克回答，“如果我说我不小心记住了你和贝茜的体味会不会很奇怪？”

当然会了。“那么你的嗅觉丧失是心因性的，如果你的鼻子受创或者有病变，这会同样反映在你的阿尼马吉形态上。”

“嗯嗯，了不起的发现。”布莱克心不在焉地应付道，向扑在他肚子上的贝茜报告今晚有烤面包、煎鸡胸肉、罗宋汤和新鲜的芒果，再次巧妙地躲开了贝茜确认Alpha父亲的本能举动。一旦贝茜注意到这个，又会是场风波，斯内普忽然烦躁起来。

多年来他费尽千辛万苦，竭力确保贝茜健康和状态稳定，小心翼翼地维持自己和女儿的关系，设法使她开心；但布莱克什么都不用想，仿佛他出现的意义就是逗贝茜笑。他轻而易举地就成为了讨人喜欢的Alpha老爹，做到斯内普很少能成功的事。

布莱克感觉不到他信息素的变化，但那人一定从斯内普脸上看出了什么，他顺手揉乱贝茜的黑发，在她抱怨着整理时退出厨房。贝茜是那个闻出斯内普情绪不佳的人，她抓住斯内普的右手，用手背磨蹭自己面颊，就像她每次这么做时一样，斯内普悄悄融化了一点点。

“爸爸，西里斯没有和别人在一起！”贝茜宣布。

布莱克在客厅发出一个忍笑的声音，斯内普从半开的推拉门能看见对方装模作样地读起了报纸。

“我告诉过你，贝茜，我们不能干涉他的个人生活。”

“可他就是没有！”贝茜有点生气地强调，“你不用再为这个不高兴啦！”

斯内普本可以用他此前告诉布莱克的理由敷衍过去，但他鬼使神差地又抬头看了布莱克一眼，正巧那男人也抬起了头看他，斯内普当即转开视线。

“好的，贝茜。”他说，“你愿意帮我洗这几个盘子吗？”

自然，贝茜总是愿意。


	11. Chapter 11

布莱克洗餐具的时候，斯内普便在旁边将碗碟弄干，放回橱柜里。他花了一会儿才意识到这不是什么必要分工，在洗碗这么简单的事上布莱克并不需要协助，是他在下意识地进行这种像是……家庭的合作。

当然，贝茜的存在使得族群联结在他和布莱克之间更容易建立，尤其是现在，布莱克和贝茜之间的联系正变得越来越紧密。斯内普的本能正在催促他将布莱克纳入族群，而且这至少有一小部分跟失去贝茜的危机感无关。

斯内普花了一会儿处理那种很近似恼火的复杂情绪，然后意识到布莱克正盯着自己看——确切地说，是盯着他的左前臂。他习惯性地将袖子卷起来了一些，露出黑魔标记的一角。经过这些年风平浪静的生活，标记已经远不像从前那样显眼，但像布莱克这样直面过这种恐怖的人，不管看到黑魔标记的哪一部分，肯定都能一眼认出。

一小段沉默落在他们之间，布莱克收回视线，面无表情地清洗最后一个碟子。斯内普知道若非客厅里传来贝茜跑动的足音，对方当场就会发作。他将袖口往下拉了点，不动声色地退出厨房。

贝茜把她的棋盘抱到了茶几上，正兴致勃勃地布置一局残棋。这只能是给斯内普准备的，贝茜发现了Omega父亲，仰起脸笑了，口中滔滔不绝地介绍起了眼下布置的这局棋的前世今生。

“你可以先回房间去吗，贝茜？”斯内普在女儿面前蹲下，以便与她对视，“我和西里斯有事要谈。”

贝茜从棋盘上收回心思，一双灰眼睛精明地打量他。

“你们要吵架吗？”

“不是。”斯内普下意识地回答，顿了顿，“我不确定，但……他肯定会再回来看你的。他不会丢下你，这我可以保证。”

“那你呢？”

斯内普微笑，这股聪明劲真不知道像谁。“你爸爸是个成年人了，不会‘被丢下’的。”

他女儿对这个回答并不满意，但她飞快地看了一眼斯内普身后，又看看他，遵照斯内普的示意回了房间。关门前，她欲盖弥彰地喊了句“晚安”，斯内普就知道这丫头肯定会贴着门缝试图偷听。斯内普站了起来，目前倒没有什么贝茜不能听的，只是他也料不到对话的走向，布莱克并不是个容易预测的男人。

布莱克偏头示意，斯内普会意，两人便穿过前门来到院子里。过后贝茜肯定要生气，布莱克的主意，还得他收拾烂摊子。

“我看到棋局了。”布莱克说，似乎那棋盘打乱了他酝酿好的话，“还挺像是你俩会喜欢的东西，你们平时经常下棋吗？”

“她精神好，我也有空的时候，不像我希望的那么多。”斯内普回答，“米勒娃也会陪她下棋，白天大部分时候，贝茜都在自己看书。”

布莱克不自觉地悄悄笑了一下，与此前斯内普见到的任何一次都不同，是那种人们在无人处会对自己露出的笑容。斯内普不知怎的飞快地躲开了视线，意识到仅仅是贝茜的存在，就足以缓和他们之间的气氛，这感觉十分微妙。从前他与布莱克等人针锋相对的时候，绝对料不到眼下的场景。

那个时刻转瞬即逝，在窗户透出的微光下，布莱克的神色又严峻起来，但好像还没打定主意要如何开口。斯内普索性拉起左手的袖子，展露整个黑魔标记。布莱克身体微微后仰，不是畏惧，而是厌恶和愤怒，他见过这东西悬浮在同伴的尸体上方。

“你那时还真是伏地魔的大粉丝。”布莱克以十分勉强的轻松口吻说，“把这东西纹在身上。”

“左前臂的黑魔标记，是正式成为食死徒的象征。”斯内普低声说，他一直试着告诉自己过去的错误没什么羞于启齿的，然而随着时间流逝，这羞愧反而更甚，“当黑魔王召集食死徒的时候，标记会灼痛，并且烧成黑色。”

“黑魔王。”布莱克讥诮地吐出这个词，斯内普攥紧了拳头，“我还以为，邓不利多不会信任一个为伏地魔服务过的人。”

“邓不利多有他的理由。”

“当然。”布莱克道，“他当然有。”

他信任一个真正的食死徒，却不相信我不会背叛。

布莱克的声音很轻，但斯内普听到了其下伤痕累累的愤怒，每个追随邓不利多的人，在校长面前都是孩子，都在有意识或无意识地寻求庇佑和指引。如果能闻到布莱克的信息素，那一定像是汹涌的悲伤之河。没有人相信他，没有人。

“我犯了个错。”斯内普说，因为他实在无法什么都不说，“我做了卑鄙的事，导致一个对我很重要的人陷入危险。我恳求邓不利多帮助我挽回这个错误，他就给了我机会，让我在黑魔王身边为他效力。”

布莱克轻轻调整了一下站姿，略微好奇，“后来呢？”

斯内普闭上眼睛。

“她死了。死了两个人。”

有一刻他好像听到了霍格莫得村里所有的声音：酒吧里有人大呼小叫，邻居夫妇正在吵架，路边的灌木在夜风中沙沙作响。唯独他面前的男人，静默无语，像一个死去多年的幽灵，一座还未刻上名字的墓碑。

“邓不利多设法保护了我，我想有一部分是因为，他认为我已经得到了惩罚。”斯内普继续道，“还有……因为我当时怀孕了。”

“这是你留下贝茜的原因吗？”

该来的还是来了，斯内普虽有预料，这句话还是像从他身后刺入的一刀。他听说过，那些最卑鄙的Omega，他们在被捕入狱前拼命勾引其他Alpha，用怀孕来逃避牢狱之灾。

斯内普算运气好的，肚里现成就有一个，布莱克此时大概正这么想。

“不是。”他强压下怒火回答。

布莱克没有追问，这不值得他寻根究底，“所以那个时候，你是……”

“我已经在为邓不利多做事了。”

“难怪。”布莱克咕哝。

难怪什么？斯内普想问，难怪我没把你捆起来送给食死徒？难怪我让你上了我的床？难怪我当时淫荡得像个恬不知耻的婊子？

“我听见贝茜的心跳了。”他说，“治疗师说胎儿的心跳不正常，太快，太不稳定，但我想到的只有……它是活的。它有一颗跳动的心脏，再过几个月它就会变成一个人——除非我杀了它。我不想再杀人了。这就是我为什么留下贝茜。”

他没有再看布莱克，转过身，面前是两个花坛，它们一直由米勒娃打理，她精心设计了一套咒语，以免春夏时节贝茜吸入花粉。环绕斯内普的是那个决定带来的一切，包括此时站在这里的布莱克。

“我该更早带她去看你的。”他说。

“别犯蠢。”布莱克却道，他向大门走去的那刻，恐慌朝斯内普袭来。

“西里斯！”他叫道，布莱克惊讶地停住了。

“我不管你怎么看待我，但你不能丢下贝茜。”斯内普说，双手在袖中发颤，“她今天的样子你见到了，你再丢下她一次，我应付不了。”

“怎么可能。”布莱克像是真的很意外，“我可不是为了再当个遗弃犯出狱的。”

“我没有教贝茜黑魔法，米勒娃也不会允许的。”斯内普脱口道，“我没有……”他卡了一下，“我没有。”

布莱克打量他片刻，神态像极了贝茜。他沉吟时，斯内普则希望贝茜永远不必露出那样的神情。

“别这样。我相信邓不利多。”布莱克摇摇头，“回去好好陪你女儿下棋，别想了。告诉贝茜我先走了。”

“莫莉想邀请你去陋居做客。”

此刻大概不是说这个的好时机，对话题的突然转变，布莱克显得有些摸不着头脑，估计真没想过还有人会邀请自己去家里做客。

“为什么？”他困惑地眨眼睛的时候，刚才的对话仿佛全没发生过，“因为珀西的耗子？”

“她对于让彼得在自己家里生活了这么多年很过意不去。”斯内普道，布莱克挠了挠头。

“这可真是个奇怪的内疚理由，谁能想到自己儿子的宠物是个未注册的阿尼玛格斯啊？”他反应过来，“她是可怜我。我记得费比安就经常找借口请那些有亲人遇害的社员到家里吃饭，或者喝一杯。”

斯内普没正面回答。常常母爱过剩的莫莉·韦斯莱对布莱克而言或许不是最好的朋友人选，但她与布莱克的过去有关，又几乎不认识他，就身份而言相对合适。保外就医期间，布莱克对麦格都是避而不见，出狱后就斯内普所知也没联系其他故人——他与卢平在对角巷被拍到，说明更可能是狼人先找到了他。布莱克如此喜爱贝茜，没准真的是因为她是唯一没辜负过他的人，但斯内普比谁都清楚，牢记怨恨对恢复生活并无帮助。

“改天吧。”布莱克耸耸肩，“晚安。”

他转瞬便消失在大门外，没给斯内普再想出什么话题的机会。斯内普叹了口气，他觉得精疲力竭，可接下来这个坎他无论如何也绕不开。

贝茜已经等在客厅里，抱着胳膊，明显很不高兴。斯内普打起精神朝女儿走去，然而贝茜只是走近他闻了闻，眼睛里便一下子充满泪水。

“西里斯不要我们了，是不是？”

斯内普被打了个措手不及，赶忙说：“他没有，他亲口说了会再来看你。我发誓他说了。”

“那你呢？”贝茜再次抛出这个问题，斯内普吞咽了一下。

“贝茜，我说过……”

“他不要你，我也不要他！”女孩气冲冲地叫道，斯内普顿时一阵头疼。

“我和你是两回事。”他说，“你知道我和西里斯不是伴侣，那么你也该明白，这意味着我们都有权利和其他人结成伴侣。我们没有在一起，这不是你的错，贝茜，也不代表我们就不再爱你了。”

“你也会找其他人吗？”贝茜小声问，语中的不确定有效命中了斯内普的心脏。

“只要你不愿意，永远都不会。”他保证道，“但我也不能因为你希望自己的两个父亲在一起，就强行把自己跟西里斯绑定，这件事我做不到。西里斯被迫坐了九年牢，不需要再有人强迫他去做不愿意做的事。”

贝茜咬住下唇，要是她再冒出一句“那你呢”，斯内普就真的无言可答了。幸而他女儿折腾完自己的唇皮，还是决定放过父亲（他大概闻起来真的很糟），转身向他展示茶几上的棋局。

“我刚才摆好了！”她说，“我要执白！”

斯内普点点头，在沙发上坐下。拿起棋子时，他的笑容不像刚才那样勉强了。


	12. Chapter 12

盛夏转瞬即至。

西里斯的情况比前几个月更好了，他甚至开始接受治疗，还惊奇地重新体验了衣物被热汗而非冷汗黏在皮肤上的感觉（其实挺恼人的）。五月起他成了一家麻瓜游泳馆的常客，这或者有点儿补偿心理作祟，因为有九年时间他都在日夜听潮水的轰鸣声，但连像样的澡都没怎么洗过。游泳馆的浴室水压很不错，而且这项运动效果良好地重塑了他丢失的肌肉。

此外，这里离女贞路不远。大脚板只需要奔跑十几分钟，就能到达女贞路4号，这还是在尽量避开易受惊吓的人群的前提下。

两点左右，西里斯将手臂撑在泳池上发力，一跃而出。一个身穿比基尼的Omega姑娘朝他吹了声口哨，充分展现了麻瓜式的开放和热情。西里斯回给她一个飞吻，弄得周围几个人也怪叫起来，然后去往浴室。今天是个特殊的日子，他得早点儿出发。

哈利一个人走在回家的路上。达利和他的朋友们不敢再在课后找他的麻烦，取而代之，他们设法让所有人无视他的存在。看起来有点孤单，但比起从前，现在这样已经好得多了。而且，他有自己的惊喜可以期待。

“大脚板！”

大黑狗奔向男孩，男孩也冲向他，展开双臂抱了个满怀。大概是太少被人拥抱的缘故，哈利非常喜欢搂着大脚板的脖子，甚至跟它在地上打滚，手指和胳膊在黑色毛发中滑动。往常大脚板总是好脾气地由他去，但今天，它肩负使命。

“怎么了？你饿了吗？我这里有……噢，是封信。”男孩瞪大眼睛从大黑狗嘴里取下信封，上面有一圈齿音，“给我的？是你的主人吗，大脚板？他们要把你带走了？”

面对男孩突如其来的惶恐和悲伤，黑狗垂下脑袋，轻轻拱他的手。哈利拍拍大脚板的头，开始念信封上的字。

“萨里郡小惠金区女贞路4号，楼梯下的碗柜，哈利波特先生。”他的声音越来越困惑，“你的主人怎么会知道我住在哪？这是个恶作剧吗？只有达利他们知道我住碗柜里，但他可没脑子设计出这样的恶作剧。这信封一定很贵，而且弗农姨夫没有绿色的墨水。”

黑狗又拱了拱他的脑袋以示催促，哈利犹豫着，就像他知道里边的东西会改变他的命运似的。最终他下定了决心。

“从来没人给我写信。”男孩说，“我想看看他写了什么，哪怕是个恶作剧呢。”

他撕开信封，抽出里边的羊皮信纸（好奇地看了它一秒），迫不及待地展开。然后——他的眼睛睁大了，嘴也是。哈利又掉头看第二遍的时候，西里斯开始怀疑这个戏剧化场面是否设计得过分了点。

“这是个恶作剧。”哈利笃定地说，把信折了起来，但没有丢掉它。他的声音微微颤抖，表明那个小脑瓜里正像烟花爆炸一样冒出无数问题，同时他是那么、那么希望它是真的。

大脚板轻轻呜咽了一声，舔着哈利拿信的手，男孩终于忍不住又展开了信纸。

“这太扯了，静候我的猫头鹰？什么意思？”他略显激动地嘟囔，“谁会养猫头鹰？我都不知道那是不是合法……”

他又看了随信附上的所需书籍及装备一览表，大脚板的鼻子轻轻翕动，它闻得到，希望的火苗正一点点明亮起来。

“《标准咒语，初级》，米兰达·戈沙克著；《魔法史》，巴希达·巴沙特著；《魔法理论》，阿德贝·沃夫林著；《初学变形指南》……”哈利磕磕巴巴地念出这些陌生的名词，“好吧，这肯定超出达利的水准了。我甚至怀疑他认不认识这些单词。”

大黑狗赞同地上下拍打尾巴。

“现在我该怎么做呢？”哈利放下信纸，“我从来没见过这些东西，真能在伦敦买到吗？而且弗农姨夫不会给我钱的……我也从来没听说过什么霍格沃茨……魔法？是变魔术的吗？还有——嗷！”

哈利一屁股摔在地上，气恼地看着刚撞了自己的大黑狗。黑狗转身示意他跟上。

“你要带我去吗，大脚板？”男孩迟疑了，也许是想到那些关于诱拐犯和骗子的吓人故事，但他又看了一眼手里的信，翡翠色墨水闪闪发光，“好吧，我相信你。反正……也不会有什么损失。”

他将信封小心地放进口袋，像收好一张珍贵的通行证，然后跟着大脚板小跑起来。但哈利发现他们并没有跑到什么偏僻阴暗的地方，一直是他熟悉的道路，通向——

“爸！妈！”达利在窗口尖叫，“哈利又把那玩意儿带回来了！那条吓人的死狗！”

哈利停下了脚步，有些失望。

“我必须在家里等着吗？还是说这就是恶作剧——”但大脚板已经跑向院门，哈利赶紧追过去，“嘿！不能进去！弗农姨夫说你再出现就要用猎枪……”

大黑狗跑到门廊上时，弗农提着枪砰地拉开了大门，哈利飞奔上前，拦在愤怒的监护人与大狗之间。

“我警告过你，小子！滚开！”

“对不起，弗农姨夫！”他拼命用腿将大脚板往后挤，“大脚板太兴奋了，我马上就把它带出去……”

但大狗毫不领情，反而纵身一跳，在佩妮和达利的尖叫声中将弗农整个人扑倒，然后一口咬住对方的手腕猛甩，迫使男人松开枪，后腿一蹬把它踢飞到草坪上。

“报警！快报警！这该死的畜生疯了！”

哈利回过神来去抓大脚板的尾巴，但还是晚了一步，没能阻止它在弗农胸前一蹬，越过吓傻了的达利，扑向逃回屋里的佩妮。弗农咆哮着去解救妻子，但大黑狗并没有咬她，连碰都没碰，只是拦在她与电话之间。

“离我妻子远点！”弗农大吼。

佩妮跌跌撞撞地跑向丈夫，他一把将她护在身后，大脚板动都没动一下。

“弗农，它在……它在阻止我们报警。”佩妮哆哆嗦嗦地说，“我一直觉得这不是一只普通的狗，可能……难道……”

这就是西里斯如此大费周折搭建的舞台了：四双眼睛的注视下，黑狗摇身一变，成了一个男人。

弗农大叫起来，佩妮跌坐在地上，达利发出杀猪般的嚎叫，挥舞着双臂扑向前门。但他没成功，大门猛地关上，还自己落了锁。

哈利只发出了一个很小的动静，他呆呆地看着西里斯。

“呃，太戏剧化了？”西里斯试探着朝教子笑笑，“哈啰，我是西里斯·布莱克，同时也是你的教父——这部分待会儿再说。不过你大概更熟悉我的另一个名字。”

“胡说！”弗农突然恢复了勇气，“哈利没有什么教父！你这个疯子，用了障眼法……”

被他们同时忽略了他。这时达利意识到自己不可能打开门，一溜烟躲到了父亲身后。不幸的是，以他的体型，要被弗农完全挡住根本不可能。

“你是大脚板。”哈利勇敢地说，西里斯鼓励地点头。

“没错，我是大脚板，也是西里斯。我能在人和狗之间变换自如。”他说，像对贝茜那样俯身，“这是不是让你对魔法有点概念了？”

哈利愣愣地点头，他的脑子还没恢复运转。

“我不管你是谁，”弗农怒发冲冠，手指直戳西里斯，又指向门口，“马上，滚出我的房子！否则我就要你好看！”

就凭你？

西里斯很想把三个碍眼的统统捆上，直接告诉哈利他需要知道的一切，但眼下他还有事需要德思礼们去做。

“你们刚才的动静会把邻居招来的。”他的眼睛扫过弗农和佩妮，佩妮好像快晕倒了，“得有人去向他们解释，说这里没问题，只是出了点小意外。”

“我们凭什么要这么做？”弗农的青筋真是一大奇观，“你可能是个罪犯！”

“我是一个巫师。”西里斯平静地说，“我来这里，只是想告诉我的教子一些他早该知道的事，托你们的福他才会一无所知。我希望事情能顺顺利利的，如果你们有不同意见，那么我只好炸开这面墙——”他用魔杖对着放了最多装饰瓷盘那面墙示意，佩妮发出被卡住脖子的声音，“——直接带着哈利离开。然后你们就有得解释了。”

弗农姨夫张开嘴，但佩妮姨妈抓住了他的胳膊。

“我们得照他说的做。”她虚弱地说。

“可是佩妮——”

“要是墙塌了，我们根本没法解释。”佩妮的声音镇定了一些，“邻居们会觉得咱们是怪人，他们会说闲话的。”

其实要是西里斯真那么干了，他面临的后果会比德思礼夫妇严重得多。用魔法故意毁坏麻瓜财物，再加个严重威胁保密法，够他回去蹲上一年半载的，但德思礼一家没必要知道。佩妮最终说服了丈夫，他们强作镇定，出去面对喊话的邻居。西里斯相信凭他们对“正常”的执念，完全能编出足以说服他人的理由。

“霍格沃茨就是教这个的吗？”哈利终于找到了问问题的机会，“教我怎么变成动物？”

“哈，不是。这是课程外的内容。”西里斯温和地说，拉着教子坐到沙发上，全当达利不存在，“你会在那里从基础学起，我记得起先是将火柴变成针……”

他在德思礼家的沙发上滔滔不绝了三个小时，说得口干舌燥，弗农起先还怒气冲冲地企图打断他，后来完全成了与妻子和儿子挤成一团的背景板。而哈利——他的眼睛像圣诞彩灯一样亮了起来。

“这就是即将发生的事。”他轻声说，脸上绽开一个大大的笑容，“我要成为一个巫师了！”

“你还漏了一件。”西里斯回以笑容，“生日快乐，哈利。”

他变出一个金色纸冠，就像从前詹姆和莉莉会给还是婴儿的儿子戴上的那种，将它轻轻放在哈利乱蓬蓬的黑发上。哈利绿得惊人的眼睛望着他，仿佛不敢相信这样美好的事会在自己身上发生，这简直让西里斯心都碎了。

接下来又是他喜欢的环节：西里斯一挥魔杖，装生日蛋糕的盒子从德思礼家的厨房飘进客厅，佩妮和弗农又叫喊起来。

“你干了什么好事？”弗农咆哮，“你不能就这样随便进我家——”

佩妮按住丈夫的肩膀，他不做声了。

西里斯从盒子里拿出那个漂亮的、写着“哈利生日快乐”的水果蛋糕，就在德思礼一家面前插上蜡烛，点燃，然后给哈利唱生日歌。哈利的眼睛一直犹犹豫豫地瞟向监护人的方向，但他毫不犹豫地闭上眼睛许愿，一口气吹熄了蜡烛。西里斯听得到那个愿望，因为它很简单，本不该是个愿望。

“这是你的生日礼物。”西里斯说着，从口袋里掏出那块他花了好长时间挑中的手表，“你，那个，对大脚板说过想要一块手表，记得吗？虽然你再也不会住在碗柜里，也不需要等他们几个睡下再去厨房找东西吃了，不过……希望你能喜欢。”

“我很喜欢。”哈利立刻说，拿过手表就往手腕上套，像怕被人抢了似的。手表自动适应了他胳膊的粗细，哈利和佩妮同时倒吸一口冷气。

“你要带他走吗？”佩妮鼓足勇气问，西里斯真不想拒绝哈利期待的眼神。

“我明天来接他，去买必要的东西。他开学前还得留在这里。”他说着，安慰地拍拍哈利的后背，“同时，我也会时常关注他的情况，确保他过得开心——或者让导致他不开心的理由消失。”

西里斯没留下吃晚饭，临走前，他盯着弗农将哈利的住处转移到了客房。那位喜欢养狗的玛姬姑妈再来看望兄弟和侄子，可得挑个别的地方住了，他倒不介意那老女人试试碗柜。


	13. Chapter 13

第二天，西里斯带着哈利先去了古灵阁，主要是为了让这小子看看自己到底有多少钱。不出所料，他们带着一大袋钱币出门之后，哈利就坚持要为每样东西付账了，显然十分享受手头有金币可供支配的感觉。

不过哈利并没有马上胡乱挥霍，他规规矩矩地跟着西里斯转了一天，买下上学必需的所有东西。每买一件，他看起来就变得更笃定一点——对美梦不会突然醒来多一分确信。

眼见着教子在魔法的包围下眼花缭乱又无比惊喜的样子，西里斯第三天又把他带来了。这地方对他而言已经毫无新奇之处，所以主要是哈利拖着他，偶尔才让他发挥向导作用。他俩买了不少有的没的，他甚至还从哈利那儿蹭到了一顿饭和几顿冰淇淋，没准等夏天过去，哈利得再取次钱。

第四天他们又来了，因为哈利是个不知疲倦的小混蛋，而西里斯对那双水汪汪的绿眼睛毫无抵抗力。他们上午有个中场休息，西里斯把六个购物袋堆在脚边，吃他加了巨多无比巧克力酱所以甜得要死的冰淇淋，给哈利讲当年詹姆当年被一滩半融化的冰淇淋滑倒在莉莉脚边的糗事。他的大部分味觉随着嗅觉一起丢失了，所以非常庆幸自己的肠胃恢复到了足以消化（大部分）刺激性食物的程度。

接着贝茜就从街角拐出来了。

准确地说是带着贝茜的韦斯莱一家，她的黑发在一堆红脑袋里特别醒目。前些日子贝茜遭遇了一次原因不明的过敏，全身一度肿成了两倍大，西里斯一见之下差点没给吓死，然而那父女俩稀松平常地告诉他这种情况年年都会发生一两次，除了痒和丑并没有什么值得困扰的地方。他们上回见面时贝茜刚完全消肿，现在已经一点儿都看不出来了。

珀西像个紧张兮兮的大哥一样牵着贝茜，以免她被人流带走，结果被她一块拖了过来，红头发们盯着他俩。

哈利站了起来，“呃，你好……？”

他求助地看向西里斯，西里斯只得介绍：“贝茜，珀西，这是哈利，我的教子。哈利，这是我女儿贝茜，他是她的朋友珀西·韦斯莱。那边的红头发们是珀西的家人。”他在贝茜和哈利之间打了个手势，“我对你俩都介绍过对方啦。”

准确来说，是哈利昨天在回女贞路的路上突然问西里斯有没有孩子，西里斯据实以告，看到男孩脸上掠过的失望，慢了半拍才想起哈利是在试探自己有没有被收养的机会。于是他赶紧说了些无关紧要的废话，像是贝茜身体不好，会比哈利晚两年入学，到时候他希望哈利能当个保护她的大哥哥之类，稍许让哈利振作了点。

贝茜知道哈利则要早上几个月，托她那永无止境的好奇心和穷追猛打的提问方式的福，西里斯倒出了自己作为大脚板去看望哈利的每个细节，因为他女儿在认识Alpha父亲五分钟以后就知道怎么把他当羽毛笔在手里转。他一直觉得贝茜对自己的教子有点敌意，可能是因为他不小心说漏嘴，提到哈利没准继承了父亲的运动天赋，而贝茜差不多擅长运动以外的所有事。这么说吧，她对“健康的孩子”的执念不是盖的。

赶在贝茜和哈利中的任何一个发话之前，珀西说：“你是哈利·波特！那个哈利·波特！”

这当即终结了两个孩子之间若有若无的张力。周围的人纷纷看过来，哈利的表情有点烦躁，他的手晃了晃，差点想用额前的头发把那道闪电形伤疤盖住，这反应比前天镇定多了。要说西里斯还有什么喜欢带教子上街的理由，就是他完全用不着搞遮遮掩掩那套，因为肯定当不了在场最惹人注意的那位。每次哈利被人认出来，西里斯就朝周围免费发放他凶恶的露齿笑，“嗨，著名杀人犯，乐意为您效劳”。

“这很没礼貌！”贝茜使劲拽她的朋友，好像一下子就找回了主场。

珀西尴尬地推推眼镜，他的脸红了，朝哈利伸出空闲的手，装模作样的架势和与西里斯初见时别无二致。

“你好，我是珀西·韦斯莱。”他等着哈利不知所措地握住自己的手，晃了晃，“很荣幸见到你，哈利·波特。”

贝茜好像想依样葫芦，但韦斯莱夫妇和其他孩子们都赶到了。赶在那位满脸关怀的母亲用一大堆怜惜（瘦弱的小身板啦，忧郁的小脸蛋啦，孤儿啦）把哈利溺毙之前，西里斯赶紧说：“嗨，你们就是亚瑟和莫莉吧？”

韦斯莱夫妇向西里斯问了好，又挨个儿介绍了他们的一溜孩子，这一大家子都是好人，努力不对哈利加以过多的关注，可能太努力了点，尤其是最小的女孩金妮。亚瑟买来七人份的冰淇淋，他们扯了会儿家长里短，莫莉对跟西里斯交谈还有点紧张，但真诚地邀请他带哈利去陋居做客，看来这部分斯内普还真不是瞎说。期间贝茜和哈利就在西里斯旁以某种神秘的方式交流，搞得他靠近那边的腿不安地晃来晃去。

“没想到斯内普会让你们把贝茜一块带出来。”他继续道，斯内普放心把宝贝女儿交到认识不足半年的人们手里确实挺奇怪的。

“西弗勒斯担心得很呢，我们告诉他今天有采购计划的时候，他是打算改天再来的。”莫莉笑着说，“但贝茜不肯让步，谁能想到……你都以为他会在后面偷偷跟上来。”

呃，搞不好他真会。

西里斯明智地没提莫莉的直觉可能有多接近事实，双胞胎已经在妈妈背后偷偷用少年老成的声音交替感叹“是啊”“谁能想到呢”“斯内普教授啊”，比起在斯内普摇摇欲坠的形象上补一脚，他更喜欢看那男人自掘坟墓。

唔，贝茜和哈利开始聊天了，没准是个好兆头。

“……就是楼梯下面的杂物间？”

“是呀，也没有那么小，不过经常有很多蜘蛛……”

“恶！我最讨厌蜘蛛了！”罗恩的声音加入进去。

韦斯莱一家只稍作停留，他们今天得买齐四套上学的装备，不能把半天时间都消磨在冰淇淋店里。韦斯莱夫人招呼孩子们起身时，贝茜已经回到珀西身边（西里斯莫名其妙地松了口气），哈利则神速地和罗恩交上了朋友。他俩都是今年入学，西里斯觉得哈利在踏入校门之前就能认识个不止在意他名气的人挺好的，而且跟罗恩道别时哈利就像只可怜的小流浪猫，所以他主动提出要拎着购物袋跟韦斯莱一家再逛一遍。

缺少了哈利的连珠炮提问，这件事真正无聊起来，西里斯不到半小时就打起了呵欠。他的衬衫汗湿在背上，手被袋子勒得有点疼，腿则比游了四个小时泳还酸痛。

唉，他想念又大、又清凉的游泳池，没准他能说服斯内普在院子后边挖一个，加几个无痕伸展咒就能行，如果能哄贝茜喜欢上游泳的话——

然后大庭广众之下，西里斯，毫不夸张地说，石化了。

他居然他妈的想让斯内普在自家院子里挖游泳池。

公共游泳池对他来说还是太拥挤、太暴露，太多裸露的躯体和好奇的目光，他想有个自己信任的地方，想怎么游就怎么游。他想一……回家，就能游泳。

操他妈的老天爷。

“呼吸！”斯内普在他耳边说，这是命令西里斯镇静时专用的口吻。

西里斯的呼吸并没有什么问题，这一下倒搞得他心脏差点从喉咙里蹦出来。前杀人犯转头瞪视——一片空白，脚步匆匆的路人对他投以莫名其妙的目光，隐形衣，好家伙。

斯内普肯定已经发现了自己的失误，要是他打算用那种黑巫师潜行的方式溜掉，西里斯在不变形的前提下是追踪不到的。那样干太显眼了，而且他会不得不丢下购物袋。西里斯有别的办法。

“我靠。”他不是特别小声地说，“现在连活人都加入了？”

他简直像个自言自语的神经病（貌似也没错），但斯内普知道他在说什么，那男人能容忍自己被当成死人幻觉的一部分才怪。果然，他的袖子立刻被扯住了，西里斯从善如流地离开人群，溜进一条巷子。

躲开当头照着的烈日，斯内普总算拉下了隐形斗篷。他的脑袋诡异地悬在半空中，看起来超级不爽，因为西里斯的嘴角已经开始扭曲。

“你真跟上来了。”他说，“莫莉一点没猜错。”

“一个字也别说。”

西里斯就没说，他清楚自己强忍的笑比说出来还能惹恼斯内普，很快对方的脸就变成了不均匀的颜色。

“那是你想向公众展示的新形象吗？”斯内普冷冰冰地说，“站在街道上，一副活见鬼的样子。”

“这么说也对。”他是真活见了鬼了，“然后你以为我是发作了，间谍奶爸决定现身？”

“我可不希望贝茜目睹她的Alpha父亲昏倒在大街上。”斯内普从牙缝里说。

“多么细心周到啊，间谍奶爸。”

斯内普的声音告诉他这人已经快炸了，“他妈再这么叫我一次我发誓——”

“隐形衣，认真的吗？”西里斯恰到好处地截断对方的怒火，“你他妈完全就像个间谍，你敢说自己不是？”

显然，诚实和否认，斯内普只能选一样。

“今天很热。”魔药课教授咕哝，“她可能会中暑。他们不知道该怎么照顾她。”

“耶，斯莱特林院长，拿不出命令自己八岁女儿听话的魄力。”

“你又如何，大黑狗先生？”斯内普反唇相讥。

收到那个“彼此彼此”的眼神，西里斯终于痛痛快快地笑了出来。因为一旦贝茜决定大热天逛街，她就要大热天逛街，否则你即将面对的后果会比中暑严重得多。

“行啦，我得回去了。”西里斯掂了掂那六个购物袋，“可别让他们到处找我。”

他主要是指哈利，斯内普也知道。

“他长得很像波特。”沉沉的声音，不是不快，比那复杂得多。

“是呀。”西里斯回答。

他走回了阳光下，目之所及，没有死者在等着他。


	14. Chapter 14

西里斯和依依不舍的教子挥手道别，大脚板又在德思礼的房子周围多转悠了会儿，确认德思礼一家维持着紧张的无视态度，而非对哈利颐指气使或者要求他搬回那满是蜘蛛的旧居所。

然后他去了霍格莫得。

西里斯通常每周去陪贝茜一两次，每次半天，这是对斯内普来说比较安全的频率。那男人把应付自己房子里的西里斯当成苦差，如果西里斯去得太勤或者逗留超过六七个小时，他就会在旁边不出声地紧张兮兮。看在女儿的面子上西里斯暂时不打算踩着对方神经跳踢踏舞，而且近来斯内普也开始在自己和麦格都没空的时候将贝茜托付给他，他在努力信任西里斯，对这个西里斯觉得还是有必要尊重一下的。

他上次去看贝茜是在哈利生日前一天，也就是三天前，就频率来说不算反常，只是他敲门是莫名其妙地有点心虚。带着教子逛对角巷被亲生女儿撞见，这似乎也不是什么该心虚的情况，对吧？他又没有瞒着贝茜，她知道他从复活节后就时常去看望哈利了，只不过都没有变回人形。但狗没法给哈利拎购物袋呀。

斯内普开的门，他整个人紧绷绷的，对不期而至的西里斯没什么好脸色。要么是他又跟贝茜吵架了（被贝茜气没脾气了），要么他还在记恨间谍奶爸那回事，呵，这个梗他可别指望西里斯只玩一次。

贝茜坐在沙发上，双手抱在胸前，气呼呼地噘着小嘴。茶几上摆着一杯草药茶，看样子她还是有点儿中暑了，袖口也有被太阳晒了一整天导致的色差。这孩子该多出门玩玩，被裹在棉花堆里对她的小身板未必有好处。

“小公主，有什么我可以效劳的？”他坐到贝茜脚边问。

贝茜瞪了他一眼，表示这波怒气他也有份。

“爸爸不肯听我说哈利的事。”

西里斯一笑，那个，斯内普当然不愿意了。拉着斯内普讲詹姆的儿子，要换成西里斯这么干，恐怕就被揍成猪头了。

“你不知道他和哈利的爸爸上学时关系不好吗？”西里斯问。

“你从前和爸爸关系也不好，但是你就愿意和我在一起。”贝茜指出。

“因为你是我可爱的小女孩呀。”西里斯甜腻腻地说。

贝茜努力继续生气，但她显然心花怒放。斯内普或麦格会对贝茜的功课或棋盘上的本事加以赞许，其他人或多或少也都会赞美贝茜的聪明劲儿，但很少有人夸贝茜可爱。实际上她自己也总是把自己往“可爱”的反方向推，可爱是给小孩子的，她是成熟的大人啦。

“我要让爸爸意识到，”贝茜严肃地说，“如果你收养了波特，你们就不能再生一个了。”

斯内普正拿着饮料走过来，他当场掉头回了厨房。

要不大笑、惊呆或者翻白眼，真太难了点。

“我记得你是反对这个主意的呀。”西里斯委婉地说。

“那是因为当时我只有爸爸和米勒娃阿姨！”贝茜说，“他们都很忙，我老是生病，如果你让爸爸怀孕，然后回去坐牢，他们就要照顾两个孩子，肯定会忙不过来的。但是你不用坐牢了，爸爸怀孕之后你住在这里，就忙得过来了。”

西里斯无言以对，他的脑子连续遭受两遍“让斯内普怀孕”的致命打击，正式宣告罢工。

“可是你如果收养哈利，就变成两个孩子了。”贝茜滔滔不绝，“已经有两个孩子，再生第三个，就又忙不过来了！房间也不够住，因为我绝对不要跟别的孩子同一个房间，你跟爸爸住一个房间以后，原来米勒娃阿姨的房间可以给第二个孩子住……”

西里斯真想把斯内普从厨房捉出来，按在贝茜面前，然后夺门而逃。他可真他妈拣了个好时候上门。

“……但是哈利马上就要上学了，他会住在霍格沃茨，如果他只是夏天来住的话……”贝茜自己给自己找到了解决方案，为此她的声音变小了，表情也越来越不开心了。

西里斯意识到，她不喜欢有第二个、第三个孩子出现在自己的家庭里，让父亲分心旁顾。贝茜更喜欢拥有父亲的全部注意力，外加尽可能多的米勒娃阿姨，然后再在原来的基础上添个西里斯。但她执着于让西里斯和斯内普生孩子（苍天在上哎）的话题，因为……

他找到重点了，靠，靠靠靠，她想让西里斯住过来。她希望他们住在一起，就像真正的一家人那样，她觉得达到这个目的的办法就是再来一个孩子，一个西里斯不得不留下照顾的孩子。他要照顾那孩子，他就非跟斯内普住在一块不可，因为想把孩子从斯内普手里抢走你做梦。

麦格小姐和她的好主意，唉，妈的。西里斯一败涂地，他变成了一个特大号布丁，而且随时会化成甜腻腻黏糊糊的一滩。

“我明天也会来，你觉得好吗？”他问，“你可以教我下军棋。”

他说错话了。贝茜立刻冷若冰霜，识别不出这么拙劣的敷衍和拒绝，她就不是斯内普的女儿了。

“不稀罕！”她猫一样跳下沙发，“你别来才好！永远别来！”

“贝茜！”斯内普警告道，他好像永远都意识不到这对自己女儿是火上浇油。

“他来我就走！”贝茜隔着半个客厅冲她老爸咆哮，“我不要跟他待在一起！我恨西里斯！”

斯内普往后缩了点，他肯定在深深地后悔冒出来。

“那大脚板呢？”西里斯耍赖皮，“大脚板也不能来吗？要是没有贝茜小姐梳毛，大脚板会很伤心的。”

贝茜的熊熊怒火仿佛被当头盖了一桶沙土，她瞪回西里斯，表情起伏不定，西里斯则冲她摆出自己修炼程度最深的狗狗眼。他唯一的优势是他是个厚颜无耻之徒，只需要几百个摄魂怪在周围转悠一阵，再大的蠢货也能明白脸面是世界上最不要紧的东西，达到目的的才是赢家。

他充分利用自己的优势，赢得了初步胜利：贝茜的注意力和怒气被带跑了。

“大脚板有哈利·波特。”她气呼呼地说。

“可是哈利没有给它梳过毛呀。”他是说用梳子那种，手指梳的不算——干嘛在意细节，嗯哼。

“你带哈利逛街。”贝茜指控，“你从来不带我出去玩。”

因为我怕被你爹地掐死。

“可是我也没有跟哈利下过棋呀，我可是从来不下棋的。”西里斯进一步动摇她，“而且你看，哈利住在碗柜里，没有爸爸疼爱，只能穿别人穿过的旧衣服……”

小女孩不做声了，大概正暗暗盘算自己对哈利拥有的优势。庆祝吧，你活下来啦。

他刚松半口气，贝茜又问：“那你现在能不能勃起了？”

“……”

“吃饭了。”斯内普干巴巴地说。

谢天谢地，贝茜还有足够的常识，能明白饭桌上不宜谈论生殖器官。又或者是她有足够的经验能发现这么干没好处，不但得不到回应，还会让监护人们吃不好饭。

尽管没料到西里斯的造访，但斯内普习惯多做些食物，再加点面包，东西还够吃。晚餐比往日要沉默一些，贝茜食欲不振地戳她的蔬菜，大概还在做她的孩子计算；而斯内普和西里斯之间的气氛始终诡异，他们被迫待一块又没在对抗，贝茜不说话，她就在旁边的事实又使得他们没法谈论贝茜。所以，嗯，诡异。

“你有什么打算？”斯内普突然问，“关于波特家的孩子。”

贝茜暂停折磨那片芦笋：她低着头，但在听。

“呃，保持现状？”西里斯说，“还有一个月他就上学了，接着大半年都不用见到那些德思礼。”

“他暑假不能住在学校。”

“一年两个月，总比朝夕相处强多了吧。”西里斯耸耸肩，“我也会确保他们不能再像从前一样虐待他，他有吃好喝好，之类的。”

一想到哈利大好几个号的衣服和碗柜里的蜘蛛，西里斯就腾腾地冒火气。佩妮把自己的儿子宠得无法无天，同时这么对待莉莉的儿子，那个为了保护像她一样的麻瓜拼死战斗的妹妹的孩子。

“你不考虑收养他？”

“邓不利多不会答应的，他有他的理由，哈利不在学校的时候非得跟佩妮住一块儿。”西里斯回答，“而且跟着我也没什么好的。”

“为什么？”贝茜插话。

“我连个住处都没有，跟着我做什么？睡遍全英国的青年旅馆，每天早上五点被隔壁蠢——傻瓜的猫王音乐轰醒？”

“你又不是没钱买自己的房子。”斯内普敏捷地回复：以免贝茜把扯到西里斯该不该住过来上。

“买了也没用，我不会去住的。又不是说我现在就没房子。”西里斯回答，“我，呃，不能停下，明白么？我不能定居在任何地方，一旦我停下就会……就会有东西追上我。”

“摄魂怪？”贝茜小声说，“它们追不到你的，你自由了。”

“没那么简单，甜心。”西里斯摸摸她的脑袋，但她没生气，而是像只野生动物似的盯着他，“你可以对摄魂怪用守护神咒把它们赶跑，可以消灭博格特和欣克庞克，但追着我的，完全是些看不见摸不着的东西。它们就是……在那儿，我没法解释给你听。”

贝茜不太高兴地把视线放回盘子上，西里斯有点后悔，他搞砸他们的晚餐了。斯内普还在偷偷摸摸地打量他，要是西里斯看过去，他必定挪开视线。好吧，至少这里有一个人可以少担心一件事：他西里斯短期内是不可能跟任何人抢小孩的了。

“你会痊愈的。”斯内普说，西里斯只能假定这是在安慰贝茜，“你在阿兹卡班住了九年，没那么容易完全康复。但你会好的，现在进展就不错。”

“借你吉言。”西里斯顺势道。

晚饭后，西里斯把大脚板找了回来，让贝茜给它梳梳毛。尽管挨着厚实的皮毛大概很热，她非常欢迎这项哈利还无缘分享的活动。斯内普进了客厅，给贝茜添上解暑的草药茶，又回到厨房，然后穿过客厅，上楼，下楼，回到客厅。感觉不出他在忙什么具体的事。

大脚板轻轻伸展身躯，尾巴懒洋洋地摇晃。这确实很像家。


	15. Chapter 15

“西里斯怎么样了？”麦格问。

他们坐在教工休息室里喝茶，没了学生们，周围难得地安静。既没有魔药课也没有变形课，他俩手上还正好都没有急需批改的大堆作业，也就暑假才有这种空闲，工作日一个月大概也碰不上机会。往时斯内普这种时候都在家配贝茜，但贝茜这会儿在陋居。她都还没上学，仅仅是交了些朋友，斯内普的时间表便因为不再时刻照看女儿出现了许多空隙，这感觉颇为奇怪。

“他每周都来看贝茜，他们相处得越来越好了。”斯内普回答，“他的身体正在康复，贝茜说他现在经常去游泳。”

布莱克没什么造访计划，也不会事先打招呼，不过不难掌握其中的某种宽松随性的规律：阴雨连绵的时期他每周能出现一次都算好的，湿冷的雨水将各色噩梦从布莱克骨头里拖出来，既包括关节顽强的疼痛，也包括忧郁和幻觉；他偏好午后到访，因为他夜间睡眠糟糕透顶，总是在天光亮起后补觉；此外，他总在斯内普有空能连续陪贝茜几个小时的时候出现，所以他暑假后来得更多。

“那你们两个怎么样？”麦格又问。

关于布莱克，斯内普还了解了些别的。布莱克时常闻起来像在麻瓜泳池里泡过一整天，而且这往往是实情。新培养的游泳爱好对布莱克的恢复很有好处，起初那个瘦骨嶙峋、身形佝偻的囚犯日益变得更像斯内普记忆中的人，随着布莱克的身体渐渐追上他冥顽不灵的大脑，他整个人变得越来越……Alpha了。

他还知道布莱克只有在看望贝茜的时候，才使用掩盖剂。那次尴尬的误会，斯内普在对角巷的街道上接近布莱克时，便意识到那人没有任何掩饰信息素的打算。现在比起诸如战斗和刚强的代名词，布莱克的气味变得更具生命和活力，一只得到救助的斗犬（哈），正渐渐恢复健康，渴望得到关爱。提到贝茜和波特家的孩子时，他信息素的风暴化成柔和的落雨。

这确实造成了某种……困扰。

“我刚适应回到家不一定能看见贝茜这件事。”斯内普承认道，“布莱克从没赶上过贝茜在陋居的时候，我觉得他可能是用阿尼马吉形态先在外面打探，如果贝茜出去了，他就不会上门。”

“为了避免可能的尴尬？”麦格扬起眉毛，“这做法过于谨慎了，不是吗？”

“我想象不出跟他单独待在一间屋子里的场景。”斯内普回答。

即便布莱克掩盖了信息素，那人向他靠近时，抵抗的冲动也变得越来越强烈。然而布莱克对他始终保持着过分符合社交礼仪的距离，避免任何可能的争端，在为数不多的对话中更可称小心翼翼地不掺杂任何有关性别的提示。简单来说，这男人在刻意淡化他们是一个成年Alpha和一个成年Omega的事实——因为他们真干过对方。而且，好吧，该事件的有力证明就跟斯内普生活在同一所房子里。

所以现状是，斯内普希望自己能嘲笑布莱克欲盖弥彰的努力，同时他在下意识地期待某些迫使他抵抗的东西，可能是布莱克恢复正常后他们之间重启的争斗，也可能是别的。他们之间的状态本就以大起大落为常态，仇恨搏杀与肢体纠缠间仅一线之隔，那种促使他们在战火之下滚到一张床上的张力，早在五六年级性别分化之后就不是什么新鲜事了。布莱克（或者他也有份）努力保持的距离，才是他们之间的陌生事物。

“如果是平时，我可能会开一个关于无性生活的玩笑。”麦格非常不“麦格”地微笑，她的学生们会吓死的。

“省省吧。”斯内普立刻道。

孩子出生导致的无性生活是育儿刊物上的常见话题，但拿这个开他和布莱克的玩笑，未免有点缺德。布莱克很可能正担心一旦他表现出任何想杀或者想上斯内普的意愿，后者就会将他拒之门外，禁止他再靠近贝茜和自己——活像斯内普能做到似的。

且不说贝茜会为这个把他撕了，眼下斯内普根本没有什么合理理由剥夺Alpha父亲的监护权，真来硬的，法庭都不会站在他这边。唯一真正构成问题的只有布莱克本人的意愿，斯内普决定贝茜的生活中没有他更好，在他的标准里就是远离他们的充分理由，他珍视与贝茜之间迅速拉近的关系，所以对待斯内普远比对待女儿谨慎。

如果是在他第一次领着贝茜去阿兹卡班那会儿，或者决定给布莱克办理取保候审的时候，斯内普都会认可这是最好的状态。就算是现在这也不是很坏，只是似乎……不够好。

“我得说西里斯失去了嗅觉是个遗憾。”麦格说。

“你是在暗示我闻起来欲求不满吗？”斯内普没好气道，因为见鬼，这没准是真的。

连贝茜都开始拐弯抹角地打探Omega父亲下次发情期是否需要准备额外的措施——他最好还是不要想这部分，靠，他绝无让八岁女儿掺和自己性生活的意愿。由着贝茜钻进纸堆里探索已经是个失误，在她成长出与知识水平相符的同理心之前，斯内普不想跟贝茜讨论任何涉及性的话题。

“如果你们能通过信息素彼此坦诚，事情没准会顺利些。”米勒娃解释道，“你太擅长口是心非那套，西弗勒斯，而西里斯呢，总是假装自己胸腔里没有那样一颗心。有时他装得太像，人们会以为那是真的。”

格兰芬多院长神色有些悲伤，是因为那件事，她真的对布莱克感到很抱歉，但他失去的近十年时间终究不会回来。他们都清楚道歉没有太大意义，但布莱克持续的逃避表明他离从中解脱还有很远，这恐怕是最令米勒娃担忧的部分。

“他面临着很多问题，没有哪个能靠上床解决。”斯内普回答。

“可是我并没有提到关于上床的事啊。”米勒娃无辜地说，斯内普瞪着她。

“现在你绝对是在暗示我欲求不满了。”

“那也没什么奇怪的，天知道你有多长时间没有……嗯哼，不过我觉得把催你找人，括号，特定人，上床的工作单独留给贝茜更好。”她甚至用手指在空气中比出了那个括号，斯内普呻吟了一声，“当我问你和西里斯怎么样的时候，我指的是你们两个的问题，不是你的，也不是他的。”

“基本可以肯定我们不会再度暴力收场了。”

“即使是在因为贝茜发生争执的时候？”

“我们没有因为贝茜争执过。”斯内普回答，“他尊重我的一切决定，如果我征求他的意见，他反而会表现得像是以为我在开玩笑。”

“这就是我说的了。”麦格却说，“一个能够正常感知信息素的Alpha会明白你想要关心他、照顾他，他的回避使你受挫。而在我质疑他妨碍你抚养幼崽的时候，你根本就是在捍卫他。不管你怎么想，西弗勒斯，在我看来你根本就已经有所属了。”

“我不会属于任何人。”斯内普本能地反驳，下一秒就想把这句幼稚的话咽回去。

“我不是在说Omega成为Alpha所属物这种混账话。”米勒娃安抚道，斯内普有点羞愧，她当然不是这意思，“这不止关乎性，你想了解他，照顾他。还有当然，跟他一起抚养贝茜。”

“那是本能反应。”斯内普说，“无论如何他都是贝茜的Alpha父亲，也就是默认的最优解。”

在有长期协同监护人分担抚养职责的情况下，这种反应没那么容易发生，斯内普不打算提到这点。麦格心照不宣的笑容已经够明显了。

“随你怎么说。”但她并没真的放他一马，“既然西里斯才是失去嗅觉那个，你的鼻子告诉你，他完全没有类似的意愿吗？”

“他一直对我掩饰信息素。”

“但不是每次都会？”

那个偶然的疏漏，他们在小巷的阴影里，相距不过两尺。布莱克给他起外号时嘴角上挑，整个人满怀喜爱，就像他真的想要。

“你喜欢他这么做吗？”麦格问，“特地使用掩盖剂，以免自己的信息素冒犯到你？”

这个问题很容易回答。“不。”

他不喜欢闻不到布莱克的信息素，在他尚且虚弱时如此，现在更是。他想知道布莱克是否像看起来那么好，当他与贝茜嬉笑打闹时是否在强撑，甚至当他说晚餐很棒时，是不是发自内心。布莱克因为缺失的感官更偏好味道浓郁的食物，这实则非他所长。

“你可以告诉他。”麦格提议，“毕竟你现在只能通过言辞传递信息了。”

“告诉他，‘我想闻你的味道’？”斯内普嘲笑道，“你觉得这听上去像什么？”

“我倒没想到你会这样措辞。不过如果你的意思不是听起来那样，你还是可以解释啊。”麦格指出，“把这当成一次练习，告诉他你的想法，如何？”

这渐渐变得有点烦人了，“容我提醒，我早就过了让你布置作业的时期，麦格教授。”

“当然，斯内普教授。”

她又赢了，这个称号从她嘴里吐出来，成功让斯内普起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。

“我不想……”

向布莱克坦诚的念头每次都激起隐约的恐慌，现在要想起布莱克恶意的笑容也更容易了，那人想伤害谁时，就会比刀刃还要冰冷锋利。原本斯内普已经没那么容易被过去刺痛了，但布莱克在他与贝茜的家里待得越久，便越提醒他记起尘封的伤口尚且新鲜时是什么样。

“他是个糟糕的选择。”斯内普最后说，“我对他而言也是——我告诉他那件事了。”

麦格的神情一变，她是除邓不利多外唯一知道全部真相的人。贝茜三岁左右有一段极为凶险的时光，也是在那时候斯内普对她坦白了自己最深的秘密，他快被自己生命中的一切压碎了。

“他知道多久了？”

“有几个月了。”斯内普感到喉咙紧张地收缩，“我没有直接说预言的事，但他知道我在说什么。”

“你确定——”

“他知道。”斯内普打断她。

对此他非常确定，那晚在院子里，布莱克的沉默震耳欲聋，直到他无法忍受，出言打破。

“他表现得像是他知道真相吗？”麦格问。

“他知道。”斯内普冲口道，好友给了他一个责备的眼神，“四天后他又来看望贝茜了，之后也一直是这样，没什么变化。但他肯定明白我在说什么。”

“你希望他责备你？”

“这不是什么他能忽略的事情。”斯内普说，“他应该指责我，我还想过他可能会不再来看望贝茜……”那四天他构想了许多方案，找到布莱克，说服对方为贝茜的感受着想，但布莱克再次出现也并不像是尘埃落定。“但是没有，什么都没有。他表现得像没听到过我说那句话一样。”

可能他确实没意识到，麦格大概本来想这么说，“他或许认为与你和贝茜现在拥有的东西更重要。”

“他一声不吭地去追杀背叛者佩迪鲁，弄得自己锒铛入狱。十年后他还一眼认出了佩迪鲁变成的耗子，不惜被摄魂怪亲吻也要抓住他。”斯内普冷哼，“如果指望布莱克让这件事就这么过去，你可真是一点都不了解他。”

麦格叹了口气，这个话题再深入下去，又要进入他们这些年从未达成一致的领域。米勒娃总是希望他能原谅自己，但他犯下的过错从未赎清，看来也永远不会有机会弥补，斯内普就更不可能允许自己遗忘。

“别太为难自己。”她说，“尤其是现在，这也是为难西里斯。”

斯内普冷漠地笑了笑，“我确定这在为难他的事情里还排不上号。”


	16. Chapter 16

西里斯睁开眼睛，大口喘息。

他觉得又湿又热，所以这里不是囚室，囚室的夜晚可能有多得多的汗水，但一定不会热。

他的信息素撞在墙上又反过来朝他席卷，然后……渐渐散去。他继续喘息，直到呼吸中再没有信息素的迹象。空气中当然有信息素，他上铺的主人约拿是个据说很冲的Alpha，和他做室友的Alpha或Omega总会忍不住揍他或者干他；楼上的小夫妻搞出的动静楼板根本藏不住，他们挽着膀子在走廊里晃悠的时候路过的人们都能闻出他们今早有没有做爱；隔壁的卡莉会喷信息素香水来假装自己不是个Beta，人们说真正的Omega永远不会闻起来像用香水伪装出来的那些那么好……

但西里斯闻到的？这都是记忆，就像幻肢，他记得能闻到信息素是什么滋味，他的身体时常梦回那种滋味，尽管他好些年都没有闻到过信息素了。他对信息素最后的印象是恐惧和绝望的狂潮。

说到梦境……

西里斯等了一会儿，随意想了些不性感的东西，但他的裤子还是又热又紧，神经也紧绷绷的，在他耳边敲打。如果他不得不靠着想摄魂怪腐烂的手来摆脱湿梦的困扰，未免太可悲了。有时候他有那么可悲，但今晚不是，约拿今晚不会回来，而他的身体在催促他找点乐子，要么他就别睡了。

解开裤子的感觉有些陌生，接下来就好多了，出来之后他试过几次，虽然都没有到最后一步。那肉块硬热，这算是回答了一个问题，他 _ **能**_ 。不，西里斯从牙关里哼出一声笑，别想贝茜，这可不是她该出现的场景。他可能是有点疯，但他不是他妈的 _ **变态**_ 。

都——多久了？管他呢。阿兹卡班里从不缺少疯狂行为，他也参与过一些，称不上好与不好，摄魂怪经常不能把它们吸走所以大概是不好，人们在试图证明自己还活着时会做很多事。离开那地方之后就再没有了，他的身体仍在学习如何在缺乏绝望刺激的情况下动情，不过今天梦境帮助他跳过了第一步。

不是那些，那些没帮助。想想一双手，好主意，指甲修剪得整整齐齐，干脆、精确、稳定。它们夹住魔杖，往药锅里加入微量的粉末，切碎蔬菜投进汤锅，西里斯呻吟了一声，假装是那些手指环绕自己，深思熟虑地动作。他想象它们会怎么做，如果没有战争在背后紧逼，会慢下来，当然，慢得叫他抓狂，在摸透他的每个弱点之前一点甜头都不给。

西里斯喘息着，这旅馆建筑板壁厚度绝对不合规矩，现在才想起隔壁可能听见大概太迟了。不过卡莉的鼾声很清晰，证明她没被打扰到。接下来想想一张刻薄的嘴，刻薄又聪明，嘴角不高兴地往下撇，不管他是不是真的有那么不高兴。他不记得自己有没有亲过了，混乱中丢失的无数细节之一，但他敢打赌它们亲起来很软，但当柔软的大门敞开，嗯嗯，他绝对会被 _ **咬**_ 。

这个念头就像电流一样穿过他的身体， _ **镇静**_ ，那个声音说， _ **呼吸**_ 。你倒是来试试啊，西里斯在脑子里反击，我在呼吸呢，你看我像他妈没气儿了吗？作为一个Omega还真是喜欢发号施令， _ **继续**_ ， _ **再快些**_ 。少特么沾沾自喜了，你这——

_**现在。** _

西里斯不清楚自己有没有叫喊，反正他的意识落回身体时，卡莉的鼾声又续上了。没问题，只是夏夜里有人找了点乐子，跟楼上的斯托姆们相比他简直安静得像个优等生。西里斯用干净的那只手捂住脸，发出一个很像啜泣的声音，他笑了好一阵，才着手清理自己和房间的空气。汗湿的皮肤让他很想洗个澡，但这会儿浴室没水，他也不想贸然用咒语造水。

西里斯倒回床上，他头脑和肌肉中嗡嗡作响的声音消停了，神经松懈下来，略带疲惫的满足感包围着他。他在重新学习，正常人打完手枪通常是会这样的。他可以睡了，不过他还想再醒一会儿。

他一口气睡到上午十点钟。

西里斯又躺了会儿，从旅行袋里掏出件T恤套上，抓起他的牙刷。卡莉正在公共洗手池洗衣服，她挪出点地方让西里斯伸胳膊接了杯水。

“今天起得挺早嘛。”她侧头嗅了嗅，抓出一点洗衣粉，“昨晚找乐子了？”

“Omega的鼻子都没你灵。”他说，这类称赞总叫卡莉高兴，虽然他不太理解。

“这可不是因为我闻出来了，而是因为我什么都没闻出来。”话是这么说，卡莉果然眉开眼笑，“你平时起床以后浑身都是味儿，今天却没有，那当然是不想被人发现找乐子了呗。”

好吧，这就叫欲盖弥彰。西里斯羞涩地笑笑，卡莉觉得他这样很可爱，他也在学习怎么讨人喜欢。

“我经常忘记用掩盖剂。”他说，“你们应该提醒我我很臭的。”

“没有啦，你下午闻起来就很棒，如果我喜欢男孩一定不会拒绝你。”她把衣服拧干，“只不过人人都会有糟糕的回忆，有的人的噩梦会特别糟糕。蹬掉格里塔那会儿，有好几个月别人都说我的气味吓死人。我站在桥上吹吹风，都有人报警说我要跳下去。”

“可你挺过来了，不是么？”

“算是吧。”她把衣服丢进盆子里，站开两步让西里斯漱口，“我算明白了，我喜欢Omega一点是我的事儿，可要是谁觉得自己有资格要求我成为我不是的东西，她只配吃我的耳光！”

“没错。”西里斯赞同道，又接了点水，“她配不上你。”

“你没有这种问题吧？”卡莉精明地问，“我可注意到了，那些你穿得比平时整齐，还喷一大堆掩盖剂的时候。你要告诉我那些不是约会？”

西里斯往脸上泼了些水，靠，怕是整个青年旅社都知道他的噩梦还有他那个不喜欢闻他的约会对象，下周他又该搬家了。

“不是。”他摸到毛巾，“我说了，你可以把他当成一个前任，不小心给我生了个孩子那种。”

“‘当成’这说法很奇怪。”卡莉指出，“而且没人会为了见前任喷香水或者别的东西，除非他们想旧情复燃。”

“饶了我吧。”西里斯把洗手池让回给她，“让我们‘旧情复燃’，你会得到的只有至少一具尸体和染血的床单，大概还有一个可怜的孤儿。”

“只要告诉我他不是不喜欢你闻起来太攻击性。”卡莉说，“我知道有些懦弱的控制狂会那样。”

“不是那样。”

当卡莉说“懦弱的控制狂”时她的意思是“格里塔”，这个西里斯还是可以痛快否认的，尽管他也拿不准斯内普是不是不喜欢他闻起来太有攻击性（考虑到过往历史这还挺可能），而且斯内普看起来很有当控制狂的潜力。噫，这件事他还是不要深想的好。

“只是出于礼貌而已。”他又说，卡莉明显是直接按照他在斯内普面前会有失礼的想法理解了。

“听上去很有希望嘛。”

“把希望保持下去，卡莉。”西里斯走向浴室，“你的公主一定还在某处等你呢。”

他快速冲洗了一下，就近吃了早午餐，找了个偏僻的地方幻影移形。西里斯很想去游会儿泳，但哈利答应了今天要到陋居做客，他肯定期待一晚上了，最好不要让他等太久。此外韦斯莱夫人和他的新朋友罗恩左一封右一封的猫头鹰邮件已经快把德思礼们弄崩溃了，倒不是西里斯怕他们做什么，但惹炸哈利的监护人除了很爽似乎也没什么好处。

可以的话西里斯更想用飞天摩托巩固他酷炫教父的形象，但他不想去找旧的那辆，改造出那样一架摩托车又不是一两天的事儿。而且如果他们不小心被几百号麻瓜目击到骑着摩托飞，亚瑟可能会宰了他，所以就这样，他们在陋居外边显形，哈利捂着喉咙咳嗽。可怜的孩子，第一次尝试的冲击总会更大。

双胞胎正蹲在花园里嘟嘟囔囔，面前是几只地精，西里斯听不太清，觉得两个捣蛋鬼可能是在教它们骂人。两个孩子听到动静，迅速把地精踢进地里，大声打招呼。

“妈妈等你们好久了，西里斯！哈利！”

“我只是送哈利来。”他走到前门，双胞胎中的一个（乔治？）冲过来跟哈利握手，另一个跑到房子里通知家人，这过分的殷勤更印证了他此前的猜测，“一会儿我就回去。”

不等失望的哈利开口，乔治抢着说：“如果是要去看贝茜的话就不用走了，她就在这儿呢，跟珀西在房间里神神秘秘的。”

西里斯一愣，“我还以为她今天在家呢。”

“妈妈特地邀请她过来的，她说哈利和贝茜应该做朋友。”乔治笑得有点坏，西里斯强忍着没翻白眼，得，他们肯定在兴致勃勃地观赏一出重组家庭肥皂剧。

“西里斯，你好！”红头发们（和贝茜）出来迎接他们了，莫莉走在最前边，“还有你，哈利！见到你们真好！”

她给了哈利一个密密实实的拥抱，哈利的脸红了，西里斯笑嘻嘻地围观，拒绝伸出援手。韦斯莱夫人开始念叨哈利有多瘦的时候，贝茜来到Alpha父亲面前，仰起脸让西里斯亲她的额头。

“你要去找爸爸吗？”她问，西里斯差点没栽地上。

“没有！”他说得过于激烈，旁边的人都看了过来，“呃，既然你们都在这，我就留下来吧？你介意吗，莫莉？”

“当然不了。”莫莉痛快地说，罗恩已经拖着哈利下巫师棋去了，金妮紧随其后。

谢天谢地，贝茜没有念叨她的孩子经，而是拉着西里斯往屋里走去，这时弗雷德和乔治也消失了，大概还惦记着地精们呢。珀西在屋里给客人们端上冰茶，亚瑟在上班，他显然是以男主人自居了。莫莉为此不顾抗拒亲了他一大口，弄得三儿子耳朵都红了起来。

“妈妈，不要这样！”他抗议道，“我已经是大人了！”

“分化完成了可不代表你不再是我的乖宝贝。”莫莉笑眯眯地说，“对了——珀西当选了级长呢！”

“恭喜恭喜！”西里斯识相地说，“我从前可没这本事。”

“他天天都在说这个！”贝茜笑道。

珀西清清嗓子，“我得更努力，才能担得起这份职责。”

“你当然担得起，亲爱的。”韦斯莱夫人自豪地说，又到厨房忙活去了。

“你第二性别分化完成了？”西里斯说，“挺早的嘛。”

“我也以为还要几个月呢，不过十三岁以后都属于正常范围。”珀西一本正经地说，“我是个Beta。”

贝茜肯定跟他讲过嗅觉缺失的事了，“挺适合你的。”

“我也这么认为。无意贬低其他性别，但我认为Beta更稳定，能使我更专注于目标。”

“你说得对。”尽管珀西是贝茜的好朋友，但肯定不是西里斯喜欢打交道的类型，“我就去看看莫莉有没有什么要帮忙的……”

结果事情演变成了大脚板在花园里抓地精，而且不久所有孩子们都跑出来看热闹了。地精不但破坏植物的根，而且还咬人，许多人都以抓到地精后虐杀它们为乐，但韦斯莱家显然没给孩子培养这种残忍的癖好。他们通常只是把地精转晕丢得远远的，让它们几周找不回来——顺便乔治和弗雷德可能还会附赠点英语课程。

莫莉招呼大家吃饭的时候，留在陋居做客看起来已经是个超赞的主意了。


	17. Chapter 17

就算在西里斯残缺的感官下，莫莉的厨艺也真是一绝，他觉得自己可以为这个住在陋居不走了。幸而贝茜身体虽弱，基本也没什么忌口，否则对着一席佳肴这不能吃那也不能吃的，可太煎熬了。小姑娘也很有自制力，不会暴饮暴食，斯内普和麦格还真教出了一个（在某些方面）让人省心的孩子。

下午的时光仍是平静而热闹，罗恩教贝茜下了会儿巫师棋，但吵吵嚷嚷不服从命令的棋子很叫她生气，西里斯只得先把她劝去玩点儿别的。趁妈妈抽不出空，双胞胎把哈利和罗恩拖去了后山，他俩都是院魁地奇队成员，把自己的扫帚借给哈利和罗恩“测试”，诓他们说这也是入校考核的一部分。西里斯赶到时哈利正完成一个漂亮的俯冲，差点没把他吓出心脏病。莫莉为此气疯了，差点罚乔治和弗雷德晚上不准吃饭，在西里斯一再求情下改成不准吃甜品。

哈，哈利这小子将来在魁地奇上也会大有作为。

等亚瑟回家，晚餐便正式开始。仍然是那种韦斯莱式的混乱的家常氛围，如果不是对客人有特殊照顾，西里斯觉得自己和贝茜在抢食方面肯定敌不过训练有素的五个孩子。

“……希瑟就倒霉了，恐怕她接下来都得加班。”韦斯莱先生在给妻子讲工作见闻，孩子中只有珀西和贝茜在注意听。

“可怜的姑娘。”韦斯莱夫人说，“她原本准还指望克劳奇提点她呢，结果刚调来克劳奇就成了这样，让她收拾烂摊子。”

“克劳奇怎么了？”西里斯插话道，见韦斯莱夫妇面露不安，便补上：“虽说是他决定把我送进阿兹卡班，我的案子定下来之后，我记得他还一直是国际魔法交流合作司的司长，这个想必对他没什么影响？”

“不，呃，”亚瑟推了推眼镜，“他原本就是因为他儿子的事被调去国际魔法合作交流司，现在你的案子又被证明是错的，很多入狱的食死徒家属都找上门来，要求重审。他在现在的位置干得不错，一下子找不到替他的人，部里暂时没有处理决定。但他要想实现他的抱负，是不可能了，能平安干到退休都是好的。”

“未经审判就将嫌疑人投入监狱是极不负责任的行为。”珀西严肃地说，“他是应该好好反省。”

“好啦，就当时的情况，审不审结果都一样。”西里斯说，手上摸摸贝茜的小脑袋，又转向韦斯莱先生，“所以克劳奇受到了很大打击？”

“是啊，他一蹶不振，精神恍惚。然后从五月份开始，克劳奇的举止就渐渐失常了。”韦斯莱先生给自己倒了点南瓜汁，“他开始频繁请假，这在之前是从没有过的，不管在哪个岗位上，克劳奇都从来不休息。但他这些年确实攒下了很多休假，部里就都批准了。可是在那些他必须出席的场合，他的表现也……唉。”

“那个我听说过，他在什么会议上侮辱了德国的代表。”弗雷德插嘴道，“用的是一个德语单词，我记得发音是——”

“如果你能把好记性用在功课上我会更高兴。”韦斯莱夫人训斥道。

“总之，再这么下去，部里下掉他只是时间问题。”韦斯莱先生说，“我们还以为他过一阵子会缓过来，但他今天又告假了，要整整一周。福吉对他的宽容是有限度的。”

“可真是个悲剧。”西里斯哼了一声。

“他活该！”贝茜断然道。

这时她的口袋发出了蓝光，贝茜发出猫咪似的咆哮声，取出那个刻着魔法部标示的徽章。幻影移形会对胸腔造成压迫，飞路网则有吸入粉尘的风险，斯内普费尽周折，给女儿申请了个长期的门钥匙。门钥匙从他那边启动，他启动后，贝茜拨动徽章旁边的小齿轮，便能移动到父亲所在的地点。除她外，这门钥匙对任何人都不能起效。

“他说过我可以在这里留到天黑！”贝茜气冲冲地说，“他保证过的！他不能现在叫我回去！”

“西弗勒斯想你了。”韦斯莱夫人忙说，“亲爱的，让我给你装些甜点然后——”

“我不要！”贝茜瞪着那发着蓝光的小东西，“除非他告诉我为什么，否则我哪儿也不去！”

“我相信他会对你好好解释的。”韦斯莱夫人劝道，“先回家，好吗？别让西弗勒斯担心，他可担心你了。”

“你说他保证过？”西里斯问贝茜，“像是，直接对你承诺了，让你在陋居吃完晚饭、留到天黑？”

贝茜点点头。

“父母嘛，总会这样的。”珀西故作成熟地说，“形势所迫对你承诺，又临时改变主意。”

“我爸才不这样！”贝茜捍卫道。

他们那边吵着，西里斯也本能地感到有哪里不对劲。斯内普从不把女儿当成单纯好糊弄的小孩子，以贝茜的性子，她会记恨这种事到天荒地老的。要是放心不下，斯内普有可能到陋居周围盯梢——像之前在对角巷那样，但不会不声不响地用这个把贝茜叫回去。如果有什么别的理由，他应该会自己到陋居向贝茜说明，贝茜不是听不进道理的孩子。

“我先去看看，劝他一下。”西里斯说，“让孩子失望可不好。”

“这有必要吗？”莫莉问，“西弗勒斯只是希望贝茜早点回家，贝茜还从来没有这么晚回去过，他担心也是——”

“他保证过的。”贝茜重复道，她的愤怒退下去了，看得出来，她也开始担心了。

“没关系。”西里斯说，“在我回来之前，你可千万妥协哦，贝茜。这可是关乎诚信的大问题。”

贝茜郑重地点头。

韦斯莱夫妇还想劝两句，但西里斯简单对哈利嘱咐了几句，便到客厅里幻影移形了。不安的直觉越来越强烈，他只希望是自己判断有误。

斯内普用反幻影移形咒覆盖了整个院子的范围，访客最多只能在院门口显形。西里斯定睛一看，屋里灯黑着，他的心立刻像块石头一样沉了下去。斯内普不在家，他只有在绝对安全的地方才会让贝茜用门钥匙赶到他身边，连他的地窖都是禁区，因为贝茜可能会站立不稳、打翻沸腾的坩埚或者瓶子。

西里斯在屋子周围略作查看，没有什么反常的迹象，便直接用咒语开锁进入屋内。私闯住宅的怪异感很快散去，取而代之的是灯光亮起后更强烈的不安，这里给他一种定格的直感，尤其是厨房。台面上摆着一个盖着湿布的面团，贝茜说斯内普今天下午去对角巷采购教学所需的原料，西里斯想象他本打算回来时处理这个面团，但他没回来。

刚买的原料和新鲜果蔬在橱柜里，完全错了，斯内普会第一时间把他的宝贝原料分门别类放到教工储藏室里锁好，而不是随意堆在随时会发生污染的厨房里。两个芒果摔破了，操，斯内普出事了。

西里斯深呼吸命令自己冷静，他又变成大脚板，里里外外地嗅了一遍。最新鲜的气味痕迹在客厅，这里还有那些原料和果蔬的味道，一个陌生人的气味。事发经过是这样的：趁屋内无人，那个高明的家伙穿过防护咒埋伏在客厅里；斯内普本打算先回家放下果蔬，再霍格沃茨安顿他的魔药材料，但他刚进门，那人就突然发动了袭击。他被那一大堆东西拖累，来不及反应，被击倒了，东西掉了一地。

他回了趟陋居，管贝茜要来那个徽章。贝茜一眼就看出情况有异，西里斯说时间紧迫，她便什么也没问，立刻将徽章给了西里斯。他嘱咐贝茜和哈利好好待在陋居，让亚瑟和莫莉注意周边安全，几分钟后，他、莱姆斯、麦格和穆迪在斯内普的房子碰了头。麦格对防护咒的熟悉程度大概仅次于斯内普，她确认咒语有被解除过的迹象。

“有人抓走了斯内普。”他说，麦格不着痕迹地离他远了点，他的信息素肯定腾腾散发着打架的欲望，冒犯到她的Alpha本能了，“还想诱骗贝茜过去，一定是要用她迫使斯内普屈服。”

“斯内普有什么仇人吗？”卢平问。

“他是个逃脱制裁的食死徒，我敢打赌看他不顺眼的人多了去了。”穆迪粗声大气地说，西里斯一时间很想揍他。

“这样的事已经很久没有发生过了。”麦格说，“近期也没有可能找他寻仇的人出狱的消息。”

也就是说，曾经有一段日子，这样的事时有发生。西里斯意识到他可能刚明白了贝茜取了麦格姓氏的原因——如果斯内普哪次没躲过，或者最终还是被捕入狱，她也不会成为孤儿。

“没准只是在等待时机呢。”他咬牙道。

“不。”穆迪却说，“为了寻仇就没有必要花这么大力气把这地方复原，直接干掉他就可以了。他们不想让人马上发现出了事，是想从斯内普身上得到某些东西，没准还打算把他再放回来。”

他们抓活的，这就表明斯内普现在……西里斯强行咽下恶心想吐的感觉。

“西弗勒斯从1980年年底开始为凤凰社工作，担任间谍。”麦格说，“他可能知道不少机密。”

“我们得通知邓不利多。”卢平说。

“没人知道阿不思假期在哪里。”麦格皱起眉头，“等找到他，可能就来不及了。”

“我们得自己行动。”西里斯道，“我猜傲罗们也指望不上？”

穆迪哼了一声，“没有明确证据表明斯内普是遇袭失踪，至少过12小时指挥部才会批准让菜鸟们去搜索，等他们找到斯内普，他要不是已经重操旧业，就是早凉透了。”

“你他妈再说斯内普是黑巫师——”

“没时间内讧。”麦格严厉地说，“当务之急是确定西弗勒斯的方位，你觉得可以通过门钥匙反向追踪吗，阿拉斯托？”

“门钥匙办公室的克莱德欠我人情，我猜他不介意加个班。”穆迪回答。

“我们可能需要更多人手。”莱姆斯说，“你能确定来的只有一个人吗，西里斯？”

“从气味来看是这样。”西里斯喘出一口气，叫他暴躁的本能滚蛋，“我没闻到其他人的气味，但这也可能是故意安排的，大脚板的鼻子只能告诉我这么多。待会我可以再闻一遍。”

“我们需要一切情报。”麦格说，她的信息素一定像擂响的战鼓，“我会再通知几个以前的凤凰社成员，阿拉斯托在门钥匙上想办法，西里斯、莱姆斯，你们把现场再检查一遍。”

他们又敲定了几个细节，分头行动。


	18. Chapter 18

冰冷的水柱撞入口鼻，斯内普咳嗽着恢复清醒。

施刑者实在外行，只知一味增加疼痛，导致受刑人过不了多久就会陷入解脱的昏迷。小巴蒂·克劳奇是跟贝拉特里克斯·莱斯特兰奇等人一并在隆巴顿夫妇被折磨致疯的现场被抓获的，看样子他的前辈还没来得及教他什么东西。

但钻心咒也不是什么有益健康的咒语，而且比起拷问，克劳奇的重点在于摧毁他的意志，以便操纵他成为自己的傀儡。这世上没多少人能用夺魂咒控制精神健全的西弗勒斯·斯内普，克劳奇发现了这点，于是着手改变这一状态。显然他并不缺少让钻心咒充分发挥效力的狠心肠，所以斯内普也拿不准自己还能撑多久，唯一的安慰是如果他的精神受创到足以让克劳奇完全支配，那么他也不太可能表现如常，很容易识破。

贝茜没上当，他身边还是只有坐立不安的克劳奇，将他束缚在椅子上的绳索仍旧牢不可破。做完这一系列简单的判断，斯内普睁开眼睛。在第三轮昏迷后他就时间感全无，不能肯定过了几个小时，但想来即便天还没黑，也快了。门钥匙还丢在被克劳奇恨恨掷下的那个角落里，斯内普悄悄地笑了笑。

不管贝茜的犟脾气折了他多少寿，看到克劳奇第三次尝试失败后气急败坏的表情时都值得了。克劳奇还以为贝茜是像自己那样的孩子，在严厉的父亲面前畏首畏尾，只敢背后搞叛逆。他的小女孩从来都是当面跟监护人们干仗，有什么说什么，承诺了天黑回家就是天黑回家，你要没本事以理服人，那最好别招惹她。

念及于此，斯内普难以遏制地生出一股自豪，而随着或许无法再见到贝茜的念头到来的，便是一阵撕心裂肺的痛苦。与贝茜在陋居门前道别时，他在红头发们的瞩目中犹豫了一下，没有亲吻她。现在斯内普真希望自己不曾在乎那无谓的形象，他错过了和女儿的最后一个吻。然后他把有关贝茜的念头塞回脑中的小盒子里锁好，多愁善感对她的安全没有任何帮助，这里只需要心如铁石的间谍西弗勒斯·斯内普，不需要一名Omega父亲。

“你，背叛了黑魔王。”克劳奇对他说，稻草色的发帘下，他的眼睛睁得很大，瞳孔奇怪地颤抖着，那种脆弱而疯狂的气质更显著了，“在我为他坐牢时，你在外面，养大你那下贱的小崽子，作为被人尊重的教师。”

小巴蒂绕到斯内普身后，一下子折断了他左手两根指头，斯内普嘶声痛呼。克劳奇动了不留活口的念头，他的举动开始只为泄愤服务了。不过这或者也意味着他会透露更多信息，毕竟你没有必要对死人保守秘密。

“魔药课教授。”小巴蒂歪着脑袋看他，“你觉得如果我碾碎你双手所有的骨头，你还能做到吗？”

立刻，斯内普的心脏狂跳起来，克劳奇注意到了他的颤抖，露出得意的笑容。他把恐惧驱逐到一边去，活人才需要担心手部残疾，眼下这还轮不上。

“为他坐牢？”斯内普第一次反击，他的嗓子因为此前的惨叫像有砂纸在摩擦，既然克劳奇打算要他的命，他可不会让那人舒舒服服的。“难道不是你哭喊着否认，而你父亲将你强塞进去吗？”

“钻心剜骨！”

十足的恨意让咒语像岩浆一样在他体内流淌，疼痛停止的时候斯内普几乎都没注意到，等他回过神来，小巴蒂正在他身边转来转去，絮絮叨叨。他的语句很急促，气喘吁吁，带着病态的自豪。

“……只有我没放弃他，只有我！黑魔王会知道我是忠诚的，当他归来，会带给我所有巫师做梦都想象不到的奖赏……”

“你父亲恐怕不会同意。”斯内普说，“你打算拿他怎么办呢？”

他的腕骨炸开了，斯内普肯定失去意识了几秒钟，等神志回到屋子里，他能感觉右手以一种不正常的状态垂了下来，废弃无用，这比燃烧的疼痛更可怕。

专注，现在没有必要在乎你的手。

小巴蒂回答了他：“用不着考虑这个，我今天下午把他杀了。”

斯内普打了个寒颤，假设小巴蒂如他所料，是那种出于对严父的反抗走上歧路的人，他们通常反而会最晚对那个从小到大生命中的权威下手。而一旦他们这么干，往往说明他们已经彻底疯了。

“你母亲对此会怎么说啊，小巴蒂？”他说，这次克劳奇打断了他的肋骨，两根或三根。

“我父亲，他将她儿子送进阿兹卡班，她才不会在乎那个男人的死活。”克劳奇用魔杖狠狠地戳着斯内普的下巴，“她关心的是我，她在快死的时候说服我父亲将我和她掉包，这样死在阿兹卡班的就是她而不是我。她会很高兴看到我摆脱我父亲的控制。”

“他帮了她，不是吗？”斯内普反问，“那可不是一个濒死的女人能独立完成的计划。”

“他只是为了她，而不是我。”小巴蒂恶狠狠地说，“他才不在乎我的死活，是他亲口说他没有我这个儿子。”

“哦，那想必将你伤得很深。”

他踩中了克劳奇的痛处，对方甚至没念咒，而是咆哮着揍了他一拳。斯内普咳嗽着，眼前被泪水模糊成一片，他的鼻梁肯定断了。

“我不在乎！”小巴蒂尖叫，“大家都以为他了不起，哦，你是那个克劳奇的儿子！但我知道他是怎样一个可怜虫，我从小就知道。他根本不配做我的父亲，呸，利欲熏心的懦夫，为了自己的地位将我交给摄魂怪，他才伤害不到我……”

接着他记起了魔杖，斯内普再度在痛楚中惨叫，不久便又昏了过去，被迫醒来时只觉口鼻满是辛辣的液体，双手像燃烧的攻城木一样冲击他的神经，受伤的肋骨牢牢箍住他的肺。他的神志不像此前那样清楚了，一个危险的信号。

“我从没有背叛过黑魔王。”小巴蒂用一种诡异的冷静语调说，“但你不同。我知道你是怎么做的，我父亲从前对你可咬牙切齿呢……无耻的Omega，勾引了一个Alpha，用怀孕博取邓不利多的同情，让他为你作保，出卖你的同伴来逃脱惩罚。我还知道那个Alpha是谁，西里斯·布莱克。”

斯内普压下了对那个名字的所有反应，没关系，布莱克居无定所，克劳奇短时间内找不到他。为避免发生意外，除贝茜所需，他的复方汤剂与其他药品、原料全都锁在城堡内的储藏室里，只要他不让克劳奇拿到，克劳奇就无法冒充他或者任何一个人。

“你觉得他会为你而来吗？”小巴蒂恰在此时问道，“看在他干过你的份儿上？看在你帮他翻案的份上？你和你的小崽子可帮了我大忙……要不是你们弄得我父亲失魂落魄，放松了对我的控制，我还得有一阵子才能出来。”

布莱克会不会为他而来？斯内普呛着笑了一声，“你大可试试。”

“我父亲认为你们是一伙的，都是食死徒，可我看你不配。”小巴蒂冷然道，“你个婊子，黑魔王给了你机会，你却倒向邓不利多，就为了一根干过你的鸡巴。你们这些Omega都是一路货色，令人作呕。”

说出最后一个音节时，他的魔杖猛然向下一挥，一把匕首深深扎入斯内普颈侧。有一秒钟斯内普都确定自己已经死了，但随即温热的液体顺着他的后背滑落，疼痛则进入一个全新的层级，伴随着渗入骨髓的酸涩和震颤，他几乎吐在自己腿上——克劳奇瞄准的是他的腺体。

斯内普大口喘息，试图驱散眼前的黑雾，他的意识正随着受伤和失血涣散，小巴蒂不打算让他活着离开了。

“我这样的Omega，”他设法说道，“还是 _我们_ 这样的？”

克劳奇抓住他的头发，将他的脖子向后弯折，要他看自己颈侧的什么东西。更多鲜血涌出，疼痛的爪牙和空白的虚无正将他向两边拉扯。

“我早就不是Omega了！”小巴蒂在他耳边咆哮，“我父亲为了避免信息素泄露我的存在，用几服魔药和一个咒语把我给废了。你知道那是什么感觉吗，斯内普？真正的终身难忘，也许你想体会一下……”

“这就是你如此恨我的原因？”斯内普呛咳着，以鼻梁折断处为中心，他的半张脸剧痛到麻木，“你试过用和我一样的方法逃避惩罚，失败了，然后你父亲阉割了你——”

他连人带椅子狠狠地摔在地上，受伤的手和颈侧伤口撞上地板时视线一片血红，肋骨的断茬绝对已经戳进他肺里。斯内普让自己的神志脱离出来，评估眼下的状况，像黑魔王的惩罚降临时那样。什么都不做，他也就还有几十分钟，而克劳奇已经被惹翻了。他踩上斯内普胸口的时候，斯内普真心希望自己已经死了。

“我要把你串在一根棍子上，插在你家门口。”克劳奇的声音在他耳中飘忽不定，“我要留下黑魔标记，这样所有人都会知道，背叛黑魔王的婊子是什么下场……人们会知道该惧怕的究竟是什么，黑魔王会注意到的，他会找到我……”

滑稽的是，听着自己的命运，斯内普想到的是 _天啊贝茜千万别在人们把我搬走之前回家_ 以及 _不知道布莱克会有什么表情_ 。哈，他和米勒娃会气疯的，要处理善后事宜，把斯内普的尸体复原成能看的样子。

前胸的压力突然消失了，血液和空气涌进胸腔，斯内普放声惨叫。他等待着克劳奇实现他的话，但出现了一个空拍，地板好像在震颤。接着刺激性液体被灌进他嘴里，斯内普的咳嗽有力了些，他吐出几口血沫，身体重新开始呼吸。某种急救药物，是什么？

“……要把你的手伤得更厉害了！冷静点，是我！我们找到你了……”

信息素终于透过厚重的铜腥味传入斯内普的感官，是布莱克，吓得要命而且的确气疯了。斯内普停止了抵抗，转而用使得上力的全部手指抓住他，布莱克在这儿，他试着开口但只是咳出了更多带气泡的血。

“贝茜没事，她很安全，和莫莉他们在一起。”布莱克急促地说，“别昏过去，斯内普，想想她，她担心死你了。你死也不会抛下你的女儿对不对？我知道你想回她身边，比什么都想……”

“我觉得他有肺穿孔。”卢平说，“情况很危险，我们得在不加重伤势的前提下尽快送他去圣芒戈。”

“先固定住他的骨头。”另一个声音，是阿拉斯托·穆迪。

“忍着点。”布莱克说。

某人念了个咒语，斯内普听到自己的骨头互相摩擦的声音，然后世界消失了。


	19. Chapter 19

斯内普的意识又在疼痛和各式尖叫的海洋里浸泡了一段时间，随后是一片昏沉，他将将意识到有人给自己下了止痛药便没了知觉。苏醒时斯内普仍感觉头脑有点飘忽，他们及时将他送到了圣芒戈，现在他的肋骨和左手手指都已痊愈，简单的骨折很容易治疗；肺部和脖子上的伤口仍然隐隐作痛，也并无大碍；只是右手毫无反应，他也不敢莽撞活动。

他睁开双眼，感觉像含了满口砂砾，麦格适时递上插了吸管的水杯。斯内普急切地喝了两口，稍稍抬起上半身，便是一阵天旋地转。钻心咒的后遗症，靠，这几天有得受了。

“多久了？”他问，嗓子里的肌肉互相剐蹭拉扯。

“大概15个小时。”麦格回答，“原本预计是24小时，显然药物在你身上没那么管用。”

“你不该让他们给我用这么多止痛药。”斯内普不悦道。

“你想靠自己咬牙撑过治疗师接好所有骨头、愈合所有伤口的过程？我可不能同意。”麦格把他的上半身垫高了些，“尤其是你的右手手腕，治疗师不得不直接拿走肘部以下所有的骨头，再用生骨灵让你长出一副新的。我敢说你不会喜欢那几个小时。”

斯内普不由看了看自己的右手，肘部以下果然被包得严严实实，被夹板牢牢固定。

“肌肉和神经损伤也很严重，更不要说他们得溶掉旧骨头的碎片。过三天才能拆绷带，接下来的一段时间它会有些僵硬。”麦格安慰地拍了拍他的左前臂，“好消息是你的手能完全恢复从前的灵巧，只要你这几天别把它用得太狠。”

斯内普哼了一声，考虑到他接下来的几十个小时可能都没法站稳，似乎没什么机会过度使用任何一个身体部位。

“贝茜和布莱克呢？”他问。

“西里斯说服她出去吃午饭了，他承诺要让她在外边好好呼吸点新鲜空气——尽管我觉得伦敦的空气没什么新鲜可言。”麦格说，“贝茜吓坏了，她守着你到今天中午，没睡觉，什么都不肯吃。”

“见鬼。”

“今早她就有些不舒服，但说什么都不肯走。幸好她最后还是听了西里斯的话。”麦格继续道。

斯内普的左手焦躁地抓住了被单，他体内的每个细胞都叫嚣着渴望要立刻见到女儿，在听到麦格说的话后更甚。他本以为在陋居门前的分别就是最后一次见她了。

“他们已经出去了两个小时，应该很快就回来了。”麦格安慰道，“西里斯知道该怎么照顾她，不会有问题的。需要我通知他们一下你醒了吗？”

“不用了。”斯内普说，努力松开手指，“……你用了掩盖剂吗？”

“不比平时更多。”麦格说，“别担心，为了你的腺体能尽快恢复，治疗师暂时用药关闭了你对信息素的感知，最多一周。”

斯内普点头，这造成了另一阵眩晕。他恨过自己的第二性别，即便是现在也不能说对分化成为Omega这件事很高兴，但目前他还是宁可做个健全的Omega，而非被暴力致残的。

“你们怎么找到我的？”

“贝茜的门钥匙。”麦格道，斯内普了然，“阿拉斯托在门钥匙办公室有熟人，花了些时间破解部分咒语，使它无法识别使用者身份，但还是只能带走一个人。我们在西里斯身上做了标记，这样他到达时，我们就能启动传送。”

“你们拿布莱克当另一个门钥匙用。”斯内普有点好笑地说。

“唔，他看来也不会同意让别人第一个到。”麦格说，斯内普因为她话里的暗示转开视线。

“克劳奇的事弄清楚了吗？”他问，“小巴蒂说他母亲说服他父亲帮忙，自己代替他死在监狱里。”

“她用了复方汤剂，高明的计策，同时也体现出可怕的决心。”麦格摇摇头，“她一定到死都没有忘记每小时喝一次药剂。”

斯内普默然，有些人和事是能让你做到这种地步。

“那之后小巴蒂就一直处在父亲的监管下，克劳奇对他用了夺魂咒，控制他的一举一动。”

“还有阉割了他。”斯内普道，麦格露出极不舒服的神情。

“克劳奇一向是个严酷的人。”她说，“后来小巴蒂开始反抗夺魂咒，接着就是西里斯翻案的事，克劳奇恢复旧日地位的理想化为泡影，意志受到了很大打击，对儿子的控制力也大不如前。小巴蒂在三月份偷到了母亲的旧魔杖，克劳奇将它锁在阁楼里，没有扔掉……当天凌晨，儿子反过来操纵了他。”

“这就是他那些反常举动的由来。”

“不，那些是出于克劳奇自己的意志。”麦格将水杯重新添满，“小巴蒂的意图是让父亲继续工作，为自己收集情报，但克劳奇不打算让他得逞。他极力反抗，可能是想提醒其他人有变故发生，或者通过让自己被开除使得儿子无法得逞，我们没法知道了。总之，他昨天最后一次请假早退，回家后与儿子发生冲突，被杀死了。我们在客厅里发现了打斗的痕迹，尽管被控制着，他的反抗仍然很激烈。”

他们对视一眼，都在对方脸上看到了一种复杂的钦佩。巴蒂·克劳奇太过嫉恶如仇，以致时常忘记善为何物，但他绝不是一个会轻易屈服的人，这点得到了最后的证明。

“小巴蒂将父亲的尸体变成一块石头，埋在花园里。傲罗到达的时候，他们的家养小精灵闪闪正跪在那里哭泣，所以很容易就找到了。”

“他放过了那个小精灵？”

“小巴蒂命令她不得透露任何有关自己的消息，也许他觉得这样就足够了，克劳奇死后，他就是闪闪唯一的主人，她不能违抗命令。”麦格回答，“此外，这些年一直是闪闪在照顾他，她还会劝说他父亲在他表现好的时候让他出门透透气。”

“如果克劳奇都能听得进小精灵的劝，却完全不肯听听儿子在想什么，也就难怪小巴蒂恨他这么深了。”斯内普评价道。

“我们永远不会知道克劳奇家内部的事了，只能肯定是个悲剧。”麦格叹了口气，“我教过小巴蒂，很有天赋的孩子。”

同为教师，斯内普能理解这种感慨，尽管他在接下来的一段时间里还得忍受小巴蒂带来的折磨。斯内普并非唯一未受惩罚的食死徒，小巴蒂恢复自由后第一个找到他可能有很多原因，例如他的地址已经由魔法部记录在案，他作为魔药课教授所掌握的资源，他是前段时间克劳奇骂得最多的人之一，又或者因为他是个靠怀孕逃脱制裁的Omega。有证据表明在押期间，小巴蒂试过勾引他的看守。无论如何，斯内普都不太关心了。

“他会继续服完未尽的刑期，也就是终身。”麦格道，“阿拉斯托说会有人去找克劳奇夫人的遗体，但最好别抱太大希望。”

“不会复查他的案子？”斯内普问，“我们知道他究竟有没有参与折磨隆巴顿夫妇吗？”

“当初闪回咒测试表明他用过钻心咒，但莱斯特兰奇毫无疑问是主犯。”麦格说，“没人关心从犯的情节轻重，那阵子很多案件都是这样。小巴蒂在口供中说自己是被迫的，但很多人都这样说。当时的工作做得相当粗糙，我想也没法复查了。”

昨晚的事情后，斯内普倒不会为小巴蒂叫屈，只是如果克劳奇曾经有机会将儿子带回正轨，却武断地葬送了他，那也不属于他乐意听到的故事。伏地魔鼎盛时期残害了太多人，那些原本长时间被恐惧压制的仇恨在战争结束后加倍袭来，这样不分青红皂白的愤怒难免淹没某些无辜或罪不至此者，布莱克也是一例。他的家族以支持支持伏地魔的立场著称，无人为他叫屈。

过了一阵，斯内普不再感觉自己的胃好像被掉了个个儿，便吃了些圣芒戈准备的果冻状食物。他拒绝再使用止痛药，右手很快就钝钝地疼起来，脖子和肺部的疼痛也更明显，不过都在可控范围内。治疗师过来检查了一次，宣布他的伤都愈合得很好。

布莱克过了不短的一段时间才回来，贝茜沉沉地睡着，被Alpha父亲抱在怀里。他朝斯内普点点头，对对方已经醒来并不惊讶，只向着麦格龇牙咧嘴，后者立刻在病房角落变出一张小床。尽管闻不到信息素，斯内普能觉察两人之间的气氛缓和了。布莱克俯身将女儿安置在小床上，托着她的脑袋加上一个小枕头，又掖了掖被子，这一连串动作没来由地让斯内普的胸口一阵抽痛。

“午饭后我拖着她去坐了双层巴士，结果车没开出多远她就睡着了。”布莱克小声解释，甩着酸痛的胳膊，“坐了一整圈她都没醒，我只好把她抱回来。小家伙可比看上去重不少啊。”

“我想只是你没有自以为的强壮。”斯内普道，完全是下意识地呛对方，布莱克乐了。

“这么说也对。”他凑过来细看斯内普的情况，一边按摩自己的手臂，“感觉如何？能经得住贝茜扑进你怀里哭泣了吗？”

“没什么经不住的。”

斯内普盯着贝茜，抵抗那种莫名其妙的把被子往上拉的冲动。

“她也睡了有一会儿了，要不我把她叫起来吧。”布莱克顺着他的目光看了一眼，“现在她大概就已经会对自己睡了一觉很不高兴了，要是再加上你醒了但没人叫她，恐怕待会连我都得住院。”

“反正也不差这一会儿了。”斯内普不禁嘴角上扬，他刚在鬼门关走了一遭，这会儿八岁女儿的怒气倒成了最可怕的东西。

“我去取点药，聊得愉快。”麦格说着离开病房，用意昭然若揭，布莱克翻了个白眼。

Alpha把自己扔上麦格刚才坐的椅子，被牛仔裤包裹的两条长腿分开伸展了一下，他这会儿完全是麻瓜打扮，长发在脑后草草一束，短袖T恤下露出强健的胳膊，斯内普允许自己多看了几秒。

“怎么？”布莱克投来征询的眼神，身体前倾，对自己刚才干的事毫无知觉。

“你有没有用掩盖剂？”斯内普脱口问道。

“没。”布莱克一怔，“你能闻到？”

“不能，我的嗅觉被关闭了。”

“唔，我记得也是这样。”

顾及病房里沉睡的贝茜，他们都将声音压得很低，也因此需要离得很近来听彼此说话。意识到自己的胳膊肘已经支在斯内普床边，布莱克的身体前后摇晃了一下，好像有点拿不定主意。

“如果……你不介意的话，你其实不需要用。”斯内普说，措辞水准大概没达到平均水平的一半，“以后也不需要。”

“啥，”布莱克说，“你想闻我的味道？”

这句话由布莱克说出来效果甚至更糟，斯内普在脑后听到了麦格大笑的声音。

“呃，那个，行啊。”对方企图补救，“我也觉得挺麻烦的。”

“随你的便。”他干巴巴地说，“只是告诉你这不是必要的，我不需要你特地这么干。”

“好的。”布莱克咕哝。

反正情况也不可能更尴尬了，斯内普又问：“你感觉怎样？”

“感觉我的胳膊会酸痛到明天。”布莱克随口回答，接着反应过来他不是在问这个，“噢，挺好的。比你强多了。”

“我遇到过更糟的。”

“那也不表示现在就有多好。”愤恨从布莱克脸上一闪而逝，“这次没人能再把克劳奇弄出来了，放心吧。”

“既然你已经在这了，可以顺便做个检查。”斯内普建议道，“我猜你平时是不会来的。”

“没什么可检查的。”布莱克耸耸肩，见斯内普不赞同的表情又说，“怎么，你现在要兼职当我妈了？”

“除非你有这么想当个混账（Motherfucker）。”

布莱克得非常使劲地咬自己的唇皮才能不笑到惊醒贝茜，斯内普差不多也是，说的时候他没太思考，但看来他们总算是从那个谨慎对待对方的阶段走出了一小步。

“这玩笑太糟糕了。”布莱克把指关节抵在唇边，“你女儿可在那儿呢，注意语言。”

“她可不是会因为一个‘操’字晕倒的小淑女。”

“是啊，领教过了。”布莱克轻咳一声，“不过一不小心，她可是能说到我俩都晕倒的。”

斯内普真的想要阻止自己，把话题拉到这个方向实在不明智……都怪贝茜，那个该死的问题都在他脑子里扎下根了。

“所以，你能否……？”

布莱克起初茫然地看着他，意识到斯内普不打算说完后又反应了一阵，才明白过来。他抬手捂住了脸。

“……能，老天爷啊。”

斯内普发出一个单音节，因为任何社交礼仪都不包括该怎么回应这个，难道他要说“恭喜”吗？

“不过你可以告诉贝茜别的答案，我不介意，真的。”布莱克又闷闷地说，“只要这能让她别再追着我俩要弟弟。”

作为一个能在阿兹卡班保持理智九年的人，他语气中的无助真叫人印象深刻。

“无法勃起和失去生育能力是两回事。”斯内普故意道，他忍笑忍得肋骨都有点痛了，“等她开始查找抽取精液的其他方法，你会后悔说过这句话的。”

“靠，杀了我吧。”

这感觉很奇怪，和布莱克互相开玩笑，等着他们的女儿醒来——但是好的那种奇怪。以致不久贝茜跳下小床时，他原因不明地有点儿怅然。


	20. Chapter 20

哇哦。

幼崽将Omega父亲称为母亲或将Alpha母亲称为父亲都很常见，但实际见到又是一回事。

贝茜的动作很急切，但并不莽撞。父女俩花了一小会儿找到合适的姿势，斯内普微微侧头，让她将脸偎在自己颈边，他从未见过谁的眼睛像那样亮起来。贝茜的出生早成事实，但西里斯从没真想过把斯内普和她此刻小声叫出的“妈咪”联系在一起。斯内普在他眼中一向与柔软的词汇绝缘，就连那夜的模糊片段里，也充斥着咆哮和对抗。然而此刻，斯内普尽可能用完好的那只手臂将女儿揽在怀里，看上去确然十分……温柔。

贝茜和Omega父亲都不是喜欢黏黏糊糊的类型，短短几分钟，她便后撤身体，从病床上下来。斯内普注视着女儿的动作，而后瞥了西里斯一眼，目光中暖意未去，西里斯立刻明白自己有大麻烦了。

那位伤号对西里斯的烦恼毫无觉察（西里斯不由庆幸现在斯内普的鼻子也不管用），反倒是对此前与贝茜的真情流露深感尴尬，就好像西里斯会因为他死里逃生后多抱了女儿一会儿看不起他似的。

“正好你们都在，”麦格推门而入，西里斯总觉得她闻了闻病房里的空气，“在西弗勒斯康复前的这段时间，有件事我们得商量一下。”

变形课教授将画着圣芒戈标示的纸袋放在床头柜上，她说去拿药看来也不是瞎话。只是麦格开了个头，西里斯便知道这又是给自己挖的坑。

圣芒戈的探视时间是有限制的，斯内普也不可能同意让女儿睡在医院里，所以在他出院前，得有人在家中照看贝茜，并且每天用门钥匙接送她。他本要提出请麦格在斯内普那儿住几天，结果话说了半截，院长便冲着他大倒了一通苦水，抱怨自己日渐不灵便的老骨头、繁重的教职、霍格沃茨比她高比她壮还不听她话（西里斯倒想认识这位勇士）的可怕学生云云，最后西里斯举手投降，乖乖保证自己作为唯一的无业游民，能当好这个暂时的全职爸爸。

他等着斯内普对此作出评价，但Omega饶有兴趣地看着面前的一幕，他大半辈子都在为难格兰芬多，想必很享受围观这场内讧。麦格以她一贯的含蓄抿着嘴唇，连贝茜都在偷笑，西里斯不介意娱乐一下他们，不过这个还是大脚板拿手些。他撇撇嘴，后退一步变了形。大黑狗的尾巴耷拉，垂头丧气，贝茜拍了拍它的脑袋。

“我或许忘记说了。”麦格俯身摸摸大脚板的耳朵，“你们在五年级的时候就能将阿尼马吉运用自如，实在了不起，令人敬佩。”

西里斯蹭蹭麦格的腿，变形后，许多事都要容易得多。他听过那些人们用来赞美犬类的话，大意是狗狗不会记恨你让它在门外等了多久，只会因为你给它开了门而爱你。西里斯从前为阿尼马吉形象自喜时，理由绝不包括这个，如今他却觉得能只为世界给自己开了门而快乐，算得上幸运。

被门钥匙的蓝光笼罩那刻，西里斯毫不怀疑其他人会为他提供后援。在这样的事上重新信任旧识很容易，他深知他们的为人，明白在应敌时，他们都会为彼此做同样的事。但到了平常的日子，要找回友谊，却没那么简单。作为人类，西里斯有心与故友言归于好，却总胸中发寒，记着这些人多年前连一句为什么都不曾问过。对大脚板而言这些事却很简单，它不惧摄魂怪的侵扰，也不畏来自身边人的伤害，回到同伴中间，便为此欢欣鼓舞。学习阿尼马吉是西里斯这辈子做过最好的事，但他当初可没想到它的“好”会有这重含义。

“快变回来，西里斯。”贝茜扯扯大脚板的尾巴，“病房里是不准有狗的。”

完全作为大脚板与哈利建立友谊的那几个月，西里斯时常在离开女贞路后继续保持变形的状态，让与教子嬉闹的兴奋和快活多持续一段时间。这招对贝茜是不管用的，她爱极了大脚板，但隔不了多久，就会要求它把Alpha父亲还回来。即使她未必意识得到，贝茜很清楚自己要什么，而且小孩子对这类事总有自己的一套直觉。

西里斯摇摇尾巴，反而抬起前爪，作势要去舔她的脸，逗得小女孩咯咯笑起来，他对制造这种声音越来越得心应手了。见状麦格轻轻哼了一声，她侧过身体，靠到斯内普床边，几秒种后，一只虎斑猫坐在斯内普腿边，优雅地舔了舔爪子，让贝茜挠它的下巴。

斯内普的嘴唇扭曲了一下，“既然你们要把这里变成动物园，接下来我是不是该对进我病房的人收门票了？”

虎斑猫踩着他的腿伸了个懒腰，后者翻了个白眼。于是大脚板也把前爪搭上床沿，伸出舌头，斯内普猛地动弹了一下，头晕目眩地倒回枕头上。虎斑猫跳到一边，大脚板也赶紧撤了回来。

“没什么，钻心咒的后遗症。”斯内普解释道，大脚板露出牙齿，发出低低的吼声，男人扬了一下眉毛。

“你们是打算差遣我女儿，还是看着我自己挪下去？”他又说，“我觉得我摔个三次，大概能拿到我那份病号饭。”

猫看向狗，狗也看向猫，僵持片刻，狗变成了人。西里斯站直身体，可真是时代变了，连斯内普也学会装可怜了。

“我也去。”贝茜高兴地说。

眩晕未过，说病号饭，其实对斯内普也就是早些时候吃的果冻状食物，只是口味上多了些选择而已。除了有没有下毒下药，斯内普在其他方面对食物并不挑剔，但惯用手动不了，总归吃得别扭。好在距开学还有近两周，不出意外，9月1日之前他能完全恢复。他平时就痛恨示人以弱，即将到来的这个学年，则更需要他拿出最佳状态来应对。

方便起见，麦格、布莱克、贝茜都拿了份圣芒戈今天的烤牛肉套餐，将就着解决了晚饭。布莱克靠在墙边站着吃，不要脸地把自己的胡萝卜丁投进女儿盘子里，贝茜想还回去却够不着。

“波特家的孩子呢？”麦格问，努力不去看伸长胳膊的贝茜。

“还在陋居，昨晚没顾上他。”布莱克把盘子又拿高了点，“正想说呢，待会我先把他送回德思礼那儿，再接贝茜回家。”

“你给德思礼夫妇送消息了吗？”

“我不觉得他们会担心。”

麦格不赞同地皱起眉头，“他们是哈利的监护人——”

“仅此而已，你要说他们是一家人，可完全不是那么回事。”布莱克回答，“要我说，看到哈利好端端地被送回去，他们会大失所望呢。”

眼见贝茜有点急了，布莱克才规规矩矩地把自己的那份吃掉，贝茜也高傲地吃光了自己的，以示比Alpha父亲懂事得多，麦格在一旁看得直乐。斯内普不由得产生了一种超现实的感觉，尤其是想到他的家人此刻都在这里。

“为什么不让哈利住在陋居？”贝茜问，“他马上就开学了。”

“在女贞路更安全，邓不利多没具体解释是什么原理。”布莱克说，同时也是向其他二人征询，“总之，不在霍格沃茨的时候，哈利最好待在他姨妈身边。最近也不怎么太平。”

哈利·波特即将入校，夏天以来就断断续续地有各类流言传播，一些人言之凿凿地说被选中的男孩重归巫师界，便是神秘人归来之时。小巴蒂选择这个时候彻底脱离父亲控制，未必与此无关。看样子布莱克日子过得随性，也不是全然不管不顾——至少他肯定没错过与波特的安危相关的部分。那可是詹姆·波特的儿子，对布莱克当然比什么都要紧。

那孩子不满两岁时如何击败黑魔王，至今仍是个谜，邓不利多又暗示波特留在佩妮·德思礼——莉莉的血亲身边……斯内普吃下一口果冻，思忖着。他通常不愿回顾那个万圣夜，但对于异乎寻常的事物，一旦有了线索，他总想一探究竟。哈，邓不利多又该说这是学者应具备的精神了。

“德思礼们对哈利很坏。”贝茜说，“邓不利多要他留在那里，却不给出解释，这是不对的。不应该听他的话。”

三个大人的目光立刻一致聚到她身上，贝茜挺直了身板。

“德思礼夫妇害怕魔法，在西里斯出面保护哈利之前，他们诋毁哈利的父母，让他住在楼梯下边的碗柜里。”她提高音量，“邓不利多只是霍格沃茨的校长，不是哈利的家属，也不在魔法部任职，他没有权力决定哈利该在哪里生活。你们为什么要听他的话？哈利为什么要因为他说应该，就住在自己讨厌的地方？”她责备地盯住布莱克，“他拿出证据说服你了吗？你为什么相信他？这一点都不理智！”

布莱克张大了嘴，又合上，重复了一次，像条傻掉的鱼。贝茜指责他想跟斯内普偷偷生孩子的时候，他都没这么震撼。

“哇哦，”他转向斯内普，“你女儿真不得了。”

“也是你女儿。”斯内普下意识地回道。

“爸爸和米勒娃阿姨是他的下属，他救过我爸爸，对他们和学生很好。我理解他们相信邓不利多。”贝茜扯住布莱克的手要求注意力，“可是你从前在凤凰社替邓不利多工作，你被冤枉的时候他什么都没做，你也崇拜他吗？”

“呃，”布莱克现在倒是越来越擅长认输了，“我脑子笨呗。”

斯内普不禁嗤之以鼻，连麦格的嘴唇都扭曲了一下，哪怕是去翻学生们交上来的称之为作业的废纸，也找不出几个这么敷衍的答案。贝茜眉毛一立，就要责备Alpha父亲，麦格忙出言相劝。

“凤凰社的事情我们没有完全告诉你，记得吗，我说过有些事情等你再长大一些，才能跟你说。”她拉住贝茜的胳膊肘，“邓不利多对我和西弗勒斯，也不仅仅是上级。”

贝茜转过身来，抽回手臂，反问：“那哈利的父母，是不是凤凰社成员？”

“贝茜！”斯内普不由喝道，即使这从来没用。

布莱克收了餐盘，快步过去将它们摆到门口，关紧病房的门。至于他是真担心被人听见，还是有意避免参与话题，斯内普就不想深究了。

“我们不在公开场合谈论凤凰社，这是你答应过我的，贝茜。”麦格威严地说，“几小时前我联系上了校长，可以问问他哈利能否暂住在陋居，其他的我们只能回家再说。”

斯内普不禁悄悄松了口气，他还得在圣芒戈住至少三天，贝茜肯定等不了那么久，这事儿轮不到他来头疼了。米勒娃知道分寸，他不担心她会告诉贝茜什么眼下不该说的内容。只是看起来，在昨晚滞留陋居等待的焦灼中，贝茜和波特建立了某种同盟友谊，他实在不能说自己很乐意见到这个。那小子最好懂事点，自己离贝茜远远的。

“现在我可期待贝茜入学的时候了。”布莱克笑道，“答应我你可得去找邓不利多好好聊聊，我告诉你怎么进校长办公室。”

“我要去的是布斯巴顿。”贝茜昂着头说，布莱克吃惊地眨眨眼，斯内普和麦格无奈地对视了一下。

“噢，要是我的教母和老爹都是院长，我也不想上学。”

斯内普相当确定这才是主要原因，但贝茜是不会接受这种解释的。

“我想去布斯巴顿，是因为它是更优秀的魔法学校！”她厉声道，“我做了研究，布斯巴顿的风气更开放，接受各类具有非人类血统的学生和教师，课程设计也更加科学合理。霍格沃茨的教学方式太陈旧了。”

可以看出，三个大人都油然生出为母校（以及工作单位）辩护的冲动，但他们的目光传递了一圈，只有麦格说出一句“这我恐怕不能同意”。斯内普和贝茜已经在这个问题上争论过了，两年内他都不想为此烦心。

“我还考虑过德姆斯特朗。”贝茜继续道，“但是它可能位于斯堪的那维亚半岛附近的某个地方，气候太寒冷，不适合我。”

“而且你爹地怕是会发疯。”布莱克咕哝，斯内普懒得反驳这个。

“校长回复前，你先把哈利接回他姨夫姨妈那儿吧。”麦格对布莱克说，“时间不早了。”

布莱克点点头，离开了病房。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 老斯：命保住了，继续折寿。  
> 小天：弱小，可怜，无助，汪。


	21. Chapter 21

斯内普睁开双眼，尽快摆脱惊慌失措的状态，放空大脑。

十几秒后，他的呼吸平稳下来，并如他所愿几乎想不起梦境的内容了。但不需记忆也知道，他的身体和脑子刚才在重放从小巴蒂那遭受的折磨。这还只是第一场，这种情况将会在接下来的一段时间内反复发生，具体持续多久，得看他的运气。

他怀疑接下来梦境还会变得更生动具体，甚至添上许多当时根本没发生的内容，比如克劳奇表示要把他串起来的部分的确给他留下了深刻的印象，以致他出院时在家门口还忍不住想象了那场景。可以预料，他的大脑会想方设法把这个塞进梦中，一个没有西里斯出现的梦境。

斯内普恼火地叹了口气，这类事情烦人，但它们通常都会过去，至多留下些痕迹、蛰伏在暗处等待某日再度偷袭，跟其他糟糕经历没什么区别；比起噩梦和闪回，他更讨厌自己此刻的冲动。他右手动弹不得的这段时间，布莱克会留在房子里，帮着他和贝茜应付种种不便，如果要斯内普实话实说，他觉得对方也有点儿心有余悸。于是现在，一个声音正在不停地提醒他，布莱克暂住的客房有多近。

这会刻在他本能里的，在Omega绝望将死那刻从天而降拯救他的Alpha，极其俗套但有效（后者或许正解释了前者）。斯内普大概这辈子也不可能忘记闻到布莱克信息素那刻的感觉了，此后数日被阻断嗅觉，只使得他对当时的印象更为深刻。如果接下来他要在每个脆弱的瞬间期待西里斯·布莱克的拯救……好吧，他仍然很高兴能活下来。

斯内普在黑暗中轻轻笑了一声，这只是真的有点令人困扰，生活的烦恼诸如此类。

他闻到了布莱克的信息素，担忧而犹豫，这本身也能说明一些问题。Omega在生育后会有半年到两年不等的时期，拥有一生中最为敏锐的嗅觉，类似的情况会发生在与伴侣和幼崽联结紧密的Alpha身上，这是为了及时觉察下一代的需要。除此之外，嗅觉的强化也会发生在单相思和关系稳定前的阶段，出于小心留意对方需求的愿望。Beta诗人们钦羡和赞颂这一状态，视其为某种灵魂对肉体的启迪。

房门被轻轻敲了两下，斯内普明知故问：“布莱克？”

“我吵醒你了吗？”

“没有。”

布莱克沉默了一下，他知道斯内普的意思，梦魇与他也是旧识。与自己僵持片刻，斯内普走过去开了门，他意识到故意把布莱克关在门外这件事本身就很傻。

“我还担心打扰到你了呢。”布莱克说，他穿着睡裤和不匹配的外套，显然睡觉的时候上身是不穿衣物的。从外套领口能窥见他胸前刺青的一角，斯内普记得布莱克短袖袖口下也能看见青黑色纹样，可见纹身覆盖面积之大，他至今还未得见全貌。

“你怎么了？”斯内普问。

布莱克犹豫了一下，他局促的样子真是有趣，“呃，我睡不着。”

哈，他能闻出布莱克在说谎了。

“你的嗅觉恢复了？”

“没有。”布莱克扯了扯外套的下摆，“我就是醒过来，没什么原因，然后感觉你可能——不太好。遇到过那种事的人经常会不太好。”

他拙劣的解释可能是给自己或斯内普的，也可能两者都有。在斯内普听起来，这就像是他们之间发生了某种感应，布莱克原本要说的或许是——需要我，他试着不这么想。此类感应也不鲜见，通常发生在，唔，亲子（往往为单向）和联结伴侣（双向居多）间，至少他们可以排除前者。

听起来有点儿自相矛盾啊。

“我会没事的。”斯内普说，“不算特别糟。”

“真的吗？”布莱克语气略微夸张，“你过的什么日子啊，斯内普？”

“总比你强得多。”斯内普反击。

他担心自己过界了，但看来并没有，而且不知怎的他们就一块偷偷摸摸地溜到了露台上。经过夜风吹拂，布莱克闻起来更好了，他暗暗地记下所有细节：担忧褪去，平静且放松，有一点可爱的紧张。斯内普想知道自己的信息素是否也是这样，可惜布莱克没法告诉他。

“我，呃，处理过一些这种情况。”布莱克忽然说，“就是，从前如果詹姆和莱姆斯他们压力太大，我会让大脚板陪他们待一阵，听起来很扯，但这管用。后来他们会和哈利玩，但小婴儿经常特别叫人闹心所以——那个，如果你觉得可能会有帮助的话。”

斯内普好一会儿才弄明白这个前言不搭后语的提议。

“你会当——安慰犬？”

“可以这么说？”布莱克的微笑几乎称得上羞涩，他更紧张了，“我做这个比当人拿手多了，贝茜作证。”

“不是这样。”斯内普不假思索地说，布莱克作为人的安慰作用更大这个念头像粒葡萄一样堵在他喉咙口，“我能理解你为什么更想做狗，但别把这推到贝茜身上，大脚板只是她Alpha父亲的附赠品。”

而且这名字蠢兮兮的。

“好吧，那就去掉贝茜的部分。”布莱克一笑，对他的指控不予回应。斯内普开始有点烦躁：布莱克承认自己觉得当狗更好，认真的？他们正面对面交谈，布莱克却惦记着四脚着地？贝茜告诉过他布莱克在阿兹卡班借助阿尼马吉变形术维持理智，但他已经脱离监狱近半年了，周围的一切对他而言还是这么糟糕吗？不过他是在无监管的情况下练成变形术，也有可能……

“放心好啦，做人有做人的便利。”布莱克又说，“我不会真把自己搞成条狗的，从父亲降级成宠物一听就不怎么样。”

“这听上去也不像是你很喜欢做人。”

“谁喜欢做人啊？”布莱克这一反问倒有点儿哲学气息，“只不过人们做不了别的，生来如此，没得选。”

“有时候我就挺喜欢的。”斯内普坦承，总有那么些时刻，贝茜使他觉得无论自己是付出了什么走到这里，都值得。

布莱克没出声，信息素表明他知道斯内普在说什么，而斯内普希望布莱克也有同样的想法。这世上有贝茜、卢平和波特家的孩子，有过詹姆和莉莉·波特，它值得布莱克再死上几次，但斯内普希望它也值得布莱克竭尽全力将自己拖回阳光下。

“你想让贝茜更改姓氏吗？”

“我觉得等她上了学，贝茜·麦格和贝茜·斯内普在引人注目的程度上没两样。”布莱克往护栏上一靠，“哦，前提是她会去霍格沃茨。格兰芬多和斯莱特林院长，家庭教育的悲剧啊。”

“她产生去其他学校的念头是在认识你之后。”斯内普立刻道。

准确地说，是在认识珀西·韦斯莱并听说了许多霍格沃茨第一手情报之后，贝茜意识到两名家长同时担任任课老师很可能并不令人愉快，但布莱克没必要从他这儿了解前因后果。

“还有，我指的是布莱克。”他又说。

布莱克身体后仰，一副好像斯内普失心疯了的表情。

“你问我要不要改成她的姓氏，我还会考虑一下。”他说，又皱了皱脸，“听着会像我嫁给了米勒娃。”

“布莱克是英国巫师界最古老的姓氏之一，我觉得你也许……”斯内普打了个模糊的手势，这话说出来就显得有点荒谬了——觉得布莱克或许还在乎家族的荣耀。

“那就让它断在这儿好了，成为巫师世界古老的标本。”果然，布莱克说，“伊丽莎白·莉莉·麦格，我觉得挺好的。”

斯内普不由紧绷，但意识到布莱克不打算就贝茜的中间名发表任何意见时，他感到牵起的心脏重重摔回胸腔，不由一阵失落。如果布莱克是有意捉弄，斯内普真会发火的，但对方转身用胸膛靠住护栏，闻起来更多是心乱如麻。他甚至开始怀疑自己关于布莱克知情的信念，也许那晚布莱克压根没听懂他的意思，那样就太糟了，他根本没法再告诉对方一次。

布莱克提到自己从前陪伴波特时声线柔和，斯内普只在关于贝茜的话题上听到过。如果青少年时期波特是他的光，现在只会更甚，对于人的大脑能够如何美化一名深爱的死者，斯内普再清楚不过。他们在涉及波特的地方永远不可能达成共识，没准这就是为什么布莱克连对贝茜都很少说起那位好友。

“你刚才说会变形安慰你的朋友们，也包括她吗？”他试着踏出第一步，吐出那个名字时仿佛它会碎，“莉莉？”

“哦嗯，对啊。”布莱克向着夜色伸展了一下身体。

“波特不是也能变形吗？”如果布莱克再逼着他这样挤牙膏似的提问，他就要放弃了。

“但是一头巨大的牡鹿不算特别合适的陪伴动物，尤其是詹姆那家伙还粗心大意，每次在家里变形角都会撞坏东西。”西里斯耸耸肩，“总体而言，莉莉更喜欢他作为人而不是鹿。她生下哈利之后有一阵情绪特别坏……詹姆对此总有点不爽，因为他就是只占有欲过剩的公猫，但谁叫他是尖头叉子呢？”

她当然会情绪很坏了，斯内普想，如果贝茜成了黑魔王要杀害的头号目标，他只怕会发疯。

“她幸福吗？”在她死之前。

“总体而言，是的，她和詹姆简直是‘天生一对’的代言人。”布莱克的胳膊搭在护栏上，“看看他们从前的样子，简直难以置信。命运就是这么奇妙。”

斯内普点点头，尽管对方没在看，“听到这个真好。”

他对莉莉那份朦胧的情绪在他们先后分化为Omega后便无疾而终，他们的友谊也被他自己断送，与其说他嫉妒波特得到了莉莉，不如说他愤怒于她选择的是波特。斯内普试着去想至少莉莉拥有一段短暂的幸福，即便是因为波特，也好过一无所有地死去，像他母亲那样。

波特理所当然会得到全部的幸福，对斯内普而言遥不可及的一切美好事物，波特习以为常，他们初次见面时斯内普就知道这点，他那时便恨透了对方不知人间疾苦的模样。后来波特证明了自己与他同样卑鄙、恶毒，但不知怎的，他在所有人眼中仍然光芒万丈，斯内普恨的人纷纷聚集到他身边，斯内普爱的人亦然。如果这样一个人对你而言却是挥之不去的暗影，人们会觉得是因为你只配得到这些。

“你得去陋居吃顿饭，上回的事把莫莉他们也吓得不轻，要是你不去，她会一直跟贝茜念叨。”布莱克岔开了话题，“不过我建议等你的手好全，你大概不想知道莫莉会怎么照顾一个受伤的Omega。”

这在斯内普胸腔里激起一阵温暖的烦躁，他从前对于被当成弱者的反应很激烈，但怀孕和产后一段时期内身体不便，被迫接受了许多此类照顾。尽管不喜欢，他还是学会了感激这种善意。

“我听说那孩子现在住在陋居。”

“是啊，邓不利多说他不是非得一直住女贞路不出门，哈利可高兴坏了。”布莱克回答，“你住院的时候他提出去探望你来着，我觉得他是想见识一下巫师的医院。反正开学以后总能见到的。”

“我在想，”斯内普决定不如就现在提出，“你或许也愿意在这里暂住？”

“我已经在这里暂住了。”

“我是说长期的，在你觉得可以的时候。”布莱克的身体侧了过来，“像从前米勒娃那样，她有空时经常到这里小住，跟我轮流照顾贝茜。”

主要是让布莱克分担麦格那部分抚养职责，斯内普没让这带有太多其他意思，贝茜的事是首要的。但他的心跳加速了，尤其是在闻到对方的期待与渴望之后。

“那……很好。”布莱克慢慢地说。


	22. Chapter 22

人们可能会管这叫同居。

西里斯正在为甜点选购巧克力，斯内普更喜欢用麻瓜的牌子。短期内他不太可能结束“暂住”的状态，他明白定居不是囚禁，自己随时可以离开，但他还是需要随时能够体会这点。然而变化的世界也令他恐慌，一切都跟他离开时不同，巫师界如此，麻瓜社会更甚。西里斯曾想去再买一辆摩托车，最终空手而回。有时他觉得自己害怕一切，仓皇地逃回家，又仓皇逃离。哈，看看他如今成了什么样子。

斯内普没给他太多压力，神奇的是贝茜也是如此，他不确定是父亲说服了她，还是贝茜真有那么聪明懂事。像她这样大的孩子应该要仰着头大声索求自己想要的东西，但贝茜也从不是任何他眼中“应当成为”的样子，是她定义了他生命中“女儿”这一角色。

接着是果蔬。西里斯对挑选傍晚打折蔬菜的灵感远不及斯内普，他怀疑这跟对方常年在魔药堆里精挑细选有关。或者相反，他偶然听斯内普说起过一些他父母如何精打细算维持生计的片段，没准是那个促使他成为了魔药大师——适量、精准和绝不浪费之类。

哦真好，他和斯内普开始交换童年经历了，詹姆会吓活过来的。

以斯内普的薪资，照理是不必盯着打折蔬菜不放了，尽管对方解释说是为以防万一——贝茜一旦出什么差错，所需的药物都极为昂贵——西里斯还是觉得斯内普有从中获得快感。清贫的童年生活记忆，嗯哼，他知道斯内普偶尔还会回蜘蛛尾巷的老房子看看。对西里斯来说，回格里莫广场12号在他的“绝对不要”清单上能排前五，前边的还有给父母上坟和回到阿兹卡班之类。他是撑过来了不假，但要他重来一次，他会用手头最近的工具自我了断。

阿兹卡班和与那件事有关的一切从他身上挖走了一部分，并以更黑暗、冰冷的东西取而代之，即便在嘈杂明亮的超市里，死者和摄魂怪也如影随形。若他留下，斯内普和贝茜便是与这些东西生活在一起。西里斯的头脑总是混乱，该走了的声音再大些，他会去找旅社乃至日间收容所，假装自己是个无家可归的幽灵，但不是今晚，今天他买到了很多巧克力、一些日用品和便宜又新鲜的蔬菜（连斯内普也挑不出太多毛病）。

从西里斯在斯内普伤愈后结束第一次小住开始，那两人之间产生了一种新的担忧，在他还是个每周来坐几小时的常客期间它还并不迫切。哈利开学后，西里斯在霍格莫得住了三天，接着没跟任何人打招呼就去了苏格兰高地上的一处森林，在那里变形陪伴莱姆斯化狼。结果太阳升起后，他从两只冻得哆哆嗦嗦的猫头鹰腿上解下了分别来自哈利和麦格的信件，前者担忧迷惑，后者语气严厉，他的老朋友则跟他一块喝完了一整锅热汤，表示要把痛骂留到他将来得意忘形的时候。收拾不告而别的烂摊子太麻烦，于是他渐渐学会了道别。

不过到了现在，那种担忧又平复下去，连西里斯都不太相信自己有可能会一去不回。有时他暂离前亲吻贝茜的额头和面颊，看着女儿的眼神他便想要给出承诺：下次，下次我再也不走了。而斯内普从不送他，即便他们碰巧需要一块出门，对方也只是简单地一点头，便幻影移形去自己的目的地。

哈利九月每周都给他写三四封信，此后减少到每周一封，西里斯起初是读过新的一封放进口袋里，便将上一封丢弃，但贝茜送了他一个带有无痕扩展咒的小收纳盒作为32岁生日礼物，他好像不该浪费它。于是渐渐地，不光是信件，西里斯的行李也越来越多了。后来贝茜也开始给他写信，在她觉得Alpha父亲太久没出现的时候。

西里斯此前就有预感，哈利的学生生活太平不了。他指的不是哈利第一次骑上扫帚便一举成为格兰芬多队新找球手这类事，当然他立刻给哈利买了最新款的飞天扫帚作为庆祝，而且变形从禁林溜过去看了教子的第一次比赛。教子在来信中时常以厌恶的口气提及德拉科·马尔福，并委婉地表示好像斯内普教授不太喜欢自己，也是意料之中，算不上什么问题。

第一个不祥之兆出现在开学当晚，哈利在信中说他的伤疤疼了，询问西里斯这是否正常。西里斯回信告诉教子有时魔咒伤疤的确会突然疼痛，并让哈利每次发生这种情况就立刻告诉他，以防万一。但当他就此询问斯内普时，对方的神色如他所想地严峻。

接下来是万圣夜出现在城堡里的巨怪。照例院长们得留在城堡和学生一块享受万圣节宴会，西里斯便承包了跟着贝茜在村里“不给糖就捣蛋”的工作——她打扮成一只小树妖，简直可爱死了。直到半夜他们才由麦格告知城堡里出了事，期内普则反常地第二天才出现，而且回避女儿的接触，尽管掩饰得很好，西里斯认为对方的腿受过重伤。

“波特把他的魔杖捅进了巨怪的鼻孔，一名巫师，拿着魔杖，用它去捅对手的鼻孔。我想你会对这一举动深感亲切。”第二天早餐时，斯内普刻薄地说，“幸而韦斯莱还做了些有用的事，用悬浮咒夺过巨怪的大棒并用它将对手打昏，完全符合一年级学生的能力水平。”

“为了贬低哈利不惜夸奖一个格兰芬多，你还真是个长情的人。”西里斯咕哝。

麦格则不赞成地瞪了他俩各一眼，“他们为了救助同学与巨怪对抗，而且成功打败了它，这非常了不起。哪怕是两个成年巫师，也不一定能斗得过巨怪。”

“他们有可能会死！”贝茜指出，这只是让西里斯更心烦意乱，“原本只有格兰杰会死，他们两人去救她，很可能三个人都会死。”

西里斯第一反应是反对，但他意识到自己并不希望女儿在那种情况下做相同的选择，而如果他在场，他一定会坚决地把哈利和罗恩推回学生队伍里去。罗恩能用悬浮咒击飞巨怪的棒子、那根棒子又打中巨怪的头实属偶然，三个一年级生对抗一个成年巨怪，最可能的结果不言而喻。

“他们使得现在这个最好的结果能够实现。”麦格用一种经过思考的语气说，“但确实，我得说这种行为并不明智，他们至少应该让一个人通知教师，尤其是格兰杰小姐……”

“如果不是格兰杰自以为是，这整出闹剧都可以避免。”斯内普道，“巨怪反应迟缓，当时那附近没有其他人，只要不刺激它，教职工赶到前不会有任何人受伤。那两个男孩所做的也只是进一步激怒了它而已。”

语毕，他还扫了西里斯一眼，像是要看对方是否敢提出反对。但西里斯的注意力已经不在关于勇气和愚蠢的陈词滥调上了。

“既然附近没人，是谁发现的巨怪？”

“是奇洛，今年的黑魔法防御术教师。”麦格回答前犹豫了一下，语气表明她对这位教师的能力不太有信心，“他在地下教室发现了巨怪，冲到礼堂向邓不利多报告，我们马上着手疏散学生。”

“是爸爸的地下教室吗？”贝茜问，看向Omega父亲，西里斯有种感觉，斯内普紧张了。

“在那附近。”斯内普回答。

“他吃饭时间去那儿做什么？”西里斯问。

“他说是路过。”斯内普沉声道，他一定怀揣着什么西里斯和贝茜不便了解的信息，只是不知这保密更多偏向他还是贝茜，“奇洛为了收拾教室来晚了，正要赶来参加宴会。”

“没准我该给哈利买点儿什么。”西里斯识相地换了话题，而且这肯定会激怒贝茜，“或许加上罗恩一份，他俩一块打败了一头巨怪，可不是所有的好朋友都能一块干这种事。”

“他们违反纪律，擅自去做危险的事，应该得到处罚而不是奖励！”贝茜抗议道。

“可是你想想，如果是你和巨怪一起被困在厕所里——打个比方，你当然不会干傻事啦，但有的时候倒霉事就是会发生。”西里斯打着安抚的手势，“比如说，你这天运气不好，去了趟洗手间，一回头发现身后多了只巨怪。你会不会希望你的朋友来救你呢，贝茜？像是珀西？”

“才不会！我希望他待在安全的地方！”贝茜断然道，然后她反应过来，不自觉地看看Omega父亲。“你们去救爸爸那次是不一样的，你们更厉害，而且克劳奇只是一个人。哈利会的咒语还不如我呢！”

“当时我们可没法了解这些，你说的都是后来才知道的。在利用门钥匙传送那会儿，我不知道对面是谁，也不能肯定有多少人。有很大可能性在其他人赶到之前——”西里斯卡了一下，险些咬了舌头，这就叫自掘坟墓，“我们可以让自身强大，但也总是有更强大的、未知的敌人，在结果出来之前，不存在百分百的胜算。有时候人们采取行动的原因不是认为自己会赢，而仅仅是没办法袖手旁观——你可能觉得这是蠢事，贝茜，甚至连我有时候也赞同。但不代表它仅此而已。”

“同时，”斯内普接道，“必须意识到结果什么也代表不了。波特和韦斯莱打败那个巨怪纯属侥幸，任何有常识的人都应该明白他们是在找死。”

贝茜露出深思的神情，西里斯翻翻眼睛，斯内普非得把哈利往詹姆的方向靠不可，改天他得跟他俩都谈谈这个。要是斯内普因为学生时期和詹姆的旧账太欺负哈利，他可不会坐视。

“如果西里斯和米勒娃阿姨都不在，我一定会去救你的。”贝茜突然对斯内普郑重宣布，她父亲整个人震了一下。“我也会救西里斯还有——”

“想都别想！”

“可是你一定会来救我的，不是吗？”

“那不一样！”斯内普差不多要咆哮起来了，显然贝茜正中他的敏感点，“你是我的女儿，我必须保护你——”

“——你是我父亲！我也要保护你！”

“不行！”连西里斯都被斯内普爆发的声音吓了一跳，“任何时候，我出了什么意外，你都得老老实实留在安全的地方，按照我从前告诉过你的方法求助。不许擅自采取任何行动，听到了吗？”

贝茜没回答，她咬着嘴唇回瞪斯内普，与西里斯酷似的灰眼睛因为泪水而明亮起来，但她父亲在这点上显然绝不让步。于是她转而向另外西里斯和麦格求援，西里斯或许不该因为她先看的是自己而高兴，毕竟这很可能单纯是因为角度方便。对这位Alpha协同监护人暗暗产生的竞争意识也是他需要应对的诸多新东西之一，麦格是个通情达理的女人，尽量避免任何可能构成挑战的情况，但他也不是真希望她就此退出贝茜的生活。

“未成年巫师是不被允许自己决定拿性命来冒险的，这是规则，你明白的。”他严肃地说，看看，西里斯·布莱克在教导下一代不要冒险，“被迫陷入危险并从中拯救自己是另一回事。除非无法寻求帮助，否则就连我，也完全反对这种冒险行为。”

斯内普可能轻轻哼了一声，因为他们年轻时都是这一主张的忠实拥护者。

“可是你说你要奖励哈利！”贝茜不服气地说。

“我奖励他是因为我认可他的勇气，不代表我赞同他这么做，或者鼓励他下次再做同样的事。这点我会向他说清楚。”

“奖励就是奖励。”斯内普冷然道，“你因此奖励他，就是在鼓励这种行为，不管你嘴上怎么说。”

“恐怕我俩的分歧就在于我不认为能够‘鼓励’这种行为。”西里斯回答，“不到那一刻，你永远不会真正知道自己将如何选择，所以说白了，现在我们也只是在表态而已。哈利已经证明了自己是哪种人，难道你真觉得我为此揍他一顿，他下次就不会再这么干了？”

斯内普住了口，目光满含怒意，仿佛西里斯蔑视了他或诸如此类，但西里斯根本没说任何关于他的事。他暂时放弃了搞懂斯内普的心思，决定先把女儿这边的问题解决，或者尽量解决。贝茜简直是个问题发射器，他不知道其他孩子是否也这么多问题，哈利的问题通常就好回答得多。

“贝茜，我们可以向你保证，我，和米勒娃会照看好你爸爸，我们三人会照看好彼此，并且一起照顾你。我们中任何人遇到危险，都会得到其他人的帮助。”他对贝茜说，“而你首先要做的，是照看好你自己，直到成年。这对你来说够好了吗？”

麦格对贝茜点点头，表明她认可西里斯的话。如果这对贝茜来说够了，对斯内普来说也该够了，西里斯能肯定贝茜成年对他的保护欲不会造成任何动摇，但那还有将近十年呢。

“你总是不在。”贝茜小声道。

“你们需要的时候我一定会来。”西里斯保证道。

“可是我想每天都跟你一起吃晚饭。”

他收回前言，这才真正是自掘坟墓。操，他还没准备好应付这个。

“贝茜。”斯内普警告道，“你同意过。”

这次居然起效了，贝茜不再出声，乖乖吃起了自己的早餐。西里斯没胆看他俩，乱转的视线撞上了麦格，对方给了他一个复杂的笑容。她是这个家庭的一份子，但更像往来频繁的亲戚，由于种种原因极有分寸地保持着距离。不知道贝茜从前是否对她提出过类似的请求。

“我们上班要迟到了，西弗勒斯。”她说，终结了对话。

不久，哈利打了人生第一场魁地奇赛，期间他的扫帚突然决定将他摔下来，西里斯买下时它绝无此功能。格兰芬多获胜后，西里斯买了副找球手防滑手套，作为胜利和万圣夜事件一并的奖励。同时他越来越少离开霍格沃茨周围，花了许多时间在禁林打转，有人或某种生物正在杀害林子里的独角兽，他总觉得这些事情之间不是全无联系。

天气越来越湿冷，他的关节纷纷提出抗议，西里斯经常得在去过禁林之后喝两杯才能缓过来。圣诞假期前，哈利忽然连续写了好几封信，急切地想和他见一面，于是西里斯把地点定在了海格小屋。罗恩和赫敏也来了，他们喝了糟糕的下午茶，期间三个孩子一直在自以为隐蔽地互使眼色。最终，哈利放下茶杯，把西里斯拉到了南瓜地里。

“西里斯，圣诞节……我是说，你会和斯内普还有贝茜一起过节，对吗？”哈利吞吞吐吐地问。

“也许吧。”西里斯说，微笑了，“你想我带你出去玩吗？”

但哈利不是为了节日陪伴来找自己教父的，男孩的绿眼睛左顾右盼，“你……信任斯内普吗，西里斯？你觉得他是好人吗？”

“为什么这么问？”西里斯俯身，双手搭在教子肩上，“出什么事了，哈利？”

哈利又犹豫了一阵，深吸了一口气。

“斯内普可能想害死我。”他对西里斯说，“赫敏看见了，魁地奇比赛上，是他在给我的扫帚念恶咒。”


	23. Chapter 23

哈利将他所见的斯内普的可疑之处一一道来，这份怀疑是积累已久。开学宴会上他与斯内普对视时伤疤疼痛，巨怪出现那晚斯内普企图闯入邓不利多严令禁入的走廊，紧接着是魁地奇赛上的状况，赫敏分散斯内普的注意力后，扫帚就不再企图把他丢下去了。再加上斯内普一直对哈利态度苛刻，要他不怀疑魔药课教师实在困难。

不过说真的，巨怪事件是为了营救同学，扫帚事件是飞来横祸，这些都说得过去，然而哈利接受马尔福明显是戏弄的挑战午夜跑出去决斗（两个一年级生，用魔杖互戳鼻孔吗？），结果带着几名同学撞上四楼走廊里三个头的大狗，这实在——好吧，像是詹姆会干的事。西里斯一直警告自己将哈利和詹姆区分开，但看起来父子终归会在猝不及防的地方显出相似。只是若非需要说明自己是如何知道四楼走廊里有什么，哈利也许根本不会将遇险的部分告诉他，看来这孩子总还是把他当成会管教自己的家长，而非朋友。

眼下不是批评哈利的好时候，他正眼巴巴看着教父等待答复，而且越来越不安。如果让哈利认为教父会偏帮斯内普和贝茜，他们之间可能就有问题了。

“你还是相信斯内普？”

“你们的猜测是有道理的。如果我看到了你们看到的一切，我也很难不去怀疑。”西里斯说，哈利看起来放松了点，“不过你在说的实际上是两件事，斯内普可能想害你，和斯内普可能想得到活板门后的东西。它们看上去是孤立的，对吧？就我们所知，活板门后的东西跟你没多大关系。”

哈利点点头。

“先说第一件。”西里斯继续道，“我从前接受傲罗训练的时候导师教过我，最重要的是寻找行为背后的动机，为了钱，为了仇恨，为了情感纠葛，诸如此类。我们可以肯定有人要害你，几百双眼睛看到了你的扫帚在空中出问题。但如果那个人是斯内普，他是为了什么这么做？”

“因为……他恨我？”哈利似乎也不太信服，“他恨我爸爸，你说过的。”

“他的确恨詹姆。”这西里斯倒是可以肯定，而且如果能逃脱惩罚，当年斯内普没准还真会谋杀他和詹姆，“但他随时可以关你的禁闭，对吧？如果他等了十几年好报复在詹姆的儿子身上，没必要选在有几百人的球场上动手。”

“你觉得不是他干的，就因为他想得出更好的办法？”哈利有些生气和失望，“可赫敏看见了！她点着斯内普的袍子以后，扫帚就恢复正常了！”

“我相信她是看见了，他对你的扫帚做了某件事，这个可以肯定。”西里斯忙道，“我只是提出一点，在众目睽睽下让你摔死，是种非常欠考虑的做法。飞天扫帚上有强力的抗干扰咒语，在场的有许多教师，还有你的队友，他们都可能会接住你。成功的概率很低，被发现的可能性则非常高。我得说如果我要谋杀一个人，是不会用这种办法的。斯内普给你的印象是那类做事轻率的人吗？”

显然不是，斯内普在哈利心目中没准像是树洞里阴笑着面孔被药锅照亮的老巫婆之类，但肯定不是莽汉。

“可是，斯内普在念咒这点怎么解释呢？”

“赫敏很了不起，她知道要去搜寻看台，因为大部分诅咒都需要伴随凝视。”西里斯说，“但她遗漏了一点，对抗诅咒的反咒也是一样。”

“你是说斯内普要救我？”哈利的音调明显升高了，斯内普的名字当然不在他潜在的拯救者清单上。

“不一定。”西里斯回答，“我只是想提示你考虑另一种可能，因为魁地奇球场上肯定有至少一个人在诅咒你的扫帚，想在让你摔死的同时伪装成一场比赛事故——找球手恰好是最容易发生意外的球员。如果他动作快一点儿，是有可能成功的。”

“他们花了好长时间才发现我的扫帚出毛病了。”哈利心有余悸地说，“金色飞贼还没出现，大家都在看追球手，我飞在所有人上面……”

“他花了那么久，以致所有人都注意到了。”西里斯继续道，“如果不是他高估了自己的能力，那就是有人在为你拖延时间。”

“但赫敏干扰斯内普之后，我的扫帚就恢复了！如果他是在救我，那他被打断之后，我就应该被摔下去，不是吗？”

“所以我们还需要确定斯内普是不是唯一被她干扰的人，她当时急着要冲过去救你，恐怕不会太注意有没有踩到别人的脚之类的。”西里斯回答，“至少有一个人在给你的扫帚施咒，也可能更多，但可以肯定斯内普是其中之一。他可能是在从诅咒者手里救你，也可能相反，是他被别人阻止了。”

“但你认为是前者。”哈利指出。

“我在努力不带成见地看待这件事，相信我，我怀疑斯内普的理由不比你少。”西里斯回答，没提他愿意相信斯内普的原因，“我也不能阻止你认为他是个坏人——毕竟他确实很像，尤其是对你来说。但我希望你不要只盯着他，忽略其他可能性，导致对其他人疏于防范。”

“可还会是谁呢？”哈利小声问，确定的敌人或许要变回未知的危险，这一定令他不安。老实说，西里斯也是如此，他真希望能到城堡里保护教子。

“我也认为是教师之一。”他直截了当地说，哈利倒抽了一口冷气。

“你知道我当时就在禁林边缘看比赛。发现你的扫帚异常后，我一边准备要在你掉下来的时候念减震咒，一边确定诅咒来源的大致方位——就在教师们坐的那侧。但我离得太远了，没办法确定具体是谁。”实际上赫敏引起的那场小骚乱他也注意到了，“此外，应该也没几个学生有诅咒飞天扫帚的能力。”

“赫敏和海格也是这么说的。”哈利的手指互相打着架，他的紧张又回来了，“西里斯，我说这些并不是……我不希望是斯内普。贝茜她挺好的，而且你……如果不是赫敏亲眼看到了，我也不会……”

西里斯笑了，“那的确是很有说服力的证据，而且在有人威胁你的安全的时候，保持警惕是好事。”

“但我还是想知道……你觉得斯内普是那种人吗？”哈利问，“他和我爸爸有多恨对方？”

他会不会因为痛恨我爸爸对我下手？西里斯听到了教子压在舌底的问题，他忍不住想笑，真是小孩子，将杀人想得如此简单。

“如果你要我说实话，唔，我相信他会给你使绊子，跟你过不去，但我从没听说过有谁仇恨某个人到对方去世后十几年还要为此谋杀他儿子。”西里斯说，“你没见过他和贝茜在一起的样子，但我见过，那给我感觉……很难想象他会去害另一个人的孩子，或者冒成为杀人犯入狱、让他的女儿失去父亲的风险——但这种感觉常常是不准确的，就像你觉得斯内普是个坏人一样。我就看错过人，有九年时间全世界都认为我是叛徒和杀人犯呢。”

“贝茜说她从一开始就觉得你是好人。”

“是啊，谢天谢地。”西里斯耸耸肩，“然后关于另一个问题，在我们知道三个头的大狗看管的是什么东西之前，没法说斯内普会不会想得到它。斯内普其实是在保护它的可能性，和他是在保护你的可能性一样大——哦，看起来你的朋友们等不及了。”

罗恩和赫敏走出了海格小屋，站在门口朝这边探头探脑，海格还在屋里忙活着什么。哈利对他们招招手，示意他们过来。

三个孩子聚在一块热切地交流着，这场景使得西里斯胸口涌起一阵疼痛的怀念。不知道詹姆的隐形衣哪儿去了，如果还在戈德里克山谷，没准他能帮哈利把它找出来。他们三个一定乐于分享它。

“赫敏，你去干扰斯内普的时候有没有踩到谁的脚，或者撞到谁？”哈利问，赫敏则在他提问之前就已经开始绞尽脑汁回忆了。

“我没注意，我当时太急了……”她一些乱发拨到脑后，但它们马上又滑了回去，“我可能踩到了几个人，但应该没有教师……肯定不是麦格教授，哈利的扫帚开始震动之后，她还在警告李·乔丹的措辞……奇洛教授！他就在斯内普旁边，我把他撞倒了！”

“那个首先发现巨怪的奇洛？”西里斯问。

三个孩子同时点头，但奇洛明显不符合他们心目中的坏人形象。

“我觉得不像，他说话结结巴巴的，连一个咒语都念不全。”罗恩最先提出怀疑，“而且胆子小得要命，整天带着大蒜防备吸血鬼。”

“结巴是很容易假装的。”西里斯回答，做出畏缩的样子，“比——比如这——这样，我——我真是害——害——害怕极了！”

他们都笑了起来。

“可奇洛又是为什么要做这些呢？”哈利问，看来是把西里斯的话听进去了。

“我正要说到这里呢。”西里斯说，“无论动手的是奇洛、斯内普还是另有其人，我有个想法——那人不是为了自己。要把哈利和活板门里的东西联系起来，这是目前唯一合理的解释。他们要得到那件东西，而且需要哈利消失。”

“为什么？”哈利困惑地问，“我根本不知道它是什么，也没法阻止他呀！”

“可你阻止过别人。”西里斯提醒道，“你忘了找球手以外，你另一个出名的原因了吗？”

“神秘人！”罗恩惊呼，接着戏剧性地压低声音，“你觉得有教师在为神秘人做事？神秘人还……？”

“我根本不知道我是怎么阻止他的。”哈利说。

“邓不利多怎么会不知道教师里有人图谋不轨呢？”赫敏说。

“邓不利多可能有别的打算，而且他也不是全知全能。”这种本能的信赖西里斯可太熟了，“如果是这样，那个为神秘人工作的就可能是任何人，甚至是某个碰巧非常有天赋又邪恶的学生——这样的事发生过。哈利是他的目标之一，现阶段你们最好对所有潜在危险都保持警惕。”

“对所有人保持警惕，那我们连觉都不用睡了。”罗恩嘟囔。

“你们可以照看彼此的后背嘛，轮流打起精神。”西里斯笑道，“懂得依靠朋友的人，才能成为最后的赢家。”

“我听说你和斯内普教授很熟悉，西里斯……”赫敏迟疑地开口，西里斯立刻明白她要说什么。

“我会跟他谈谈的，当然，不会告诉他消息来源。”西里斯保证道，注视着哈利，“我不会放过想伤害你的人，不管他是谁。任何人想伤害你，都得跨过我的尸体才行。”

不知道是出于感动还是被他的措辞所震慑，哈利的眼睛睁大了，过了好一会儿才点头。罗恩和赫敏看着他俩，也是一副深受震撼的表情。

“太夸张了？”

“跨过你的尸体什么的，是有点儿。”罗恩说。

“只是修辞。”西里斯拍拍哈利的肩膀，严肃起来，“但你们得向我保证不进行无意义的冒险，不管你们有多好奇那个人是谁，或者走廊里有什么。你们最大的任务是保证自己的安全，不让那人对哈利的企图得逞。还有好好学习。解谜的工作交给我，我会随时通知你们进展。”

这个他更多是对赫敏说的，西里斯的直觉告诉他，这姑娘能担负起约束两个男孩的责任。

三个孩子都向他作出了保证，至于能实践多少，就看他们的了。这会儿已经接近晚餐时间，哈利、罗恩和赫敏对他和海格道了别，急急忙忙地赶回城堡。西里斯目送三个小身影离去，婉拒了海格的晚餐邀请，变形回到禁林。

大黑狗深一脚浅一脚地跑动着，打不起什么精神。跟哈利的谈话已经消耗了西里斯的大部分力气，可接下来，没准还有一场更棘手的在等待他。


	24. Chapter 24

在酒吧偶遇布莱克，倒不太令人惊讶。下午斯内普从校长办公室出来，远远从塔楼上看到南瓜地里有一高三矮几个扎堆的人影，辨认不出是谁，但学生中与海格交好的也就那几个。这些日子天气愈发寒冷，布莱克在禁林里挨过冻，总要去猪头酒吧坐会儿，喝点儿东西暖和一下。

布莱克的长发扎成马尾，这么说他的确从禁林溜进去见过波特了，他在变形前喜欢把头发扎起来，以防解除阿尼马吉状态后它们变得乱七八糟。他坐在吧台附近，一边直接从瓶子里喝黄油啤酒，一边按摩自己右膝。斯内普记得还在保外就医那会儿，他也是右腿疼得最多，不知道当下是摄魂怪留下的毛病还没好全，还是被阴湿的牢房实实在在伤了关节。酒和温暖只有一时的效力，算不上治疗，不过斯内普还是在家里备了几瓶，以备不时之需。

他走到布莱克身边，让阿不福思取两瓶黄油啤酒，对吃了一惊的布莱克点点头。这个距离上，斯内普能闻出对方十分疲惫，而且心烦意乱，那么他今天多半不会顺路去吃晚饭了。与人打交道对布莱克而言似乎还是件费劲的事，他去看贝茜也选着精神好的时候，魁地奇赛上波特出意外后，他在霍格沃茨周围转悠得更多，但如今出入禁林对他越来越吃力，他上门的时候反而变少了。此前斯内普没听对方说起过自己会在场地外围跟波特见面，不过想来那也是迟早的，既然他对教子如此放心不下。

“我不知道你还喝酒。”布莱克将瓶子放下，斯内普忍不住注意到他在脏兮兮的酒瓶上留下的指印，嘴角嫌恶地下坠。Alpha为此笑了笑，灰眼睛映出酒吧昏暗的烛光。“别不高兴，公主殿下，你马上就可以回家用你的水晶杯慢慢品尝了。”

这是近来恢复的东西，布莱克讽刺他，但并不带恶意，斯内普则希望其中试探的意味能尽快消失。这时，阿不福思把他要的东西重重地顿在他面前，回去继续自己把脏杯子擦得更脏的工作。

“我的确不喝，这些是做面糊用的。”斯内普解释道，“用啤酒和的面糊炸出来更酥脆，贝茜爱吃。”

“我说呢。”布莱克点点头，他也吃过，“你平时都来这儿买酒吗？我还以为你会比较喜欢三把扫帚，罗斯默塔擦的杯子可挑不出毛病。”

酒吧老板重重地哼了一声，布莱克朝对方一霎眼，看来的确是老相识。斯内普没和阿不福思·邓不利多打过多少交道，但记得他也是凤凰社的人。

“三把扫帚人太多，尤其是晚上。”斯内普回答。

“那倒是。”布莱克又喝了一口，“我猜你天天都要见几百号学生，也是看够人头了。”

他的手指不安地在瓶子上敲了敲，似乎斯内普撞得不是时候，天知道波特跟他说了什么。没准往后布莱克去看过教子，就该改去三把扫帚了，罗斯默塔向来风流，他敢说布莱克当年就挺招老板娘喜欢。

“看来指望波特遵守校规实在太奢侈了。”斯内普说着，清理干净自己的酒瓶，他可不想用手指碰那玩意儿。对里边的内容物是否能喝他甚至都有几分怀疑。

“校规看来也没帮他多少。”布莱克语气上没什么，但信息素有些波动，亲眼看到教子差点从扫帚上摔下来肯定也吓着了他。

“他该不会扑进你怀里哭了吧？”

布莱克给了他一个略显强硬的眼神，他不愿跟斯内普争执，但也不想听对方贬低自己的朋友和教子。斯内普决定看在他累得不想动弹的份上暂且放过。

“要是今晚不打算来，最好别让贝茜看到你。”他说，贝茜总能把Alpha父亲拖回家去，即便是在布莱克原本没这打算的时候。

“我一会儿就走。”布莱克道。

斯内普于是提起酒离开了猪头酒吧，他心知此次只是前奏，或者说是对方被撞了个措手不及。布莱克肯定有话要跟他谈，斯内普想到他们之间悬而未决的那个话题，心跳便不禁加速，也许是波特小子让布莱克觉得时候到了。

无论如何，他想，不能让这件事影响到圣诞节。贝茜盼着和三位监护人一同过节好久了，怎么也不能因为他与布莱克或者波特的事让她失望。每次想到教学之外，还必须容忍波特在自己生活中存在，斯内普就一阵郁闷，但要布莱克真正与贝茜成为家人，波特小子就是绕不开的问题。指望布莱克对波特的儿子放任不管，还不如指望他自己回阿兹卡班蹲着。

幸而教父子两个都还算识相，没作出要一起来过圣诞节之类的提议，想到那张酷似波特的脸带着莉莉的眼睛坐在餐桌边的场面，斯内普真不觉得自己忍得了。布莱克在圣诞前三天住进了客房，信息素颇为安稳，不像是预兆着大事的样子。不知是不是错觉，自从大脚板在屋里的存在成为常态，麦格的虎斑猫也活跃了不少，贝茜在一狗一猫的陪伴下开心不已，他希望她能永远这样开心下去。

圣诞当日，斯内普起得比往常还早，今年圣诞树装饰的品位明显被拉低了一个档次，因为布莱克总能制造出最鲜艳和扯淡的颜色搭配，不过树下的礼物也变多了，算是扯平。布莱克没这份远见，他本就习惯上午睡觉，悲惨地被贝茜从床上拖下来拆礼物，头发蓬乱，外套纽扣扣错了位，坐在餐桌边眨着一双惺忪的睡眼，整个人都在尖叫不想起床。

斯内普忍了忍笑，往薄煎饼上舀了两勺辣酱，贝茜看在眼里，接过盘子，倒上许多枫糖浆，推到布莱克面前。真是他的好姑娘。

好在布莱克这会儿什么也闻不出来，否则他就得离远些了。父女俩的关注下，布莱克用叉子捞起薄煎饼，吃了一口，两口——

“卧槽！”

半块煎饼啪叽掉到布莱克胸口，拖出长长的一道，贝茜笑得太厉害，斯内普都有点担心她会犯气喘。

“注意语言。”他镇定地说，看着布莱克吸着气捏起煎饼丢到盘子边上，手忙脚乱地找餐巾。

“米勒娃阿姨要罚你站墙角。”贝茜说，仍咯咯笑着，自己给自己按摩胸口。

“可千万别告诉她，求你啦。”布莱克求饶道。

他刚才困得连魔杖也没拿，用餐巾在胸口糖浆混着辣椒酱的油渍上擦了几次，见收效甚微便作罢，重新拿起叉子。斯内普从前不怎么讲究，但贝茜出生后，他对清洁的要求一度到了偏执的地步，近两年虽好了一些，也见不得别人在自己家里如此邋遢。他不假思索，上前几步把布莱克按在椅背上，念咒吸走那块污渍。

布莱克吃惊地僵住了，斯内普放下魔杖，正对上那双灰眼睛。有一瞬间，他的感官里全都是布莱克：他的手还压在对方肩膀上，衣物包裹下的身躯结实健康，信息素快乐且满怀喜爱。男人怔怔地看着他，瞳孔略微扩大，紧接着，空气中的也气味发生了微妙的变化，斯内普认为不是错觉。

“呃，谢谢。”布莱克说，后退了一点，椅子腿与地面摩擦出声。

他俩同时看向餐厅里的第三者：贝茜目不转睛地盯着两位父亲，双眼睁得圆圆的。

“什么也别说。”布莱克预防性地来了一句，几乎是本能反应，斯内普油然而生一股大笑的冲动。他轻咳一声，从布莱克椅边撤走。如果是为了观赏布莱克的表情，他不介意贝茜当场管他俩要弟弟，天知道，没准布莱克会涨红脸呢。

贝茜夸张地叹了口气，米勒娃的不良影响之一。

“早餐前要先拆礼物！”她宣布，布莱克朝她做鬼脸。

“刚才怎么没人提醒我？”

贝茜吐吐舌头，她一直跟着他和麦格努力学习做大人，但布莱克似乎半年就教会了她怎么当小孩子。他俩由着女儿扯着袖口把自己拽到圣诞树边上，布莱克躲避他视线的样子相当有趣。

米勒娃送给贝茜一套双陆棋，赠他的则是古书，她很了解斯内普对什么感兴趣；贝茜送给他俩一人一条小狗图案的围巾，斯内普这下知道前段时间她老问自己借魔杖是做什么用的了；布莱克送了贝茜一个鹰哨，这样她想写信时，就可以直接把有空的猫头鹰叫到自己窗前，不必再冒着风雪跑去邮局。Alpha蹲下身体，特意地亮出左脸，贝茜便抱住他亲了一大口，斯内普顿时有点嫉妒。女儿同样喜欢他送的多功能窥镜，但他可没教过贝茜怎么恣意表达情感，也不知是谁教的布莱克。

布莱克把围巾往脖子上缠时，贝茜提醒他树下还有一个小包袱，斯内普拾起一看，绸带上别着写有他名字的卡片，他没想到布莱克给自己也准备了圣诞礼物。里边的东西软而轻，是专业制药师用的手套，斯内普试了试，戴上后触觉与裸露皮肤一般无二，却能保护双手不被蒸汽和溅出的药液侵蚀。

“据说最大的缺点是你可能会忘了摘下来。”布莱克笑道，把头发从围巾下边扯出来时弄出一阵静电的噼啪声，斯内普抓握十指测试灵活程度，抵抗替对方理顺的冲动。

“你没给西里斯礼物。”贝茜有点不高兴地说，西里斯在她面颊上轻弹了一下，“不要这样！”

“礼物之所以是礼物，就是因为它不是义务，而是应当在拿到后感激的东西。”布莱克保持着蹲姿，抬起头让贝茜给自己整理围巾，他闻起来并不失望，他没指望斯内普给自己送礼物。

“那你给哈利送了什么？”贝茜问。

“一些他父母的东西。”布莱克轻描淡写地回答，站了起来，“信件啦，照片啦，什么的。”

斯内普胸口一紧：布莱克去了戈德里克山谷？

这个答案挑不出任何毛病，贝茜点点头，下个问题竞争意味更明显：“哈利送了你什么？”

“关于攀比，你爸爸和米勒娃阿姨是怎么说的？”布莱克问。

他把波特送的东西藏在身后，故意吊贝茜的胃口，最后她直接从他手里抢了过去，原来是一大盒巧克力。波特小子怕是从小馋得多了，连送教父也送这个。

“吃太多巧克力会长胖的。”贝茜挑剔道。

上午米勒娃来了，戴着贝茜织的手套，趁着女儿注意力被分散，斯内普说：“你要是打算偷偷去找波特，最好趁现在。”

布莱克很惊讶似地看了他一眼，“哈利已经答应过尽可能待在城堡里了，我可不会无缘无故把他叫出来。”

“真令人惊讶，有一天轮到你教别人谨慎。”

“难道比得过那个惊喜？”布莱克朝贝茜的方向示意，斯内普不得不同意，没什么比得过那个，“间谍奶爸？”

“我有一份全职工作。”斯内普反击，“你才是那个整天围着两个孩子转的。”

麦格陪贝茜下了几局棋，留下吃了午餐，晚饭前又赶回了城堡。贝茜深知养母的习惯，并不挽留。米勒娃成为贝茜的监护人时与埃尔菲斯通·厄克特新婚不久，两人通常与米勒娃的两个弟弟以及侄子侄女们一块度过各种节日。婚后短短三年，厄克特因毒触手咬伤意外离世，米勒娃便将城堡当成了家，少数不得不留校过节的孩子晚餐桌上总有她相伴。

白天的兴奋劲儿过去，饭后贝茜早早就睡下了。布莱克伸伸懒腰，走向自己的房间，斯内普则不想再等下去。

“你到底有什么要跟我说的？”


	25. Chapter 25

反正不是今天，最迟明后天他们也得谈的。再往后是斯内普的发情期（对，他们已经熟到这份上了），接着就差不多该开学了，时间上未免紧张。西里斯便跟斯内普回到餐厅里坐下。

他原先考虑过用上掩盖剂来进行这次谈话，倒不是有什么难为情的，只是西里斯不清楚斯内普通过自己的信息素能了解到什么程度。不管是斯内普因为他说谎而生气，还是他不得不告知斯内普全部实情、导致赫敏因为烧了斯内普的袍子下学期被找茬关禁闭，都不是西里斯乐于看到的结果。但仔细想想，突然重新使用掩盖剂这件事本身就够招人怀疑的了，谁让他非得跟这么个多心又小心眼的家伙打交道来着。

西里斯采取了另一种方案，他尽可能使用两可的措辞，例如他“知道”斯内普和另一个人在同时对哈利的扫帚施咒，以及“有人”撞倒了奇洛并烧掉斯内普的袍子，把这些片段掺进事实里：他当时的确在场地边缘观看比赛，也的确在发现异常后快速接近了教工席。看看他为了在教子和，唔，抚养搭档之间取得平衡作出的努力吧，西里斯都要被自己感动到了。

等他讲完，斯内普的神色变得阴沉沉的，与平时很相似，但并非那种刻意为之的拒人于千里之外，而是自然流露的不爽。西里斯当然想过斯内普会觉得自己怀疑他或者识破自己在语言上玩的花招而生气，但斯内普看上去似乎还有些——失望，仿佛他期待的根本不是这个。

“你是在玩我吧。”斯内普相当不“斯内普”地咕哝，弄得西里斯迷惑不解。

“你以为会听到什么？”

“奇洛有问题，但我们暂时还无法确认他是为谁工作，以及他们是如何联系的，正在密切监控。”斯内普直截了当地说，大出西里斯意料。

“把这个告诉我合适吗？”

“显然，邓不利多认为你足够谨慎。”斯内普特地把最后一个词咬得很重，让平平无奇的词汇一下子变得充满讽刺意味，他应该就此开一门专业课的。

“你还为这个特地问了邓不利多？”

斯内普露出了相当接近牙疼的表情，告诉西里斯他说对了，“我不觉得邓不利多在有关波特的话题上会漏掉你。”

“所以，你发现奇洛在对哈利的扫帚搞小动作，就念反咒为哈利争取时间。”西里斯放过了他。

“然后就有人毁了我的袍子，现在你欠我二十加隆。”斯内普给了他一记眼刀，“我猜在你看来，我和奇洛蓄意杀害波特的可能性同样大，这点接近事实。但我得说如果我要策划一场谋杀，会比这周详得多。”

“我想也是。”西里斯不禁好笑，斯内普的重点还真落在有人居然如此蔑视他的头脑，“早知道你这么喜欢那件袍子，我就该直接去脱凡成衣店买十件给你当圣诞礼物，还省得费力去了解什么药剂师用具了。反正听说你也不喜欢自己这份工作。”

“听波特说的？”

“啊，怎么说呢，”西里斯说，“如果一件事在整个霍格沃茨都不是秘密，它传进我耳朵里也不算太奇怪吧。”

斯内普露出了牙非常疼的表情。

“你是那样想的吗？”他忽然问，“你觉得我也有可能加害波特，才会同时干扰我和奇洛。”

“事关哈利的安全，必须排除任何可能的风险。”西里斯回答，“那不代表我就怀疑某个特定的人。”

“也就是你认为我和奇洛在进行诅咒和念反咒的可能性一样大。”

不，其实烧着你袍子的人干扰奇洛只是个意外，惊喜吧。

“如果我真的怀疑你，就不会当面跟你对质了。”西里斯摊开双手，“我会告诉所有能放倒你的人，再把贝茜带到看不见的地方去，好让他们把你打包带走。”

显而易见，他话里描述的图景令斯内普相当不快，意外的是这对西里斯来说也是同样。要是他不得不把贝茜骗走，以便其他人逮捕她的Omega父亲……他真不知道这种事后自己该怎么面对贝茜。想到这节，西里斯非常庆幸念恶咒的那个人不是斯内普，甚至与他是否信任眼前人都无关。

而且，西里斯意识到，他的确不认为那是斯内普干的。他第一反应就是哈利弄错了，此后的谈话更多是给教子定心。他本能地相信斯内普不会做出这样的事，尽管他见过斯内普左臂上的黑魔标记，尽管……

“你真的认为——我会对她做出这种事？”斯内普带着隐隐的怒意说，“我有一份稳定且受尊敬的工作，足以带给我女儿体面的生活，你觉得开出什么条件能让我冒失去这个的风险？”

“我不知道，贝茜的健康？”西里斯叹了口气，“我都说了——”

剩下的话卡在他喉咙里，因为斯内普脸色大变，嘶地抽了口气，仿佛西里斯在他肚子上狠揍了一拳。西里斯立刻在脑子里过了一遍刚才的话，贝茜的健康？贝茜怎么了？

“四楼走廊里有什么？”他不假思索地抛出这个问题，下一秒，斯内普的脸色简直不能变得更难看了。他掀起嘴唇，露出那种尖刻的、用来伤害别人的冷笑，西里斯好长时间没成为这种表情针对的对象（就他所知，斯内普这么做的时候也比从前少多了），不由怔住。

“为什么不去问邓不利多？他能给你更可信的答案。”斯内普冷冷地说，“你们还可以就我是个多么不值得信任的人进行一些交流。”

“什么？”西里斯简直摸不着头脑，“我已经说了我没认为——”

“并非基于我是哪种人，而是基于我作为Omega还算合格，一切以抚育幼崽为先。”斯内普用一种戒备、受伤的口气说，“弱点明显，非常容易控制，不是吗？”

“这件事跟贝茜有什么关系？”西里斯下意识地朝斯内普踏近了一步，后者当即全身紧绷，他们之间似乎一下子回到了他刚出狱的时候，“有人用她威胁你了吗？告诉我如果——”

“你放一百个心。”斯内普断然道，“要是贝茜的安全受到威胁，我不会羞于向任何人求助。”

他拂袖而去，躲开西里斯伸出的手，也罔顾对方的呼叫，径直上了楼梯。西里斯没听见摔门声，大概得归因于斯内普不想吵醒女儿。他像个白痴一样站在原地，瞪着斯内普背影消失的方向，拼命想搞明白自己说错了什么。斯内普谈到西里斯对自己可能的怀疑时相当冷静轻松，他还以为最困难的部分差不多过去了。贝茜的健康？然而他跟斯内普讨论贝茜的病情也不止一两次，在到达治疗师划定的十五岁的年龄线之前她始终面临着脆弱心肺带来的威胁，这点他们四个人都心知肚明。

“谈得真不错啊，布莱克。”他嘀咕道，“你真是个聪明鬼。”

斯内普靠在门上，抹了把脸，贴着门滑坐下来。对这次无理的爆发，过后他恐怕有得解释了，但他实在无法……那条走廊，那些机关隐藏的东西是魔法石，借由其酿制的长生不老药维持了尼可·勒梅和他妻子六百余年的寿命。它无法治愈先天性疾病，但那种药，如贝茜有什么不测，它能延续她的生命，直至她可以自己决定应当停止为止。没有任何其他药物或咒语能做到这个，一旦命定的终点到来，他拼尽一身才学也只能将它推迟几个小时，至多数日。

那不够，人终有一死，但他的女儿只能是死在享受过世间一起美好之后，在他撒手人寰、无能为力之后。不能是因疾病早早夭亡，他造成的、原本完全可以避免的疾病。仅仅因为他在无知的片刻选择将生下与布莱克的孩子的可能性推开，就必须承受拥有贝茜后再失去的痛苦，斯内普拒绝接受。

得知那东西是魔法石后，有一瞬间，斯内普真的想到……但他自知没有力量保住它，连尼可·勒梅都需要求助于邓不利多，更不要说他了。将魔法石留在身边只能是对他和贝茜的致命威胁，消息总会走漏出去，到那时，他们将面临灭顶之灾。

然而若就在明天，贝茜倒下，被再次送进重症病房，斯内普真的无法预料自己会做出什么。他永远都不会忘记第一眼看到贝茜时她的样子：一个小小的婴儿，面色微微发青，沉睡在治疗师精心维持的气泡里，因为她的肺没办法正常工作。那时他束手无策，只能在那层将女儿与他和死神隔开的脆弱气泡外祈祷，祈祷上天对他至少留有这一丝慈悲。可现在一个能让贝茜活下去选择摆在他面前，他知道其他教师设置的所有机关，只除了邓不利多自己的那道。

这是原因吗？邓不利多看穿了他的忠诚是脆弱的，斯内普会为了贝茜的平安喜乐多尽心尽力，就会在她面临威胁时多不择手段。他的底线由莉莉的死亡构建，莉莉的鲜血和她在他记忆中微笑的模样筑起一道坚不可摧的城墙，使他无法越雷池一步。但如果是为了贝茜呢？

布莱克如此轻易地指出他的软肋，口吻随意得像这理所当然、连瞎子都能看到，因为它的确如此。斯内普可以为贝茜做任何事，同时他了解黑暗，有足够的能力做出善良的人想都想不到的一切。也许邓不利多信任过他一小会儿，信任他为莉莉赎罪的痛苦与绝望，然而这在贝茜渐渐成长时就改变了，那个“意外”变成了一个会说会笑的孩子，他的底线被划在了新的地方。

布莱克没有怀疑他，仅仅因为他不知道邓不利多要保护的是什么。他认为斯内普不会谋杀波特男孩，是由于他清楚这对斯内普来说不值得，而不是他相信斯内普是他那种人——有底线的、愿意保护一个与自己相互厌憎的孩子的人。布莱克的话是怎么说的？人们永远都会做出同样的选择，这就是他所相信的，波特是那个永远都会去拯救无辜生命的人，而斯内普，则永远都是那个急于邀功结果愚蠢地害死了他们二人的好友的人。

“操。”斯内普低声咒骂，不知是针对他自己或布莱克，还是某个狞笑的神明，“操你的。”

连他自己或许都不相信——不认为自己能成为布莱克会交付后背的人，所谓的“好人”，在经受过真正的考验之前，甚至为之死去之前，斯内普自己都无法信任自己不会重蹈覆辙。可他却怀着幻想……希望西里斯对他抱有信心。

他真的没救了。


	26. Chapter 26

贝茜相当有把握，这屋子里出了问题。

西里斯和西弗勒斯分别亲过她，跟她道晚安，她上床睡觉之后，肯定发生了什么。昨天早上他们绝——对是要亲亲了，然后西里斯就该跟西弗勒斯一块度过从后天开始持续一周左右的发情期，考虑到他们上次只花一晚上就有了她，目前也没有到繁殖能力下降的年龄（有证据表明Omega在生育期后半程受精概率还会上升），再过十个月她的弟妹会降生是合理的猜测。

弟弟或妹妹都无所谓，身体健康比较重要，还有最好是个不闹腾的孩子，她可受不了有一个幼崽在自己身边嗷嗷大叫。名字贝茜已经想好了，男孩叫蓬托斯，女孩叫欧诺弥亚，都是很棒的名字，他们没理由不同意。临睡前，贝茜还悄悄地练习了要怎么对西弗勒斯怀孕的消息表示惊喜，绝对绝对不要让他有一点点觉得她不高兴。

可是到了今天早上，他们又变得古古怪怪的，吃早饭时西里斯肯定是故意坐得离西弗勒斯有七英尺远，就跟几个月前似的，而且他们还努力不去看对方，也跟几个月前似的。贝茜讨厌这样，他俩难道是又吵架了吗？上一次西弗勒斯把西里斯拉出去吵架之后，好几天西弗勒斯闻起来都完全不对，贝茜病得很重的时候他闻起来就是那样。在陋居，韦斯莱先生和夫人也经常吵架，可是他们吵完还是很好，为什么她的两个父亲吵完总是这样？

不过这次没有那么不好，他们两个的信息素都还行，而且西里斯也没有偷偷跑掉，留在桌边吃饭了。如果她努力一下，说不定还能赶上这次发情期呢。西弗勒斯为了不耽误工作，总是把发情期调整到假期，这一迟就要好几个月，既然她都决定要接受第二个孩子了，宜早不宜迟。

贝茜盘算着，一边解决她的酸奶水果沙拉，吃着吃着，她忽然感觉不对劲。

“哎呀。”她惊奇地说，错了，这根本就一点都不奇怪。

“怎么了？”西里斯和西弗勒斯齐刷刷地把脸转了过来，贝茜转动叉子，向他们展示吃剩的半块苹果。

上面嵌着一颗牙。

“虽然迟了约两年，我认为现在，我的换牙期到了。”贝茜成熟、冷静地宣布。

不靠谱的西里斯愣了几秒，“喔哦”然后开始鼓掌。西弗勒斯好像在等他反应似的（唔，倒不是贝茜有什么偏好，但西弗勒斯明明更适合当族群头领吧），悄悄笑了一下，才说：

“先去漱漱口，贝茜。”

观察斯内普对女儿换牙的反应简直太好玩了。

等贝茜漱完口回来，斯内普掰着下巴把她的牙仔仔细细检查一遍，确认她的牙床没有流血，也没有不小心吞下一两颗，就宣布她可以继续吃饭了。他给贝茜换了个干净的叉子，但将此前那把连苹果块一起留在了流理台上，而没有马上清理掉。可以看出斯内普是想隐蔽点儿处理的，可偏偏给贝茜看了个正着。

“这个应该马上丢掉！”她说着跳下椅子，西里斯探身拉住。

“听说过乳牙盒么，公主？”

“我知道什么是乳牙盒。”贝茜皱起脸，一副极为嫌恶的表情，“那很恶心！”

啊哦，斯内普看起来完全是会做乳牙盒那类型的父母，西里斯可见过地下室里壮观的贝茜幼年纪念物，甚至分门别类了。

“你现在可能只想赶紧把它们都丢掉，可是对你的父亲们，意义就不同了。它们可是你又长大了一些的见证呀。”西里斯劝道，“而且将来你看到乳牙盒，没准会改变想法呢。如果到那时候你还是觉得很恶心，再丢掉也不迟。”

“这些是我的牙齿！”贝茜有点气鼓鼓的，西里斯很想戳那张小脸，但她会更生气，斯内普就保不住他的宝贝乳牙盒了，“为什么我不能现在就决定怎么处理它们？”

跟贝茜讲道理就像跟沙丘打架，别说什么时候才能有结果，指不定她蹦出一句惊天之语，你就直接被沙尘暴埋到地底去了。西里斯将两手拇指并拢放在身前，学着大脚板作揖的样子朝贝茜靠近，逗得她连嘴唇都咬不住笑了出来，决定暂且不计较乳牙的事。这只是缓兵之计，下一颗牙掉落时类似情况准还会再发生，不过能缓就缓缓好了。

斯内普适时移动过来，给女儿倒满牛奶，西里斯朝着对方略带戏谑的目光翻翻眼睛，朝厨房里瞄了一眼。果然，苹果块和牙齿已经消失了。啧啧啧，霍格沃茨冷酷无情黑漆漆的斯莱特林院长，偷偷往口袋里装女儿的乳牙，可真是令人心碎的剧情走向啊。

等斯内普重新坐回桌边，西里斯迟了一步，才重新想起昨晚悲剧收尾的谈话。他下意识地看了斯内普一眼，斯内普却也正在做相同的事，两人视线相撞都是一阵无措，贝茜大声清了清嗓子。Omega咳嗽了声，伸手取了片吐司。

“卢平什么时候来？”他问。

圣诞假期把莱姆斯请来做客也是贝茜的提议，近期她致力于邀西里斯喜欢的所有人到家里来做客，大概是觉得那些人成为常客，有助于让西里斯一直留下了。西里斯对此实在没法拒绝，光是想想，女儿的尝试就把他变得又软又傻乎乎的。他原指望斯内普能坚定点儿，反对狼人靠近女儿之类的，但这人原地郁闷了一下，直接问他莱姆斯什么时间方便，完全没帮上忙。当然西里斯也不是真心反对莱姆斯认识贝茜，他就是有点压力山大而已。

“我们约了下午两点在三把扫帚见面。”西里斯回答，“他还想在霍格莫得逛逛，好些年没来了。”

斯内普点点头，西里斯莫名地冒出一个念头，想必他脑中顷刻已经算好了晚上要做多少菜。魔药大师把聪明才智用来计算汤锅里加盐的量或者怎样把橱柜里的食物维持在充足又不浪费的程度，这种小事奇怪地惹人喜爱。

早餐后斯内普消失了好一阵，快中午才回来，带着一小瓶深绿色药粉，嘱咐贝茜每次漱口时加一点在水里，以加快牙龈上的伤口愈合，促进新牙生长。贝茜开开心心地玩着她的新棋，她自小习惯了跟各类药物打交道，随口应了一声。

过了会儿，西里斯溜到盥洗室，只见那个小药瓶端端正正地摆在洗手池边，与牙刷牙杯并排。他可以想象斯内普郑重地将它放在眼下的位置，贝茜尚且无法理解，这对Omega父亲确然意义非凡。此次用药不是为了挽救她的生命或缓解不适症状，而是为了一些平凡的、新生的事物。西里斯朝镜子微笑，他没有循序渐进感受自己年纪增长的机会，照镜子时眼前似乎总有个断层。镜中人的笑容不再一样了，可天晓得，他女儿正换牙呢。

“你也许想看看贝茜的乳牙盒。”斯内普说，惊得西里斯一跳。他点点头，脸上有点热，像被发现了什么隐私一般。

斯内普从口袋里掏出一个小盒子，式样简单，表面有着细碎的裂纹，看来很久了。他打开盒盖，里面躺着贝茜刚换下的乳牙。

“呃，这看起来……”

“它原本装的是我父母的婚戒，后来戒指被他们卖掉了，我也没想到它还在。”斯内普说，西里斯点点头，它看起来确实像做这个用的。

“还真是怀旧作风。”他一时想不出说什么别的。

“你难道不是？”

西里斯笑笑，“我没那么喜欢实物纪念品，记忆更好，可以随时带着走。”

“记忆是会被头脑修饰的。”

“我倒不觉得有什么不好。”西里斯说，“那不正说明，这些记忆属于我吗？”

斯内普沉吟片刻，“也有合理之处。”

他关上盒子，收回口袋，等贝茜的特殊时期过去，它想必也会在地下室拥有自己的地盘。

“你还想随时走吗？”斯内普忽然问。

西里斯抓住洗手池的边缘，仿佛能把它拖出来当盾牌用，“有时候……不太想了。”

贝茜午饭时又掉了一颗牙，她把它跟食物残渣一起吐了出来，尽管西里斯也承认有点恶心，不过它想必还是会进盒子里安家的。现在贝茜上下门牙缺了两颗，咬东西不太方便，而且再掉一颗的威胁始终悬着，她对食物有点畏缩。斯内普提醒女儿正常使用牙齿可以促进换牙进程，导致西里斯脑海中一下子蹦出对方全神贯注钻研育儿读物的画面。

“没有什么药剂能让它们一下子都长出来吗？”贝茜不高兴地问。

“你知道我一向不推荐在非必要情况下使用药物干预人体。”斯内普回答，“而且你体内的药物已经够多了，你这么晚才换牙可能也与这个有关。”

“真讨厌。”贝茜戳着她的土豆块。

“你可以把它们切得小一点，直接放到里边用后槽牙嚼。”西里斯提议，半是哄劝，“而且要不是你换牙这样晚，我就要错过我的乖女儿长牙了，对不对？”

要是有给哄孩子设计的奖项，他觉得至少该给自己发个进步奖。

好容易吃完午饭，西里斯自觉地洗了盘子，收拾干净厨房。他跟贝茜打了个招呼，在门口变形，轻快地朝三把扫帚跑去，罗斯默塔笑眯眯地给大脚板喂了块火腿。他到得早了些，不过莱姆斯是会提前十五分钟赴约的那种人，狼人进入三把扫帚时，他点的黄油啤酒和芝士三明治刚上桌了。要是他没猜错，莱姆斯上一顿肯定没吃饱。

“这几天可真冷。”莱姆斯迫不及待地捧住黄油啤酒的杯子，“谢谢你的大衣，西里斯。抱歉我没什么可送你的。”

“陪我去戈德里克山谷就够好的了，你要再送我什么，我不但退回去，还要撕坏你的新衣服。”

莱姆斯的笑容一如既往，掺杂着许多疲惫，“希望哈利喜欢。”

“反正不喜欢也是我俩的错，我一定会把我那份推给你的。”西里斯说，“我在礼物上也署你名字了，顺带一提。”

“我说了别这样做。”

“挨骂的只有我？才不干呢。”西里斯喝干饮料，招手示意续杯，“而且哈利有权利认识他的莱姆斯叔叔。”

莱姆斯埋头往嘴里塞三明治，用沉默的反对笼罩了他，西里斯可不吃这套。

“暑假他就该要求见你了，可别逼着我带他满英国找人。”

“这不安全，西里斯。”

“放屁。”西里斯说，“我又不是要教他学阿尼马吉，好在月圆夜跟你硬碰硬。”

“贝茜怎么样？”莱姆斯岔开了话题。

“这你可问到有趣的地方了。”西里斯戳戳对方的胳膊表示强调，“如果她问你小时候有没有乳牙盒，记得说有。”

“我还真有。”莱姆斯怀念地说，“没准现在我父母家里还存着它呢。”

“我就知道叫你来是找对人了。”

他们相视一笑，拿起杯子，在空中碰出叮的一响。

“敬孩子们。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 大家好，你们的二缺作者计错数了。
> 
> 时间线：
> 
> 1980年7月哈利出生
> 
> 1981年9月斯狼一夜情
> 
> 1981年10月万圣节事件
> 
> 1982年6月贝茜出生（设定早产了一点）
> 
> ……
> 
> 1991年6月贝茜9岁
> 
> 请将前文中的八岁读作九岁，靴靴合作。


	27. Chapter 27

莱姆斯给贝茜带了套树叶书签，像是某种当地特色的旅游纪念品，便宜但别致的东西。这人当然会觉得比起饿肚子，上门做客时空着手更糟糕。幸而贝茜很喜欢这份礼物，她没有多少机会出门旅游。小姑娘规规矩矩地道了谢，把书签带回房间放好。

“我可以问你个问题吗，卢平先生？”她说话时因为缺失的门牙有点漏风，可以看出莱姆斯的表情波动了一下，像是克制不住要去亲她似的。

西里斯拿来饮料，跟斯内普交换了一个眼神，这就来了。

“请便。”棕发男人回答，“叫我莱姆斯。”

“你小时候有乳牙盒吗，莱姆斯？”果然。

“呣？有的。”莱姆斯完美地表现得像是第一次听到这个问题，“是用巧克力蛙包装盒改制的，换完牙之后我父母就一直把它摆在书架上，现在没准还在呢。”

贝茜严肃地抿着嘴点了点头，西里斯都可以听到她把“保存乳牙盒是常态”加入自己的脑袋瓜，这实在太可爱了他想把它拍下来。

“你现在换了几颗牙？”莱姆斯问道。

他俩就换牙的种种苦恼进行了一番深入交流，狼人对贝茜正面临的不便报以同情和理解，立刻赢得了对方的青睐。被忽略的西里斯坐在一旁，不由走起了神。大脚板素来是最讨小婴儿喜欢的，但要论对付长大了几岁、能跑能跳下死劲儿跟你闹腾的孩子，他们几个加起来都不如月亮脸。从前去看安多米达的时候，莱姆斯轻而易举地就能劝服朵拉放弃将一本书撕成碎片，这本事让安迪和泰德都羡慕不已。要是詹姆和莉莉还在，他能陪着哈利长大……

话说回来，那丫头该从霍格沃茨毕业了吧？不知道还像不像小时候那么顽皮。出狱之后，他还没想起去看看安多米达呢。

“怎么，你的父亲们没告诉你吗？”仿佛耳朵自动捕捉到了空气中的敏感词，西里斯回过神来，“我是狼人。”

“哦！”贝茜惊讶地叫道。

西里斯下意识地在房间里找起了斯内普，接着想起那人好像刚说要出去买什么东西。

“那他们就是不应该告诉我。”贝茜又说，“这是你的隐私，只能由你来说。”

莱姆斯震撼地沉默了一下，西里斯朝他挤挤眼睛，对方的表情表明莱姆斯已初识贝茜的与众不同。

“谢谢。”狼人说。

“为什么？”

“为了……你不害怕我？”

“现在是白天，我为什么要害怕？”贝茜心算了一下，“而且上次满月是圣诞前两天——对吧？”

她是向西里斯问的，八月起西里斯就固定在月圆之夜去陪莱姆斯变形了，如果贝茜问起，他就如实说自己是去找老朋友，现在贝茜自然会把这些线索联系到一起。即便谁都不提，等她找到对天文学的兴趣，没准自己也会发现。

“你离下次变形还有26天呢。”贝茜宣布，然后皱起眉头，舔了舔一颗松动的牙齿。

“说得对。”莱姆斯轻松地说。如果西里斯是他，可不会这么轻松。

“抓紧时间提问，甜心。”西里斯轻轻捏了一下贝茜的肩膀，“莱姆斯叔叔人可好了，什么都会回答的。”

“呃？”莱姆斯发出一个疑问的声音，但贝茜的灰眼睛亮晶晶地看着他，他立刻就被攻陷了。

斯内普带着晚餐所需的蒜和香料回来时，贝茜正追问关于狼人味觉的事。这对卢平而言不太好回答，主要是因为他对化狼后的事情没太多印象，但他还是尽可能描述了自己所知的全部内容。斯内普朝他们两个点点头回应招呼，走向厨房。

布莱克正在厨房里给芒果切块，他搞得案板上一片狼藉，而且成果像个嗑药的切的——就他所知，这人的确正在吃至少四种药。布莱克完成他的大作，丢掉芒果皮前伸出舌头舔了舔其中一片内侧淌下的汁水（这个动作对他产生了某种影响），把手和刀子都洗干净，斯内普将两个碗推过去，吓了对方一跳。

“靠！”布莱克总算想起了自己是个巫师，用咒语把芒果块弄进碗里，“我要把你鞋底都粘上浴室玩具，一挤就会大声尖叫那种。”

“我不对你的警惕性低下负责。”斯内普回答，把迷迭香补充进空了的瓶子里。

“你怎么没告诉贝茜莱姆斯是狼人的事？”

“有你告诉她，我又何必多此一举。”

布莱克拿出两把叉子，怀疑地扬起眉毛。这也不算句谎话，贝茜没跟他提起过西里斯有个狼人朋友的事，但她也可能认为这件事需要保密，她从会记事起就喜欢保守一些自己的小秘密，尽管它们有时候显而易见。

“我并没把它当成一个需要特地介绍的问题。”布莱克耸耸肩，“我在这些方面比较缺乏常识。”

“没准我也不认为它是。”斯内普略带防备地说，他打算让那件事过去——只要布莱克不将它当成笑话。

“我可没在暗示什么，看在老天的份上，你让莱姆斯在客厅与贝茜独处呢。”布莱克安抚道，似乎有些窘迫，“只是……贝茜说你会担心，在我月圆夜出去的时候。”

“我当然会。”斯内普关上橱柜门，力道或者大了一点，“不会无谓地恐惧不代表我没有常识，与一个化形的狼人独处是件极为愚蠢的事，尽管你们管这叫勇敢和忠诚之类的。”

“狼人只攻击人类。”布莱克解释道，仿佛斯内普对狼人连这点了解都没有，“只要没有人类接近，我们通常不会发生打斗。大部分时候我只是——陪着他，这样他就不会太烦躁，以致咬伤或者抓伤自己。”

“但他终归会变得烦躁，伤人是狼人形态下的本能。”斯内普指出。

“是呀，但他很快就能平静下来。”布莱克笑笑，一手一碗芒果，臀部倚靠在流理台上，一点都看不出他们正在谈论的话题生死攸关，“我没见过多少狼人，但莱姆斯绝对是一只很乖的狼——别告诉他我这么说过。”

“他抓伤过你。”

“难免的，爪子上又没有狼毒，没关系。”

“那时你逃走了吗？”斯内普逼问。

布莱克再怎么迟钝，也意识到了气氛的变化，斯内普希望贝茜或卢平不会突然闯进厨房。操，他闻起来一定像个操心过度的Omega妈妈。他做得够好的了，月圆前后从不过问布莱克行踪，权当没看见对方不小心露出的伤痕。布莱克站直了些，把碗在两侧放下，他想解决这个问题，但斯内普不想它成为一个问题。他才不干涉布莱克糟糕的社交生活。

“你让一个狼人靠近你到能够抓伤，那么离被咬伤也同样近。阿尼马吉形态不能使你免于感染狼毒。”

“那你希望我怎么做呢？”布莱克问，没带太多抵触，他真想知道斯内普的答案。然而斯内普也很清楚，如果他提出要布莱克像任何一个有大脑的人那样在月圆夜离狼人远远的，即便布莱克没打算因此生气，也绝不会照做。他甚至怀疑布莱克其实不在乎变成狼人——不过是每月一个晚上的麻烦而已，只要确保自己躲得远远的不伤到任何人就行。

我希望你更小心些。这句话同样没意义，他能指望布莱克怎么小心？在狼人太暴躁的时候躲远些？这件事早该在卢平变形前就完成。

“你可以问问卢平的意见。”斯内普说，“几个月前达姆科斯·贝尔比公开了狼毒药剂的配方，据说它可以使得狼人在化形后保持人类神志。但由于现阶段的配方太过复杂，无法向圣芒戈大量供应。”

“真的吗？”布莱克双眼一亮，“你愿意为莱姆斯制作？”

片刻间犹豫从他脸上闪过，一种复杂到全英国或许只有几个人能够配制的魔药，必将耗去大量时间和精力，还不起的人情。但那动摇转瞬即逝，取而代之的是全然的欣喜，布莱克愿意为减轻朋友的痛苦做任何事。然而斯内普不需要他做任何事，他只需要布莱克下次出现在这栋房子里的时候还是人类，他不想要布莱克的人情。

“如果你把这视为某种债务的话，我会改变主意的。”斯内普警告道。

布莱克偏了偏头，眼睛微微睁大，略带好奇。

“我倒是可以把这当成圣诞礼物。”他说，“不过不管你怎样说，我和莱姆斯都会欠你个大人情。而且我老早就欠你一大堆了。”

“小巴蒂绑架我的时候，他参与救过我的命，你也一样。”斯内普低声咆哮，“你不欠我任何东西。”

“我能站在这里完全是因为你，更不要说在贝茜的事上我欠着九年份的劳动了。”斯内普发出不耐烦的声音，布莱克走近半步，抬起双手，斯内普看了一眼，那双手停在了那儿，“拜托，只因为你心甘情愿为她做任何事，不代表我就可以撒手不管。你在我快死的时候将我救了出来，尽管你根本不必这么做。”

斯内普轻轻地吸进一口气，几个月前他满脑子高高在上的想法，以为自己是在从布莱克的恶念里拯救他，忍下布莱克对自己、对波特夫妇做出的一切给他一个机会——他以为布莱克是和过去的他同样的人，以为他走得比布莱克更远，有权俯视对方。如此傲慢，他羞于启齿。

“我不是为你做的。”

“当然。”布莱克带着一丝苦涩说，无论他得出的结论是什么，肯定全错，“但这改变不了事实，事实是你救了我，使得我有了一个家庭。如果我要去追查每件事背后的动机，那我就什么都不用干啦。”

“你和你讨人厌的自以为是。”

“说的没错。”布莱克回身重新拿起装芒果的碗，“我还以为你会更喜欢别人欠你人情，而不是相反呢。”

通常而言的确如此，斯内普倾向于让已经欠自己人情的人欠得更多，而不是去勉力接近那些自己有所亏欠的人，他早就放弃探究自己这部分性格了。但想到布莱克可能会违心地同意他的某个提议，假装心无芥蒂，原因是自觉亏欠——这个念头顿时令他暴跳如雷。

“忘记关于狼毒药剂的话。”他恶狠狠地说，“我不会为卢平做任何事。”

“晚啦。”布莱克溜了出去。

毫不意外，比起布莱克，卢平本人才是让那个提议成为现实的最大障碍。他早就关注了狼毒药剂的消息，也明白那是自己能力范围外的魔药。卢平已经如此生活了多年，做梦都知道如何避免在变形时伤害他人，一个减少痛苦的可能性不值得他欠下如此巨大的人情。他知道同类在受制于人时犯下过何等大错，斯内普听说过那类故事，某人出于好心收留了年轻的狼人，后来那人与邻居结仇，指使狼人咬死对方。卢平没理由信任斯内普不会改变主意，叫他再尝一遍拥有过又失去的痛苦，或者把他变成自己的武器。

无意义的坚持和害人害己的自尊，他们这些人都一样。斯内普咬了咬牙，他没有用布莱克的安全给对方施压，如果卢平把他的话当真，或许下次变形的时候连布莱克都找不到他了。他妈的，真是物以类聚。布莱克放弃得不会像卢平这么快，说服老朋友就由他自己来好了。

贝茜立刻开始追问狼毒药剂的刊登出处，餐桌边的气氛松动了一些。以她的知识水平，有关狼毒药剂的理论难度有些过高，但斯内普并不反对女儿在这方面进行更多探索。只是在得到监控她身体状况的治疗师首肯前，她肯定是不能到坩埚前实际操作的。

“要是真的能使狼人保持人类神志就好了。”贝茜又说，“西里斯说你在变形以后是毛茸茸的，书上也是这么说。”

布莱克呛了一口土豆泥，斯内普放下餐叉，揉了揉太阳穴。他真的要考虑养宠物的事了，如果他女儿对毛绒生物的渴望强烈到能把狼人包括在内的话。

“……人类也并不总是理智的。”卢平啼笑皆非，“无论如何不要接近化形的狼人，这永远是基本准则。”

“可西里斯就经常这么做。”

“他脑子有问题。”卢平说，布莱克朝他投掷了一勺豌豆，“我原先还指望你和西弗勒斯能给他注入些理智呢。”

“比起凿开他那么硬的头盖骨，我有更好的事可做。”斯内普阴沉地说。

他们三个都笑起来，贝茜茫然地看着大人们。


	28. Chapter 28

西里斯给莱姆斯在猪头酒吧楼上订了个房间，晚饭后将老朋友送了过去，顺便散散步。贝茜明显是希望莱姆斯留宿的，但现在卧室都有主了，让谁睡沙发都不太合适。贝茜为此又咕哝了几句，没人听清，但西里斯的脚都能背出来，无非是她的两个爹睡一张床就能腾出房间了之类。莱姆斯带着一副有趣的表情观察他和斯内普的不自在。

“真是个令人惊叹的小姑娘。”一出门，莱姆斯就说。

“对吧？早告诉你该来认识她了。”

“啧啧啧，听听某人这个口气。”莱姆斯的腔调十分缺德，“多幸福的老爸呀，下一秒你是不是又要给我看她照片了？”

“嫉妒就自己找人生一个去。”西里斯哼了一声，“再说我也没她的照片。”

“是你没要过，还是斯内普一张都不愿意给你？”

“我没管他要，你知道我一向不喜欢这种东西。”西里斯说，“而且我不觉得斯内普喜欢拍照，贝茜还是小婴儿那会他拍了一大堆，我想是因为他那时以为自己留不住她。他有个房间专门用来放贝茜的东西，我见过，里边根本没有他自己的或者他跟贝茜单独的合照，要么只有贝茜，要么是麦格拖着他一起拍的全家福。”

“一个专门的房间？”莱姆斯问，“他留下了多少东西？”

“你该问他扔了多少东西，我的回答是五岁以前，他多半除了尿布什么也没舍得扔。”西里斯两手插在口袋里，伸展了一下后背，“你是没进去看，里边什么都有，放得整整齐齐，像个……圣堂之类的。经常有人进去打扫瞻仰的那种。”

莱姆斯沉默了一下，他理解西里斯的意思。

“斯内普像这样将贝茜过去的东西保留下来，如果她……”

这个念头由别人说出来，即使是莱姆斯，西里斯发现自己还是生出了一股大发脾气、命令对方停止诅咒自己女儿的冲动。傻爸爸，哈。

“那我们就会同时失去他们两人，这是不用想的事儿。”西里斯说，他的心脏因这个念头恐惧地敲打着肋骨，“我也跟米勒娃谈过，她劝过斯内普，那没用。我们都不觉得他能从失去贝茜的打击中挺过来——说真的我也不觉得我能，但这还是不一样的，我没把她的东西搞成座博物馆。”

“我父母也保留了许多我小时候的东西，但不是像那样。”莱姆斯慢慢地说，“大部分时候只是家里的空间还不逼仄，他们懒得扔掉堆积的旧物。”

现在斯内普像那样保存贝茜的东西，如果有一天贝茜真的不在了，他可能永远都不会离开那个房间。西里斯想也许自己会一把火烧掉那个房间，但他希望自己不必这么做。

“他时刻准备着要失去她，这点贝茜也知道。”西里斯叹了口气，“你没法在孩子面前瞒住任何事，尤其是像她这么聪明的孩子。我真高兴他们身边有米勒娃，什么也打不垮她。”

“还有你。”莱姆斯提醒道，西里斯笑了。

“我总觉得这段日子所有人都在提醒我这点。”他摇摇头，“除了重要的那些，这几年斯内普对保留贝茜的东西没那么执着了，但也没扔了以前的。我想这种事得一步步来。”

“有很多事都得一步步来。”莱姆斯温和地说。

他们并肩走在霍格莫得空旷的接道上，店铺都关闭了，灯光从楼上的窗户里射出，将道路两侧的积雪照得晶莹剔透。傍晚时下了一场薄雪，打扫过的路面此时踩上去又有点咯吱作响，西里斯深吸了一口气，空气中似乎也还漂浮着雪沫。

“你父母怎样了？”他问，“他们一直住在美国吗？”

“对，距上次回英国有三年了。”莱姆斯回答，“去年圣诞我去看过他们，每个月也通信，他们身体都还好。我把老房子留着，他们回来时或许还想住。”

“你怎么不回家住？还省得交房租了。”

“太久不回去，也住不惯了。”

莱姆斯很少跟朋友们谈自己家里的事，但西里斯隐约听说过，莱尔·卢平不相信狼人儿子能靠自己在巫师社会立足，他试图说服儿子认清现实，也许是出于好意，但那深深刺痛了莱姆斯。他跟家人大吵一架，下了狠心要自食其力，西里斯还取笑过，模范学生也走了自己的老路。

儿子加入凤凰社后不久，卢平夫妇移居美国，这更多是为了保护身为麻瓜的霍普·卢平，那时候巫师和麻瓜结合的家庭有许多是如此。莱姆斯选择留下战斗，此后就再不回父母家了。他在四岁时被狼人咬伤，就是因为父亲坚持自身立场，得罪了芬里尔·格雷伯克，想必卢平夫妇对儿子的选择并不赞同。

“过阵子我陪你回去收拾收拾。”他说，“总不能让他们每次回来，都自己动手打扫几年份的蜘蛛网吧。”

“他们回来前我都会打扫，那里没太大变化。”莱姆斯微笑，“他们在的时候我会跟他们同住。”

“有时候我还真好奇，我父母要是活到现在，又会是什么说法。”西里斯踢了一下路边的雪堆，“他们肯定不喜欢斯内普，他一点儿也不符合他们对Omega的审美；多半也不喜欢贝茜，她身体不强壮，却有个固执的脑袋瓜，完全跟他们想要的孙女相反。”

“听起来你好像也没那么确定。”

“人们总说有了自己的孩子，你就会对父母想得更多，我从前还不信——不过谁能想到我也会成为父亲呢？”西里斯在一棵枯树下停住，树上叶子落尽，低处挂满圣诞装饰和彩灯，枝丫和饰物上都堆着雪，“只有一句话永远不会出人意料——世事无常。”

莱姆斯打量着周围的景象，感慨地呼出一口气。他正待说什么，西里斯跳起来一拳打在树枝上，然后闪到旁边，狼人猝不及防，被盖了一头一脸的雪。好景不长，西里斯正笑得上气不接下气，一脚踏在雪上一处被踩实的地方，摔了个屁墩。不等他爬起来，对方掷来的雪球正中他面门。

他们像两个小孩子一样用脏雪打起了雪仗，不一会儿就都湿漉漉地冻得发抖，赶紧去了猪头酒吧。圣诞假期这里自然没客人，只是不知何故还开着门，老板不在柜台边。西里斯留下几个西可，拿了两瓶黄油啤酒，他们在火炉边烤着，把酒喝光才缓过劲来。

“我感觉我的尾椎骨裂了。”西里斯抱怨道，揉了揉。

“咎由自取。”莱姆斯幸灾乐祸，毫不同情，“三十多岁还挑拨别人打雪仗，就是这个下场。”

“嗬，刚才跟我对打的一定是个伪装成莱姆斯·卢平的幽灵吧？”

“那个‘幽灵’想介绍你和斯内普去婚姻咨询，但我意识到你们甚至都没亲过。”

西里斯指着他，“完全——上不得台面。”

“我说真的，”莱姆斯竖起一根手指，“你们住在同一座房子里——”

“——暂住。”西里斯纠正道。

第二根手指，“——抚养着你们的孩子——”

“——跟麦格干的也没太大差别。”

第三根手指，“——你还想带他去见父母——”

“——我跟你保证我不想再见到他们。”

第四根手指，“——而且你闻起来对他垂涎欲滴。”

西里斯瞪着他。

“这种情况下，再假装你们两个的联系仅限于贝茜，未免有点自欺欺人。”莱姆斯总结道。

“有那么明显吗？”热度漫上西里斯的脸和脖子，“你是说就算是你的鼻子来闻，我在他面前也是……？”

卢平明显地忍了忍笑。

“我再也不要回去了。”西里斯倒在椅背上，“妈的，斯内普居然什么都不说，搞得我像那种变态Alpha一样。”

“你最担心的是冒犯他吗？”

“那不然呢？我又不是小孩子。”西里斯仰头看着天花板，“要是我想睡什么人，我当然知道。”

“你告诉过他吗？”

“告诉他这个？你先想想自己提的什么建议。”西里斯鄙视地说，“再说，他的鼻子比你灵，要是他想给出什么反应，也用不着我来告诉。”

“你的身体想要，和你希望跟他发生点什么，不是一个概念。”莱姆斯分析道，“尤其是考虑到你们过去的事，如果你什么都不说，也许他会认为你仍然不想跟他有任何牵扯。”

“你怎么知道他不是这么想的呢？”

“怎么说呢，”莱姆斯故作深沉地停顿了一下，“我有鼻子啊。当然这是你们的事。”狼人补充道，“不过说真的，如果你下定决心——我不觉得你需要冒多大风险。”

西里斯慢慢坐了起来，手指轻轻敲打扶手。

“你觉得原谅别人和原谅自己，哪个更难？”他脱口问道，莱姆斯一怔。

“我得说原谅无论如何都不容易。”卢平斟酌地说，“如果你是指斯内普，他的确不像会轻易放过某件事的人。但既然他邀请你住在家里，还允许你把我这个狼人带到女儿身边，你不觉得他已经在努力作出改变了吗？”

他指的是他们在校园里的恩怨，西里斯犹豫着，盯着炉火陷入沉思。过了一会，他惊醒过来，莱姆斯一笑。

“那会儿你怎么取笑詹姆，现在可都应在自己身上了。”

西里斯翻翻眼睛，给壁炉添了点柴，“你就乐吧，将来有对你的小甜心犯相思病的时候。”

“如果一个人把斯内普称为‘小甜心’，我会说他一定是坠入爱河了。”莱姆斯一本正经地说，被西里斯用拨火棍打了脚。

“我只是在考虑……需要考虑的事太多。”西里斯把棍子随手丢到一边，“我有时候还是会一转头就看到詹姆（卢平神色一凛），或者莉莉，或者摄魂怪。贝茜一心盼着我跟斯内普在一起，哈利则既不喜欢也不信任他——斯内普记着詹姆的仇，没少刁难他，肯定也记得我的。城堡里又有人在玩阴谋，不知道什么时候哈利又会有危险……并不是个好时候。前两天我试着跟斯内普谈谈，结果不怎么样，也不知道是怎么惹到他的。和人打交道真是太累了。”

他最后一口气叹得真心实意，莱姆斯拍了拍他的肩膀。倒不是西里斯不感激现在拥有的一切，只是有时候这太累人了，他上次操心这么多事好像还是上辈子。

“有时候我就想躲到哪个远远的地方去，听说澳大利亚这会儿阳光正好，可以晒晒我的腿。”西里斯说着，伸直了右腿，确实是自作自受，被雪水一浸又疼起来了，“没人认识我，没人见过我，我就在沙滩上躺着晒晒太阳。”

“那也挺好的，你又不缺旅费，正好放空脑袋想想。”莱姆斯说，“霍格沃茨有邓不利多的保护，哈利不会有事的。”

“詹姆和莉莉也有邓不利多的保护，他们现在在哪儿呢？”

说完，西里斯立刻自悔失言，“抱歉。”

“对你来说要再去信任别人太难了，我能理解。”莱姆斯摇摇头，脸上显露出哀伤，他们周围缺了一个人，或许两个。

“你总是去理解所有人，理解我，理解斯内普，理解贝茜，甚至你还试图咬伤你的狼人，因为你明白变形的痛苦。”西里斯靠近他的老朋友，“可谁来理解你呢？那件事对你和我难道不是一样的吗？”

“我没有被当成叛徒和杀人犯，也没有含冤入狱。”莱姆斯反对道。

“我之所以会遭遇这些，也是因为我不相信任何人，不仅是更换保密人的事，还有去追杀彼得的时候。我考虑的只有我自己，不计后果，所以就是这样。”西里斯制止对方的不赞同，“但你不同，月亮脸，你是个好人。像你这样的好人不该遇到这些烂事儿。”

“谁都不该遇到。”莱姆斯说，“但……”

楼梯上传来动静，两人回头一看，见是阿不福思和阿不思·邓不利多兄弟两人，都大感惊讶。阿不福思走在邓不利多前面几步，和平时一样满脸不耐烦，邓不利多也是神色如常，向两个前学生颔首。

“晚上好，西里斯，莱姆斯。”

“邓不利多教授！”莱姆斯站了起来，“没想到在这儿见到你。”

“圣诞节，总想与家人聚一聚。”邓不利多轻松地说，这时阿不福思回到柜台后边，把杯子一个个重重顿在桌上，西里斯都担心杯子底会碎。

这时邓不利多的目光移向了他，关于哈利和城堡里的危险，西里斯本有一肚子问题，但邓不利多兄弟出现得意料之外，酒吧里气氛微妙，硬是逼得他全咽了回去。

“晚安，先生。”他说，“我也该回去了。”

返程更冷清了，不少人家都已熄灯就寝，雪也又下了起来。西里斯在夜幕中变形，朝那处等待他的灯光奔跑。


	29. Chapter 29

听见扣门声，贝茜迫不及待地跑到门厅。尽管跟她解释过，她对布莱克和卢平的绯闻还是耿耿于怀，要是布莱克真临时决定跟好友彻夜长谈，明天恐怕又要费不少口舌。

“太晚了！我和爸爸还以为你不回来了！”

斯内普将窗帘拉上，刚才在外面小路上奔跑的黑狗已经变回人形，西里斯的头发呈现出一种风中凌乱的状态，他笑着蹲了下来，与贝茜平视。对贝茜说话时他常这么做，这个男人总在意想不到的地方展现出贴心，斯内普想起那副手套，此时正在他提包里，准备返回城堡时带过去。

“怎么会呢？”布莱克一条胳膊以翼护性的姿势将贝茜揽近，在她面颊上亲了一口，此类Alpha父亲与幼崽的互动在这间房子里已是平常，“我怎么舍得我的晚安吻呢？”

贝茜抓住他的右腕，把自己的印上去，布莱克低头笑笑，随她去了。斯内普知道他觉得这种对父亲宣示所有权的行为很可爱。贝茜分化后没准是个Alpha，他想，斯内普更希望她是Beta，状态相对其他两种第二性别较稳定，对身体状况有利，但无论如何他都会为她自豪。

睡前还有件事需要说定，斯内普的发情期预计后天开始，明天上午西里斯得把贝茜送到陋居，让她在那儿住几天。贝茜年纪越大，他在这方面便越谨慎。巴蒂·克劳奇的事后，斯内普对于贝茜跟其他人待在一块倒放松了许多，这几个月尽管珀西住校，她与金妮·韦斯莱的关系有所改善，偶尔也会在陋居留宿。韦斯莱家的孩子没一个是省油的灯，贝茜回来时常常像只偷吃了鱼缸里金鱼的小猫咪，斯内普觉得女儿又在隐瞒些什么，但他正学着不当控制狂老爹，努力地没有追究。

“西里斯也不留在这里吗？”贝茜的失望溢于言表，

“不。”斯内普回答，“我告诉过你的，贝茜。”

布莱克在旁边轻轻动弹了一下，但不管他要说什么，都肯定不是提出自己想连着干斯内普一星期。即便他提出，斯内普也不会同意，别的不说，他还没准备好应对二次怀孕的可能性。即便理智上明白是小概率事件，但上次他甚至不在热潮期，他们就有了贝茜，斯内普既不想再生下一个对方不想要的孩子，也不想再生下一个身体不健康的孩子。贝茜是他身上发生过最好的事，但生产前后的一系列事情都不堪回首，他不想从头经历第二次。

“没什么好担心的。”布莱克说，“去睡吧。”

“你们不能吵架。”贝茜退而求其次，要求道。

“我保证我会很努力。”布莱克举起一只手，作发誓状。

好容易让贝茜去睡了，两个大人在客厅你看我我看你，都是一阵好笑。有关育儿的书籍上常有如何回答“我从哪里来”一节，贝茜给他们省了这麻烦，可在这年纪对种种微妙之事的不解却添了别的困扰，带孩子就是问题叠着问题，也真没捷径可走。

“明天还需要我带点什么回来吗？”布莱克问，起身时重心倾向一侧，斯内普皱起眉头。

“食物和水放假前就在房间里备齐了。”他回答，从随身携带的药囊里掏出一个罐子，“这个先给你。在手掌上化开，涂在伤处按摩几分钟，有外伤也能用。别让贝茜看着你一瘸一拐的。”

布莱克惊讶地看了它几秒，伸手接过，抛起来掂了掂。

“谢啦。”他说，“我的屁股正需要呢。”

“……它的质地恐怕不适合作为润滑剂。”斯内普干干地说，布莱克险些把瓶子摔了。

“我是说我刚才打雪仗摔了一跤！”他笑得前仰后合，为了不惊扰贝茜努力不发出声音，“你已经满脑子都是这回事了吗？”

“你，和卢平，打雪仗？”斯内普鄙夷地上下打量了布莱克一圈，两个三十多岁的男人夜深人静在街上打雪仗，亏他们干得出来。

“哎哟，这表情我认得。”布莱克把瓶子揣进怀里，“想笑就笑好了，你的童年缺憾可不是我的错。”

“你的心智还处在童年也不是我的错。”斯内普回道，按住自己蠢蠢欲动的手，“你头发里有几根草。”而且乱得一塌糊涂。

“哦，我到浴室清理好了。”布莱克无所谓地耸耸肩，真是只邋遢狗。“晚安，斯内普。”

他转身向自己的房间走去，斯内普直觉胸腔里像有蓬蝴蝶轻轻振翅，他的Omega本能很清楚周围有个合适的结合对象，正发出催促，此次发情期想必也会比平时难过些。他不打算发出邀请，但他想跟这个Alpha再待一会儿。

“贝茜不能打雪仗。”

“我想也是。”布莱克回身点点头，“要我去跟亚瑟和莫莉说一声吗？不过她自己肯定也明白。”

“的确。”斯内普说，“她四岁的时候溜出去玩雪，我打了她，后来她就再也没碰过雪了。”

布莱克张大了嘴，吃惊极了。斯内普坐回沙发上，双臂不自觉地环抱自己，这不是他最愿意谈论的话题，但它第一个跳了出来。斯内普感觉脆弱敏感，这是信息素的缘故，但知道也没什么用处。布莱克也坐了下来，维持着合理而讨厌的距离。

“她小时候是很顽皮好动的，并不像现在这样。”斯内普低声说，“11月她发起了低烧，我起初没太在意，但接下来她的呼吸开始出现问题，最后到圣芒戈住了一个多月才出院。那时候是期末，米勒娃也很忙，帮不了我太多，而且我不想——不想当个无用的Omega，除了幼崽什么都顾不上。有一个月的时间我几乎连睡觉的时间都没有，上了床也睡不着，到后来脑子都不怎么清醒了。好不容易贝茜出院，我才松了口气。”

他对麦格都没有说过这件事，贝茜似乎也没有，然而好像就是从那个时候开始，她渐渐不再调皮捣蛋了，越来越像现在这个老成懂事的姑娘。

“那天我满心想着总算可以休息了，出去买了贝茜喜欢吃的东西，想做点汤，晚上好好睡一觉。但我回到家的时候，却发现贝茜的裤子和袖子是湿的，咳嗽个不停，拉着我去看她堆的雪人。我只想到她今晚肯定又会发烧，进医院，然后再来一遍。然后——我不知道，有根弦绷断了。我把她按在沙发上，打了她的屁股，告诉她如果她再这样，她就会死。”

布莱克身体前倾，手肘搁在膝盖上，手指绞在一起，仿佛对他的痛苦感同身受。斯内普记得当时那种轰然崩溃的感觉，他拼命想证明自己能负担起抚养孩子的责任和一份完整的工作，拒绝援手，然而全世界仿佛都在跟他对着干。他咬牙挺过抑制剂过量的腹痛，期末繁重的工作，重症病房外不眠不休的等待，最后却被那个小小的雪人压垮。

“她那天晚上的确发烧了，但没有我想象中严重，四点左右烧就退了。第二天早上我走到院子里，看着那个雪人——我就知道我这辈子也不会忘记这件事。贝茜什么都没说，她再也不玩雪了，留在屋子里，按照治疗师的嘱咐喝下所有的药，太苦的时候也不抱怨。她知道如果她不照做就会死——我真想为此杀了我自己。”

斯内普领着布莱克去了那个房间，这是他第一次主动邀请布莱克进入。找到那张照片很容易，他时常拿起它，回忆那种锥心的内疚和悔恨。由于制作者体力不支，雪人堆得很潦草，只能依稀分辨出脑袋和身体，两侧插着树枝，按进去做眼睛的石子已经掉了一个。但贝茜那时是如此快乐，他却将死亡的阴影加诸于她，因为他错误地高估自己，将虚假的证明看得比她更重要。

布莱克从他指间抽出照片，看了几秒，放回原处。他抬起双臂。

“如果你允许。”

斯内普不加犹豫地上前贴近，他们都不是很擅长拥抱，他的胳膊垂在身体两侧，布莱克环住他，两手不知所措地在背上轻轻拍打。斯内普放松身体，将更多体重倚在对方身上，鼻子凑在后颈附近，布莱克的信息素就像他的身体一样强健有力，使他感到被保护和安慰了。

“我很抱歉，我很抱歉我不在。”布莱克轻轻地说，斯内普摇头，他不想听这个，于是布莱克换了说法，“没事了，她很好，她懂的。你已经做得很好了，太好了……”

斯内普咬牙忍住哽咽，似乎他花了许久等待听到这句认可。他的胳膊自发地抬了起来，两人在这间装满贝茜童年时光的屋子里相拥着轻轻摇晃，终于找到了彼此契合的方式。

等那阵突如其来的冲动过去，斯内普收拾好情绪，直起身退后，只见布莱克眼神飘忽，一一看过周围架子上的什物。他想把附在这些东西上的故事都讲给布莱克听，补全那个漫长的空缺。

“你该……试着原谅自己了。”布莱克磕绊了一下，“贝茜并不怪你，你知道的。”

“我知道我做了什么。”斯内普说，感到一阵寒意沿着脊骨往上爬，他们终究还是要到这里，“有些事情无法挽回，不值得原谅，只能铭记。”

“既然无法挽回，一味用它们折磨自己，也没有太大意义。”

布莱克凑近去看一个护树罗锅形状的小玩偶，脸上是架子留下的奇怪阴影。斯内普有种陡然踩空的失落：这就是布莱克的表态吗？如此轻易就得到原谅，他又该如何自处？

“我在努力，可能要花很长时间，但我不打算改变方向。”布莱克又说，“如果你想从我这里得到惩罚，你的希望会落空的。我花了太长时间惩罚自己，现在我只想过好我的生活，照顾好我周围的人。我已经领教过够多的绝望了，那没太大意思。我知道你也在努力，自救的人值得第二次机会。”

“可是你说过，那一瞬间的选择决定了一个人是什么样的人。”斯内普艰涩地说，黑魔标记在袖管下噬咬他的皮肤。

“我也说过到了那一刻，你才能知道自己会作出什么选择，究竟是改变了，还是没有。”终于拖延够了，布莱克直起上身面对他，神色并不轻松，但没有什么别的，“那样的时刻可遇不可求，难道为了等它，我们的日子就不过了吗？”

“可要是我没有改变呢？”斯内普带着一种迫切问，“如果我还是那个人，还和从前一样，又该怎么办？”

“那我们只好大哭一场，接着活下去，继续尝试。”布莱克回答。

此时此地，斯内普疯狂地想要亲吻这个男人，索求他身上的每一分每一寸，将他占为己有，被他据为己有。但现在时机不对，他被信息素带来的情感冲动支配，绝望而渴求，就像十年前那晚。斯内普其实隐约知道为什么那些阻止贝茜降生的措施会失败，他为一个未知的可能推翻了过去信仰的一切，太多孤独、太多恐惧，与他人发生联系的愿望在那刻压倒了一切。他的身体比他更固执，也比他诚实得多。

“等你状态平稳我们再谈。”布莱克承诺道，灰眼睛镇静专注，“我不会逃走的，你什么时候准备好了，都可以。”


	30. Chapter 30

斯内普曾长期完全依赖抑制剂对付生理周期，饱受不良反应困扰，包括发情期严重不规律，而且有几次差点因为腹痛在课堂上晕厥。后来他被勒令只能使用最低剂量的抑制剂，配合Alpha信息素制剂，适当调整发情期的时间。斯内普并不想（而且被麦格严厉警告）让贝茜承担自己身体崩溃的后果，他谨遵医嘱，这几年身体不再那么与他作对了，但独自度过发情期无论如何都不好受。

斯内普在他的巢穴里翻了个身，呼出一口气，试图看会儿报纸。他通常不会频繁使用那些带结的Alpha仿制道具，Omega的身体在高峰期会忽视疼痛和其他示警信号，放任欲望容易导致内部受伤，而且他不喜欢那种失去自控的挫败感。近十年间信息素制剂得到了极大改良，Omega们不必再毫无理智地发情，信息素水平较低的人甚至可以在热潮期正常工作，只要他们出门时用足掩盖剂。斯内普是没这份幸运，但他也倾向于在房间里做点有意义的事。

集中精神很困难，尤其是在前两版都是歌颂福吉功绩的愚蠢文章的情况下。斯内普将报纸丢到一边，找出圆珠笔和纸，开始给五年级学生假期后的第一次家庭作业出题。他更习惯用羽毛笔，但圆珠笔不需要时常蘸墨，免去了打翻墨水瓶的风险。刚写了几行，斯内普感到一阵紧缩抽搐的疼痛从小腹上升，房间里的空气变得浊热，便将东西都丢进床头柜抽屉里，摸出一个干净的玩具。

他开始想象西里斯，这没什么好藏的，他闭上眼，假装是西里斯在这里，拥抱着他，在他体内，他甚至可以承认多年来一直如此。斯内普原就没有多少可供幻想的对象，自分化后他便对床笫之事心存戒惧，然后布莱克一无所知地闯进他住处、将他按在墙上，接着就是万圣夜和贝茜的降生，他既没有余暇也没有兴趣去约会。布莱克出狱后事情变得有些许不同：他还会想那个英俊的少年，信息素充满侵略性，动作强硬而粗鲁；但有时他也想虚弱、枯瘦的身躯，灰眼睛在深陷的眼窝里燃烧，他想象着安抚对方的颤抖，打开自己直至足以纳入。傲罗司的那个小小囚室内，布莱克的信息素像野火一样烧过他的感官，当时他就料到事情会发展至此。

斯内普轻轻发抖，道具上没有体温，他不喜欢那些温热的、可爱的东西，这件事不可耻，但也并不可爱。他从记忆里调出昨晚的拥抱，大脑封闭术能使得他能将记忆和念头隔离在意识之外，也能反其道而行之。西里斯的体温和有力的手臂，外袍上附着枯叶和雪水的气味，信息素像厚密的毛皮斗篷般包裹着他。他知道西里斯同样渴望已久，只是到昨天之前，他都不能确定对方是有意接受西弗勒斯·斯内普这个人，还是仅仅受够了孤独，想拥有自己的幼崽和生下她的那个Omega。

现下答案已定，斯内普再回顾这几个月的忐忑和小心，自认期待的是前者，但如果西里斯对他承认是后者，也没什么不可接受的。后者更简单，他相信布莱克对贝茜负责的决心，这就能省去许多纠结。前者意味着更多，因此更不确定，斯内普尚且做不到心无芥蒂，否则不会看见波特家的男孩就忍不住怒火中烧；西里斯昨晚也说过，他保证不了任何事。他愿意等待，即便可能会无果而终，但他的确也正迫切地想得到一些更浅显的东西，像是布莱克的手，舌头，或者更好的，他的结。

斯内普哼哼着笑了，手上动作更快，好吧，他欲求不满了。一个显而易“嗅”想上他而且他也想上的Alpha老是在他屋子里转悠，他可能不该抱怨，但总得允许他有点反应。

小问题得到解决，热度渐渐下降，斯内普很想睡会儿，但他得先清理干净，喝下足够的水，最好吃点东西，否则等他被下一轮热潮蒸醒，情况会陷入混乱，接下来到两阶段热潮间宝贵的真正清醒的时段，他就只能抱着疼痛的脑袋（没准还有别的）后悔不已。常年如此，斯内普或者不怎么擅长对付孩子，但他还挺清楚该怎样照顾自己的。

第三和第六天最烦人，他完全没法把注意力放在其他事上，神志不清，因缺少Alpha陪伴而沮丧易怒，但愿没人需要看到他这副样子。第八天热潮基本退去，斯内普喝下最后一服信息素制剂，他的胃口还要再过几小时、信息素平衡后才能恢复，但往肚里填点儿东西能加快这一进程。

斯内普清掉房间里的气味，洗了个长长的澡，享受摆脱滞重情欲的轻松感。他的生理周期比许多Omega要长，三到四个月才会有一次热潮，但每次热潮的期间也比正常情况长一倍左右，算是有得有失。见到贝茜（和布莱克）的愿望逐渐迫切，事关照顾贝茜的安排，他和布莱克之间早不避讳谈及这个话题了，不过Alpha躲他的发情期还是像老鼠躲猫，结束后至少要再过三四天才会现身；但不出意外，想接回贝茜去一趟陋居即可，只要他忍得下莫莉的“体贴”。

双腿在下楼时还是有些酸软感，斯内普忽略这个，走向厨房。过去几天都用高热量速食果腹，他很想赶紧来点儿汤。这时黑影扑上阳台的窗户，一个可怕的瞬间斯内普还以为摄魂怪又来了，紧接着他意识到是只岛枭，这样大体型的猫头鹰只可能是用来运送食物的。

斯内普解下猫头鹰腿上巨大的纸袋，给了它数目令人满意的钱币。里边的东西还滚热，拆开保温和防止磕碰的包装，未及打开锅盖，一股浓郁的鲜香便钻进他的鼻子，稍微提起了点儿他的胃口。

放心吃吧。——西里斯·布莱克

盖子上的卡片是餐馆写的，但遣词造句绝对是布莱克的风格，包括这连锅端的汤。奈森是少数几家能令斯内普满意的餐馆之一，用料、口味和外卖包装都挑不出太大毛病，忙碌时他会订购菜肴作为补充。斯内普不仅微笑起来，取出碗和勺子，这份量都够他跟贝茜喝一天的了。

如果他和布莱克真的需要很长时间来进展到他希望的那步，那么发情期结束后的热汤也值得期待。

圣诞假期所剩无几，刚够斯内普简单准备新学期的课程，自然，布莱克到开学后才再次造访。他又有些心事重重，从避而不谈的态度来看，多半与某个波特有关，也许两个。波特是在学校过的圣诞，而且据说遵照布莱克的要求没出城堡一步，天知道他还能给自己招来什么麻烦。

幕后主使的身份和奇洛与之使取得联系的途径始终未能确定，除了保持监视暂时没有什么更好的办法。斯内普只得在第二场有波特参加的魁地奇赛中担任裁判，鉴于他并不愉快的与扫帚打交道的过往历史，斯内普有充分的理由怀疑邓不利多是想看自己笑话。布莱克准不会错过教子的比赛，他记得多年前自己悲惨的飞行课表演上，那家伙是笑得最厉害的混蛋之一。幸而扫帚还算给面子，腾空时没有一头栽地上，而且开赛不到五分钟波特就抓住了金色飞贼。尽管格兰芬多获胜称不上好消息，斯内普还是很高兴能赶紧从这破玩意儿上下来。

工作日和往常一样过得飞快，忙碌的五天，周末稍作喘息，然后又是忙碌的五天。日复一日，斯内普常觉得时间感都停留在了理智层面，感官则对几个月过得如此之快难以置信。但这也意味着波特没再给自己招来什么大祸。从这个角度来说，今年赶紧了结也好，不出意外，奇洛最迟七月份就该彻底走人了。斯内普还从没这么希望过那个传说中针对黑魔法防御术教师的诅咒应验。

下一次发情期在复活节假期前半段，开学前布莱克在家留了几天，斯内普则基本可以认为猫头鹰送来的热汤将成为常例。贝茜换牙还挺顺利，新牙渐渐从缺口上长起来了，只是近期咽炎、心悸之类的小毛病有所增加，对去陋居做客的热情则高涨到了有点不正常的地步（莫莉居然有心替他保留在那里掉的乳牙）。暂时没什么证据表明她将制造什么大型惊吓，斯内普便再次按捺住了插手的冲动，毕竟她很久没这么活跃开心了。他不能永远把女儿藏在家里，迟早是要跟这个世界分享她的，这是布莱克促使他接受的另一件事。不过贝茜的常常缺席导致了另一个后果，就是他跟布莱克有了许多独处的机会。

这天斯内普提着牛奶走进屋内，见布莱克正把整张脸埋进装胡萝卜的袋子里，整个厨房乱七八糟，到处是被翻出来的剩菜、水果和香料。那男人抬头时满脸做梦般的表情，斯内普一时间还以为他真嗑药了。

“胡萝卜。”布莱克吐出这个词的时候仿佛它是初恋情人的名字，斯内普打了个寒颤，“美丽的胡萝卜，它回到了我身边。”

然后他把脸埋回袋子里，使劲儿呼吸，斯内普明白过来了。

“你的嗅觉恢复了？”

“时断时续的。”布莱克说着抛弃了胡萝卜，抓起旁边的瓶子，在斯内普来得及提醒那是胡椒之前猛吸了一大口，顿时打着喷嚏痛哭流涕。这不管在斯内普见过的可笑还是悲惨的画面里都能排上前五。

“很有戏剧性。”他评价道，把布莱克的脸推到水龙头底下，这样对方就看不到他笑得多厉害了，“不愧是你。”

“你是不知道。”过了好几分钟布莱克眼睛还是红兮兮的，不停地醒鼻子，但开心得甚至没回嘴，“就像我生命的拼图都合上了一块，老天爷啊，我一开始还以为你是买了什么全新品种的苹果……”

斯内普叹了口气，把餐巾纸塞到对方手里，他可以过会儿再命令布莱克收拾干净。

他正想找个空位放下牛奶，忽然间，厨房里只剩下龙头下哗哗的水声，Omega迟了一刻意识到发生了什么。斯内普站在原地，布莱克整个人朝他——包围过来，感觉上就是这样。他本能地想后退，但又不想那样做，几秒钟后，Alpha的长发毛茸茸地蹭在他的下巴和脖子上，鼻子抽动着。斯内普在家或短时间出门时不用掩盖剂，天晓得上一次布莱克迎接Omega信息素的冲击是什么时候，要是情况失控——他不会责怪布莱克，说真的，不会。

“你……”布莱克用一个上扬的尾音代替提问，从喉底低沉地咆哮了一声，不需要任何知识就能理解其中含义。

“好的。”他脱口道。

布莱克一顿，但没做什么别的，而是从他身上离开了。斯内普迷惑片刻，忽然发觉对方在忍笑。

“对不起，那个，”布莱克明显是使劲咬了自己口腔内侧一下，“其实我刚才是想邀请你今晚和我出去吃晚餐，但呃，你懂的，我有点不在状态。”

“你想邀请我，”斯内普语调平平地说，“去约会。”

“那什么，是啊。”布莱克整张脸都变成了粉红色，不安地揉了揉还在渗出泪水的眼睛，他这个样子真的很美味，“我想从这里开始比较合适……？”

“你特么是在玩我吧。”

“你干嘛老这样说话——”

斯内普把牛奶塞进布莱克手里，以便双手抓住Alpha的肩膀，将对方拖到自己嘴唇上来。谢天谢地，布莱克的蠢头蠢脑并没有体现在这件事上，立刻充分利用起了自己的嘴唇、牙齿、舌头和空余的那只手，让斯内普神经上窜起阵阵火花。他们空出一拍，让布莱克把牛奶放到满当当的流理台上，然后全情投入地继续。某一时刻斯内普发现自己坐到了洗手池边，布莱克站在他两腿中间，两只手都在他屁股上丝毫没闲着，而他根本无从分辨裤子的湿意是从哪个方向来的。

“只要你想。”斯内普低声说，反手关掉水龙头，他的本能对后半句话哼哼唧唧地发出抱怨，“我们可以按你的节奏来，但你知道我的回答是‘好的’。”

“我想……我想慢一点。”布莱克几乎跟他一样不情愿，这令他好受了些许，“我想和上次不一样，不是匆匆忙忙的，像那些普通的——情侣那样，像正常人那样。互相了解，然后再……”

斯内普冲动地抬头迎上对方的嘴唇，这个吻很短，跟刚才的相比近乎纯洁。

“好的。”他回答，“什么都行。”


	31. Chapter 31

西里斯承认，邀请斯内普约会的时候他有点儿冲动。

当然不是他对约会这件事本身有什么问题（他想跳过约会这部分不算），但如果你要在午后才定下一场晚餐约会，而且是第一次约会，你会发现时间突然变得非常紧迫。万幸去哪儿的问题顺利得到解决，奈森同意给他俩留出个安静有隐私的好位置。

下一个问题是贝茜，他们约好晚饭后接她回家，但现在他们的晚餐很可能持续得比此前预计要久。现在通知陋居他和斯内普今晚要晚点儿去接贝茜，相当于告诉贝茜和所有红头发他们要干的事，尽管他们并没有打算今晚就干他们以为他们会干的事（大概吧）。要解释为什么十个月后不会有另一个小斯内普或者小麦格出生，西里斯光是想想这个就头大，不说尴尬的问题，两个有着九岁女儿的Alpha和Omega要从头开始进行纯洁的约会，听起来好像不太正常。

西里斯思索着，一手端盘子，一手拿叉子挑起中午剩的意大利面，让面条的一端垂进玻璃罐子里。四只侏儒蒲立刻跳到面条上，伸出舌头把它往嘴里拉，挨挨挤挤地形成了毛茸茸的一团。蓝色、绿色和黄色的三只挨在一起，红色的被挤到了它们上方，弹了一弹。这是他送给贝茜的复活节礼物，她敲开彩蛋后的尖叫是近期最愉快的回忆，要不是侏儒蒲对频繁旅行很容易产生不良反应，贝茜一定会每天带着它们去陋居。

“不错，格兰芬多独占鳌头。”西里斯哼哼，立刻听到一声轻笑。

斯内普站在厨房门口，眼神温暖。西里斯知道Omega对自己和可爱的东西近距离接触的场景没什么抵抗力，他或者大脚板常跟侏儒蒲玩，有一半时候是为了在斯内普努力假装自己没有被萌到的时候偷笑。

西里斯很是克制了一下，才没像只没教养的大型犬那样蹭到斯内普身上闻来闻去。又一个阻碍因素，他今天简直不可能集中精神，新恢复的感官导致他迫不及待地想去闻能够到的一切东西，包括手里这盘剩意大利面。要是他因为太沉迷斯内普的信息素把对方当场扑倒，对第一次约会来说可就事与愿违了。

“真好，你抓到我对着一堆傻兮兮的侏儒蒲自言自语了。”西里斯坏心眼地扯了扯意大利面，让那团侏儒蒲变成一串。

“没什么比他们分别以四学院命名更愚蠢的。”斯内普回答。

西里斯咧嘴一笑，又加了点儿面条。他可能还特地在绿色侏儒蒲里挑了只特别反应迟缓的，如果他们不每次都单独喂一点儿，斯莱特林没准会因为抢不到食物而饿死。

“我想最好还是提前把它们喂饱。”他说，忍不住把手指伸进去摸了摸，它们的确可爱极了，“可不能让贝茜发现我们让她的宝贝们挨饿，现在它们中的任一只在她心目中的地位都比单个父亲要高得多。”

“我宁愿不把自己跟侏儒蒲作比较。”斯内普轻轻哼了一声，出乎西里斯的意料，也把手伸进了罐子里，抚摸那只正在原地缓慢转圈的绿色斯莱特林，“我刚才去告诉贝茜了，今晚她可以留在那到九点。”

说完，他戏谑地看了西里斯一眼，因为西里斯有点发愣而且在吞咽Alpha唾液。

“你刚才直接去告诉她了？”西里斯问。

斯内普脸上闪过不确定的神色，“对，我假定你不介意让其他人知道……约会的事。”

“呃，她怎么说？”西里斯问，接着感到了后悔。

“她提醒我，你正在服用的药剂中包含大烟叶和舟形狼毒，可能影响胎儿健康。”果然，“如果我们无法克制在你康复到足以断药之前繁殖的欲望，最好服用相应的缓释剂。”

西里斯放下意大利面，抓起格兰芬多和拉文克劳，平息心理创伤，“真体贴，你感谢她了吗？”

“哦，她还委婉地建议我，”斯内普明显不怀好意地补充道，“不要对你的性功能抱太大期望。因为我们从来没明确回答过她那个问题。”

“……”西里斯把两只侏儒蒲放在两只手掌间打圈抚摸，“靠，我开始后悔了。”

片刻间斯内普没答话，把手从罐子里抽了出来。觉察对方的不安，西里斯赶紧找补：“就是个玩笑。那啥，不太合适？”

“怎么会呢？”斯内普干巴巴地说，这表明他恢复常态了，“在匆忙的初次约会邀请后开玩笑说自己后悔了，合适得不得了。”

“又不是说我约过很多会。”西里斯把侏儒蒲放回罐子里，继续喂食。

“为什么？”斯内普问，西里斯耸耸肩。

“那会儿我忙着，嗯，跟詹姆他们胡闹。”他说，“偶尔找个人亲热亲热还不错，但约会？对十六岁的我来说实在没什么吸引力。”

“看来现在你的生活实在太凄惨无聊，逼得你都不得不跟我约会了。”

西里斯瞟了斯内普一眼以确认这是个玩笑，斯内普看得明白，扯了扯嘴角：“我看不出有什么可格外紧张的。”

“我正在给我们女儿的宠物喂食，待会儿我们甚至可能得在一块在这栋房子里梳妆打扮，因为我所有适合穿出去约会的衣服都在楼上的房间。然后我们大概会一起过去，因为特地分别到奈森门口再见面太傻了。”西里斯也深觉好笑，“但不知怎的，我们还是都很紧张。”

此番坦承却让他俩都放松了些，他们比绝大部分初次约会的情侣都有着更紧密的联系以及彼此了解，但同时，即将发生的一切又是全新的。

“我们没有单独出去过。”斯内普把话说得略带警告，西里斯想为此再亲他一次，或者更多次，“如果你说的互相了解是指与贝茜无关的部分，你会发现接下来的几小时都很无聊。”

“巧了，我也是这么想的。”西里斯回答。

“哼。”斯内普带着他应对事故时一贯的那种郁闷的逆来顺受说，“反正不会有什么损失。”

西里斯乐了，“谢谢，乐观主义者。”

“至少我们都对自己将要面对什么有所预期。”斯内普反击。

斯莱特林在最后慢吞吞地吃饱，西里斯把意大利面搁在旁边，盖好罐子。斯内普自然地把盘子拿去洗了，这段小小的合作莫名给了他点信心，尽管在意识到自己跟约会之间没了其他事务阻挡之后，西里斯的胃里开始产生轻微的抓挠感。他抱起侏儒蒲们的小家，含糊地跟斯内普打了个招呼，把它们搬回贝茜的卧室，然后走向自己的房间。

挑衣服就是场灾难。西里斯入狱前从来没怎么特地打扮过，毕竟他那会儿，这么说吧，穿什么都不会太难看。阿兹卡班基本上摧毁了他的审美，目前西里斯喜欢各种与监狱截然相反的东西，但穿着小两号的粉色和橘色为主的鲜艳T恤去约会好像不算特别合适。

西里斯考虑了一阵要穿得更像巫师还是麻瓜，他自己自然是对麻瓜衣物的便利情有独钟，不过就一个在麻瓜中长大的人来说，斯内普对巫师装扮十分执着，连休闲时光也很少穿，呃，裤子。不是说他有特地去看，这还挺明显的。但虽然不怎么喜欢穿在自己身上，西里斯感觉斯内普对他穿的东西还是有所偏爱的，比如某条紧身长裤，穿着它时斯内普悄悄瞄他的时候会更多。西里斯想到这里又是一阵好笑，天知道他们为什么花了这么久忽略种种迹象。

他最后选中了一件款式修身的海蓝色长袍，都不确定自己为啥会有它，开始断断续续地住在这里后，西里斯搞过一次大采购，屯了批换洗衣服，想必是那会儿一块买的。西里斯照照镜子，觉得自己当时眼光还不错，于是打理了一下长发，扎成低马尾。他好长时间没用过掩盖剂了，犹豫片刻决定遵守社交礼节稍微用一点，而且有一种掩盖剂自带香味，他一下子想不起来是什么味道，但它闻起来很不错。

走下楼，西里斯去问候了一下侏儒蒲们，感觉这似乎能带来点儿好运——格兰芬多伸出小舌头舔了他的手指一下。当他离开贝茜的房间，斯内普正好到了客厅里——穿着藏青色衬衣和黑色长裤。

他们迎面遇上，都是一怔，西里斯试图赞美对方的形象，结果他嘴里爆发出一阵大笑。

斯内普面色立转阴沉：“别以为我不能把你吊起来然后取消约会。”

“抱歉，你穿这身棒极了，只是，”西里斯拼命咽下剩余的笑声，“我真觉得你会更欣赏巫师装扮来着。”

“的确。”斯内普声线缓和了一点，朝他走来，“我很欣赏。”

他拍了西里斯的屁股，转身走向门厅，找出自己要换的鞋，一副好像什么都没干的样子。

西里斯开始感觉这场约会变得更艰难了。

“如果我突然变成狗，你只需要淡定地叫我趴下。”出门前他说，这为他赢得了一个被逗乐的眼神，“要是我到处乱闻，可以用水泼我。”

“想提前来个项圈么？”斯内普声音低沉地问，西里斯噎住了。

他们一起幻影移形到奈森附近，斯内普原本抓着他的前臂，到达后便换成了挽着胳膊，导致西里斯一路都在胡思乱想，他们好像在作为一对儿出席什么仪式似的。斯内普不介意让其他人知道约会的事，但西里斯确定如果他们在这被八卦小报拍到，魔药教授是不会高兴的。

“布莱克先生预订，”前台察看着名单，“两位。”

“没错。”西里斯点头，嗓子有点紧绷。

他不由瞥向斯内普，结果这变成了一次对视，斯内普挽着他的手紧了紧，西里斯抽回胳膊，反手握住对方。Omega吃惊地顿了顿，什么也没说，让相扣的双手垂落到他们之间。

即便引他们去座位的服务生看到了这一切，也完全没表现出来，西里斯暗自决定多给些小费。三人路过几张桌子，有人不甚关心地侧头望了望，他知道这些人是怎么看待他们的。

这是约会，西里斯想，我和西弗勒斯是一对。


	32. Chapter 32

就像某种预兆一样，西里斯落座时，椅脚在地面上刮出刺耳的一声，把他俩都吓了一跳。照理这是不会发生的，服务生机敏地道了歉，但旁边桌的人投来谴责的目光，西里斯缩了缩，更不安了。

他们点餐后服务生带着菜单离开，斯内普喝了口柠檬水，为安全的开场话题搜索枯肠，在他眼前，西里斯的手无处安放地动来动去。

“好用吗？”西里斯对他没头没脑的问话一脸茫然，斯内普在内心踢了自己一脚，“我是说，圣诞节给你的药膏。”

“挺好用的，对我的膝盖很有帮助。”西里斯回答。

“你二月以后就不再用了。”斯内普说，西里斯有点儿惊讶。

“你怎么……哦，是气味。”Alpha笑了笑，略带歉意，“那个，一次月圆夜过后我把它给莱姆斯了。”

的确是西里斯会干的事，“关于狼毒药剂的事，他的态度还是和之前一样？”

“你不知道他在这方面有多固执。”西里斯做了个鬼脸，“一旦涉及他毛茸茸的小问题，我们就得格外当心。倒不是他会很介意我们提起它或者拿它开玩笑，可一旦我们想帮助他……”长发男人耸耸肩，终于还是抓住他的杯子，牢牢捧在两只手里。

斯内普的确注意到了西里斯所说的“我们”，但他早在他们还是仇敌的时候，就对西里斯与波特之间至死不渝的忠诚深有体会，指望西里斯因为和自己约会就把波特忘在脑后，他还没那么蠢。真正令他不适的，是西里斯身上过量散发的尴尬，以及由此导致的二手尴尬。

而这，基本概括了他们的整场初次约会。

起初聊天进行得还算顺利，斯内普对卢平观感平平，若非狼人是西里斯的朋友和贝茜近期越来越喜欢的莱姆斯叔叔，他也懒得操这份心。他们一块抱怨了卢平的固执，话题自然而然地又回到了贝茜，她身边长期只有Omega父亲和米勒娃，现在她有机会结识新朋友，便想尽办法抓住每一个，斯内普则设法满足女儿的需求，尽管有时候这会造成一点点失落。西里斯取笑他提前产生的空巢危机，斯内普则指出对方现在基本是靠丰厚的遗产过日子，整个生活都围绕着两个孩子转悠。

食物上桌之后情况急转直下。西里斯被丰富的气味弄得晕头转向，他简直没法克制去闻每一种东西，并且不停地进行对比，试图把气味和源头对上号，因为他有近九年没闻到过任何气味，几乎忘光了。对此斯内普十分理解，后来他索性直接与西里斯就约会现场的气味进行交流，还确认了对方的掩盖剂自带松木和柑橘气味。他没提它们与Alpha的信息素混合后对自己产生的效果，不过这么说吧，他真的不太喜欢裤子。

期间还夹杂着一些小意外，比如西里斯尝试模仿隔壁桌情侣给他喂一块虾肉，结果他不习惯的袍袖落进了汤里，以及斯内普在抽餐巾的过程中莫名其妙地弄倒了自己的杯子，诸如此类。后来西里斯开始描述浓汤里添加的一种香料，闻起来令他身体发热，斯内普提出可能是松露，但西里斯突然闭了嘴，满脸通红。迟了几秒，斯内普意识到他说的实际上是自己的信息素，掩盖剂正在失效，他的信息素……好吧。

他们走出餐厅的时候西里斯还处在差不多要因羞愧而窒息的状态，他用最快的速度回到房间，斯内普只得把对方没有当场变成狗来逃避痛苦当成胜利。他打开门钥匙，贝茜好一会儿才反应，吓得他几乎一头冲到陋居。结果贝茜耽误的原因是她得换衣服，莫莉给了她一件小女儿的旧睡衣，她以为今晚不用回家了——这真的没有任何帮助。

过了好几周，他们才鼓起勇气约会第二次。这次是在家里，他们合作烹饪了晚餐，一起享用。有的人可能会说这算不上约会，但一切进行得好极了，完全超出他的预期。周一上班时麦格不怀好意地揶揄他简直容光焕发，邓不利多真诚地表示为他高兴，其他人则窃窃私语，议论这位冷淡的Omega教授周末绝对是被好好疼爱了一番，他甚至没给那几个被他抓正着的学生扣分。实际上第二次约会结束于一个缠绵悱恻的吻，斯内普有点想给向西里斯灌输三次约会才能上床规则的人念个恶咒，除此之外那晚简直完美。

西里斯带着歉意提出推迟第三次约会时，除失望外，斯内普没怎么多想。如果西里斯需要一点时间来处理这段前所未有的亲密关系，他可以等，而且西里斯最近在三把扫帚打了份零工，不时会加班，帮罗斯默塔处理那些醉鬼。他尽量不过于密切关注年轻漂亮的老板娘有没有跟西里斯调情，相关书籍显示工作对西里斯有好处，表明他正在渐渐回归巫师社会。

但当天晚上，波特、格兰杰和隆巴顿就因为凌晨一点钟在外游荡合力给格兰芬多扣了一百五十分，斯莱特林也因为德拉科·马尔福被扣了五十分，但相比之下实在不算什么。幸灾乐祸之余，打死他也不信这跟布莱克放他鸽子没关系。

“好吧，好吧。”布莱克在他的逼问下举手投降，“反正事情已经办完了。”

“已经办完的事情”，是指鲁伯·海格设法搞到了一只龙蛋并把它在自己的木头房子里孵化，但由于那只挪威脊背龙逐渐长大并且咬伤了罗恩·韦斯莱，他不得不把它送走以免因为非法养龙进阿兹卡班。当然，波特英勇地伸出了援手，请韦斯莱家的二儿子查理找人帮忙，把那条龙带离城堡并偷渡到罗马尼亚。他们居然不慎到把这样一个计划透露给死敌德拉科，德拉科又到处嚷嚷被隆巴顿听了过去，导致当晚有四个孩子在城堡里到处乱跑。西里斯的工作是到外围接应那条该死的龙，自然没法分身约会了。

斯内普一时间不知道该对此说什么，天杀的布莱克和波特（复数）足以让他的余生长度打个对折。

“在你大发脾气之前，”西里斯还他妈小心翼翼地说，“我再交代一下，龙已经到达罗马尼亚了，我当晚就帮海格销毁了所有表明房子里有过龙的迹象。”

“那真是太机智了。”斯内普怒极而笑，他男朋友畏缩了一下，“这样我就不可能把他送进阿兹卡班了，真是天才的想法。”

“我的意思不是——”

“我一旦知情，就会一股脑把你们全部举报，这就是你瞒着我的原因，不是吗？”斯内普来回走了几步，发泄那种让他想暴踹布莱克的躁动，“真TM模范教父啊，西里斯，离开城堡不安全，但在城堡里半夜送走一条龙？没问题，我来放哨！”

“瞒着你是因为这个。”西里斯咕哝，“就知道你会气炸。”

斯内普尖利地笑了一声，“那是不是让你找回过去的感觉了，嗯？和波特一起四处游荡，闯下大祸——”

他猛然刹住，吞下一口空气，但西里斯像个听训的学生一样垂着脑袋，并没察觉什么，反而是因为斯内普的停顿而迷惑地抬起了头。于是下一秒，他也明白过来了。

“我没有把他当成詹姆。”西里斯语气平稳，“我知道哈利不是，我也不会允许自己这么做。”

“他们很像。”

“实际上并不是这样，我承认我期待过他们会更像一点。”西里斯却说，“他在许多方面都更像莉莉，我猜也有他是被德思礼们抚养长大，而不是被溺爱他的父母带大的缘故。”

斯内普对此未予回应，他没告诉西里斯邓不利多也说过同样的话，就像在嘲笑他的盲目。他指责西里斯在哈利·波特身上寻找詹姆·波特的影子，但他才是那个把仇恨转嫁到波特的儿子身上的人。

“但外貌上的确，他几乎就是詹姆的翻版。”西里斯又说，“我能理解你为什么不喜欢他。”

斯内普咬紧了牙关，以免自己说出什么不该说的。西里斯没有指责他，相反正为他开脱，但这更令他难堪。因为他就像个青少年一样没法控制自己的情绪，西里斯只得在他无法公正对待波特这件事上替他开脱，轻视他而不自知。西里斯以为他是什么？哭哭啼啼的小姑娘，受到一点批评就会崩溃？

“你没必要。”他生硬地说，“在这件事上我不需要你的理解。”

西里斯叹了口气，“我猜就是这样了？一个永恒的话题黑洞，你不可能喜欢詹姆，但他永远都是我最好的朋友。”

这个形容堪称轻描淡写。波特对西里斯的意义与莉莉之于他略有不同，但通常人们是不会仅为自己间接害死了最好朋友就毫不反抗地到阿兹卡班住九年的，从西里斯的视角看来，太阳都有一部分是从波特眼睛里升起，他永远失去了那部分光明。

“如果你觉得自己没法……”

“不，西弗勒斯。”西里斯冷静地截住了他的话，举起一只手试图安抚，“你不想说这些话。”

“我必须得说！”斯内普从他面前退后，“这件事就摆在这里，现在说，总好过粉饰太平，直到将来某天你突然想起波特已经死了，想起这件事跟我的联系，然后用它把我俩的胸口都轰出一个大洞。因为它是不会自己消失的，你最好的朋友永远不会回来，就像我最好的朋友一样。”

西里斯有点苍白，但没有要发怒的迹象，“关于这点我已经回答过你了。”

“那么对波特的儿子呢？”斯内普追问，知道他击中了痛处，“你打算怎么告诉他？什么时候？现在他就已经像我厌恶他一样讨厌我了，这点很可能不会改变，我不是个友善的人。你能用你认为自己看到的东西说服他吗？他看不到，他只知道谁是害他失去父母的凶手。”

“也就是伏地魔。”西里斯提高了声音，“伏地魔杀了詹姆和莉莉，不是你，也不是我。他才是凶手。”

“我告诉了他那个预言！”斯内普吼道，Alpha全身一震，他也没想到自己会大声说出来，“是因为这个他才会去追捕——”

“而我劝说詹姆让彼得做保密人！”西里斯也不顾一切地说，“难道我不知道让他或莉莉自己当保密人才是最安全的吗？但我怂恿詹姆做危险的事，就像我一贯的那样，因为安全有什么意思呢？由最好朋友中的一个来保证自己的安全，那多酷啊！”

“你知道这不一样！”斯内普反驳，“你是为他们的安全考虑，但我完全是为了黑魔王——”

“不对，我们都是为了自己。”西里斯说，“我认为那很有趣，而你觉得那能给你带来——”

“我忠于过他，我相信过他。”斯内普喘息着说，感觉有什么冰凉的东西在胸腔中破碎，“我想成为他。这就是为什么听到预言时我完全没有思考，我知道这是独一无二的情报，这能让我离他更近。那就是我想要的。”

“你当时想要的。”

“你为这件事坐了九年的牢，现在你出来了，改善了他儿子的生活，履行身为教父的职责。”斯内普说，“你已经赎过罪，但我做不到心安理得。”

“心安理得？”布莱克的音调再度升高，“你觉得——你觉得我面对哈利时没有一点儿负担？你觉得我不会想要尖叫，再次提醒他他只能从别人嘴里听说詹姆和莉莉的事是我的错？”

“他是个孩子，被迫在与他互相厌恶的人中间长大。”斯内普客观地陈述，“我现在要说的问题不在你我，他已经知道你做了什么，并且没表现出要恨你的意图。但假设他知道了我这部分真相，你又和我在一起，情况就不一样了。”

“这是我和他之间的问题，我会想办法的。”西里斯说，但他的表情告诉斯内普他所谓的办法就是能瞒多久瞒多久。

“如果你没法告诉他，那就我自己来。”斯内普说，“但这种事不存在合适的时机，越快越好，否则你会发现他从最不合适的渠道得知了真相，到那时你连解释的机会都不会有。”

“如果要告诉他，绕不开预言的事。”西里斯说着用手搓了搓脸，这代表他累得快要逃离对话了，他的信息素在促使斯内普的本能命令Omega抚慰对方而不是继续深入，“我总感觉哪里不太合适，从邓不利多的表现来看，预言里应该还有其他……”

“你也不知道完整的预言吗？”斯内普问，西里斯一怔。

“不。”他回答，“邓不利多说我知道的跟你一样多。”

斯内普皱起眉头，试图思考是什么样的内容让邓不利多如此谨慎，然后他把这个念头推到后边，留待将来思考。

“你知道，我不会要求你在我和波特中间做二选一——那太蠢了。”斯内普说，“但如果我们继续下去，你有很大可能要面对波特恨我并因此疏远你的局面。”

“美好未来的众多问题之一。”西里斯说，他不是在开玩笑，但也没有什么过于沉重的东西在内，“我能活下来的。”

“还有你。”斯内普索性把话全部说开，“你会入狱，也是由这件事而起。”

西里斯睁大了眼，显然他没想到能把自己的遭遇怪在斯内普头上，但这是个简单的逻辑。他没有指引黑魔王去杀害一个婴儿，就不会有接下来的所有事。

Alpha停顿了一下，“我觉得你有点责任感过剩。”

斯内普盯着他，不要恐慌，不要。

“我原谅你。”西里斯忽然说，“我原谅你间接——间接而又间接地造成我遭受牢狱之灾，因为很明显我自己和佩迪鲁应当承担绝大部分责任，但我原谅你应担责的那部分。我也打算原谅你间接造成我朋友的死，如果我能原谅我自己的话。我仅代表我自己，你得不到莉莉那份，或者詹姆那份，也很可能包括哈利那份，但你有我的。你觉得这可接受吗？”

可接受吗？

斯内普勉强笑了一声，有时候西里斯真的像是对他一无所知。

“这样的话，我也原谅你。”他答道，“你在莉莉的死亡中应承担的责任，你作为Alpha父亲在贝茜成长中的缺席，以及你在遥远的过去曾经差点害死我。”

“呃，你没必要回礼的。”西里斯说，“我说出来是因为我的确这么想。”

“我也一样。”斯内普回答，“我从很早以前就开始为此努力了，原谅你和波特对我做过的事，这样它们就无法再伤害我的未来。”

西里斯点点头，有些局促，搓着手陷入沉默，好像因为他们谈了波特和语言的事但没人拂袖而去，所以不知道接下来该说什么。没关系，斯内普有话可说。

“你错过了我们的第三次约会。”

“呃，是啊。”西里斯挠了挠鬓角，“还在记恨这个呢？要不我们周六去——”

斯内普可不想等到他妈的周六，他们生活中的变数够多了，“你觉得我们能直接进入床头打架床尾和那部分吗？”

西里斯的动作僵住了，他的信息素——一贯反应比他要快。

“可以。”Alpha回答，从胸腔中发出隆隆的咆哮，分不清他们谁更快向对方逼近，“当然可以。”


	33. Chapter 33

“我错了。”第二天早上麦格说，“此前我说你容光焕发，导致我现在找不到什么词汇可以形容你了。”

“只要别说我在发光。”斯内普回答，假装自己很反感。

“你会吓到学生们的。”麦格揶揄地微笑，“如果你不努力点抹掉这个兜着的微笑，他们会以为魔药课教授被掉包了。”

斯内普试了试，然后决定自己现在没这么多力气。

“如果他们学不会管好自己，我不介意耐心地教一教。”他说，忍不住揉了揉脖子，麦格的笑容变大了。

“嗯哼，我假定你突然用了更多掩盖剂是因为你这会儿闻起来像西里斯。”她像只闻到了鱼的猫一样追着他不放，好吧，倒不是说他有很努力在躲，“所以……？”

斯内普转过身，拉下了领子，麦格发出啧啧的声音。

“紫色，都快接近黑色了。”她说，“初次标记的咬痕颜色通常是会深一些，但像这样的我还没见过几次呢。”

“反应的确……激烈。”斯内普陈述道，保持着相应的客观。

“他表现如何？”

斯内普瞪着她，“你的问题有失身份，麦格教授。这里是教工休息室。”

“又不是殡仪馆，我也只是个上了年纪的教授，不是死了。”麦格无辜地说，“好奇西里斯那样的男人在床上表现如何，是生存本能的一部分。”

魔药教授继续瞪了她一会儿，然后被打败了，反正他也没有别人可以说这种事。

“谢谢你对我魅力的认可。”他翻翻眼睛，“我可以告诉你西里斯仍然保持着他对气味的沉迷。”

尽管已经过去好几周，西里斯还是热衷于到处嗅闻，不过这有时候也会触发糟糕的反应，毕竟斯内普对出汗这种事要保持些谨慎了，他差不多能想象为什么西里斯会因为汗湿又干掉的衣服的气味尖叫，并在接下来两个小时都发着抖拒绝被靠近。此外西里斯对品尝的热情也提高了好几倍，据说在恢复嗅觉后每种东西的味道都大不相同，并且，唔，这些在床上都更甚。

“还有我认为第三次最好。”他补充道。

“三次。”麦格感叹道，“难怪你看起来这么累。看来我要开始准备我的威胁谈话了。”

斯内普哼了一声，拒绝承认自己正同时为两种理由感到温暖：有人打算发出如果你让西弗勒斯心碎就要你好看的威胁，以及他起床上班时，西里斯在晨光中安睡的样子。现在就希望将来的每一天都如此醒来，肯定是太早了。

“还不到时候。”他回答。

“放心，我不会把你的宝贝吓跑的。”麦格拍了拍他的上臂，“我真为你高兴，西弗勒斯。我明白这有多不容易。”

斯内普决定自己可以为此变柔软一点。

“谢谢。”他说，“我也很高兴。”

麦格点点头，接着她微不可查地挺直肩膀，下颌后缩，这些小动作表明接下来是相对严肃的话题了。斯内普能猜到话题的主角。

“贝茜知道吗？她对这件事怎么看？”

“她知道，她当时在房间里和侏儒蒲绒绒玩。”斯内普下意识地抱起胳膊，“我去找西里斯的时候没预料到谈话会往这个方向发展，它就是……发生了。”

“我明白。”麦格安抚道，“她有什么反应？”

“早上我下楼的时候，她一个人坐在厨房里给蒲绒绒喂食，等着我做早餐，和平时一样。”斯内普回忆道，“有点不安，但什么也没说，我也没有太多时间与她交谈。我不确定她的对此会有什么反应。此前她一直追问我和西里斯什么时候……嗯。生第二个孩子，但我想那更多是为了让西里斯留下，而不是……”

“你认为她对另一个孩子的态度跟从前一样？”麦格问，神色有些凝重，斯内普摇摇头。

“我不确定，她越来越擅长只表现出希望我们看到的东西了。”他说，两人想对笑了一下，这点随谁还是很明显的，“不过我认为她还是有点嫉妒波特，这能说明些问题。”

“哈利那孩子……”

“我们也谈过这个。”斯内普说，没提他们是从这个话题谈到床上去的，那听起来会很诡异。

“太好了。”麦格松下一口气，“我中午去跟贝茜一块儿吃晚餐，别担心，一切都会好的——哦，这可能是从我不得不给自己的学院扣了一百五十分之后最好的事了。”

她又提醒了斯内普，不出意外今年学院杯斯莱特林又是稳赢，哪怕格兰芬多在魁地奇决赛中拿了冠军，分数也追不上。这真是不错的一天，即便为贝茜的反应有些焦虑，斯内普也很难控制嘴角上扬的冲动。

学生们对此议论纷纷，他们中有很多人早就知道斯内普给自己找了个男朋友——天知道韦斯莱小子们、波特和八卦小报中哪一个占的功劳比较大，对今天斯莱特林院长的反常自然有许多猜测。碍于斯内普平日的威严，倒没有太多闲话传进他耳朵里。他同意今天在城堡吃午餐，给麦格和贝茜留些空间，不过他觉得西里斯也能处理好这件事。

西里斯醒来时花了好一会儿才意识到自己昨晚不是一个人睡的，这就是为什么周围闻起来这么好，连床单上残余的汗味都没有引起什么反应。他在床上打了个滚，抱着被子（相当傻地）傻笑了一阵，现在他全身上下闻起来都像斯内普了，尽管他们事后有洗过澡。

离斯内普去上班已经过去了一个小时，他又去洗了一次，尽管短时间内那味道不会完全消失。他伸着懒腰走下楼，见贝茜正坐在沙发上抱着几只蒲绒绒玩，这些天她在家的时候几乎都不舍得离开它们，哪怕看书也要空出一只手来。这些小生物性情温顺又不会掉毛，实在是身体不好的毛茸茸爱好者的不二选择，真奇怪斯内普怎么没想到过。

“早上好呀，小甜豆。”他向女儿走去，贝茜唰地扬起一张小脸。

“爸爸有没有吃避孕药？”

可真是相当开门见山，西里斯微笑，想起斯内普昨晚最后一句衣着完整地说的话。

“我们用了保险套。”斯内普在场的话没准会不太赞同他披露这些细节，“物理隔绝是最安全的，不用担心。”

贝茜严肃地点点头，“这是避免你们再生下一个我这样的孩子的最好办法。”

“要是那样，我可太难过了。”西里斯在女儿身边坐下，摸摸她的脸，贝茜心不在焉地往他手掌里蹭蹭。靠，这简直比蒲绒绒还可爱一百倍。

“我这样不健康的。”贝茜纠正道，“像我一样聪明没有问题。”

西里斯一时间不确定该难过还是大笑。

“别告诉你爸我说了保险套的事儿。”他抓起格兰芬多，小红毛球一向比较喜欢他，“还有，也别去数柜子里剩下多少保险套。”

“我才不会呢！”贝茜深受冒犯地说。

西里斯在厨房找到了盖着盖子的早餐，窗帘大开着，阳光明媚。贝茜抱着蒲绒绒罐子跟了过来，拉文克劳从其他三只中间挤过去，在罐子里阳光最亮的地方转圈圈，西里斯边吃边用面包渣逗着它玩儿。

“那爸爸的发情期怎么办？”贝茜追问，“你得——”

“OK，我知道Alpha们通常在Omega们的发情期做什么。”西里斯赶紧说。

贝茜总是叫斯内普“爸爸”，叫他“西里斯”，这样对应起来，好像西里斯是妈妈什么的。话说回来，老爸是个沉稳可靠、认真工作的成年人，他西里斯则负责悄悄话、逗人开心等种种人际关系上的劳动，这似乎也表明了什么。

“贝茜，你觉得要生下一个孩子，除了——生理上的健全，还需要什么？”

“房子。”贝茜立刻答道，“安全，足够的钱，还有……”

西里斯停顿了一下，有些意外贝茜会把安全放在仅次于房子的位置，这或许给了他关于父女俩早年生活的线索。斯内普，凭借怀孕和背叛躲过一劫的食死徒，身体不适，带着病弱的女儿。

“你漏了一点，确定。”西里斯说，将手指放在她手背上，“确定你要把一个孩子带到这个世界上，准备好要爱他，照顾他，用你所有的一切来保护他。”

他下意识地用余光关注四周，厨房里只有他和他的女儿，詹姆欣喜的面庞仅存在于他的脑海里。莉莉确定怀孕之后三个月，詹姆抓着最好朋友的手，要求对方做自己孩子的教父，宣称自己完全准备好了。

“有人告诉我，这才是最重要的。”

“是不是詹姆·波特？”贝茜问，西里斯惊讶地朝她眨眼。

“他告诉过你詹姆的事？”

贝茜摇摇头。

“爸爸说，有的人只对一个人来说是坏的，对其他所有人都是最好的，这不能单纯归结为任何人的错。”她说，“如果我想了解詹姆·波特是怎样的人，我应该问你。”

西里斯考虑着，如果他此刻闯入城堡，到课堂上当着所有学生的面亲吻斯内普，会得到什么反应。

“你是要说你还没有准备好吗？”贝茜扯了扯他的手，她对詹姆的兴趣自然远不及这个话题。

“我觉得我们都还没有准备好，我，你爸爸，还有你。”西里斯温声道，“我们是一家人，如果我们要给这个家添一个新成员，需要大家都准备好欢迎他的到来。不是为了别的，为了让我留下，或者巩固我与你爸爸的关系，我们需要真心为此高兴，明白吗？”

“我准备好了！”贝茜飞快地宣布，西里斯看着她微笑，弄得她有点生气。

“我就是个意外，你们现在还是很好！”

“要在这个可爱的小意外发生以后再准备好，你爸爸可辛苦了。”西里斯亲了亲她的额头，“既然我们已经有了你，也有了足够的时间，就没有必要做任何轻率的事。要在我们生活中加入这样大的一个变化，得确定它对我们是好的，尤其是对你。你是我们最重要的小公主。”

贝茜笑了一下，她把拉文克劳放到桌面上，看着它高兴地在阳光里打滚，没有看西里斯。

“那你什么时候才会不再走呢？”

下次。西里斯想要许诺，下次我一定不走了。

“记得我说有东西在追我的事吗？”他问。

贝茜转向他，灰眼睛像折射光彩的宝石，“它们现在还在吗？”

“它们会一直在。”西里斯说，“但我可以感觉到，它们越来越慢了。我想留下，留在你们身边，我保证我会一直为此努力。你会帮我吗？”

他的女儿郑重地点点头。


	34. Chapter 34

这两个月西里斯几乎都住在家里，斯内普是——一个方面，可能不是最大的那个，但确实有相当的分量。他不想把他们的状态形容成“热恋”，这个词对两个三十多岁的男人来说太恶心了，不过在实际见过之后，他想象Omega袍子底下的光景的时候甚至比此前还要多。

与他不同，哈利从违规偷渡一条龙的事件里没得到什么好处（他从脑后听到了斯内普的嗤鼻声）。带着纳威和赫敏丢掉的150分导致他在格兰芬多从英雄变成了众矢之的，只能拼命在魁地奇训练中努力，以求通过打赢比赛弥补一部分损失。除扣分外，他们还被罚关禁闭，也就是和海格一块儿劳动，而那位半巨人显然对人类幼崽能应付多少麻烦缺乏认知。他把四个一年级生派到危险重重的禁林里侦查最近独角兽遇害的事，好像他们都有坚不可摧的皮肤似的，而西里斯恰巧比绝大部分人清楚那里边有多少东西能置人于死地。

所以当然，他跟过去了。海格决定给学生分组是个麻烦，大脚板犹豫了一阵，先跟上了小隆巴顿和小马尔福，海格尽管粗心，但他不认为对方会允许孩子在自己眼皮底下出事，牙牙则不同，这满口利齿的猎狗是个胆小鬼。他俩没遇上什么危险，就是小马尔福企图藏到纳威背后吓同伴一跳，于是西里斯悄悄咬住他的裤腿绊了他一跤。这完全是那小麻烦精应得的，但小马尔福反应挺敏捷，看见了他溜走的影子，误以为是狼人，发射了红色火星。随后海格调整了分组，西里斯得以心安理得地跟上哈利和小马尔福，也算歪打正着。

两个孩子的路线是正确的，他们越往前走，独角兽的血迹就越多。独角兽是最有魔力也最有灵性的生物之一，那些银蓝色液体中仿佛寄居着悲泣尖叫的灵魂，这对大脚板的感官来说简直是酷刑，最后西里斯忍无可忍地在一棵树后变回了人，为此他不得不离孩子们远些，以免被发现。

最后他们找到了——一个戴兜帽的身影正伏在地上，从独角兽的伤口中吸血。看清这一幕，西里斯非常想把海格和邓不利多捆起来揍一顿。那个身影转向孩子们时他冲了出去，小马尔福和牙牙没命地逃掉了，他挡在哈利和那个身影之间，高举魔杖，它如幽灵般立在他们面前，胸前满是银蓝色血迹，身后是西里斯所见过最美丽的生灵的尸体。双方正对峙，男孩似乎被什么击中，大叫一声摔倒了，紧张迅速变成恐慌，西里斯急于察看哈利的情况，但他拿不准什么咒语有效。这时一阵马蹄声传来，一个毛发银白的马人冲向对方，那东西迅速逃走了，用的不是幻影移形或任何一种西里斯所知的移动魔法。

西里斯立刻在哈利身边跪下，男孩双手抱头，眼睛紧闭，过了一两分钟才缓过来，他紧紧抓住西里斯的手臂。

“我的伤疤好疼！西里斯，他靠近的时候，我的伤疤一下子就疼起来了！那是什么？我不明白——”

“没事，呼吸，哈利……”西里斯让男孩靠在自己胸前，抱住自己的脖子，“没事了……它已经走了，你很安全……”

又有几个马人赶了过来，他们并不赞同费伦泽的出手相助，西里斯也懒得搭理那些关于火星的胡话。他就着眼下的姿势抱起教子，朝空地上走去，听到其他人的声音时，哈利不好意思地请求他把自己放下。

自那之后，西里斯就一直留在霍格沃茨附近，帮助海格调查独角兽被杀的事，并确保猎场看守不会把其他不该在这里的人带过来。他经常通宵在林子里游荡，天亮时溜回家睡觉。斯内普对此没发表任何意见，但他有时会在上班前进入房间把刚睡着的他吻醒，或者几小时后用一些西里斯非常喜欢的办法通知他该吃午饭了。这是那人表达担忧（或者还有不满）的方式，西里斯自然全盘接受，而且他有很好地回礼。

哈利在信中告诉教父，有人送还了他送走小龙诺伯那晚不慎遗落的隐形衣，而且自与杀死独角兽的生物照面，他的伤疤就一直断断续续地疼。西里斯认为前者是邓不利多干的好事，校长对詹姆的隐形衣似乎有些特别的兴趣，他觉得将它作为圣诞礼物送还给哈利同样是邓不利多的主意。至于后者，结合已知的种种情况，听上去确实相当不详。

“部分魔咒伤疤可能会遗留长期的疼痛，但我怀疑现有案例对波特来说都不具备参考价值。”斯内普的声音很镇静，但西里斯已经能轻易发觉痛苦的迹象，“从来没有人能从死咒下幸存。”

他草草结束这段对话，转而去咨询麦格，从火炉拜访了她的办公室。

“是那个——不管是什么东西——的靠近，触发了哈利伤疤的疼痛，这是一个重要的线索。此前十年，哈利的伤疤都没有疼通过。”变形课教授说，“它和那伤疤之间很可能某种联系。”

西里斯脑海中出现了圣诞前哈利对他说的话，那晚并非哈利的伤疤十年间第一次疼起来，男孩说过，开学宴会上斯内普第一次与自己对视时，他的伤疤就曾疼过一瞬。是因为黑魔标记吗？如果那特殊的印记意味着部分的伏地魔存在于斯内普的皮肤上……

“……不愿去想这个可能性。”麦格继续说着，西里斯意识到自己错过了一段话。

“这与伏地魔有关？”他半是猜测地说，女教授点点头，神色严峻。

“那个他用来杀死哈利并且造成了那个伤疤的咒语，实际上同时攻击了他们两个人——而且本该是致死的。”她说出了他正担心的事，“魔法中存在许多未知的规则，这样一件事会在两个人之间造成某种联系。”

“所以如果这个本该致死的咒语没能杀死哈利……”

西里斯与麦格对视一眼，看到了相同的恐惧：如果噩梦仍在，他们该如何保护那些需要保护的人？突然之间，詹姆倒在门厅前的场景就变得无比清晰了。他最好的朋友四肢摊开地倒在那儿，仿佛还在用最后一丝力气阻拦闯入者的脚步。那一定发生得很快，空气中的信息素仍诉说着家庭、爱和愉悦，一缕恐惧和绝望像剑一样斩断了它们。

他记得那触感和重量，詹姆沉重的、已经变凉但尚未僵硬的躯体，西里斯连替对方合上眼睛的勇气都没有，走过那具尸体，去找詹姆的妻子和儿子。这只是第一具。

“……西里斯！西里斯！”

西里斯猛一哆嗦，回过神来，大口呼吸。麦格离他远了点，不是出于戒备，同为Alpha，恐慌状态下他的信息素很容易与她冲突。

“谢天谢地，我还以为我得为了让你清醒揍你呢。”格兰芬多院长开了个玩笑，他努力笑了笑。

“没什么，教授，”西里斯深深地吸进一大口气，“我就是……有点害怕，我没事。”

“谁不是呢？”麦格理解地点点头，有一会儿她好像很累，“在有确凿证据前不能让其他人知道，会引起恐慌的。”

西里斯征询地看着她，想确定她口中“其他人”的范围，麦格的神情严肃了起来。

“如果西弗勒斯在你眼里是这么脆弱的话，我需要重新给你对他的了解程度打分。”

从她把这说得像是一场考试来看，麦格还没对此太认真。西里斯解释道：“我不是说我认为他承受不了之类的，但比起其他人，我觉得这会给他造成更大压力。我就是……不想他太担心，你知道一个忧心忡忡的西弗勒斯·斯内普有多可怕。”

“很不幸，我深有体会。”麦格微笑了一下，“但既然你没对他隐瞒哈利伤疤的事，我恐怕无论如何他现在都开始担心了。”

“呃，”西里斯说，“我不是第一个跟你讨论这个问题的人，对吧？”

“我很高兴成为你们共同的第二选择。”麦格半开玩笑地说，只有一点点苦涩。她和斯内普仍是挚友，但自从贝茜与西里斯之间的纽带建立，她与养母间就不再像从前那样亲密了。麦格没有自己的孩子，而且当初谁也没想过西里斯会从阿兹卡班出来，她是真心对教女视如己出。

“如果连你都是第二选择，我就只好夹着尾巴逃走了。”西里斯也半开玩笑地回答，以他目前的人际交往能力还不知道拿这个怎么办。

“别这样。”麦格摇摇头，“我很为你们高兴，你们都值得更多幸福。”

“你也一样。”西里斯摊开双手，抬起下巴，露出示弱的姿态，“还有，呃，谢谢你，我是说——谢谢你，米勒娃。非常感谢。”

“永远不用为贝茜感谢我。”另一个Alpha说，“她是天赐的宝物，尽管有时候是个小麻烦精——没准后者正解释了前者。”

西里斯哈哈一笑，“否则孩子还有什么可爱的呢？”

他尽可能清理了身上恐慌发作的迹象，麦格就此提供了一些建议，西里斯都没想过她会需要。离开时他感到十分轻松，麦格的身份很复杂，是过去的教授和院长、并肩作战的同伴，也是贝茜的监护人之一——这一状态会持续他和斯内普结婚。不管理智怎么告诉他，始终有一部分的他对这个履行了他那部分义务、享受了本属于他的时光的Alpha充满敌意。与她坦诚相待是个很不错的进展，哦还有，他刚才是直接假定斯内普的结婚对象会是自己了吗？

西里斯本想一个人待着整理整理思绪，不料刚钻出火炉，就听到一阵喘不过气的咳嗽声。贝茜坐在沙发上，面前摊开着药箱，她努力克制咳嗽，翻找所需药剂，金妮·韦斯莱手足无措地给她拍打后背，她俩本应都在陋居。西里斯迷惑不解，两个姑娘身上都带着烟灰，显然是飞路过来的，这肯定违背了斯内普的直接要求。

贝茜身体起伏不定，终于找到了自己要的东西，这时她们发现了西里斯的存在，神色都惊慌起来。

“好了，好了，”西里斯赶忙说，“先吃药，贝茜，让我看看你需要什么……”

只是普通的咳嗽药，应付的是吸入尘土或者花粉的过敏反应，喝下去后过了几分钟，贝茜的呼吸就顺畅多了。金妮帮着她收好其他的瓶子，两个丫头磨磨蹭蹭，鬼鬼祟祟地瞟着在场唯一的大人，一边交换眼色，西里斯发觉要板住那张家长脸真的很难。

“好啦，我保证不会大发雷霆，哪怕你们把房子给点着了。”他说，“但如果你们拖延到贝茜的爸爸回来，他就不一定咯。”

“所以你会为我们保密吗？”贝茜期待地仰着小脸，西里斯不得不一再提醒自己谨慎行事。

“看情况。”他说，“我只替我本人作出保证。”

“西里斯——”

“都是我的错。”金妮先说道，“我叫贝茜跟我一起去偷飞天扫帚到后山飞——”

“等等，啥？”

是这样的，金妮从六岁起就偷偷潜入扫帚棚，轮流偷用她哥哥们的扫帚，迄今从未发现过。显然，她后来找到了另一个同龄女孩分享这份秘密快乐，这就是贝茜冬天以来小毛病有所增加的原因，飞行对她的身体状况来说并不是一项特别友好的爱好。为了不被发现，她们只能在林间隐蔽地练习，而最近陋居后山的苹果花终于开了。如果让大人们发现贝茜的情况，他们一定会追问为什么她会吸一鼻子的苹果花粉。

“所以你们就飞路回来了？”西里斯问，尽可能不要太严厉，“贝茜已经呼吸不畅，你们知道再吸进烟灰可能造成什么后果吗？”

“这是我的主意。”贝茜说，“我不想爸爸发现。”

她抓住西里斯的手，整个人蹭到他身上，算是豁出去了。他妈的，西里斯完全没法招架这个。

“别告诉爸爸，求你了，西里斯。”小姑娘可怜兮兮地哀求道，“他会很生气的，还会很担心……”

“……”西里斯抹了把脸，“先去洗脸，乖。”

他可以开始想墓志铭了。


	35. Chapter 35

等贝茜洗完脸，确定不再咳嗽了（或者说咳嗽得不比平时多了），也没有其他毛病，西里斯与两个姑娘约法三章。贝茜和金妮可以继续她们的小活动，西里斯同意不告诉其他人——主要是斯内普，前提是一切要在他的监护下进行。每次飞行前西里斯都得给贝茜施泡头咒，以确保她的呼吸通畅，同时至少得半小时休息一次，每天飞行时间累计不能超过一小时。违反任意一条，西里斯就要为这件事与斯内普进行详谈。

对加在自己新娱乐上的条条框框，贝茜当然很不乐意，但她懂得权衡，反正在西里斯面前，总有商量余地。陋居的人很快就会发现两个女孩不见了，耽误得越久，他们给斯内普发消息的可能性越高。西里斯用替她们打掩护堵住了两个姑娘的嘴，他从炉子探头过去，编了几句瞎话让韦斯莱们到别处去找贝茜和金妮。说话间有人轻轻踢了他的屁股一脚，西里斯呛了口灰，他倾向于认为是贝茜在表达不满。这个，好吧。

“如果是你们自己不小心让其他人发现了，我可不负责哦。”西里斯在贝茜回到火炉前给她套上泡头咒，一边提醒道，“到达目的地以后让金妮给你把泡泡戳破就行。”

“如果我们被人发现了，他们也会知道之前是你在帮我们瞒着他们。”贝茜精明地说，西里斯哼了一声。

“我有种感觉，无论如何你爸爸都会为此扒了我的皮，所以别想拿这个威胁我。”他捏不着贝茜的脸，于是戳了戳女儿的肩膀。

“贝茜没事的，她一直飞得很好，今天都怪那些讨厌的花粉。”金妮在一边说，有趣地看着贝茜头上的泡泡，“我觉得她入学后一定能加入魁地奇队。”

西里斯嘶地吸了口气，让他的小宝贝投身竞技体育？斯内普会疯掉的。老天爷啊，他最好在贝茜拿到入队邀请前寿终正寝，横死街头也可以接受。

“爸爸真的会很生气吗，西里斯？”透过泡泡，贝茜的声音显得雾蒙蒙的，仰望着他的灰眼睛里显露出——恐惧，“……他会不会讨厌我？”

靠。

西里斯重重地吞咽了一下，他可能知道这个问题的来源，斯内普的圣诞雪人故事可不是什么他能随便忘掉的东西。贝茜害怕自己会死，但飞行的诱惑力太大了，西里斯理解这个：如果我注定要很快死掉，这件事我死前一定要做。但你不可能说服斯内普那样想，他要把他的小女儿保护得好好的，从她的生活中剔除一切威胁。这是对的，如果贝茜因为飞行出了什么差错，西里斯永远不会原谅自己；但他心里清楚，这远非唯一的威胁，甚至都不是最主要的。

贝茜看起来总是那样瘦小脆弱，她泰然自若地整夜摆弄棋盘或者看书，就好像因为咳嗽和低烧无法入睡是很正常的事。如果他的女儿注定——只能到世上来短短一程，而西里斯没有尽力给她全部的快乐，他同样会遗恨终身。

“才不会呢！”金妮抢先道，“父母永远都不会讨厌孩子！”

那可不一定，西里斯想，不过这个答案对贝茜更好。他波澜壮阔的家庭故事还是留到以后再讲吧。

“没错，西弗勒斯永远都不会讨厌你，你永远、永远是他在这世界上最喜欢的人。”他半蹲下来，隔着那层闪烁不定的泡泡与女儿对视，“他只是很容易担心，你明白吗？他不能在两秒钟之内就接受你是个飞行健将这件事，你得让他慢慢来。”

“我喜欢飞行。”贝茜说，声音小小的，像在承认一个错误，“这是不好的。”

“不对，这很好。”西里斯摇摇头，“发现自己真心喜欢的人和事，永远都是好的。”

“可是……如果我真的会死掉呢？”

西里斯闭了闭眼。

“所以我们就要尽力不让这件事发生，对不对？”他说，同时也是在告诉金妮，“如果你死了，你就再也不可能享受飞行的快乐了，这就是为什么你们需要遵守我的规矩。如果因为你们没忍住违规，或者做了什么别的小冒险而发生意外，也必须第一时间向大人求助。要记得，我们可能会很生气，但没有什么比你真正受到伤害这件事伤我和西弗勒斯更深。你们能答应我吗？”

两个女孩都给出了保证，西里斯把她们送进飞路网，把头伸过去确认再次飞路旅行没有对贝茜造成什么不良影响，提醒她们把烟灰弄掉。然后他缩回脑袋，跌坐在壁炉旁边，叹着气揉自己疼痛的膝盖。

所以，他他妈的到底要怎么对斯内普瞒过一件事？

这个念头还没转完，西里斯就听到了开门声，他一跃而起，扑到药箱边，开始翻翻找找。

“怎么了？”斯内普问，他的肩膀带着那种上完几个小时课后疲惫的斜度，西里斯白痴Alpha的部分立刻开始惦记把对方拖进房间好好按摩放松。

“之前那种药膏还有吗？”西里斯问，斯内普狐疑地眯起眼。

“上次给你的至少足够涂半年。”Omega把外袍挂到衣帽架上，给了西里斯更好的视野，“还是说你又拿我的东西给谁当礼物了？”

哈，倒是方便他把这个给坦白了，“不是，我之前接应诺伯——就是那条龙的时候，小家伙突然喷了股火，把我的袍子给烧了半截，还差点点着了我的飞天扫帚。我口袋里的东西几乎都从天上掉下去了，飞来咒召唤不了你的瓶子，它就丢了。”

“你的意思是，这是我的错。”斯内普对他的自我辩解回以白眼，这表明Omega没有太生气，“等着吧，至少需要三天。”

“不着急。”西里斯小心翼翼地笑了笑，“我撑得住。”

斯内普走过来，大大方方地把他闻了一遍，这是两人开始交往后西里斯正在适应的一项活动，Omega把这搞得既像审问，又像宣誓主权。说实话？西里斯诡异地觉得这特别性感。

“你在担心。”他男朋友宣布，同时还把他笼罩在自己的阴影里。西里斯货真价实地吞了吞口水。

“你继续保持这个状态，我马上就会闻起来一点都不担心了。”

斯内普轻轻笑了笑，不是冷笑，也没带任何讽刺或挖苦，就他而言这很难得。他翻了个身，在西里斯身边坐下。

“因为波特？”Omega伸展了一下肩膀，“我知道你去过米勒娃的办公室。”

“这有点恐怖，你知道吧？”西里斯咕哝。

“我并没有故意把我的嗅觉变成这样。”斯内普回答，“如果你觉得这侵犯了你的隐私，我可以——”

“OK，就是一点点牢骚，别搞得那么严肃。”西里斯摆摆手，“我能撑过摄魂怪和贝茜的拷问，一个鼻子灵敏的男朋友不会把我怎样的。”

“噢，”斯内普微妙地变换了腔调，“你男朋友可不会这么说。”

他们在沙发上稍微摸摸蹭蹭了一会儿，没太深入，因为斯内普很累。西里斯替对方按摩双肩，专注于在对方因为一个硬结被按开而发出呻吟时别做出什么不恰当的举动。

“想来个口活吗？”斯内普提出，“我坐着，你站在我面前，可以试试这样。”

“如果我说我不想，你就会发现我在说谎。”西里斯好笑地说，“但是别了，你可以换个时间被噎到。”

“你也不是那么惊人，知道么？”斯内普挑剔地说，西里斯假装自己被深深地伤害了。

他们漫无目的地斗了会儿嘴，斯内普在他停下后舒适地陷进沙发里，这表明他对西里斯足够信任。西里斯留意着这些不起眼的进步，它们时常令他备受鼓舞，比性或斯内普脖子上的咬痕更甚。那个痕迹现在开始褪色了，等它变成正常的红色，就表明伴侣关系趋于稳定，斯内普的身体习惯于接受他的信息素。到那时，斯内普的嗅觉也不会有现在这么敏锐了。

“别担心。”斯内普说，“我不会允许我的学生出事，邓不利多也一样。这与他是谁的儿子无关。”

“我没有怀疑过这点。”西里斯学着对方的样子瘫下来，望着天花板，“只是如果……”

“黑魔标记没有反应。”斯内普拉起左臂的袖子，西里斯对此有点吃惊，“在黑魔王消失后，它的颜色变淡了很多，所以如果黑魔王重新现世，它至少应该恢复到之前的颜色。这段时间我一直在关注，没有什么变化发生。”

西里斯捏了捏对方上臂的肌肉，化解重新凝聚起的一点紧张，斯内普放下了胳膊。

“那么，就不用太担心。他伤害不了你或者贝茜，我会确保这点的。”

“奇洛可能被附身了。”斯内普却又抛出一条消息，“种种迹象表明他身体里存在不止一个意志，而且这是目前唯一合理的解释。”

“附身？像是，一个没有形体的意志？”西里斯皱起眉头，“这就是为什么黑魔标记没有反应？”

“有可能。”斯内普说，“我们正在拟定计划，把奇洛和他身体里的不管什么东西一起困住，同时我会设法取得更多信息。”

“别靠得太近。”西里斯下意识地说，斯内普抓住他的手，把指关节贴在自己面颊上。

“放心。”

几秒种后，西里斯没忍住捏了对方的鼻子——他想这么干很久了，真的，差不多二十年那么久。斯内普阴着脸一把打掉他的手。

“这就是为什么哈利听到你在威胁奇洛？”

“波特需要管好自己别乱听乱晃，他只能添乱。”斯内普酸酸地说，明显对自己没发现偷听者感到十分不满。

“今晚我得想点办法来抵消你打算给格兰芬多扣的那二十分了，对吧？”西里斯轻松地说，Omega回以凶恶的微笑。

“事实上，是五十分。”斯内普嗓音低沉地说，“你最好特别努力。”


	36. Chapter 36

赫敏令人钦佩地成功控制住了那根大棒，哈利大喊大叫，沿着墙壁奔跑，分散巨怪的注意力，好让它注意不到是谁正把棒子抡到它头上。赫敏使尽全身力气挥舞着胳膊，用魔杖操纵棒子，看起来就像她真的在跟谁打架一样。赶在那庞然大物抓到哈利之前，赫敏最后在巨怪的后脑勺上敲了一下，伴随着一阵沉重的声响，巨怪双膝着地，然后脸朝下倒在石板上不动了。

“哈利，你怎么样？”赫敏气喘吁吁地问，朝他跑过来，哈利挥手示意她别动，“它是不是……？我们成功了吗？”

“我觉得是。”哈利踢了踢巨怪的鼻子，它一点反应都没有。

他赶紧退回赫敏身边，巨怪身上刺鼻的气味熏得他眼泪直流，刚才他太紧张，几乎感觉不到屋里的恶臭，现在他快吐了。

“快走吧，我气都喘不过来了。”他说，赫敏用袖子捂着鼻子表示赞同。

他们绕过巨怪的身体，拉开下一道门，一时间，两人简直不敢看接下来是什么在等待他们——然而这里并没有什么可怕的东西，只有一张桌子，上面排放着七个形状各异的瓶子。

“斯内普的魔法，”哈利说，“我们应该怎么做?”

两人刚跨过门槛，身后就腾地升起一股火焰，封住了门口。这火焰不同寻常：是紫色的。与此同时，通往前面的门口也蹿起了黑色的火苗。他们被困在了中间。

“看!”赫敏抓起放在瓶子旁边的一卷羊皮纸。哈利站在她背后，和她一起读遭：危险在眼前，安全在后方。我们中间有两个可以给你帮忙。

【把它们喝下去，一个领你向前，另一个把你送回原来的地方。两个里面装的是荨麻酒。三个是杀手，正排着队等候。选择吧，除非你希望永远在此耽搁。我们还提供四条线索帮你选择：第一，不论毒药怎样狡猾躲藏，其实它们都站在荨麻酒的左方；第二，左右两端的瓶里内容不周．如果你想前进，它们都不会对你有用；第三，你会发现瓶子大小各不相等。在巨人和侏儒里没有藏着死神；第四，左边第二和右边第二，虽然模样不同，味道却是一样。】

赫敏长长地嘘了口气，哈利惊讶地看见她居然露出了笑容，他自己是无论如何笑不出来的。

“太妙了，”赫敏说，“这不是魔法——这是逻辑推理——是一个谜语。许多最伟大的巫师都没有丝毫逻辑推理的本领，他们只好永远被困在这里。”

“我们呢，我们也出不去了，是吗？”

“当然不会，”赫敏说，“我们所要知道的都写在这张纸上呢。七个瓶子：三个是毒药；两个是酒；一个能使我们安全穿过黑色火焰，另一个能送我们通过紫色火焰返回。”

“但我们怎么知道该喝哪一种呢？”

“给我一分钟时间。”

赫敏把那张纸又读了几遍。她在那排瓶子前走来走去，嘴里自言自语，一边还指点着这个或那个瓶子。终于，她高兴地拍起手来。“知道了，”她说，“这只最小的瓶子能帮助我们穿过黑色火焰——拿到魔法石。”

哈利看着那只不起眼的小瓶子。

“瓶子还是满的，看来还没人进去过。”

“也可能是自己有药水的人。”赫敏说，“不过那样他会把这个瓶子拿走的，不让别人再进去。”

他们互相望着对方。

“哪个瓶子能让我们穿过紫色火焰返回？”

赫敏指指最右边的一只圆溜溜的瓶子。

“你喝那一瓶。”哈利说，“你先别插嘴，听我说——你回去找到罗恩——从飞舞着钥匙的房间里抓两把扫帚，它们会载着你们穿越活板门，从路威身边通过。西里斯应该已经收到我的信了，如果海德薇已经回来了，再给邓不利多送一封。伏地魔——或者他的帮凶可能就在里边，西里斯说过他想要的除了魔法石还有我，也许这瓶药是故意留在这里引诱我进去的。”

“那么你就不该进去！”

“我必须拿到魔法石，赶在伏地魔之前拿到它。”哈利说，“如果里边没人，那么我会很快拿到魔法石，出去跟你们汇合的。”

赫敏的嘴唇颤抖了，她盯住哈利，哈利竭力显得对自己说的话很有把握的样子，但赫敏说：“不！我们已经到这里了，我要和你一起进去！”

“赫敏——”

“你想都别想，我说过绝对不会让你抛下我们独自去找魔法石！”赫敏厉声道，“罗恩也会这么说的，而且里面可能还有机关，你会需要我的。”

哈利还想说点什么，但赫敏果断地拿起了那个小瓶子，仰头喝了一口——哈利很怕她会把药剂喝完，然后她浑身打了个激灵。

“不是毒药吧？”哈利担心地问。

“不是——但是像冰一样，寒冷刺骨。”

哈利赶紧喝下了瓶子里剩余的一点，它的确像冰一样，渗进他的全身。

“走吧——待会药剂该失效了。”赫敏说，脸色有点苍白，但非常坚决，哈利点点头，放下瓶子。

他鼓起勇气走进黑色的火墙，看见火苗舔着他的身体，但是他毫无感觉——在那一刹那问，他什么也看不见，眼前只有黑色的火焰——接着，他就顺利地来到另一边，进入了最后一个房间。赫敏紧跟在他身边，出来时轻轻吸了口气。

房间里一个人也没有，空荡荡的，只有正中间立着一件东西。

“厄里斯魔镜！”哈利惊愕地叫道。

“什么？”赫敏问，“厄里斯魔镜，那个让你看到自己爸爸妈妈的……？”

“对。”哈利说着，朝镜子走去。

“你告诉我之后，我查过一些关于这镜子的资料。”赫敏说，显然正全力盘算着，“但这是什么意思呢？最渴望的东西……如果我们最渴望的是魔法石，它就会交出来吗？这肯定不对……”

“我不知道。”听出哈利有些焦躁，赫敏住了口。他是很想再看一眼爸爸妈妈，但他现在要做的是阻止那个杀了他们的凶手回来，杀害更多无辜的人。如果他想立刻见到他们，也是因为希望他们能给出提示——

他看见了镜子里的自己，一开始脸色苍白、神情惶恐，可是片刻之后，便露出了笑容。镜子里的哈利把手伸进口袋，掏出一块鲜红的石头，然后眨眨眼睛，又把石头放进了口袋——就在这时，哈利觉得有一件重重的东西真的落进了自己的口袋。哈利张大了嘴，但镜子里的影像继续冲着他微笑。

“哈利？”

哈利把手伸进口袋，掏出了那块石头，赫敏的眼睛马上睁圆了。

“这就是……？”她声音尖尖地说，“你怎么做到的？”

“我不知道，我照了照镜子，它就掉进了我的口袋里。”哈利把红石头递给赫敏，她接过去的时候好像它是个肥皂泡一样，“这是真正的魔法石吗？”

“我不知道……我想是吧，它长得跟图片里不完全一样。”赫敏虚弱地说，“但我不知道那些图片画得对不对。”

哈利回头看了一眼，镜子里又出现了他的爸爸妈妈，他们赞许地冲他点头，竖起拇指。

“就是它了。”他说，切断对视，“我们得赶紧出去。”

赫敏表示同意，把魔法石还给他，哈利将它揣进口袋，大步走向黑色火墙，那种冷冰冰的感觉快消失了。走到门口，他发现赫敏落后了几步，还在回头看那面镜子。

“快走啊，赫敏！”

“哦！”赫敏应了一声，小跑过来。

哈利有点犹豫地迈出第一步，发现药效还在，于是他俩尽快跑进了倒数第二个房间，从赫敏说的那个圆瓶子里各喝了一大口，穿过紫色火焰。他们再次绕过巨怪昏迷不醒的身体，来到棋盘屋，棋子恢复到了最初的状态，罗恩倒在棋盘边上。看起来棋局不会阻拦出来的人，他们一人一边把他架起来时红发男孩醒了，先是痛苦不堪地嘟囔了几句，看清了他俩，便着急地叫起来：“你们怎么还在这儿？你们不是应该——”

“我们已经出来了。”赫敏解释道，拨开罗恩的头发察看伤情，“哈利拿到魔法石了——”

她瞥了哈利一眼，他从口袋里掏出石头，罗恩发出像生吞了一个鸡蛋那样的声音。

“这就是——？”他压低嗓门，像担心旁边那些没有面孔的白棋子会偷听。

“我想是的。”哈利说，“详细的出去再说。”

他们急急忙忙地跑回那个满是钥匙的房间，每人抓了把扫帚，从魔鬼网上空飞过，没人触碰时，那堆植物看上去无害极了。三人向上方的洞口直飞过去，罗恩在哈利身后叫他，提醒他能把大狗哄睡着的笛子在赫敏手里，但哈利猛地拉了一下扫帚头，伸出两只手，把他们三个都拦停了。赫敏发出一声惊呼，像是她差点因为急刹车摔下去。

但他们三个都听到了——音乐声从洞口飘下来，像是竖琴之类的东西，不成调，然而肯定足以让路威睡着。通道的宽度不足以让他们三个并排飞行，哈利回过头，只能勉强看清两个同伴所在的位置。谁也没出声，他恐惧地思考着，另一个想通过路威去拿魔法石的人，会是谁呢？他有没有可能骗过对方，带着魔法石离开？

“喂，”一个熟悉的声音落了下来，“你们几个再不出来，我就想不到曲子啦。”

“西里斯？！”

哈利惊喜地叫着，飞出了洞口，跳下扫帚。他的教父站在沉睡的大狗身边，满脸自豪，微笑着迎接他。“你怎么来了？你联系上邓不利多了吗？我们刚才拿到了魔法石——”

“嘘，嘘。”西里斯比了个噤声的手势，“示意三头犬和那架有气无力弹奏着的竖琴，出去再说。”

他们一回到走廊，哈利就开始提问：“邓不利多呢？你联系到他了吗？”

“没有。”西里斯回答，“不过我知道他在做什么——咦，罗恩的头怎么啦？”

“别管那个了。”罗恩赶紧摆摆手，“你刚才说邓不利多在做什么？”

“今晚奇洛引他离开学校，所以他反过来设了个陷阱，要抓住奇洛。”西里斯回答，不顾当事人反对抓着罗恩的脑袋仔细看了看，“大部分教师都跟他一起去了，我和莱姆斯过来帮忙确保城堡的安全——而且我也收到了你的信，哈利，在采取冒险行动前通知同伴完全正确。”

哈利慢慢地点点头，还在消化这个消息，是奇洛……奇洛在为伏地魔服务。

“不是斯内普，有点令人失望，对不对？”西里斯揶揄地问，哈利缩了缩脖子。他并没有很希望是斯内普，尤其是最近听说那些传闻之后，他不想西里斯难过，还有贝茜也是。但斯内普面对他时总带着那种迁怒的强烈怨恨，把魔药教授当成好人实在太难了。

“真的是奇洛？”罗恩问，“他在……替神秘人工作？想拿到魔法石？”

“可以这么说。”西里斯回答，领着三个孩子下楼，“但不能肯定那有多少是出于他个人的意志，我们认为他被附身了——小点儿声，有人在睡觉呢。总之这就是为什么邓不利多要大费周章设个陷阱，他要确保那东西——不管它是谁——再不能附到别人身上。”

“所以他的确没死，对吗？”哈利问，“伏地魔，他还在这个世界上，这么多年一直活着……”

可是他的父母却是真的死了，伏地魔附在别人身上到处害人，可他只有透过厄里斯魔镜才能再见他们一面。

西里斯捏了捏他的肩膀，“我不知道，哈利。我也不清楚那是不是伏地魔，这点只能等着他们给我们答案了，但不管那是谁，邓不利多都能确保他再也害不了任何人。”

他们到了校医院，庞弗雷夫人大惊小怪地要把罗恩伤处的头发剃掉，在后者坚决的抗议下才作罢，往上边滴了几滴药水，肿块立刻就消失了。她坚持给每个孩子都做了身体检查，当着校医的面，他们谁也不好就刚才的事多说什么。庞弗雷夫人坚持认为他们都受了惊吓，要求他们吃掉一大堆巧克力，西里斯对此表示赞同，哈利只得坐立不安地待在病房里，魔法石好像正灼灼地烫他的大腿，罗恩和赫敏也不停地瞟他的口袋。

西里斯头顶上方爆开一个金色小火球时，孩子们都吓了一跳，庞弗雷夫人则若无其事地用小锤子敲开又一块巧克力，好像这事儿稀松平常。他们几个眼巴巴地看着一片金红色的羽毛落进西里斯掌心里，消失不见了，西里斯点点头，神情轻松了些。

“成功了。”他回头道，“奇洛和他体内的东西，一个没少。”

他们欢呼起来，哈利一屁股坐到病床上，自己抓起一块巧克力，感觉它比刚才好吃了十倍。

“那真是伏地魔吗？”他问，西里斯耸耸肩。

“有待研究，管它呢。”他教父注视着他，语气温和，“你们可以先为自己自豪，今晚你们做了件非常了不起的事。哈利，我敢说詹姆一定会为你骄傲的。”

这就是——哈利需要的全部了，至少今晚，他准备要去和伏地魔战斗，豁出性命也在所不惜，这就是他需要从詹姆·波特最好的朋友那得到的一切。

“啊呀！！！！！！”赫敏突然尖叫，吓得他和西里斯都跳了起来，罗恩噎了一口。

“怎么了？”哈利问。

“纳威！”她惊恐地说，他和罗恩同时倒吸了一口冷气，他们完全把这码事忘了。西里斯一脸茫然，“我们出来的时候他拦在肖像洞口，我只能对他用了一个全身束缚咒，他现在可能还……”

“哦靠。”西里斯说。


	37. Chapter 37

西里斯赶紧去了格兰芬多塔，路上分心想有三个孩子跟着他的感觉还挺不错的。莱姆斯一直没现身，但想必也在附近哪个地方暗暗照看。西里斯有点惊讶胖夫人还记得他（“我记得每一个你这样的帅哥！”），她很高兴他能回来，在西里斯保证回给她带礼物之后没怎么刁难他们，就挪开了肖像。

考试已经全部结束，没人需要再熬夜或者早起了，此时天色微明，公共休息室空空荡荡，到现在也没人发现那个可怜的孩子。他仍维持着被击倒时的姿势，全身僵硬，哈利、罗恩和赫敏都发出了惊恐又愧疚的声音。西里斯稍稍顿了一下：纳威·隆巴顿圆圆的脸与艾丽斯·隆巴顿简直是一个模子里倒出来的。他上前几步解除了咒语，纳威立刻想坐起来，但他的身体有点僵硬，又躺回去了。

“纳威，我真是太对不起了！”赫敏内疚地说，他们三个聚到纳威身边，把他扶起来。

“你们回来了？格兰芬多扣分了吗？”纳威问，对赫敏好像还有点儿畏惧，“他是谁？”

“他是西里斯·布莱克，我的教父。”哈利说，听到男孩这样介绍，西里斯胸口泛起一种异样的激动，他也不确定是什么原因。

“西里斯·布莱克！”纳威看看蹲在自己身边的西里斯，西里斯回给男孩一个友好的笑，“但……你不是教授。”

“对，我没那本事。”西里斯乐了，“你可以把我当成，嗯，海格的助手，像是猎犬什么的——”

四个孩子都被逗笑了，罗恩快言快语地说：“或者斯内普的丈夫。”

其他人都盯着罗恩，红发男孩缩着脖子后退了点儿，“……还没结婚。”

西里斯注意到听到斯内普的名字，纳威稍稍畏缩了下，过后他也许得跟斯内普谈谈这个。哈利是一回事，弗兰克和艾丽斯的遭遇斯内普也很清楚，无论如何他没有理由苛待纳威。

“男朋友，先这么说吧。”西里斯起身，把纳威拉起来，“行了，我们到椅子上去，别坐地上了。”

哈利和两个朋友你一言我一语地把他们离开肖像洞后的经历告诉了纳威，纳威是个很棒的听众，全神贯注，在恰当的地方追问或者发出惊呼。这点和他父母也很像，那对傲罗夫妇的人缘从来都好极了。这部分西里斯同样是第一次听，讲到罗恩为了赢棋让白皇后吃掉自己时，他和纳威一样动容。

“嗯……后面的我就不知道了，她朝我头上打了一拳，我就晕倒了。”罗恩摊了摊手，有点不好意思，但看起来对自己还挺满意的。

“然后哈利往旁边走了三格，我们就赢了。”赫敏说，对当时的场面心有余悸，“但要不是罗恩棋艺高超，我们肯定通不过那关。我当时真的吓死了……”

“你受伤了吗？”纳威紧张地问，打量着罗恩的头，罗恩给他看前额那块地方。

“没事儿！已经治好了。”

他们一直说到厄里斯魔镜，哈利掏出鲜红的魔法石，交给了西里斯，对于它是怎么到自己口袋里的仍毫无头绪，纳威、罗恩和赫敏敬畏地注视着它。哈利的绿眼睛也带着求知欲望着他，西里斯的语言有点儿受阻。

“邓不利多说如果你好奇自己拿到魔法石的经过，我可以告诉你。”他本想在只有他俩的时候谈这件事的，“只有那个希望找到魔法石但不为了利用它的人才能够得到它。为了一己私利想要它的人，就只能在镜子里看到自己在捞金子发财，或者喝长生不老药延长生命。”

“在我拿到魔法石之后，镜子里就又变成爸爸妈妈了。”哈利小声说，另外三个孩子悄悄交换着眼神，好像觉得自己介入了什么隐私。圣诞假期他写信告诉了西里斯自己穿着隐形衣溜出宿舍、无意间见到厄里斯魔镜的事，那时西里斯花了很长时间才能控制住颤抖的手，给教子回信。

“那是因为你达成了使命，你赶在伏地魔（纳威对这个名字的反应比罗恩要大）前面得到了它，所以镜子重新呈现出你最深的渴望。现在你已经证明了那份渴望无法迷惑你，你知道什么是最重要的，如果有必须完成的事，你就不允许自己沉溺其中。”西里斯将一只手放在哈利肩上，男孩有些紧张和羞涩，不太习惯听到这样的话，“说真的，我都不觉得自己能做到这点。詹姆一定会为你非常、非常骄傲的，我也一样。”

哈利小小地笑了一下，“多亏赫敏我才能到那里，还有罗恩，都是他们的功劳……”

“你就别谦虚了。”罗恩说。

“我只不过是死读书，再加一点小聪明！”赫敏说，“你有的是更重要的东西，哈利——”

要西里斯说，其中最重要的，应该是友谊才对。

罗恩和纳威又追问了许多细节，赫敏提到她在魔镜里看见自己全科第一、当选女学生会主席，他们都觉得这肯定会成真。没过多久，学生们开始陆续从宿舍里下来，对西里斯投以好奇的目光。下去吃早饭时几个孩子都是呵欠连天，估计下午之前都别想看到他们了。西里斯没一块儿去礼堂，出了公共休息室便拐向校长办公室，然而石兽告诉他邓不利多不在，想是奇洛和他的附身那回事还没处理完。他只得揣着魔法石去了霍格莫得，如果斯内普也不在，总得有人给贝茜做早饭。路上西里斯用魔法石砸了几块石头，但它们没变成金子，看来这东西不是这么用的。

现在他回家没必要敲门了，西里斯用钥匙打开了门，有点儿惊讶地看到斯内普和贝茜都在厨房里。贝茜对他俩前夜的冒险一无所知，不过肯定也嗅出了什么痕迹，她一看到西里斯，就开门见山地说：“霍格沃茨是不准校外人员随便进入的！”

“特殊情况，特殊处理嘛。”西里斯回答，把魔法石扔在餐桌上。贝茜不解地看着它，斯内普正把炒鸡蛋倒进盘子里，一看之下险些把锅扔了。

他阴沉着脸走过来，西里斯注意到Omega很累，心绪烦乱，“你，把魔法石，丢在我的餐桌上。”

“魔法石？”贝茜叫道，一把将石头抓到了自己手里。斯内普直撇嘴，像是在说这种毫无敬畏的态度绝对是你遗传的。

“这不安全。”魔药教授说，抱着胳膊，“有成千上万人想得到它，你会把他们引到家里来。”

“我是想把它给邓不利多来着，但我不知道他人在哪儿。”西里斯回答，旁边的贝茜已经开始观察魔法石折射的光线。

“那你也不应该带它离开霍格沃茨。”斯内普说，又看了那石头一眼，声音绷得紧紧的。

西里斯走过去，安抚地捏着对方的上臂和肩膀，“我吃点东西就回去，好不好？就是想确认你们都好，我还以为你没这么快回来呢。”

“我回来一个小时了，后续工作交给邓不利多，他带走了奇洛。”斯内普低声说。

“这真是魔法石吗？”这时贝茜问，充满怀疑，“魔法石不是应该在尼可·勒梅手里吗？哈利拿到的吗？”

斯内普后撤半步，轻轻推了推西里斯的胳膊，意思是关于你教子的问题你自己答。西里斯一笑，坐回桌边。

“我猜是真货，魔法石存放在霍格沃茨，有人想弄到它——顺序不一定是这样。你知道有人往城堡里放巨怪的事。”西里斯说，“唔，可以说是个误会。昨晚邓不利多离开学校去抓那个人，哈利以为那个人要下手了，就决定先一步通过守护魔法石的机关，把它弄到手。”

“他通过了那些机关，那一定是很了不起了。”贝茜说，用手指戳动石头，有点儿不太服气，好像也也想去闯一遍关卡似的。那东西有点让斯内普紧张，西里斯把它收了起来。

“爸爸也去了吗？”贝茜又说，这是个问句，但她语气很确定。西里斯在斯内普出门前先按照安排去了学校，没看见他跟贝茜道晚安的场景，可孩子们总会感觉到的。

“没错。”斯内普回答，将散发着诱人香气的早餐放在他们面前，“没什么惊心动魄的，按部就班。波特的故事会更有意思。”

西里斯把鼻子凑到盘子边使劲闻了一下，这总能让斯内普微笑。

“哈利抱怨说他像个大傻瓜。”西里斯说，“你相信么，我走的时候，他们几个正担心会因为半夜溜出去又给格兰芬多扣分呢。”

“是挺傻的。”贝茜评价道。

他们设法在不透露过多细节的前提下回答了她的一大堆问题，今天贝茜不去陋居，所以西里斯要和斯内普单独聊聊晚上的事，就只能拖着对方一块返回学校，反正他们本来就都要回去。他得看着魔法石，斯内普则还有七个年级的试卷等待批改，这家伙是不会在计划时间外睡觉的，哪怕头天熬了个通宵也一样。

斯内普的办公室他还是第一次来，怎么说呢，瓶瓶罐罐和许多坩埚，跟他想象中差别不大。不过办公室后边还有一个卧室，显然很少用，西里斯假装自己没对它想入非非。

“是他。”斯内普说，把他的注意力带了回来，“黑魔王，他附在奇洛身上。”

“噢。”西里斯只能说，“你还好吗？”

“他认出我了。”斯内普本来拉开了抽屉，又猛地把它合上了，他低下头，两只手撑住桌面。

西里斯上前，从背后抱住Omega，隔着衣领轻轻亲吻那个齿痕所在的地方。斯内普的手有些凉，起了一层冷汗，找到西里斯的手紧紧握住。没人说话，但没什么比这更有力的宣言：斯内普信任他至此，在他面前显露出这样的脆弱，而不担心会被他攻击。

“没关系了。”他不停地说，“他伤害不到任何人了。”

过了一会，那种顽固的自控回到了斯内普身上，魔药教师松开手指，挺直了后背，西里斯识趣地退下，看着斯内普抽出一大堆捆好的试卷，不着痕迹地擦掉桌上的手印。

“看来我现在是没得选了。”斯内普自嘲道，语气有点尖锐，“我可没法再让黑魔王误会我跟他站在一边。”

“如果你是要哀悼你的完美间谍生涯，我可不能说我很难过。”西里斯回答。

斯内普看了他一眼，“……你不该让魔法石留在我附近。”

“为什么？”西里斯问，“因为你会抢走它，以备哪天贝茜需要长生不老药？”

斯内普一把抓住他领子的时候，西里斯觉得自己如果还想着尝试用这个姿势接吻或许不太对，因为对方明显被刺痛了，怒不可遏。逼人的怒火下隐藏着恐惧，这些年它无时无刻不折磨着斯内普，很难说西里斯能体会个中滋味：无法信任自己，害怕自己终有一天会将周围的一切拖入黑暗。他不信任的通常都是别人，而非自己。

“这不好玩！”斯内普吼道，“你觉得这很有趣吗？戏弄我，观察我的反应——你明知道——”

“我不是那个意思。”西里斯平静地说，握住对方的手腕，“这当然不有趣，但它也没必要可耻。人人都想要魔法石，它能变出金子，还能让人长生不死，如果能不承担任何后果就得到它，脑子坏了才会拒绝。你的理由比别人多一两条，也没有任何可羞愧的。”

“但是——”斯内普轻轻吸了口气，黑眼睛里带着另一种渴求，他想要西里斯的答案，“你知道这是不同的，对我和对你，情况完全不同。”

“既然我们都不打算将魔法石据为己有，就没什么不同。”西里斯回答，“至于你的选择是出于理智的思考还是某种高尚情操，这有什么重要呢？你帮助邓不利多抓住奇洛，保护魔法石不被盗走，在这件事上贡献比我大得多。如果有人想指责你，也得问问自己做不做得到。”

“贝茜——”

“她会好好的，我们不需要魔法石，永远不会需要。”西里斯保证道，这个保证没有任何支撑，只是他们都需要听到，“都会好起来的，我们的女儿会快乐地长大，非常幸福。”


	38. Chapter 38

斯内普试着尽快批改完试卷，但一夜未眠，集中精力本就更难，而且无聊的西里斯就是个行走的大号灾难，他十分后悔把这家伙带进了自己的办公室。西里斯装模作样地拿了本书，但坚持不过两页就开始满屋子乱转，戳戳弄弄，半小时打碎了两个瓶子。

“你就不能去陪波特吗？”斯内普厉声道。

“你能不能烧个坩埚给我看着？”西里斯提议，“我实在受不了待着什么都不做，在阿兹卡班就待够了。”

“别推卸责任，你从前闲着没事的时候表现就好不到哪去。”斯内普毫不客气地说，“而且我能给你看着什么？你煮意大利面都会糊。”

“就那一次，而且是因为你在旁边动手动脚。”

西里斯在城堡里变不了形，但还是设法用狗狗眼偷袭了斯内普。魔药教授使劲儿翻着白眼，把试卷扫回抽屉里，拖着对方往卧室走。

“别以为我不知道你在打什么主意。”

Alpha发出得逞的笑声，很快脱掉衣服，显露出斯内普已经很熟悉的复杂纹身图案。纹身算是西里斯在那地方的一项娱乐，斯内普此前从没想过阿兹卡班有纹身师，或者一套复杂的稀有物资交换系统，不过想来也合理，如果那地方除了摄魂怪别无他物，意志再坚强的犯人也早就死了。

在同床共枕这件事上，他们很是花了点功夫寻找默契。西里斯抱怨斯内普睡着后会伸展着四肢霸占整张床，没有半点分享意识，他自己则到现在都还保留着睡着时蜷缩起来保存体温的习惯，身体弯曲得完全没法被抱住，变成不管往哪儿放都很碍事的一团。此外，西里斯还没完没了地说斯内普压到他那头该死的长发（包括做爱的时候），以致斯内普威胁要把他剃光，再涂上让皮肤永远不能生出毛发的药剂。

但斯内普同样喜欢这部分，西里斯终于相信自己可以不再做那个沉默、顺从的囚犯，设法将过去九年份的牢骚都补回来。这有时候十分烦人，然而斯内普打算将重归阿兹卡班的念头从西里斯身体里剔出去，一点残余都不留——所以他或多或少可能是鼓励了那些牢骚，随便吧。

经过两个月的磨合，他们的进展谈不上飞速，但也算是找到了一些能在一张床上睡着的办法，西里斯住的客房里的东西也开始慢慢出现在斯内普的卧室。不是每晚都有练习的机会，即便是西里斯住在家的时候也一样。某次尖叫着醒来之后，西里斯承认自己经常咬着毛巾睡觉，这种做法后来被斯内普严令禁止。有些日子西里斯从梦中醒来，一声不吭地从床上溜走，还有些日子他是在斯内普表现出明显的回避和拒绝时这么做。他们还要过很长时间才能分享所有的梦魇，但西里斯值得所有等待。

今天是好日子，他们相安无事地睡了四个小时，西里斯没有缩成一团，也没人做噩梦。斯内普是被饿醒的，而且他肯定也听到了西里斯胃里的声音，让西里斯找回饥饿感是他们过去一年多取得的成果之一。中午有米勒娃陪贝茜吃饭（西里斯坚持安排她俩每周至少有一两次独处的机会），家那边不用担心，斯内普叫了个小精灵来给他们送饭。走出卧室时，他看到书桌上有个羊皮纸卷。

“这未免太诡异了。”西里斯从他肩膀后面说，“你能想象吗？邓不利多站在床尾看着我俩睡觉。”

斯内普感觉到自己的嘴扭曲了一下，办公室也就罢了，他不觉得邓不利多会进入卧室，而且那人不需要进入房间就能把字条留在他桌上。但如果邓不利多来过，肯定知道卧室里不止一个人，这想法令他脸上温度有所升高，被其他人发现与西里斯同室而眠，这感觉比他后颈的牙印或信息素的变化似乎要私密得多。

“哇，你是害羞了吗？”西里斯说，他对斯内普信息素的感知并不比斯内普对他的要逊色多少，“我们今天又没干什么狂野的事。”

“闭嘴吧你。”斯内普说，拆开纸卷。

在信中，邓不利多用四十个字言简意赅又意味深长地叙述了奇洛在黑魔王严重透支他身体后已经死亡，校长设法控制住了他体内的意识（怎么控制？装进瓶子里吗？），但没有把握这能维持多久，因为它异常破碎，而且存在毫无凭依；然后邓不利多恭喜了斯内普在个人生活上取得的进展，并邀他“抽空”到校长办公室商谈下一步计划。

“没提魔法石。”西里斯说，“现在我真的有点怀疑这个是假货了。”

“他信任你。”斯内普随口道，脑中还琢磨着字里行间透露出的信息，“他肯定有别的发现。”

“显然，那个就没我什么事了。”西里斯耸耸肩，把魔法石换进斯内普的口袋，“替我向邓不利多问好。”

吃过饭斯内普便去赴约了，拖的时间一长，天知道邓不利多又要说出什么来。拐进六楼的一条走廊，斯内普脚步一顿。

小波特在通往校长办公室的路上转悠，他独自行动同样难得，不过显然这男孩已经和邓不利多谈过了，望着窗外的场地，脸上是一副与年龄不符的复杂神色。斯内普不去想这是因为关于莉莉的话题，或者詹姆·波特从来不会露出这样的表情。他满怀嘲讽地想，阿不思·邓不利多的时间表可真够繁忙的——那么让校长再休息一阵也没事。

他们离对方仅剩几尺，波特才发现他，全身一跳，一副见了鬼的样子。

“斯内普教授。”男孩草草点头，立刻就想绕过斯内普逃走。

“波特。”斯内普说，逼着对方不情愿地停下脚步，站在自己面前。

“……有什么事吗？”

斯内普决定换个时间训练波特加上“先生”。

“关于我和你父亲之间的事，邓不利多告诉了你多少？”

他感到心跳随着这个问题的提出加快，小波特的反应表明他不知道那一部分，而且邓不利多保证过不会透露。但仍然……斯内普就是没法不在意。

“你们从前关系很差，都很痛恨对方。”波特局促地说，“还有，呃……我爸爸救过你的命。”

他听上去就像对此很抱歉似的，斯内普不无讽刺地想，没准他希望父亲从没救过这个讨厌的教授。

“这些都是真的。”斯内普说，波特吃了一惊，“但不要想着我该把詹姆·波特当成恩人，你对当时发生的事一无所知。我永远不会为痛恨波特道歉，而且我也不认为我能够喜欢你。”

“哦。”男孩眨眨眼，不知所措，又有点恼怒，“你已经证明过了。”

斯内普冷哼一声：面目可憎，在顶撞教师时尤其如此。

“但这不意味着我会允许你在我的监管范围内被蓄意谋害。”他继续道，“而且我自己也永远不会做那样的事。你可以毫不怀疑地认为我会在所有可能的时候给你扣分，但大可不必担心被我谋杀。”

“我……知道。”波特尴尬地说，应付一个人在痛恨你的时候救了你的事实，的确比应付那个人要害你的情况更讨厌，“你救了我的命，在魁地奇赛上的时候。谢谢你，教授。”

“大可不必。”这不是谦虚——波特的感谢让斯内普汗毛倒竖，“你只需要知道我不想你死，而且我会拼尽全力确保这点。”

波特点点头，绿眼睛四处乱瞟，仿佛在寻找最有效的逃生路径。

“对不起，嗯……”男孩结结巴巴地说，“这是为了，为了西里斯吗？”

倒不算愚蠢透顶，“我意识到如果我想继续和西里斯在一起，就不得不接受你将在我生活中持续存在。我不会成为他和你之间的阻碍，因为那样的话，你就会成为我和他之间的。指望西里斯为了我而抛下你不管，就是对他的侮辱，这点你最好也记住。”

最后一句用上了教师的语调，波特男孩飞快地点头。

“呃，那，”他眨着那双绿眼睛提出疑问，“你们是要结婚了吗？”

他就知道不能指望波特嘴里吐出什么好话。

“没有。”斯内普生硬地说，“以及我的私人生活不关你的事，有别人乐于解答你的提问。”

“他，唔，几乎什么也不告诉我，关于你们的事。”

斯内普不自觉地皱眉，那是什么意思？西里斯在波特的儿子面前，为他们的关系感到羞耻？他觉得老朋友会对他失望吗？

“我觉得他一直担心你会因为我生气。”波特男孩又说，他放松了一点，终于确定斯内普不是打算咬掉自己的头。

“我和他之间的问题不用你操心。”斯内普决定这样总结，“你和他之间的，我也绝不插手。”

波特又点了点头，脚稍稍动了动，在猜测自己是不是能走了。

“贝茜一直惦记你，如果她和西里斯邀请的话，你暑假的时候可以到我家——在我不在的时候。”说出这句话比前边的加起来都困难，这不是事先想好的，“这不是欢迎，你们最好继续把范围限定在陋居。”

“嗯……我是说，好的。”

“还有一件事，”斯内普说，看着对方再度紧张起来，“我认识你的母亲，莉莉·伊万斯-波特。”

波特猛地望向他，绿眼睛充满渴望，想知道更多关于母亲的信息。

“我尊重她的选择，但在所有人都告诉你詹姆·波特有多好的时候，我有义务提醒你真相，那就是她比你父亲强得多。就算波特后来比我所知的那个人有所进步，也都是她的功劳。”

“……好的，我——”

“停止提问。”斯内普命令道，“回你该待的地方去。”

波特吞回所有问题一溜烟消失了，终于可以从他面前离开，男孩简直如获新生。斯内普站在原地，从对方刚经过的窗子望出去，看见高高的山毛榉和神秘莫测的黑湖，人们在草坪上或坐或躺，几个学生正用面包投喂巨乌贼，这景象与二十年前并无太多差异。

然后他意识到自己同样如获新生。


	39. Chapter 39

暑假紧随而至。

按照商定的安排，哈利七月住在德思礼家，八月去陋居，西里斯猜这小子肯定整个月都数着日子。他尽可能缩短哈利在女贞路停留的时间，白天带教子去陋居或者对角巷，又或者就带他去游泳。他刚发现哈利很不会游泳，哈利开玩笑说德思礼一家巴不得自己淹死，话到一半赶紧吞了回去，西里斯还不太能对这样的玩笑泰然处之。

他本就打算哈利生日当天一早就把教子接走，但7月31日早早拖着箱子在门口等待的哈利身边还跟着弗农·德思礼，他紧张兮兮地反复询问哈利是否带齐了东西、能否确保哈利今晚不会再回来之类，烦得西里斯都想用咒语让他闭嘴。哈利告诉他当晚弗农要接待特别重要的客户，一家三口正紧张排演流程，而哈利的存在本身显然就是他们心目中拿到订单的障碍，于是西里斯很是蠢蠢欲动地想回去往他们的甜点里放只死耗子。

哈利入住陋居后，西里斯也松了口气，总算不必再两头照看了。暑假开始后他跟贝茜的约法三章才算正式实行，此前陋居只有她和金妮两个孩子，要到后山连续飞半小时不被发现几乎不可能，她们还得轮流给对方放哨。现在莫莉的时间表被放假的四个学龄青少年挤得满满的，姑娘们有了更多空档可以去偷扫帚，西里斯不免更紧张了。好在珀西回家后贝茜也花了许多时间与他待在一起，不是每次都需要照看，打算跟金妮溜去飞行前，她都依约跟西里斯打招呼。

七月的满月夜后，西里斯连哄劝带威胁，把莱姆斯也拖到陋居吃饭——他愈发感觉自己操心得像个老妈，哪天斯内普也被说服去参加阖家团圆大聚餐，他都不会太奇怪的。莫莉起初对一个狼人出现在自己家里稍有点持保留态度，但她立刻被莱姆斯令人心碎的削瘦身体和温和态度俘获了。而且如西里斯所料，没有哪个孩子不喜欢莱姆斯。

同时他也设法花更多时间与斯内普待在一块，身为教授，斯内普拥有令人羡慕的两个月暑假。原本这给了他喘息的空间以便专心照顾贝茜，但现在贝茜几乎是想住在陋居不回家了，导致这人时常陷入某种空巢老父亲式伤感，并刻薄地嘲笑西里斯繁忙的日程表。生日后不久，贝茜每年例行地发了一次过敏，八月初又犯气喘到圣芒戈住了两天，西里斯希望这跟自己的悄悄纵容没太大关系。即便斯内普注意到了贝茜有时中暑或者带着晒伤回家，他也没问太多，仅仅是准备了更多药膏和草药茶，西里斯对此深觉钦佩。他见识过斯内普对贝茜的保护欲，明白放手对那男人有多不容易。

至于他们之间——十分和谐，谢谢关心。大部分西里斯打算要应对的问题都没发生或者比想象中顺利得多地过去，他们似乎很快就度过了约会的阶段（某种程度上这样好像更正常），然后除去睡一张床那部分，一切看起来和之前就没太大差别了。不过西里斯总觉得斯内普跟哈利之间发生了点什么他不知道的事，哈利突然认真地表示会祝福他和斯内普时，他简直摸不着头脑。

斯内普此次发情期在八月中旬，提出邀请时，Omega先向他展示了圣芒戈开具的处方和定期服药留下的空瓶，说明了自己三个月来服用避孕药的情况，保证这肯定不是事后吃紧急避孕药可比的。西里斯实在不知该说什么，不管是对斯内普为此准备了三个月，还是Omega那严肃认真的态度——就好像他们在搞什么避孕科研一样。于是他大笑一场，赶在斯内普揍他之前表示十万个愿意。

“卢平可以期待更好的。”斯内普说，他正忙于热潮前的筑巢，而西里斯忙着在他筑巢时观赏他的屁股。

“啥？我事先跟他说过这次没法去陪他。”西里斯不明所以，他当然没忘记此次满月在斯内普的发情期中间，“我就假定你不是要邀请他加入了。”

Omega直起身来抱着手臂瞪他，皮肤和眼睛都有点湿意，热潮的气味也更显著了，西里斯掐了自己一把才没将对方当场扑倒。

“邓不利多说会询问卢平关于担任黑魔法防御术教师的意见。”斯内普说，而且肯定是故意向他靠近，“我认为这意味着他会设法说服卢平，而且毫无疑问他会成功。”

“嗯，那啥，”西里斯屏住呼吸，“谢谢——我知道是你建议的，别装坏人了。”

如果莱姆斯要到霍格沃茨任教，他就不得不接受关于狼毒药剂的提议了，愿意遭罪是自己的事，他不会为了这种理由危害学生安全。西里斯花了几个月说服莱姆斯试一试，对方都没松口，却不想斯内普用这种方式解决了问题。

“既然不可能是我，那至少也别是另一个被附身的软弱家伙，或者虚有其表的蠢货。”斯内普咕哝，仿佛有点生自己的气，“……筑巢来不及了。”

“我不知道你们Omega的规矩。”西里斯说，努力在铺天盖地的结合意愿里保持清醒，“我能帮忙吗？”

“那意味着我的发情开始了，你个蠢货。”斯内普忍辱负重地说，“你不知道自己该干什么吗，Alpha？”

这个，西里斯还是能胜任的。

中场休息的时候他们收到了莫莉的来信，说贝茜和哈利在陋居一切都好。拆开随信的纸袋发现是两版特制巧克力时西里斯有点儿想死，斯内普倒是很坦然，掰开往嘴里塞了一块，发出满意的声音。

“你都不为自己失去的隐私哀悼一下吗？”西里斯恶意地问，斯内普不耐烦地把剩下半块怼进他嘴里。

“一对Alpha和Omega把孩子寄存在别处，还能是为了什么？”魔药教授十分现实地说，“区别只在于他们是否选择装聋作哑而已，我对巧克力没什么怨恨。”

“看看你，我从前甚至都不知道你是Omega。”西里斯说，“现在呢，你嚼着为发情期特制的巧克力，完全不介意有半打人在等着我俩完事儿。”

斯内普斜了他一眼，“你要是想怀念过去的好日子，我可以把你吊到半空，让你慢慢体会。”

“那样我对你还有什么用呢？”西里斯笑道，“你又不会飞。”

斯内普回以意味深长的哼声。

热潮褪去后他们好好睡了一天，把彼此收拾干净，去奈森吃了晚饭（这个说成约会好像太奇怪了），然后接回贝茜。接下来的几天，小丫头好像都不太高兴，而且在斯内普解释自己不会怀孕时明显有些生气。还是西里斯先想到关窍：九月金妮也要去霍格沃茨，她又没有玩伴了。对这个，唔，他们确实没什么办法。

“我刚意识到，”西里斯说，在书房里转来转去地打扰斯内普备课（那人原话），“如果贝茜上霍格沃茨的话，明年她也该去了。哇，我女儿要上学了。”

“你对数字的敏锐一如既往。”斯内普温和地讽刺道，别以为西里斯看不出来，这人又开始感伤了，“还有她会去霍格沃茨的。”

“你确定吗？”

斯内普停顿了一下，“她知道这样是最明智的。而且布斯巴顿的入学年龄比霍格沃茨晚一年，她可以先在霍格沃茨上一年级，再重新考虑。”

“先上一年，再问她要不要抛弃霍格沃茨去另一所陌生学校？狡猾的大人。”西里斯戳了戳对方的腰，“那要是她还想去布斯巴顿，你真会让她选吗？”

这次斯内普沉默了更长时间，像是预见了什么腥风血雨。

“……她会喜欢霍格沃茨的。”

没等西里斯笑出来，书房门就被敲响了，贝茜走了进来，在身后关上门。她一脸的山雨欲来，西里斯后背悄悄地一刺，斯内普放下了笔。每回贝茜以这种态度露面，都会说些叫人大跌眼镜的话。

“正好你们都在，我想说一件事。”贝茜说，对西里斯下意识的忍笑丢出谴责的眼神，然后斯内普也给了他一个。

“说吧。”斯内普回答，坐直了点。

“我准备好当姐姐了。”

西里斯的第一反应仍然是笑，但空气中的某些东西制止了他——贝茜这次是有备而来。

“金妮告诉我，她一直都是最小的妹妹，由父母和哥哥告诉她该怎么做，直到我出现，她才有当姐姐的机会。”小女孩沉稳地说，“这个夏天我认真地考虑了这件事，然后认为，我并不介意做像她那样的姐姐。如果你们再生一个孩子，我会照顾它，给它读书，教它下棋。我已经十岁了，而且有足够的知识，可以在健康状态下分担照顾另一个孩子的劳动。”

西里斯和斯内普对视了一眼，都看到对方的惊讶，他对贝茜说出关于准备的那番话的时候，并不是想叫她以这么严肃的方式考虑这件事。

“我也会保护它，像你们保护我那样。”贝茜继续道，她肯定排练过这段话，没准写了稿子，“它身体健康最好，如果它像我一样，那么我会告诉他作为一个容易生病的孩子，有哪些事不能做。如果我在它很小或者还没出生的时候就死了——让我说完！如果我死了，我会在死之前给它写信，你们就可以在它能明白的时候告诉它，它有一个非常喜欢它的姐姐。”

妈的，西里斯要哭了，他说真的。

“你们如果计划生不止一个，也同理——不过最好给我准确的数字，否则我不知道要写多少封。”结果贝茜下一句就把他的眼泪憋回去了，这可真是哭笑不得，“总之，我准备好了。西里斯说过你们也需要做好准备，我知道那是你们的事，但你们不用担心我。”

她发表完这番宣言后有好一阵，整个书房都鸦雀无声，贝茜的神情从笃定到忐忑，轻轻用左脚踩右脚。西里斯做了打破沉默的那个人——他大步走过去，一把将女儿抱进怀里。

“这很热——”

“安静点儿，小姐。”他说着，轻轻抚摸女儿的头发，“对你的老父亲宽容点。”

贝茜闷闷地抱怨了一声，接着斯内普也走了过来，把他们俩一块抱住。如果西里斯不小心流了点眼泪到对方肩膀上，他可以说是太热出汗了。

三分钟后，贝茜忍无可忍地从这个团抱中挣脱出来。

“所以你们知道了吗？”她不耐烦地追问，显然，在体察情感方面这孩子仍没有太大进步。

“知道了。”西里斯叹了口气，“非常清楚。”

斯内普点点头，仿佛不太信任自己的嗓音。

“那就好。”贝茜说，脚步轻松地离开了书房。

西里斯和斯内普面面相觑。

“我还没到把这件事提上日程的地步。”Omega简直有点防备性地说，西里斯咳嗽一声。

“至少你可以承认，我们谁都没有年满十岁的贝茜小姐成熟懂事。”

继续埋头工作时，斯内普根本藏不住嘴角的笑意。


	40. Chapter 40

九月一日他们都起了个大早，斯内普要到学校安排迎接新生的工作，西里斯和贝茜则是去站台上送哈利、金妮和莱姆斯。贝茜觉得这很傻，西里斯多少也承认：他们跑个老远去伦敦，而送行对象的目的地就在霍格莫得旁边。不过反正她平时都起得很早，而且她很想亲眼看看九又四分之三站台。斯内普对此十分紧张，因为站台上通常满是火车喷出的浓烟，他给贝茜特制了口罩，出门前起码检查了三次要求西里斯随身携带的小药箱。

他们和韦斯莱一家在国王十字火车站门口汇合，红头发们是带着哈利坐汽车来的，西里斯作为前改装麻瓜交通工具爱好者，与亚瑟就汽车上的小机关心照不宣。进入站台前，哈利将西里斯拉到一边，说了件奇怪的事：昨天半夜他口渴了到厨房喝水，一个叫多比的家养小精灵突然出现，警告他不要到学校去。哈利不认为多比是想害他，但多比又坚决不肯透露更多消息，听到动静的韦斯莱夫人过来察看情况时，它就消失了。

西里斯一时间没想起来在哪儿听过那个名字，眼见霍格沃茨特快就要开了，便说：“先去坐车，哈利，我送你到站台，上车后找找莱姆斯。我会调查这件事的。”

哈利信任地点点头。以防万一，西里斯牵着他的手穿过隔墙，找到已经等得心焦的其他人。贝茜看起来还好，她口罩上不知道被谁贴了个侏儒蒲贴纸（她肯定很喜欢），正跟珀西就某个课业上的问题激烈争执。莫莉在拥抱小女儿，金妮是韦斯莱家最后一个上学的孩子，因此莫莉特别感伤，不过西里斯记得贝茜抱怨说金妮一心惦记着去霍格沃茨，这几天都不爱搭理她了。

“上车吧——你们都要好好儿的，到霍格沃茨给我和爸爸写信！还有你们两个，乔治、弗雷德，不许搞破坏……”

莫莉的叮嘱追着孩子们上了火车，伴随着长长的鸣笛，霍格沃茨特快驶出了站台。不止一个送行的家长悄悄哭了，站在火车下目睹这一幕，总是令西里斯心生感慨。他侧头看向女儿，贝茜眯着眼透过浓烟看着火车消失的方向，露出向往的神色。

“改主意了？”西里斯调侃道，女儿瞪了他一眼。

“才没有！”她说，“除非你和爸爸两年内生第二个孩子……”

“不许催这个。”西里斯说，捏了捏贝茜的小脸。

他们回对角巷逛了一阵，给侏儒蒲们挑了个新家，贝茜坚持认为五只就该住更大的房子了，尽管西里斯觉得以它们的活动能力根本没差别。开学前采购是韦斯莱夫人带着孩子们做的，发现贝茜趴在玻璃上看一只格外大个儿和毛茸茸的黑色侏儒蒲，哈利便买来送给了她，两人还商定给它起名大脚板。大脚板很便宜，因为几乎没人喜欢黑糊糊的侏儒蒲，斯内普得机会就拿这个嘲笑西里斯，西里斯则用贝茜越来越喜欢哈利哥哥了气对方。

他们用下棋跟和侏儒蒲们玩消磨掉上午剩下的时间，他给贝茜买了一套彬彬有礼的棋子作为生日礼物，她适应巫师棋之后，就只有罗恩能与她一战了，所以西里斯输得一塌糊涂。中午斯内普回来得有点儿晚，他们就先吃了点心，将午餐要用的食材准备好。主厨依例是斯内普的位置，要是没打招呼就代劳，那家伙会不高兴的。但在他累了的时候，也喜欢其他人帮他在前期工作上省点儿力气。

“谢天谢地——”斯内普开门时西里斯拖长了声音说，“我们可要饿死了。”

“那完全是你的责任。”Omega回答，但西里斯看出他笑了。

伴侣，女儿，教子，家庭午餐，瞧瞧他现在的生活。

斯内普主动迎过来亲了他面颊，西里斯有点儿受宠若惊，然后这在感觉到滑进口袋的一个小东西时迅速变成了忍俊不禁。Omega极少在床以外的地方吻他，除非这一举动有实用价值——话说前者似乎也能解释为“实用价值”。

“对了，你知道多比么？一个家养小精灵，感觉好像在哪儿听过。”餐桌上，西里斯问。

“我记得马尔福家的小精灵叫这个名字。”斯内普回答。

“哦，对了。”西里斯敲敲脑袋，他还见过那个小精灵呢。

“卢修斯和德拉科·马尔福？”贝茜突然问，两个大人都是一愣，西里斯隐约想起莫莉批评丈夫在对角巷攻击卢修斯的事。

“你也见到他们了？”他问，贝茜小嘴一撇。

“德拉科·马尔福很讨厌。”她说，“他说我作为斯莱特林院长的女儿，本该知道跟纯血统败类混在一起是什么下场。”

“哈，像是他们的作风。”西里斯说，端起碗喝汤前给了斯内普一个“瞧你的得意门生”的眼神，斯内普看上去也很恼火，主要是因为有人对他的宝贝指手画脚。

“你怎么回答的？”斯内普问。

“我说根据我爸爸对他爸爸的描述，他应该比我见到的聪明得多，所以他可能是个自称马尔福的冒牌货。”贝茜回答，西里斯喷出半口汤。

“咳……干得漂亮……”他捶着胸口，贝茜嫌弃地朝Alpha父亲丢了张餐巾。

“德拉科的确不如他父亲明智，卢修斯和纳西莎把他宠坏了。”斯内普用一种尽可能中立的口气说，以保持斯莱特林学院尊严之类的玩意儿，“但他至少知道怎么按正确步骤制作药剂。”

“这是个重大优势。”西里斯缓过气来，一本正经地说，斯内普更恼火了。

“他很怕爸爸，肯定不敢攻击我，但是珀西马上就把我拉到身后，威胁要给马尔福念咒。”贝茜不满地说，“结果被卢修斯·马尔福当众说韦斯莱先生的儿子利用级长身份欺负低年级生，他本该更明智些的。”

“亚瑟和他打架是因为这个吗？”西里斯问，斯内普神情一变，准备好要对发生在贝茜附近的一场斗殴发脾气了。

贝茜摇摇头，“韦斯莱先生打他，是因为他侮辱赫敏·格兰杰的父母，说与他们交朋友是堕落。”

“啊，他活该，希望亚瑟揍得够狠。”西里斯说，又找补了一句：“不过当然，他应该到离孩子们远点儿的地方再打架的。”

“真是成熟理智的发言，布莱克。”斯内普阴恻恻地说。

“用拳头太明显了，他应该设法从背后袭击卢修斯，使得其他人无法指认他。”贝茜则说，“我看到卢修斯和德拉科去翻倒巷了，在那里下手比在对角巷任何地方都好得多。”

西里斯瞠目，斯内普咳嗽了一声。

“他根本不应该袭击卢修斯，没有必要让口舌之争升级。”魔药教授说。

“我没觉得那样做是对的。”贝茜解释道，“但如果他真的那么生气，非教训卢修斯一顿不可，也应该想得更周全。在有这么多证人的情况下，卢修斯可能会控告他。”

“哎呀我的天。”西里斯说，“你明年一定得至少去分个院，我觉得你肯定是斯莱特林。”

“就算我要去霍格沃茨，也会是拉文克劳！”贝茜气冲冲地反驳，她的Omega父亲又咳嗽了一声，西里斯肋骨都快被强忍的笑意震断了。

“安静，吃饭。”

“可是西里斯，你为什么会认识马尔福的家养小精灵？”贝茜问，越发熟练地对斯内普的直接命令视若无物，可惜西里斯不能这么干。

“不是我认识。”他在Omega愈发阴沉的瞪视中回答，“待会儿再说。”

西里斯洗完盘子，又跟贝茜和斯内普说了哈利告诉他的事，三人讨论猜测了一阵（斯内普显得有点太积极了），见贝茜专心给侏儒蒲喂吃的，他才抽出空到一边去看斯内普给他的东西。是一个纸卷，展开后显露出邓不利多细长的斜体字，邀他一叙，然后地址，凤凰社在肯特郡的一处旧安全屋，以及时间——今天下午两点。

只剩五分钟了，那混蛋绝对是故意的。

西里斯气喘吁吁地赶到时，其他人已经来齐，除了发起人邓不利多，还有阿拉斯托·穆迪和阿不福思·邓不利多。这是个不同寻常的组合，尽管从前都是凤凰社成员，他们三个从没组过队。

“你来得正好，西里斯。”邓不利多温和地说，“请坐，接下来的部分需要你们三人一起听。”

“对不起，先生。”西里斯小声说，在桌边的空位坐下。

“我刚要说到，”邓不利多继续道，神情变得严峻，“上周，那部分伏地魔的碎片逃逸了。”

西里斯发出一个单音节，他是在场反应最大的人。穆迪仅仅是把魔眼转了一整圈，阿不福思重重地哼了一声。

“我猜你是有计划地把它放走的咯？”

“我希望我能这么说。”邓不利多和善地回答，“但现在它随时可能再去蛊惑其他人并造成危害，这就是我邀请你们前来的原因。在座各位都是我充分信任的人，我们要做的，是确保伏地魔不会再回到这个世界上。”

“我们要去抓一个幽灵？”西里斯问。

“基本正确，不过我们最好从有实体的东西下手。”邓不利多回答，“在那碎片逃逸之前，我取得了一些进展。伏地魔当前存在的方式非常特殊，我认为他在被那个反弹的杀戮咒击中之前制作了魂器，而且很可能不止一个。”

穆迪立刻啐了一口：“下作！”

“不好意思，谁能给我解释一下？”西里斯问，考虑到在场人员，他有充分理由成为最无知的那个。

结果——他不怎么喜欢自己听到的，用杀人来撕裂灵魂以把自己强留于世的黑魔法之类，实在有点儿令人作呕。

了解到魂器是什么，邓不利多召集他们至此的原因就很明显了，他甚至还给了三人退出的机会，就好像他真觉得有人会这么干似的。阿不福思和穆迪的任务主要是通过他们对灰色地带交易和犯罪领域的了解进行调查，在伏地魔失势后，那些东西可能流落到他本人都意料之外的地方去。西里斯则需要补许多课，并负责大部分体力活儿，他有充分的理由到处闲逛，毕竟过去一年的大部分时间他都在这么做。

“你确定不需要重新启动凤凰社吗，阿不思？”穆迪粗声粗气地说，“如果制作一个以上的魂器确实可行，伏地魔可能做了上百个，其中的任一个得到机会都可能复活成为他。必须有人为此做好准备。”

“当前不宜将知情者范围扩大。”邓不利多回答，“霍格沃茨已经有部分教师在留意，以防有魂器进入城堡。”

“你是指西弗勒斯·斯内普？”穆迪毫不掩饰他的怀疑，西里斯的拳头不由得又是一阵痒痒，他没出声只是因为记得老傲罗在营救斯内普时同样不遗余力。

“我完全信任西弗勒斯。”邓不利多笃定地说，终结了这部分纷争。

“就像你信任我们一样。”阿不福思带着几分不屑说，邓不利多却平静地点点头。

“没错。”

这兄弟两个之间的纠纷没准有超过一个世纪的历史，在他们对视的时候，西里斯觉得提及邓不利多曾经相信他是杀人犯大概太幼稚了。他看着阿不福思怒气冲冲地先让一步，移开视线。

“这个地方暂时作为此项行动的总部。”邓不利多最后说。

离开安全屋时，西里斯还有点儿不真实感。来的时候他操心的还是自己刚恢复秩序的小小生活，现在呢，哈哈，任务：消灭伏地魔。不可否认，久违的激动裹挟了他的心脏，它跳动的节奏像是在说——西里斯·布莱克就此归来，身负使命。然而比起十八岁那年，那一往无前的豪勇却不复重现。

西弗勒斯与他正置身同一片战场，他想，或许这也是邓不利多将他纳入队伍时考虑的因素之一。同时，他的女儿准备好了要再次在棋盘上将他击倒，他的教子很快就要写信告诉学校里的种种事故，他的新朋友和老朋友都期待着与他的下次见面。十三年后的现在，西里斯已经能理解自己对某些人不可或缺。

那么，西里斯想，这就是他将要习惯的那种战斗方式了：完成自己分内的工作，然后回家。

（全文完）


End file.
